Nueva Vida
by Eli Lawliet
Summary: AU-Era su oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida después de todo lo ocurrido, así que la universidad Raftel en Osaka parecia buena opción... si no consideraba a todas las personas problemáticas que allí asistían. Pero valía la pena, mas allá de las peleas y los malos entendidos la pasaba bien... solo había un problema: "él", esa persona que no terminaba por aceptar del todo...
1. Bienvenida a las desventuras en Osaka

Mi primer AU en toda mi vida, se que debería de estar escribiendo La sangre del Rey no ha muerto, pero estoy en un estado de negación T_T no quiero terminarlo nunca en la vida, por eso desahogue mis penas en este nuevo fic… creo que he visto mucho shojo, por eso sentí esa necesidad. Sinceramente, no soy fan de los AU, pero decidí aventurarme… así que ha salido este primer capítulo.

¿Por qué la universidad? Creo que los protagonistas ya están en edad, digo… Luffy tiene 19, Ace quien es el protagonista tiene 22… así que me pareció buena idea. Además quiero tocar ciertos temas que –a diferencia de los japoneses- no se me hacen para niños de secundaria…

No sé hacer comedia, así que trabajare duro para pulir mis habilidades ¡Acepto toda clase de sugerencias! La historia está abierta, porque no tengo la menor idea en que continuara esto xD

Otro punto más, no sé cómo se manejen en sus universidades pero en la mía, tenemos una División (por ejemplo la mía es Cs. De la salud) y un departamento que está dentro de la división (ejemplo, Químico-biológicas), digo esto, porque tengo que hacer referencias a veces de los lugares y usare mis referencias para hacerlo, así que cuando estemos en la universidad el departamento será el de la universidad y no la casa de nuestros protagonistas.

Sin más con que agobiarlos, los dejo que lean :)

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de la maravillosa mente de Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Bienvenida a las desventuras en Osaka

De haber sabido que la universidad sería tan revoltosa jamás hubiera pedido ese cambio, pero debía ser mas especifica, no era que la universidad fuera mala… eran "ellos" quien la hacían parecer así de pesada, igual sabia que terminaría por acostumbrarse tarde que temprano. Su compañera de cuarto se lo había advertido, estaba segura que terminaría por aceptar y hasta participar en las irreverencias diarias de ese campus tan problemático.

Para cursar su segundo semestre en la carrera de contabilidad había permutado desde Hokkaido hasta Osaka, en la maravillosa y prestigiosa universidad "Raftell", todos hablaban tan bien de la calidad educativa que no dudó cuando le ofrecieron el cambio, sin embargo, nadie le comentó sobre el ambiente estudiantil, sobre "esos" sujetos (que ni siquiera compartían clases con ella), pero ellos en si eran lo de menos, en realidad todo su drama venia originado por culpa de "él"….

No quería lucir extravagante en su primer día de clases, así que opto por usar ropas modestas, un pantalón entallado y una bonita blusa color azul rey. Salió temprano del departamento (el cual no quedaba muy lejos de la escuela) acompañada de la chica con la cual compartía casa, estudiante de cuarto semestre de Geografía, y por lo que había escuchado cuando asistió a entregar los papeles de su inscripción, una de las chicas más populares de todo el campus.

La entrada principal, que consistía en dos inmensas rejas de acero, estaba abierta de par en par, dejando a relucir el gran edificio principal que constaba de tres pisos. El resto de las construcciones rodeaban al principal, la mayoría de ellas del mismo tamaño que el anterior. Para nada era una universidad pequeña, de hecho parecía ser una mini ciudad.

-¿Segura que puedes llegar sola Yashiro?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Eso creo…. no estoy muy segura la verdad.

-Entonces te llevare hasta tu departamento.

-Muchas gracias Nami, eres muy amable.

-Descuida.

-Hay muchas personas, mi anterior universidad no era tan grande –dijo observando su alrededor.

-Aquí asiste mucha gente, para nada es aburrido.

-Recuerdo que me hablaste de varias personas el día anterior…

-Te refrescare la memoria –puso una cara seria.

-Bien.

-La mayoría de los chicos del campus son buenas personas, sin embargo, debes de tener cuidado de no meterte con ciertos grupos… primeramente cuídate de Eustass Kid y su grupo, soy muy problemáticos y tienen fama de pandilleros. Si ves a Perona, una chica excéntrica, huye inmediatamente, nunca sabes qué cosas horrorosas pasan por su mente.

-De acuerdo –asintió con la cabeza.

-Nunca te metas en las peleas del los club de Kendo, Tashigi y Zoro se ponen insoportables, es mejor dejarlos solucionar sus problemas solos. Cuídate de Sanji, es muy caballeroso, pero puede ser un tanto acosador. También evita a Trafalgar Law, es muy popular con las mujeres, pero sé que anda envuelto en asuntos extraños.

-Hay muchas personas de las que debo estar atenta.

-De los profesores, ignora la pregunta universal de Brook. Nunca desafíes a Sir. Crocodile ni le menciones a Smoker, igualmente para Smoker, nunca menciones a Sir. Crocodile.

-Sus nombres me son conocidos, creo que uno de ellos es mi tutor.

-Qué horror –dijo con desgano.

-No me asustes Nami.

-Pero no dudes en pedirle ayuda a Shanks, Robin o Marco sensei, ellos te ayudaran siempre que les sea posible.

-Espero poder recordar todo eso…. ¿alguien más que deba recordar?

-Déjame pensarlo…

Enorme fue el susto que se dieron al escuchar el gran ruido de una ventana romperse desde el edificio de junto, por el cual iban pasando, salió volando un sujeto completamente noqueado, seguido de inmediato de dos personas que, al juzgar por su posición, eran los responsables de la condición del caído.

-Ah, si… olvide a este par –dijo Nami con una mueca de molestia en el rostro.

-¿Qué rayos? –Preguntó Yashiro completamente anonadaba por lo que acababa de ver.

-¡No te atrevas a seguir hablando mal de él! – gritó el moreno de menor tamaño.

-Basta Luffy, ya le he dado su merecido –trató de calmarlo el moreno con pecas.

-¿Qué dices? Si yo fui el que le pateo el trasero –reputó con fiereza el menor.

-Déjate de bromas, obviamente yo lo golpee primero.

-Yo fui quien lo saco volando de una patada, Ace.

-Que no ¿acaso no viste cuando mi puño se estampo contra su rostro?

Seguían discutiendo sin poner atención a las personas que comenzaban a rodearlos, ya la mayoría estaba acostumbrada a sus peleas diarias, pero siempre era bueno curiosear al respecto. Una vez cansados de pelear sobre quien había golpeado primero al sujeto pusieron atención a la pelirroja y su acompañante. Las demás personas se dispersaron y retomaron su camino correspondiente.

-Hola Nami –saludó a mano alzada Luffy, mientras él y su hermano se dirigían hacia ellas.

-Son Ace y Luffy, también tienes que cuidarte de ellos.

-¿A qué viene eso? Tanto este llorón como yo somos inofensivos –Dijo Ace atrapando el cuello de Luffy entre su brazo izquierdo.

-Claro, como dos huracanes F5 –ironizó.

-¿Quien es ella? –preguntó Luffy.

-Esta es Yashiro-chan, mi nueva compañera de casa. Ya te lo había mencionado.

-Mu… Mucho gusto –ofreció una reverencia.

Ace respondió por igual, mientras que Luffy expreso un desanimado "hola".

-Es hora de irnos, llegare tarde a clase –dijo el pecoso.

-Adiós Nami, adiós Mashiro –se despidió el que llevaba el sombrero de paja mientras era jalado por su hermano mayor.

-Me llamo Yashiro…

-La mayoría del tiempo los encontraras peleando, son dos cabezas huecas, pero son los que mandan en la universidad… aunque el verdadero rey está ausente por ahora.

-El chico del sombrero de paja… sales con él ¿no? –preguntó con curiosidad.

-Algo así –suspiró cansada-. Luffy a veces suele ser muy despistado.

-Este lugar parece muy problemático –pensó.

-Sigamos adelante o también llegaremos tarde a nuestras clases.

Afortunadamente las clases de la mañana no la compartía con ninguno de los sujetos revoltosos de los que Nami había hablado, después de todo, algunos de ellos eran mayores o estaban en otras carreras. Después de ese acto tan temerario por parte de los manda mas la universidad, pocas ganas tenia de toparse con alguien parecido.

Luego de tomar sus primeras cuatro clases tenía un poco de tiempo para comprar algo rápido y seguir con su carga estudiantil. Al salir del salón de clase no tenía la menor idea de hacia dónde dirigirse (pues la clase que tenía a continuación no estaba en su edificio). Guiándose por los números y letras de las construcciones supuso un camino y prosiguió siguiendo sus instintos.

Sin querer y para su suerte terminó en el comedor, era alrededor de medio día, lo cual suponía que debería de estar lleno; pero tenía mucha hambre, así que decidió entrar. Apenas y abrió un poco la puerta para entrar y un plato de comida se había estrellado en la pared junto a ella, el lugar era un caos totalmente. Había 5 filas de mesas muy largas, atiborradas todas de personas tratando de comer. Al frente, la mesa más cercana a la barra donde se pedía la comida, estaba el sujeto con sombrero de paja gritando a todo pulmón que tenía hambre.

-¡Sanji! Apresúrate con la comida –ordenó Luffy.

-Tranquilízate, volverá cuando todo esté listo –lo calmó un pelo chino narizón.

-Pero Usopp, tengo mucha hambre –dijo entre pucheros-. Además, ¿Por qué ella ya está comiendo? –señaló con molestia a una peli rosa sentada unas cuantas mesas atrás.

-Porque es mujer, Bonney siempre hace que Sanji la atienda en primera instancia.

-Eso no se vale –expresó molesto poniéndose de pie.

-Luffy cálmate.

-¡Escuchen todos! –Gritó subiéndose a la mesa-. ¡Desde hoy declaro que toda la comida será mía, cuando esté satisfecho podrán comer todos los demás!

-¡Que! –respondieron todos, Bonney solo lo ignoró y siguió comiendo.

-¿Acaso tienen alguna objeción? –Amenazó el moreno tronándose los dedos.

Todos disminuyeron el tono de fiereza de sus bramidos, al parecer Luffy tenía mucho poderío.

-Si nos oponemos a él también Ace se pondrá en nuestra contra –cuchichearon unos.

-Es verdad, no quiero meterme con ese par... –hablaron otros más.

-Especialmente con ya sabes quién.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el comedor, Yashiro solo observaba desde la entrada, muy sorprendida por la tenacidad de Luffy.

-Debí hacer esto hace mucho tiempo –se dejó caer en la silla.

-Luffy-San –habló con nerviosismo un muchacho de cabellos rosas- ¿no es un poco exagerado?

-Claro que no Coby, siempre hay que priorizar el alimento por sobre todas las cosas.

-¿Pero qué sucede? –salió Sanji con dos bandejas, una en cada mano.

-¡Comida! –Gritó el moreno.

-¿Qué has hecho esta vez? –lo regañó.

-¡Sanji! Trae acá esos platos –gritó Bonney desde el fondo.

-Enseguida Bonney-chwan~ -Cantó Sanji abalanzándose hasta ella.

-¡Esa es mi comida! –Bramó Luffy.

La eufórica envestida de Mugiwara por tratar de conseguir la comida hizo que el rubio saliera volando, cayendo todo el preciado alimento encima de la peli rosa. Si había algo que hiciera enfadar al cocinero era, uno: desperdiciar comida, y dos: tratar con poca caballerosidad a una dama, lamentablemente para Luffy había faltado a las dos cosas. Una nueva guerra se desató cuando una muy enfadada Bonney comenzó a pelar contra el de pelo negro, quien además de defenderse de ella, tenía que esquivar las patadas del bastante enojado Sanji. Los demás presentes comenzaron una faena de gritos apoyando a la pareja y pidiendo que patearan el trasero del moreno.

Obviamente a Nami se le había olvidado mencionar no meterse nunca en el comedor, así que, antes de que una catástrofe mayor pasara decidió abandonar la instalación de inmediato. ¿Cómo demonios podía una inteligente y sexy chica salir con ese pedazo de idiota? Sin duda, se lo preguntaría a en cuanto estuvieran en casa.

Atravesando el parque central, de oriente a poniente, encontró el edificio que estaba buscando. Tenía unos 15 minutos para llegar a tiempo a su clase. Sin preámbulo atravesó el parque, para su infortunio mientras pasaba por ahí, escuchó a su derecha a corta distancia que alguien había pronunciado el nombre de "Kid", se tensó e inconscientemente volvió a su rostro a donde provenía la voz. Mala idea el hacer eso.

Su cara se puso pálida cuando miró a varios sujetos rodeando a un muchacho, estaba prisionero entre un árbol y los grandulones que lo estaban acosando. Uno de ellos, el rubio con aspecto de emo, amenazaba al incauto joven con una navaja en su cuello. La mirada la víctima se dirigió a ella, lo cual llamó la atención del pelirrojo y volvió su rostro en la misma dirección.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, Kid dejó de cruzar los brazos y aseveró la mirada. Había visto algo que no debía, era mejor acelerar el paso y evitar que la vieran atentamente y así pudieran identificarla. Apresuró el paso todo lo que pudo sin llegar a correr, más, para su mala suerte escuchaba los pasos de alguien a poca distancia, no se atrevió a voltear para ver de quien se trataba; aunque era muy probable que fuera uno de esos sujetos.

Sintió un alivio momentáneo cuando atravesó la puerta del edificio al cual necesitaba entrar, pero, el aula en la cual impartían la clase estaba hasta el tercer piso, sumándole que no había ninguna alma por los pasillos. Subía en automático a toda velocidad las escaleras del primer piso, atravesó el corredor del segundo sintiendo cada vez más cerca los pasos de quien la iba persiguiendo. Corrió subiendo las escaleras del segundo piso e hizo lo mismo cuando toco el último escalón, en su apresurado paso por librarse de ese sujeto chocó contra una persona, mandando a la chica al suelo.

-Rayos –pensó Yashiro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz conocida mientras le tendía la mano.

La chica tomó la mano sin ver de quien se traba, cuando estuvo de pie su cara quedo nuevamente en shock.

-No pue… -de la impresión no terminó la frase.

-¿No? –preguntó preocupado.

- Si –dijo rápidamente.

-Me estas confundiendo –hizo una mueca.

Los pasos que se detuvieron detrás de ella la tensaron, no tenía un lugar a donde escapar, volvió cuidadosamente su rostro y observó al pelirrojo con el que había cruzado miradas.

-Yo… -trató de decir algo.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Eustass? –preguntó con seriedad el otro hombre.

-Nada en particular, Ace –respondió haciendo un mohín-. Solo pasaba.

Kid miró a la chica que estaba frente al pecoso, Ace notó esto y habló con severidad.

-Recuerda que estos no son tus dominios, así que ve con cuidado.

-No te preocupes, no tengo deseos de meterme contigo este día –aseguró mientras se daba la vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos para oír la conversación, Ace habló de nueva cuenta.

-¿Entonces estas bien?

-Sí, muchas gracias –dijo aun con algo de miedo-. Creí que sería una mala persona, pero no parece tan mal sujeto –pensó.

-Eres la chica que venía con Nami esta mañana, ¿no es así?

-Si…

-¿Vas a clase? –preguntó curioso.

-Si…

-¿Sabes decir otra cosa que no sea si? –dijo con humor.

-Si…-se ruborizo por la ridícula respuesta-. Voy a esta dirección, creo que es aquí –le extendió un papel donde estaba su horario.

El moreno tomó la hoja y examinó el contenido, después de hacerlo la devolvió.

-Siempre pasa lo mismo, el edifico que buscas esta atrás de este. Como tienen la misma rotula los nuevos se confunden –explicó.

-Entiendo –guardó el pliego en su bolsillo-. Me quedan unos 5 minutos, puedo llegar a tiempo –hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las esclareas, antes de decidirse en bajar se asomó desde arriba, suspiró pesadamente y se quedó unos segundos ahí, ¿Qué iba a hacer si Kid seguía abajo esperándola? Apretó su mano contra la contención y bufó de enfado.

-Te acompaño –Escuchó decir al moreno, quien sin darse cuenta ya estaba al lado suyo.

-Por favor –suplicó con los ojos húmedos.

Él caminaba al frente suyo, en silencio y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, no era mala persona como había pensado en la mañana, tal vez una persona peligrosa, eso sí, pero no mala. Sacudió su cabeza en negación ¿Cómo podía ser peligroso sin ser malo? Algo debía de tener que hacia intimidar hasta el bravucón de Eustass Kid, ¿su apariencia podría ser? No estaba tan mal vestido (considerando que usaba pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa amarilla completamente desabotonada que dejaba ver la camisa de resaque), su rostro no era de temer del todo, de hecho, era muy agradable y hasta algo aniñado.

Cuando salieron del edificio grande fue su alivio al notar que no había rastro alguno del pelirrojo, suspiró aliviada y continuó siguiendo al moreno. Faltaba poco para iniciar su siguiente clase y eso le impacientaba. En cuanto entraron al edificio correcto escuchó muchos murmullos, las clases habían terminado y los alumnos comenzaban a salir de las aulas.

-¡Ace-Sempai! –gritó con emoción un grupo de chicas al verlo pasar.

-Hola –respondió el saludo amablemente y siguió su camino.

-¿Quién es ella? –murmuraron.

-¿Por qué va junto a Ace-Sama? –Escuchó decir a unas voces molestas.

-Si quieres puedes dejarme aquí, en verdad no tienes que hacerlo –le habló al pecoso colocándose a su lado.

-No es molestia, ya casi llegamos –le sonrió.

-Realmente es muy amable –pensó.

-Ten cuidado con Eustass, no es alguien tratable para un novato.

-Fue sin querer, lo menos que deseo en mi primer día de clase es involúcrame en problemas.

-Si tienes algún inconveniente no dudes en pedir mi ayuda –le dijo deteniéndose frente a una puerta-. Aquí es.

-Gracias por todo.

-No fue nada, eres amiga de Nami, así que no puedo permitir que te pase algo…

-¡Ace-Sempai! –Gritó una chica al salir de la puerta, más, al observar que conversaba con alguien se introdujo de nuevo al salón.

-Eres muy popular.

-No es la gran cosa –rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Ahora que lo miraba bien, era alguien sumamente atractivo; el bíceps de su brazo se marco a la perfección con ese simple acto, sus ojos negros como la noche tenían un brillo muy especial y para resaltar aun mas su impecable rostro esas pecas sobre sus mejillas. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco cohibida ante su imponente presencia, al cual hasta hace unos segundos había pasado totalmente desapercibida. Existía un aire de familiaridad sobre él, eso terminó por sentar todo su nerviosismo hacia Ace.

Al igual que ella, el moreno la examinó con mayor detenimiento, lucia más o menos de la edad de su hermano menor, tenía unos bellos ojos color violeta, cabello castaño oscuro medianamente largo, buena figura, aunque no tan exuberante como su compañera de cuarto. Se hizo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, hasta que el joven sensei hizo acto de presencia.

-¿Qué haces aquí Portgas? –dijo el hombre que poseía un copete prominente.

-Estoy acompañando a ella –Señaló a la chica.

-¿Ya tienes novia? –preguntó mientras observaba a Yashiro.

-No, nada de eso –negó agitando su mano.

-Sí, lo supuse –dijo desganado.

-Creo que… mejor entrare a clase –Trató de deslindarse de la conversación de los dos hombres.

-Supongo que te veré después, ten cuidado para la próxima –se despidó Ace.

-La tendré –le sonrió antes de entrar al salón.

-Aprovechando que estas aquí Thatch, te daré esto –le entregó un papel.

-Estas cosas no se tratan aquí –tomó la hoja.

-Es solo un papel, no seas exagerado…

-Sí, si…

Dentro del aula todas las miradas iban dirigidas hacia la recién llegada, podía cortar la tención con un cuchillo, caminó nerviosa hasta tomar asiento en un pupitre junto a una peli celeste, la única que parecía sonreírle sin aparente rencor en su mirada. Dejó caer el rostro sobre la paleta el banco y suspiró con desanimo; primero la súbita exhibición de poderío del par de morenos en la mañana, después la pelea en la cafetería no le había dejado obtener nada de comida, además fue perseguida por un maniático pandillero y ahora –para colmo- era víctima de la envidia por haber estado acompañada del pleitista moreno… no era lo que tenía contemplado como un tranquilo primer día de clases, definitivamente.

-Pareces agobiada –Sacó platica la peli celeste.

-Quiero irme ya a casa –dijo con decepción.

-Soy Vivi, mucho gusto.

-Yashiro, encantada de conocerte –le sonrió con los pocos ánimos que le quedaban.

-Estabas con Ace-Kun hace un segundo ¿no?

-Solo me estaba indicando cual era el camino, soy nueva y no conozco la escuela –Explicó.

-Con que de eso se trataba –dijo alguien ajena a ellas dos.

-Era de esperarse de Ace-Sempai, siempre tan amable –habló otra con mucha admiración.

-Sí, él es muy encantador.

-Vaya, parece que es toda una celebridad –expresó con asombro Yashiro.

-Ace-kun es uno de los chicos más populares en el campus –dijo Vivi.

-Creo que solo Luffy o Law están cerca de su nivel –dijo una rubia muy bonita, la cual estaba sentada frente a la castaña.

-¡Luffy-Chan y Law-San son geniales también! –gritaron con emoción algunas chicas.

-Ahora tengo que enfrentar a un club de locas enamoradas –dijo por debajo Yashiro.

-Te acostumbraras –dijo la rubia, quien había alcanzado a oír el comentario-. Soy Kaya, mucho gusto.

-Perdona el comentario, soy Yashiro mucho gusto Kaya.

-Haber, ya dejen de fantasear con Ace y toda su prole –dijo Tatch entrando al salón.

-¡Si sensei! –respondieron desanimadas en coro las fans.

-Tengo mucha hambre… -lloró Yashiro desde su lugar.

La clase de Tatch Sensei paso muy rápida, él era una persona realmente divertida y sabia explicar a la perfección de manera entendible. Para su próxima clase tenía que regresar a su división, afortunadamente Vivi también estaba en la misma (estudiaba relaciones internacionales), mientras que Kaya estudiaba medicina, cuya división estaba al lado contrario. Fue un alivio tener compañía para atravesar ese parque. También era muy bueno haber encontrado a chicas normales con las cuales entablar una conversación inteligente, más allá de los gritos eufóricos de universitarias enamoradas.

-Que sorpresa que resultes ser buena amiga de Nami, ella ha sido muy amable conmigo desde que me mude.

-Hace un tiempo que la conozco, estas en buenas manos Shiro-Chan –le sonrió-. ¿Pero como terminaste viviendo con ella?

-Tengo un amigo, que es amigo de ella… le pedí de favor que buscara un departamento para mí, ya que me era imposible venir a Osaka de momento. Entonces, Nami le comentó que ella tenía espacio en su departamento, porque su hermana se había ido de intercambio.

-Es verdad, Nojiko-San se fue a China.

-Y así terminé viviendo con ella… aunque no sé si fue buena opción.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No es por ella. Es que ese sujeto, Luffy, no quiero relacionarme con él o gente problemática.

-Con que Luffy –se rió del comentario-. El es un buen chico, además, ya estuviese con su hermano Ace ¿de qué te preocupas?

-¿Son hermanos? –Preguntó con mucho asombro-. Eso quiere decir que… no, tampoco quiero relacionarme con él.

-No te adelantes a sacar conclusiones sobre ellos.

-No juzgo su bondad, simplemente no quiero problemas y se nota que ellos rebozan en eso.

-Ciertamente…

-Solo quiero terminar mi última hora de clase sin otro percance.

Efectivamente alguien había escuchado su petición y la ultima hora fue de lo más tranquila y amena posible. Saliendo de clase admiró el amplio cielo azul, dejó sentir sobre su piel el cálido viento del verano, sus oídos apreciaron el bello canto de las aves, al fin todo era paz. Ahora podía irse con tranquilidad a su departamento y descansar de las peripecias de ese día. Caminaba a casa de lo más contenta, tarareando una canción cualquiera. Dejando al lado el ambiente hostil, la calidad educativa era muy buena, y al final eso era lo que le importaba.

Absorta en sus pensamientos no vio venir el golpe contra su cara, cayó al piso completamente noqueada por el golpe del bokken. Instantáneamente se llevó la mano a la nariz y trató de parar el sangrado, una mujer de cabellos cortos de color azulado se inclinó para observarla.

-¿Estás bien? Lo siento mucho, no te miré –dijo preocupada.

-Ya me di cuenta –respondió tratándose de poner de pie.

-Es tu culpa Zoro –señaló la chica con el sable al peli verde.

-¿Qué? Fue tuya por ser tan lenta.

-Esto no habría pasado si tu club no se hubiera robado nuestro presupuesto.

-El cheque decía Club de kendo ¿Cómo se supone que sabría a cual pertenecía?

-¡Tenia mi nombre escrito! –exclamó con enfado Tashigi.

-Hey, Johnny, Yosaku ¿Eso es cierto? –preguntó Zoro a los dos hombres que se mantenían a la espalda de este.

-Bueno… pues, si –dijo Yosaku.

-¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron?! –los regañó.

-¡Si lo hicimos! –Dijeron al uníoslo.

-No lo recuerdo –expresó sin ápice de preocupación.

-¡Lo vez! Siempre es tu culpa Roronoa Zoro.

-Como molestas mujer.

-Discúlpate con esta chica inmediatamente.

-Como si me importara –hizo caso omiso.

-No importa, enserio –dijo Yashiro aun tapándose la nariz.

-Lo siento mucho señorita –terminó por disculparse Tashigi.

-Solo quiero irme a casa.

-¡Marimo idiota! –Gritó una voz desde las espaldas de la castaña.

Los cinco voltearon a ver en dirección e donde provenía la voz, quien había gritado era el rubio del comedor, Sanji, quien a toda velocidad se dirigía corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres cocinero pervertido? –preguntó con molestia.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a un par de damiselas de esta manera? –Avanzó hasta él, quedando cara a cara.

-No vengas con tus sermones, largo.

-¡Hey chicos! ¡¿Qué hacen?! –Se escuchó el grito de Luffy quien se acercaba caminando.

-Por favor no, Kami-sama, castígame de otra manera pero no con ellos –suplicó Yashiro en medio de la pelea.

-¡Zoro! ¡Quiero que te vistas de Kumashi! –gritó con voz chillona una chica vestía góticamente.

-¡Perona! –gritó Zoro con una cara de asco.

-¡Luffy, aguarda! –Esta vez era Ace quien corría en dirección al grupo.

-¡Ya estoy harta! –gritó en su interior la castaña.

Acto seguido salió corriendo como su si vida dependiera de ello… que de hecho, eso era. Todos observaron la extraña acción de la chica pero volvieron a lo suyo. Zoro huyó de igual manera de las dos chicas que parecían querer matarlo –cada una a su manera-, mientras que Ace y Luffy se encontraron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida; por otra parte Sanji, siendo ignorado por el espadachín, regresó al campus a tomar sus respectivas clases.

Cuando por fin Yashiro llegó a casa lo primero que hizo fue cerrar su cuarto con llave y poner una mesa de por medio en la puerta, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para evitar que cualquier persona entrara y la molestara, solo quería dormir, descansar de ese agotador primer día de clase. Se tiró en la cama y como si no hubiera mañana cayó presa del sueño.

Para cuando recobró la conciencia ya era tarde, los matices de rojos se colaban por su ventana. Su estomago rugió pidiendo alimento, no había comido nada desde el desayuno y ya era hora de la cena. Movió la mesa, quito el seguro y salió en dirección a la cocina para preparase algo, cuando llego al pasillo que daba con la sala (la cual era necesaria atravesar para llegar a la cocina) su mandíbula cayó hasta el piso, estaba al borde de un tic nervioso o peor, un infarto.

Reunidos en la pequeña sala estaban casi todos los culpables de su pésimo día, cómodamente estaban en circulo comiendo pizza; Luffy, Ace, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Vivi y Kaya. Todos dirigieron su vista a la atónita chica, la pelirroja se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a explicar la situación.

-Vivi-chan dijo que estabas muy agotada, así que no quisimos despertarte. Pero estamos reunidos aquí para darte la bienvenida.

-Na…Nami…

-Aunque Luffy y Ace ya se han comido casi todo –hizo una mueca-. Sanji-San ¿puedes preparar algo para Shiro-Chan?

-Claro Nami-Swan –respondió de inmediato el rubio y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Ellos son tus amigos? –Preguntó casi llorando.

-Sí.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que buena parte de los chicos que me dijiste que me cuidara son ellos?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón.

-Mashiro, ven con nosotros –habló Luffy con la boca atiborrada de comida.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? –dijo en llanto.

-¿No te gusta la pizza? –preguntó Luffy.

Así que ese había sido el particular inicio de clase de Yashiro, nada comparado con las futuras desventuras de las que sería parte de ahora en adelante. Sin duda alguna, había encontrado un curioso grupo con el cual habría de compartir muchas experiencias. Bienvenida a las desventuras en la ciudad de Osaka.


	2. Entre azul y Buenas noches

U_U Me cortaron el internet, que les puedo decir, uso el de la vecina de la tía de mi novio…

Pero ya lo pagare entre semana xD….

Aquí está el segundo capítulo, que lo hice con mas drama que humor, espero le guste :)

Un besote a todooooooooos los lectores!

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-Chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Entre azul y buenas noches

«Debo de irme acostumbrando» pensó, todas las mañanas era lo mismo. Como la típica bienvenida a los turistas cuando arriban a una nueva ciudad, igual que visitar hawaii donde te reciben con un collar de flores, no es mucho, pero claramente eso, con creces, era mejor que lo que miraban sus ojos. Apenas y habían pasado tres lastimosos días desde el inicio de clase, los suficientes para entender como, o más bien "quienes", manejaban las cosas en ese lugar.

No es que madrugaran para llegar a la universidad temprano, pero siempre parecían ser ellos los primeros en estar ahí, ¿tanto les gustaba la escuela? No, claro que no, era simplemente otro el motivo que les impulsaba a querer asistir.

El lugar era un mausoleo para la batalla, no se explicaba como siempre había alguien para hacerles frente, muy osados. Explicando mejor la situación, el par de revoltosos hermanos peleaba a diario con quien fuera que tuviera las gallas para insultarlos a ellos o alguno de sus camaradas; y es que la envidia de muchos hombres les hacia cometer actos suicidas. Sumándole a eso, ellos eran de las personas más fuertes en el campus, y si de alguna manera querían hacerse notar, el método seria derrotarlos en combate, ya sea al par o algún otro cabecilla de la lista.

Nami había detallado poco en la fuerza que poseía el dúo de morenos, porque no era uno, ni dos los que les estaban haciendo frente, trató de contar rápido y la suma quedó en 15 o tal vez más. Por curiosidad se detuvo a observar el encuentro, la pelirroja frenó su paso también al costado y con una sonrisa arrogante contempló el espectáculo.

-Otra mañana agitada Luffy –dijo el mayor al percatarse que eran rodeados.

-Solo será un calentamiento –se tronó los dedos.

-Esta vez no ganaran –amenazó uno de los sujetos.

-Les patearemos el trasero –habló con mucha confianza Luffy.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!

Los hombres se les vinieron encima, tratando de atraparlos para dejar que otro se encargara de golpearlos. Sin embargo, las habilidades físicas de los hermanos estaban sobre lo normal, era como si anticiparan cada movimiento para evitar ser capturados. No importaba si se traba de 1 o 50, ellos eran demasiados débiles para su poder. Uno tras otro, de una patada o un puñetazo certero a una zona crítica caían los individuos presa del dolor. Ni siquiera estaban derramando una gota de sudor, como bien dijo el menor, era solo un calentamiento matutino.

Quedaban 6 hombres de pie, los otros yacían tirados en el piso ó medio reincorporándose para hacerse a un lado del campo de batalla. Los espectadores –manteniendo una buena distancia- observaban la exhibición de dominio por parte de los hermanos. Un silbido de admiración escapó de los labios de Yashiro, eran muy buenos peleando.

Ace habló advirtiéndoles que no era necesario seguir peleando, el resultado era notorio y no había algo que pudieran hacer al respecto. Obviamente estas palabras enfurecieron más a los atacantes, quienes ofendieron de mala gana al pecoso y acto seguido se abalanzaron contra él. Nami suspiró y dio media vuelta para retomar su camino… ya sabía lo que venía.

De un solo y conciso golpe en la cara, Mugiwara se llevó en cadena a cuatro de ellos, tumbándolos sobre el piso, adoloridos a morir. Su semblante estaba oscurecido, lo cual significaba que estaba más que molesto, miró con rabia a los dos que permanecían de pie; estos solo se limitaron a retroceder y a huir velozmente de la escena. Ace colocó su mano el hombro del moreno, le sonrió señalando que todo estaba bien.

Los espectadores aplaudieron la victoria de los hermanos D., todos sabían que si algo hacia enfadar al chico con sombrero de paja era (aparte de no tener comida) él que insultaran a sus amigos, especialmente hablando de su hermano. Desde el momento en que vilipendiaron contra el pecoso su derrotaba estaba más que programada.

-Te estás haciendo muy fuerte Luffy –comentó Ace mientras tomaba sus cosas del piso.

-¿En verdad lo crees? –preguntó con mucha emoción.

-Claro, pero aun no eres lo suficiente como para derrotarme.

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que peleamos, ahora sí que podre ganar.

-No tienes ningún fundamento para asegurar eso.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo ahora mismo? –Lo desafío colocándose en posición de ataque.

-Sabes que nunca huyo de una pelea.

-Bien entonces…

-¡¿Qué se supone que es todo este alboroto?! –Gritó un hombre enfurecido, abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Tanto Luffy como Ace no se dieron cuenta la presencia del mayor, estaban tan adentrados en su pelea que poco tomaban en cuenta su alrededor. Cuando el menor de los hermanos se disponía a lanzarle una patada al otro, su pie fue tomado con fuerza por el recién llegado. Girando su cuerpo con maestría y aun sujetando la pierna de Mugiwara lo arrojó contra el pasto, el chico se barrió de espaldas por el campo, llegando casi a los pies de Yashiro.

-¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no peleen en este lugar? –Reclamó.

-Solo estábamos jugando Smoker –se excusó el pecoso.

-La próxima vez yo seré quien les dé una paliza a los dos.

-Está en contra de las reglas.

-En ese caso será una lección extra curricular –dijo metiéndose un puro a la boca.

-Hay rumores que dicen que sabes pelear muy bien.

-¿A caso quieres comprobarlo mocoso?

-No sería mala idea.

-Basta Ace –habló otra persona metiéndose a la conversación.

-Hola, Marco.

-Tu niñera te salvara esta ocasión… -dijo dando media vuelta para retirarse.

-¿Qué dijiste? –reclamó ofendido.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó otra persona acercándose al trío.

-Kumadori –dijo Ace con fastidio-. No quiero escuchar sus sermones sobre la vida, adiós Marco.

-Recuerda que tenemos trabajo, no mal gastes tus energías –expresó con seriedad el rubio.

-Sí, lo sé –corrió hacia con Luffy.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos Marco-Sensei? Yo que venía preparando un buen discurso.

-Ya tendrás otra oportunidad…

Por otra parte, él que había sido lanzado apenas se reincorporaba, sacudía sus ropas llenas de polvo por la barrida que Smoker le había ocasionado. Al parecer estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, porque no parecía molesto, al contrario, se reía tontamente con las manos en la cintura. Yashiro seguía parada detrás de él observando el espectáculo, que por lo visto, acababa de terminar.

-¿Estás bien Luffy? –preguntó Ace.

-No ha sido nada –contesto mientras giraba su hombro derecho.

-Es una lástima que no pudiéramos concluir la pelea.

-Yo iba ganando.

-En tus sueños hermanito.

-Ya me dio hambre, vayamos a comer algo –dijo con aparente desanimo y la mano en el estomago.

-Acaban de llegar a la escuela –pensó Yashiro en voz alta.

Los hermanos, quienes habían ignorado la presencia de la chica hasta ese entonces voltearon a verla, Ace le sonrió y empujó a Luffy para acercase hasta ella.

-Hola Mashiro.

-Es Yashiro…. Y-a-s-h-i-r-o –le deletreó el nombre al menor.

-¿No has venido hoy con Nami?

-Sí, pero se ha ido hace unos momentos.

-Ace, tengo hambre –volvió a decir mientras los sonidos de su estomago reafirmaban lo dicho.

-Lo siento Luffy, pero no puedo faltar a esta clase.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí con esos sujetos? –Pensó- Con su permiso me retiro.

-Espera, yo también voy en esa dirección… te veré para almorzar Luffy –se despidió el pecoso.

-Nos vemos –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Ace corrió hasta alcanzar a Yashiro, se mantuvo caminando a su lado en completa seriedad, mirando de reojo de vez en cuando. De haberlo querido, juraría que jamás hubiera pasado, lo menos quería era darse a conocer ante la comunidad como una de las amigas de un par de hermanos busca pleito, pero la compañía del moreno era agradable, aunque no dijera absolutamente nada, despedía un aura muy reconfortante a su parecer.

-¿Kid no te ha vuelto a molestar?

-No… de hecho no lo he visto desde entonces.

-Me da gusto. Debes de tener cuidado… a veces las cosas son un poco complicadas aquí.

-Créeme que me he dado cuenta.

-Te adaptaras rápidamente, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Por qué Luffy y tu pelean todo el tiempo? –preguntó con mucha curiosidad.

-Eso es algo difícil de contestar –se rascó la cabeza-. Supongo que es porque nos gusta.

Dicho esto Yashiro se alejó un poco de él con la cara de espanto.

-Mi hermano siempre ha querido ser el mejor, para eso debe de encararse con sujetos que tienen su misma ambición. Yo por otra parte suelo ser muy impulsivo, generalmente mis motivos para pelear en la escuela vienen a consecuencia de Luffy.

-Entiendo a tu hermano, pero… ¿tú solo peleas por gusto? –dijo con algo de miedo.

-Ambos no soportamos que se jacten de nuestros seres queridos… lo has visto con Luffy hace unos momentos, si hubiera sido el caso contrario, yo los habría golpeado hasta arrepentirse de sus palabras.

-Entonces tu…

-Peleo para que no hieran a las personas que quiero –declaró con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Yashiro se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a reír entre dientes ¿Cuál era la posibilidad de escuchar la misma respuesta de personas diferentes?

-Es un buen motivo.

-Bueno, yo me quedo aquí. Nos veremos luego Shiro-chan.

-Adiós.

Poco lo conocía, no sabía realmente algo sobre Ace, pero esa extraña sensación de familiaridad la incomodaba mucho; era como escucharlo a "él", aunque tuvieran actitudes similares no era esa persona. Debería alejarse y evitarlo todo lo posible, no generar confusión a su mente… especialmente al corazón.

Del otro lado del campus, Luffy, sin éxito alguno por obtener comida en la cafetería, se dirigía con resignación a clases. Habían pasado 20 minutos desde la hora de entrada, pero eso no parecía importarle. Deslizó la puerta como sin nada en media clase, caminó decepcionado hasta su banco pasando por enfrente de todo mundo. Tomó asiento y se tiró sobre la paleta.

-Tengo hambre –se quejó.

-Siempre tienes Luffy –bromeó su compañero de al lado.

-¡Silencio! –Gritó la voluptuosa sensei.

-¿Qué? Pero si Luffy ha llegado a media clase y no le ha dicho nada él.

-Yo no miré nada.

-Solo se hace la que no sabe –dijo otro.

-¿Qué dijiste? –Preguntó molesta.

-Nada… Hancock Sensei.

-Tengo hambre…

-Luffy ¿en verdad tienes mucha hambre? –preguntó al moreno cambiando drásticamente de tono.

-Si…

-To-toma mi almuerzo –sacó una cajita desde su escritorio-. No es bueno mal pasarse, el desayuno es la comida más importante del día –dijo sonrojada mientras se acercaba tímidamente hacia él.

-¡Sensei no se puede comer en el salón de clase! – Protestó alguien.

-Pues no está nadie para supervisar –reputó.

-¡Se supone que usted es la encargada! –exclamó en coro el grupo.

-Luffy… ¿te gusta? –preguntó en tono dulce mientras veía comer al moreno.

-Si…esta…muy bueno –habló con la boca llena.

-No es justo, yo también quiero comer. ¿Sensei no tiene un obento para mí?

-¡No!

-¿Las relaciones maestro-alumno no están prohibidas? –cuchicheó alguien de atrás.

-Se supone…

-Bastardo afortunado –se quejó mientras miraba la cara de tonta que ponía su sensei al ver al moreno.

-La verdad, creo que Luffy no se da cuenta que es acosado por Boa Sensei.

-Es lo más probable…

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del campus.

Todo lo que hacía era quejarse, chasqueando con la boca para liberar su enojo. El paso firme que llevaba no concordaba nada con lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo, ¿Cuántas veces había pasado por el mismo lugar? ¿Unas 5, tal vez? Estaba irritado y con la poca paciencia que le quedaba abrió de golpe una puerta, los presentes respingaron por el susto y lo miraron con temor; para nada tenía un semblante amigable.

-Mierda, no es aquí –dijo Zoro con molestia. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y continúo caminando.

Todos se abrían paso en cuanto lo miraban por el corredor, ya conocían la fama de temperamental que poseía, además, era el alumno número uno del club de kendo B, así que no se atrevían a interponerse en su camino; mejor para él, no le gustaba lidiar con las personas.

Zoro era una de las personas con peor reputación en todo el campus; ocasionalmente participando en peleas junto a Luffy, combatiendo contra Tashigi, desafiando a cualquiera que osara molestarlo. Claro que si hicieran al lado todas las temerarias etiquetas, podría darse cuenta que tras ese amargado caparazón había un despistado amante del buen Sake.

-Debe ser aquí –dijo muy confiado mientras corría la puerta.

-¿Zoro? ¿Qué haces por aquí? –Preguntó Usopp.

-Mmh, tampoco es aquí.

-Oye, oye oye… ¿no me digas que estas buscando tu salón de clase?

-Si… -respondió desganado.

-¡Pero si cuando hice tu horario escogí salones contiguos para que no pasara esto! –le gritó.

-Debiste equivocarte…

-¡Claro que no!

-Hola Franky –Saludó Zoro al recién llegado.

-Hola ¿Qué haces en el taller?

-Busco mi siguiente clase.

-Pensé que las llevabas del lado norte.

-¿Qué es aquí? –preguntó muy despistado.

-Sur-Oeste…

-¿He? –Puso cara de fastidio- Usopp, esto es tu culpa –lo señaló.

-¡De ninguna manera! –Reclamoó-. Recuerda que por eso reprobaste todas las materias el semestre pasado, porque nunca llegabas a tiempo.

-Eso no fue culpa mía…

-¡No me vengas con eso!

-Franky ¿sabes cómo llegar aquí? –le dio una hoja, ignorando completamente al narizón.

-Zoro… ¿Cómo es que has parado hasta acá? –dijo percatándose que Usopp estaba en lo correcto.

Caminaba con cuidado a través del parque, no fuera a ser que Kid y su pandilla estuviera por ahí acosado a una nueva persona. Para su fortuna –o algo así- solo estaba el peli verde espadachín, preguntando a un desconocido como llegar a su bendito salón (ahora se encontraba del lado poniente del campus, y ya había pasado una hora desde su encuentro con Usopp).

Aun no hacía muchos amigos, por lo cual le daba gusto encontrarse con Kaya y Vivi, las únicas –junto con Nami- que parecían ser las más normales del extraño grupo de amigos... si, todavía recordaba su peculiar bienvenida.

No sabía con exactitud cuál fue el motivo que la llevó a esconderse detrás del pilar, asomó su cabeza solo lo suficiente para poder observarlos mejor. Estaba cerca así que podía escuchar de lo que estaban hablando, la situación era en si normal pero extraña a la vez. En esos pocos días había observado mucho a uno de los hermanos D., no por algo en especial, simplemente ponía un poco mas de atención en él que al resto; por eso podía decir que no era algo cotidiano de su parte.

A pesar de ser alguien sumamente popular poco hablaba con alguna otra mujer que no fuera de su grupo de amigos, Yashiro entraba en esa categoría involuntariamente por ser la compañera de Nami. Después de todo era normal que fraternizara con Vivi, pero, la manera en que sonreía, como sus ojos parecían brillar más de la cuenta, eso si no era lo de siempre. Además, él no tenía nada que hacer en ese edificio, entonces… solo había ido para encontrarse con ella. Ace sacó algo de su mochila, parecía una carta pues le había entregado un sobre a la peli azul.

-Hace mucho quería darte esto… pero no había encontrado la oportunidad adecuada –dijo Ace.

-No tenías que hacerlo –expresó con algo de pena.

-Pero ya lo había prometido.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se apodero del rostro de Vivi una vez que observó el contenido del sobre.

-Muchas gracias Ace, ha sido muy lindo de tu parte.

-Será un secreto entre ambos –le sonrió.

-Lo tendré siempre conmigo –dijo antes de darle un abrazo, el cual fue correspondido por parte del moreno.

Yashiro no sabía que pensar ¿ellos eran novios? O posiblemente recién comenzaban a salir. Ahora que lo pensaba, el primer día de clase Vivi fue la primera en preguntar si había sido acompañada por Ace, aunque después de eso se porto muy hable –y hasta la fecha- posiblemente lo había hecho para asegurarse que no intentaba algo con él. Tenía que admitir que sentía un poco de decepción al respecto, Vivi era mucho para él.

Se escondió un poco más para evitar ser vista una vez que el par terminó su conversación. Esperó un poco y aparentando que no había visto o escuchado algo ingresó como de costumbre al aula. No era algo de su incumbencia los aires amorosos de los demás, pero la imagen de ellos abrazados no parecía querer abandonar sus pensamientos. Esos mismos recuerdos trajeron algunos suyos de vuelta, suspiró; las cosas terminarían mal a ese ritmo.

Prácticamente un día sin percances mayores, gracias al cielo, todo lo que pedía su cuerpo era una ducha con agua bien fría para quitarse el calor de encima. Caminaba un tanto desganada rumbo a la salida principal, a la distancia observó a Nami en compañía de Luffy y Vivi, la pelirroja le hacía señas para que llegara a donde ellos.

-Buenas tardes –saludó a todos.

-Hola Shiro-chan –respondió Nami-. Saldremos a comer ¿quieres ir?

-No tengo mucho dinero en realidad… -mintió.

-No te preocupes por eso, Ace nos ha invitado y dijo que pagaría todo –dijo muy feliz y con algo de cizaña.

-Si él va a pagar ¿no se supone que debe ser él quien me invite?

-Ace no es ningún tacaño –reprochó Luffy.

-Nunca dije lo contrario.

-Anímate –sugirió Vivi.

-Paso esta vez –Declinó la oferta, después de todo, solo acabaría siendo el mal tercio.

-Te lo pierdes –dijo resignada la pelirroja-. Nos veremos más tarde.

-Diviértanse mucho –se despidió.

Su primera semana de clase había acabado al fin, frente al espejo del baño se colocaba una bandita sobre la nariz, quejándose de su ingenuidad por pensar que ya no estaría envuelta en más pleitos que ni mínimamente le concernían. Esta ocasión el golpe iba por cuenta de Bellamy y los maniáticos de Jabra y Kaku, quien intentando detener los vandalismos del primero terminaron golpeando a todo mundo, incluida ella, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí… y se supone que son los encargados de la seguridad, « patrañas» pensó.

Solo para consentirse por su muy mala semana decidió ir a pasear por la ciudad, era viernes por la tarde, lo cual suponía que habría muchas personas dando una vuelta por ahí; gente normal, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Dobló en una esquina cualquiera mientras comía un bollo que había comprado por ahí, la noche estaba cayendo lo cual sugería que era hora de volver a casa.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no conocía mucho la ciudad; solamente se había bajado del autobús y caminado por el centro sin tomar en cuenta la dirección. Miró alrededor notando la soledad de la calle, quien sabe donde estaba metida y no pretendía descubrirlo, lo único que de momento le interesaba era encontrar una parada de autobús para abordarlo e intentar regresar.

Los faroles que estaban encendidos eran pocos y ocasionalmente, como si fuera una película de terror, cuando pasaba debajo de ellos, uno que otro se apagaba. Sus nervios crecían con cada paso, maldijo su suerte, todo por querer un segundo de normalidad en su fatídica semana.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, asincrónicos a los suyos y a juzgar por ellos se trataba de más de una persona. Apresuró su andar para ver si podía perder a esa molestia, sin embargo, parecían estarle siguiendo. Prácticamente corría a través de las calles desoladas, para intentar buscar un lugar más iluminado o alguna avenida principal; mas lo único que obtuvo fue un largo callejón oscuro que se interconectaba con otro de las mismas dimensiones.

No había vuelta atrás, tenía que cruzar a toda velocidad ese lugar si quería escapar de quien venía persiguiéndola. Desafortunadamente no pudo avanzar mucho ya que fue sujetada por el brazo. Eran tres hombres de aspecto rudo, unos malhechores cualquiera.

Quien había sujetado su brazo la llevó al suelo de una bofetada, Yashiro cayó de rodillas, no era posible lo que estaba pasando. Usando su pie el sujeto hizo que callera de espaldas al suelo, enseguida él se coloco sobre ella y sin el más mínimo tacto, aprovechando la poca luz del lugar, desgarro totalmente la blusa de la chica, dejando muy en claro sus intenciones. Los otros dos parados detrás del abusador solo se limitaban a expresar una sonrisa mórbida.

Intentó gritar pero esto fue evitado por otro de los sujetos, tapó su boca con las dos manos mientras que él que estaba por encima de ella con una mano sujetando sus brazos, usando la otra para tocar los pechos de ella. Trataba de moverse con brusquedad para evitar que la siguiera tocando de esa manera, pero era imposible, estaba totalmente sometida.

No supo cómo, tampoco de donde, pero el sujeto que estaba a horcajadas suya salió volando por un lado, sus ojos observaron el pie de de alguien pasar de largo y rápidamente volver en un giro veloz para darle en la cara a quien tapaba su boca. Estaba tan asustada que no podía distinguir de quien se trataba.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó el muchacho mientras con paciencia se desabotonaba la camisa.

-S…Sí –contestó inquieta.

-¡Pagaras por lo que hiciste niño! –le gritó al que había pateado en primera instancia.

Le arrojó su camisa a Yashiro y sonrió arrogante. Con suma maestría esquivó el primer ataque del hombre, moviéndose a su costado y quedando detrás de él, con fuerza golpeó su nuca dejándolo automáticamente noqueado. Otro de ellos se abalanzó con la mano en puño, el golpe iba directo a su rostro, sin embargo, con la mínima fuerza detuvo el puñetazo con una de sus manos. Ahora era su turno de atacar.

El golpe sonó seco y preciso en su rostro, mandándolo de espaldas contra su tercer compañero. El que había sido golpeado se sujetaba la nariz sangrante con la mano, parecía alterado al igual que el otro.

-Esa forma de pelear, yo la conozco…. –pensó Yashiro.

-Con que aquí estas Ace –dijo una voz conocida saliendo del callejón que estaba conectado con ese.

-¿Thatch-Sensei? –Cuestionó por debajo al observar a los dos hombres.

-¿Tú eres… Hiken no Ace? –preguntó asustado el que acaba de recibir el golpe.

-Así es.

Para que quedara muy en claro el por qué lo nombraban así no dio tregua al par, comenzó a darles la paliza de su vida en ese callejón. No les quedo más remedio que huir, con la poca compostura que les quedaba, dejando tirado a su noqueado compañero. Una vez ahuyentados Ace regresó a donde estaba Yashiro.

-¿Te han hecho algo malo? –la cuestionó mientras le daba la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

-No mucho…

-¿Qué haces por aquí jovencita? –cuestionó Marco.

-Me perdí –contestó apenada.

-No son lugares para una mujer indefensa –regañó Thatch.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Los tres se voltearon a ver sin saber que responder, al final fue Marco quien contesto.

-Trabajo.

-¿Trabajo?

-Así es –Aseveró Thatch.

-¿Por qué esos sujetos te llamaron Hiken? –Le preguntó a Ace.

-Bueno eso es porque… -se rasco la nuca, no sabía muy bien que responder.

-¿Nunca has tocado a Portgas verdad? –Preguntó Thatch-. Ace es un sujeto extraño –lo tomó por el cuello con su brazo- siempre tiene la temperatura elevada, pero es natural.

-Oh…

-Las personas que han recibido un golpe por parte de Ace dicen que es como si literalmente un puño de fuego te pegara, de ahí viene su apodo –Explicó.

-No tenía la menor idea.

-Ya terminamos nuestros asuntos, así que, Ace saca a Yashiro-San de aquí –Ordenó Marco.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos veremos en clase, ten cuidado para la próxima.

-Adiós.

-Vámonos –pidió Ace.

De todas las personas en el mundo, él era la última que pensaba que la ayudaría. Al parecer era una maldición, siempre tenía que conocer a los hombres en situaciones extremas como la que acababa de pasar.

Sin el mayor de los problemas Ace rápidamente dio con la calle principal, no estaban tan lejos, pero al lugar al cual había decidido correr mientras era perseguida iba en dirección opuesta a ella. Con la luz apropiada pudo observar claramente la espalada desnuda del moreno, donde relucía con elegancia el gran tatuaje en ella, ¿Qué significaba para él esa calavera? Siguió examinándolo meticulosamente, sus ojos ahora se posaron en su brazo izquierdo, específicamente en el otro tatuaje que estaba ahí. Al parecer el pecoso tenía muchos misterios rodeándolo, especialmente ese "trabajo" del cual se suponía que venían él, Thatch y Marco ¿Qué tanto estaban relacionados esos tres?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un peculiar olor, llevaba puesta su camisa, ya que la de ella prácticamente había quedado hecha giras. No se trataba de perfume, era un olor muy varonil y agradable, inundaba todo su sentido del olfato, erizándole la piel por lo agradable que era; simplemente era el aroma natural que despedía su cuerpo, oliendo a hombre, un poco de sudor tal vez, pero eso no restaba mínimamente lo bien que se sentía respirar contra el cuello o alguna otra parte.

Sacudió su cabeza, no estaba bien pensar de esa manera. Él era el novio de una de sus amigas, además, ella también tenía un compromiso, por lo cual le estaba rotundamente prohibido tener pensamientos de esa índole por él o cualquier otro hombre en la faz del universo. Aunque resultara prácticamente innegable el atractivo físico que poseía el muchacho, que hasta alguna que otra señora se quedaba embobada en su desnuda y perfecta anatomía.

Sus ojos se observaron un punto a lo lejos, venia caminando en dirección hacia ellos, lo cual no era para nada favorable. Necesitaba una escapatoria y rápido, antes de que la encontraran ahí y en tales condiciones. Miró a su alrededor vislumbrando una excusa.

-Ace, iré a comprar unos dulces… vuelvo enseguida –le dijo al moreno.

-Te espero aquí entonces.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que me vea ahora, no así… -pensó mientras se disponía a cruzar.

Inmediatamente cruzó la calle para ingresar a un local, desde el ventanal de la tienda miraba a la persona que estaba próxima a cruzar, lo que no se esperaba era que se detuviera con Ace. Ambos se miraron sin muchos ánimos, de hecho, parecían fastidiados por el hecho de encontrarse.

-¿Trabajo, Portgas? –preguntó el de gorro moteado.

-Algo así, Law.

-Parece que el viejo te tiene más de lo normal.

-Eso no es problema, tampoco algo que te incumba.

-Cierto. Por eso es mejor ser independiente, bien con tus habilidades podrías serlo…

-No me interesa –aseguró.

-Eres muy temperamental –rió-, salúdame a Luffy, hace tiempo que no lo veo –le dijo antes de seguir su camino.

-De tu parte –respondió con fastidio.

Yashiro observaba desde dentro como terminaba la conversación entre los dos, sentía una particular inquietud por el hecho de que esas dos personas resultaran ser conocidos, nada estaba saliendo como pensaba, tal vez había sido mala idea pedir ese intercambio a Osaka.

-¿Derecha o izquierda? –preguntó al pecoso mientras se acercaba a él.

-Derecha.

-Toma –le extendió una paleta helada.

-Esa es la izquierda…

-Lo sé –se rió- pero a ti te gustan más las paletas de mora azul ¿o me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó curioso mientras abría el empaque.

-Siempre te veo comiéndolas –hizo un mohín, eso había sonado un tanto acosador-, digo, cuando llego a toparme contigo…

-Que observadora –dijo mientras reanudaba el paso.

-Me pregunto de que habrá hablado con Law –pensó.

-Sabes, me sorprende que actúes tan natural después de lo que acaba de pasar.

-Ah, eso es porque ya me había pasado algo similar…

-Y dices que nosotros somos los problemáticos –se burló.

-Creo que fue mala idea venir a Osaka…

-¿Lo crees? Pienso que es cuestión de adaptación, hay muchas personas divertidas aquí.

-Es fácil decirlo para ti.

-Anímate, solo tuviste un mal día.

-¡Fue una horrible semana! –Gritó enojada, lo cual llamó la atención de las personas a su alrededor, quienes la veían extraño.

-Te gusta llamar la atención.

-Mira quien lo dice.

El resto del camino fue más silencioso, contrario a lo que pudo pensar, Ace era una persona seria (cuando se lo proponía). Caminaba a sus espaldas, figurando en su mente lo mucho que el moreno le recordaba a la persona con la cual tenía una relación; ya tenía varios indicios de eso, lo cual no acabada de decidir si era algo bueno o no, pues sabía que eran similitudes superficiales, y mientras más encontrara, posiblemente, terminaría por gustarle.

La casa donde vivían los hermanos D. quedaba dos cuadras después del departamento donde vivían Nami y ella. Así que, antes de regresar con Luffy, Ace se aseguró de llevar a Shiro hasta la puerta de su hogar sana y salva. Las luces estaban encendidas, lo cual indicaba que la pelirroja seguía despierta.

-Gracias por todo –Yashiro le ofreció una reverencia.

-No fue nada.

-Se que te preocupas por mi porque soy amiga de Nami, pero descuida, tratare de no darte más problemas… esta es la segunda vez que me salvas –se disculpó.

-¿De qué hablas? No lo hago solo porque eres amiga de Nami… Me agradas y te considero una amiga –le sonrió dulcemente, a lo cual Yashiro se ruborizo.

-Muy amable de tu parte considerando que solo tenemos una semana de conocernos.

-No sé si interpretar eso como un halago o no –dijo frunciendo el seño.

-Solo digo que confías muy rápido en las personas –señaló.

-¿Tú crees? –Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras hacia un gesto infantil.

-S…sí –respondió nerviosa desviando la vista, el cuerpo de Ace era mucha tentación para su mente.

-Bueno –suspiró- será mejor que me vaya, saluda a Nami de mi parte.

-Gracias de nuevo-agitó su mano en señal de despedida-. Espera, te daré tu camisa.

-No importa, puedes devolvérmela después.

-Claro…

-Buenas noches –le sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y andar.

-Esto es muy malo… -susurró quedamente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban de escarlata.

-¿Qué es malo? –preguntó Nami abriendo la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿He? No nada –dijo sorprendida.

-¿Y eso? –La miró confundida por la pinta que tenia.

-Te explico adentro…


	3. La confusión esta clarísima

¡Hola hermosuras! Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia… que me alegra haber terminado hoy por que estas semanas andaré full con la escuela.

Espero disfruten mucho el capitulo, así como yo haciéndolo… y pongan a volar su imaginación con nuestro guapísimo Ace *Q*

Les mando un besote enooooorme :*

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin**

* * *

Nueva Vida

La confusión esta clarísima

Bajo el chorro de la regadera podía escuchar a la perfección el sonido del timbre del teléfono, ya tenía unos cinco minutos sonando sin parar, y el hecho de que nadie atendiera a los llamados, solo significaba que su hermano aun no se había dignado a despertar.

Salió con una toalla en la cintura y otra en la mano para secar su cabello, revisó el identificador y después de asegurarse de quien se trataba dirigió su camino hacia el cuarto del fondo. Abrió la puerta y observó como Luffy seguía babeando la almohada. Con una mano movió al moreno para que despertara, pero el único resultado que obtuvo fueron quejidos.

-Oye Luffy apresúrate a despertar, recuerda que dijiste que me acompañarías este día –Dijo Ace un tanto resignado por su incapacidad para levantar a su hermano.

-Ya voy… -contestó sin ganas.

-Ha llamado Ussop, debe ser algo importante porque marcó durante buen rato –le comentó mientras salía de la habitación-. Preparare el desayuno, vete a bañar.

-Si… -respondió adormilado.

Ya vestido, Ace se dispuso a preparar el desayuno para ambos, no era muy diestro en la cocina, pero algo sabia hacer (claro que ayudaba que ninguno de los dos era exigente con los alimentos), por otro lado Luffy recién ingresaba al baño para darse una ducha. Una vez listo todo, mientras servía, escuchó al moreno menor mover unas cosas en el armario, acto seguido lo miro correr hacia la sala y sentarse frente a la mesita de centro que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué haces Luffy? –preguntó muy curioso mientras observaba al menor sacar una gran cantidad de naipes.

-Lo siento Ace, pero no podre acompañarte –dijo muy serio mientras quitaba el adorno de la mesa.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Es Ussop!- gritó molesto- ¿Sabes por qué ha llamado? ¡Mira! –le arrojó su celular.

-¿Aun siguen con eso? –Suspiró al ver la fotografía.

-No voy a quedarme atrás, ¡Jamás!

-Espera un segundo –hizo una mueca- No puedes dejarme solo en esto.

-Pero Ace… esto no es cualquier cosa -le suplicó.

-Luffy…

-Ace…

-Así que vas a dejarme morir solo….

-Te lo ruego –se puso de rodillas ante él con los ojos llorosos.

-Está bien –cedió resignado.

-¡Bien! –gritó contento y volvió a su previo lugar.

Una tonada muy familiar comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, el pecoso puso más atención, percatándose que se trababa de su celular. Fue a la cocina, lo tomó y observó el número, estaba sin registrar, lo cual le daba una ligera sospecha de quien posiblemente era el emisor de la llamada; aun así, atendió.

-Diga –respondió con desanimo.

-¡Ace! –Exclamó la voz de un hombre al otro lado.

Inmediatamente al escucharlo cerro el teléfono con brusquedad, estaba realmente molesto, ¿quién le había dado su número esta vez? Desarmó el aparato y rompió el chip que contenía, ya iban cuatro en total los que había quebrado durante el mes, era un nuevo record. Malditas conexiones y poder que tenia para localizarlo ¿Cuándo iba a entender que él no deseaba saber mínimamente nada sobre su existencia?

El hambre parecía habérsele espantado con el mal rato que había pasado, solo bastaba escucharlo pronunciar un monosílabo para que todo su día se fuera al caño. Iracundo regresó de nuevo a la sala donde se encontraba Luffy, quien al ver su semblante dedujo quien había llamado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… no te preocupes.

-Verte así me recuerda cuando éramos niños –dijo Luffy antes de reír.

-No hemos cambiado mucho ¿cierto? – Le sonrió a su hermano.

-Eso parece.

-Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que comprar un nuevo chip y… -miró de mala gana al menor- debo morir solo.

-No se va enojar…

-Me sorprende lo ingenuo e inocente que eres en ocasiones –le dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas-. El desayuno esta sobre la mesa.

-Cierra la puerta con cuidado.

-Lo sé.

Por ese mismo rato, Zoro y Ussop (quienes compartían departamento) observaban desde el balcón del edificio la casa de enfrente. A juzgar por el gran camión que estaba estacionado justamente ahí, tendrían nuevos vecinos.

No había mucho que hacer esa mañana de sábado, Zoro tenía el día libre pues Mihawk sensei había dado un descanso a sus estudiantes, quienes usualmente entrenaban todos los días. Por otra parte Ussop, una vez cometido su objetivo (razón por la cual había llamado a Luffy) no tenía más que hacer… y Zoro no era precisamente la persona más divertida del mundo; de hecho se había quedado dormido recargado contra la pared mientras observaban descargar los muebles del gran camión.

Al final solo el narizón se había quedado de espectador, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber qué clase de personas serían sus nuevos vecinos. Intentaba asomarse desde varios ángulos pero la casa estaba tapada en su totalidad por el vehículo, sin embargo, logro mirar a un joven que no le era familiar; estaba usando un extraño gorro azul con rosa, el cual le impedía observarlo con mayor claridad, pero aun así, bajo la camisa amarilla y el short guinda podía ver su piel apiñonada. Posiblemente se trataba de una familia.

Resignado al no poder observar nada decidió mejor buscar algo que ver en la televisión… tal vez llamar a Kaya para mirar películas juntos. Ya tendría tiempo para averiguar quiénes eran las personas que formarían parte del vecindario.

Ya era casi medio día y ella llevaba toda la mañana intentando hacer la tarea. Sentada en la mesa irritada a más no poder por su incompetencia al manejar la herramienta mínimamente necesaria para llevarla a cabo. Solo le faltaba tirar de su cabello para completar el ataque de ira del cual estaba siendo presa. Necesitaba concentrarse en lo suyo, comprender la maldita hoja de cálculo y calcular el estatus financiero que le habían solicitado.

Justo cuando pensó que no podía alterarse más, cuando necesitaba absolutamente paz y serenidad, alguien toco la puerta principal. Arrojó al aire las hojas que mantenía en su mano, era el colmo, llevaba sentada cuatro horas y no había hecho nada. Cerró su laptop y tiró su rostro sobre ella: tarea 1 - Yashiro 0.

-Está abierto… -contestó sin ganas mientras se ponía sus brazos en la cabeza.

Escuchó unos pasos cerca pero ninguna voz que avisara de que quien se trataba, no le tomó importancia, después de todo, Nami le había dicho que vendrían a buscarla ese día. Siguió esperando sin alzar la vista, ni un solo sonido; suspiró contra el armazón del monitor y se enderezó sobre la silla.

Cuando volteó a un lado no pudo vitar parpadear varias veces, mientras su semblante tenía una clara pinta de "no lo creo". La persona frente a ella se mantenía serena, pero la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó con un poco de miedo.

-Vengo por Nami –respondió como sin nada.

-Creo que está en su habitación, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

-No, mejor espero a que salga –dijo nervioso.

-Como quieras…

-¿Y que es todo esto? –La cuestionó mientras veía las hojas regadas por todo el piso.

-Nada…

-Hoy estas de mal humor ¿cierto?

-Un poco –lo siguió con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento en una silla vecina.

-Y Nami… ¿ella no está de mal humor hoy? –trató que la pregunta sonara casual.

-Lucia muy contenta esta mañana.

-Que bien –dijo aliviado.

-Justo cuando pensé que no podría perturbarme más apareces tú… Ace –pensó con desanimo.

-¿Por qué estas de mal humor?

-Nada en especial –respondió mientras se ponía de pie- Iré a llamar a Nami.

No era precisamente que le molestara tenerlo a su lado, pero, mantenerse cerca de él era mucho riesgo para ella. Al final Ace terminó siguiéndola a la habitación de Nami. Cuando Yashiro tocó la puerta para llamar a la pelirroja, el moreno pasó saliva pesadamente, tenía una vaga esperanza en que las cosas terminaran bien.

La puerta se abrió con calma, casi en cámara lenta, mientras sensualmente la pelirroja se contoneaba al exterior. Tenía puesto un muy sexy vestido largo de color negro, entallado a la perfección con sus curvas, un escote muy revelador y una abertura lateral sugerente.

Los dos muchachos se quedaron sin habla al verla, Nami, sin temor a equivocarse, era una mujer extremadamente bella. Ambos aplaudieron el hermoso esfuerzo –si es que lo era- de ella para lucir tan espectacular.

-Es perfecto –la felicitó Ace.

-Nami, luces tan hermosa.

-Gracias, no es para tanto.

-Bien, vámonos entonces –dijo el moreno.

-¿Dónde está Luffy? – Preguntó sin rodeos. Ace comenzó a sudar frio.

-Él… veras –no quería decirlo.

-No me digas que… - su semblante estaba cambiando a uno completamente desquiciado.

-Luffy no ha venido…

-¡¿Cómo que no?! –le gritó.

-Es que… -se escondió detrás de Yashiro- se quedó haciendo…. algo muy importante.

-¿Por qué te escondes detrás de mí? –Lo miró de soslayo.

-Algo muy importante…. –repitió Nami

Al mismo tiempo en la casa de los hermanos D., él menor de ellos seguía enfocado en su trabajo, sudando y clavando bien la vista como si fuera un halcón, apenas y respiraba cuando se acercaba a su creación. De pronto, todo su esfuerzo se vino literalmente abajo cuando su celular, que estaba en la misma mesa, comenzó a vibrar por una llamada entrante.

Gritó colérico ante el accidente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, miró con mucha rabia el aparato e igual de enfurecido atendió la llamada.

-¡Acabas de arruinarlo todo! –gritó con fuerza al auricular.

-¿De qué hablas Luffy?

-Estuve toda la mañana… ya tenía 9 pisos completos –le lloró al emisor.

-No me digas que sigues jugando con Ussop a eso…

-¡Es un reto!

-Si tú lo dices… - dijo resignado- por cierto ¿Qué pasa con Ace? Trate de localizarlo primero a él pero no entran las llamadas.

-Ah eso –se recostó en el sillón-, es que lo ha roto de nuevo.

-Lo llamo otra vez…

-Sí.

-Nunca aprenderá a controlarse –Aseguró el emisor por lo cual Luffy comenzó a reír.

-Así es él.

-Bueno, el motivo de mi llamada es para avisarles que llegare mañana por la noche.

-¡¿De verdad?! –Preguntó más que feliz.

-Claro… me muero por llegar.

-Genial.

-¿Todo está en orden en mi ausencia?

-Por su puesto –respondió entre muecas mientras en su mente venían las imágenes todas las peleas en las que había sido participe en su ausencia.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Luffy –dijo contento-, infórmale a Ace sobre lo que acabo de decirte. Nos veremos mañana.

-Sí. Adiós.

-Suerte con tu torre de naipes. Nos vemos –concluyó la llamada.

Él moreno volvió su vista a la mesa, donde estaban regadas todas las cartas por la superficie, debía superar la torre de 14 pisos que Ussop había logrado construir. Él muy bribón llamo muy temprano para presumir su creación, y ahora era el turno de Luffy el superar al narizón. Ya venían con ese tipo de juegos desde hace casi un año… y claro ninguno se daba por vencido.

Refunfuñaba sentado junto a la mesa, Yashiro de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo, al final Nami se había molestado mucho, ya que su única condición para aceptar ser la modelo de Ace, era que Luffy estuviera en la sesión de fotos... además de un pago monetario. Claro que Mugiwara a petición de Ace, había aceptado (esa comida gratis del jueves había sido una excusa para convencer a ambos)… lo que no contaba el hermano mayor era que saliera con sus juegos a última hora, ¿pero cómo decirle que no? Sin duda, el pecoso era de lo más condescendiente con su hermanito.

Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en su tarea, ya había recogido los papeles del piso, y reuniendo más paciencia, decidió continuar con su fatídica misión. Pero su mente estaba más distante de sus labores que antes, tener a Ace a su lado ¡y a solas! No era precisamente un incentivo para pensar en la escuela. Maldijo su suerte, ¿Por qué Nami había tenido que irse molesta? Alzó la vista del monitor al oírlo suspirar.

-¿Para qué necesitabas las fotografías?

-Es para la revista escolar, me encargo de tomar fotografías para ella.

-Es verdad, él estudia diseño grafico –pensó-. Ya veo… ¿y por qué no consigues a otra persona?

-Todos pidieron que fuera Nami… solo ven lo bonita que es sin tomar en cuenta su espeluznante carácter –se quejó.

-Hasta ahora no la había visto tan molesta.

-Yashiro ¿quieres ser mi modelo? –preguntó muy ilusionado.

-Claro que no –cortó sus esperanzas de golpe- ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Vivi?

-Lo había pensado… pero no es buena idea.

-Pero ella es tan bonita como Nami.

-Tendría muchos problemas si fuera ella –echó el cuerpo para atrás.

-A caso esa diciendo que… ¿no quiere que nadie más la mire? Tiene lógica, después de todo es un novio celoso –pensó mientras lo miraba-. Eres muy popular, cualquier otra chica te dirá que sí.

-Tú has dicho que no –volteó a verla de mala gana.

-Pero yo no soy una de tus locas fans.

-Y me alegro –suspiró-. No me caen mal, pero a veces son…

-Molestas –a completó Yashiro entre risas.

-Algo así –Ace le sonrió e inevitablemente el rubor comenzó a extenderse por las mejillas de Shiro. La sonrisa del moreno era impecablemente bella.

-¿Cómo es que puede ponerme tan nerviosa? –Pensó mientras volvía a su tarea para que no se percatara de su sonrojo.

-Me voy –dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Un sonido muy familiar surgió directamente desde el estomago del moreno, con la llamada de la mañana no había desayunado y no se tomó la molestia de comprar algo de camino a casa de Nami. Yashiro no pudo evitar reír al escucharlo, pero esto no le importo mínimamente al moreno, quien solo se tocó el estomago.

-Puedo prepararte algo para almorzar si quieres. Tómalo como un pago por los dos favores que te debo.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó muy emocionado.

-Sí, no me gusta deberle favores a nadie –se puso de pie- ¿Está bien si hago sopa de Miso?

-Lo que sea está bien.

-Estará listo en 20 minutos, trata de resistir un poco.

Yashiro ingresó a la cocina y comenzó a sacar todo lo necesario para preparar la comida. Ace ocupó el asiento en el lugar de la castaña y tomó las hojas con las cuales "trabajaba" ella, miró la pantalla de la laptop, dándose cuenta que solo había una tabla mal hecha, sonrió un poco y enseguida comenzó a teclear.

Estaba tocando la puerta con mucha fuerza, gritando para que lo atendieran pero no recibía ninguna señal, comenzaba a molestarse y hasta pensaba en derribar la puerta, pero de seguro su amigo se enojaría y no quería eso. Esperó un par de segundos más y por fin alguien "abrió" la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Luffy? –preguntó un poco irritado Sanji, quien solo asomaba medio cuerpo por la abertura de entre la puerta y el marco.

-Vamos a casa de Ussop, tengo algo muy bueno que decirles.

-Lo siento, no puedo ir.

-¿Por qué? –protestó.

-Estoy ocupado –habló con seriedad.

El moreno puso más atención a su amigo, dándose cuenta que llevaba desabotonada la camisa y el rostro un poco sonrosado. Luffy no pudo evitar especular al respecto dada la actitud del rubio.

-Sanji no me digas que tu… -le dijo mientras avanzaba con las claras intenciones de pasar.

-No interrumpas, no puedes pasar –lo amenazó.

-Vamos, déjame verla por lo menos –trataba de empujar la puerta mientras Sanji hacia lo mismo pero en sentido contario.

-¡Que no! Deja de ser entrometido.

-Sanji…

-Esto es algo privado… no puedes –aplicaba toda su fuerza en la puerta para que el moreno no pasara.

-¡Déjame ver! –gritó mientras vencía al rubio, quien salió para atrás mientras Luffy entraba victorioso.

Era tal como lo pensaba, llevaba muchos años conociendo a Sanji para no saber cuando él hacia ese tipo de cosas. Volteó a verlo de manera acusadora, el rubio simplemente lo ignoró y encendió uno de sus cigarrillos. Luffy caminó hasta ella y la miró con sumo deseo, ya iba a ponerle sus manos encima pero el de cejas rizadas se lo impidió dándole un golpe.

-¡Lo sabia! –Exclamó Mugiwara.

-Luffy, escucha…

-¿Puedo tomar aunque sea solo uno? –Le preguntó.

-¡Lo ves! Sabía que no te bastaría solo con ver.

-Tacaño…

-Esa comida la prepare para una cita, no puedo darte nada.

-Por favor –le rogó.

-¿Me dejaras solo si te doy solo uno?

-Sí.

-Bien… toma –le dio una bandeja con gambas.

-¡Genial! –las tomó mientras era literalmente empujado por Sanji hacia la salida.

-Que te diviertas con los chicos –le dijo mientras lo sacaba.

-Gracias Sanji –le sonrió.

Muy amablemente Ace había retirado todo el desastre que tenia Yashiro sobre la mesa, y sin nada mejor que hacer, estaba sentado frente a la barra que dividía el comedor de la cocina, observando atentamente a la chica mientras terminaba con los últimos detalles para la comida. Apoyó su rostro sobre su mano y clavó penetrantemente su mirada en ella; con el delantal blanco puesto le recordaba un poco a su madre, cuando le preparaba el Obento por las mañanas para ir a la escuela, de eso ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo.

Se levantó de la silla y fue a la sala para tomar sus cosas, volvió con la cámara fotográfica en mano y se colocó en el lugar donde estaba previamente sentado. El flash iluminó el interior de la cocina, asustando un poco a Yashiro, quien volteó a verlo un tanto sorprendida y al darse cuenta lo que había hecho comenzó a regañarlo.

-¿Qué se supone que fue eso? –preguntó molesta.

-Solo una foto.

-No te di permiso para que la tomaras –se acercó a él quedando del otro lado de la división.

-Es que me recordaste a una persona que quiero mucho –le confesó poniendo una mirada de lo más tierna.

-Bueno… si lo pones así –cedió ante la mirada de Ace, su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza al verlo-. Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

-De acuerdo –le sonrió.

-Este sujeto hace que me sienta realmente nerviosa… tal vez me este convirtiendo en una Fan más –Pensó mientras le daba la espalda-. Pero no es eso, se conscientemente cual es motivo de mi atracción por él, aun así… –lo miró de soslayo- no quita el hecho que sea encantador por cuenta propia.

-¿Estás bien Shiro-Chan? –Preguntó al verla tan seria.

-¡En que estoy pensado! Vivi es su novia y es mi amiga –agitó su cabeza para "sacarse" esos pensamientos-. Si estoy bien, ya casi está todo listo.

-Tal vez no fue tan malo que Luffy no decidiera venir –sonrió al ver a la chica que estaba cocinando para él.

Sus ojos violetas no dejaban de ver al chico engullir la sopa, realmente estaba hambriento, ella apenas tenía su plato a la mitad, mientras que el pecoso ya iba por el cuarto, pero no podía evitar preguntarle si quería más… y por supuesto que él siempre decía que si.

-Estoy satisfecho –dijo muy contento.

-Me alegro por que ya te acabaste todo lo que hice.

-Sabia delicioso.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, hice la mitad de tu tarea.

-¿Qué? –preguntó confundida.

-Corregí la gráfica porque estaba mal hecha, también anexe las formulas a la base de datos para que no tuvieras complicaciones.

-No tenias por que hacer eso –dijo con pena- pero gracias.

-¿Eso era lo que te tenia de mal humor?

-Las hojas de cálculo no son mi fuerte.

-Pero, las ocupas mucho para tu trabajo ¿o no?

-Lamentablemente –suspiró- ¿y tu porque sabes usarlas?

-¿No es algo que todos saben?

-Pues… más o menos.

-Además una vez lleve un curso sobre eso, por eso se hacerlo.

-Así que sabes de todo un poco –le dijo mientras se ponía de pie para recoger la mesa.

-Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

-Y comer bastante –declaró mientras tomaba su plato.

-¿Comer bastante?... ¡Eso es! –gritó mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿He?

-Gracias, ya sé a quien le pediré que sea mi modelo.

-¿De nada?

-Bueno, ya me voy –le ofreció una leve reverencia y comenzó a buscar algo en su celular.

-Suerte con tu trabajo –lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Eso espero, nos vemos –se despidió.

-Ojala nadie lo vea salir de aquí –pensó.

Tiró la bandeja a un bote de basura y siguió caminando mientras cantaba algo totalmente fuera en de tono. Cerca de su destino algo llamo su atención, era un grupo de chiquillos que, al parecer, estaban empujando a uno en particular, gritándole cosas ofensivas y riéndose de él. Luffy miró con desaprobación la escena y corrió en ayuda del muchacho castaño.

Con una sola mano alzó al que parecía el líder del grupo, lo miró con un semblante de pocos amigos, el chiquillo empezó a gritar, provocando un escándalo en toda la calle. Los otros chicos dejaron de molestar a su víctima y trataron de quitarle a Luffy a quien mantenía por lo alto. Sin embargo, a espaldas de todos, otra persona gritó asustando a los niños.

Todos salieron corriendo en direcciones diferentes, incluso el chico que había caido presa de Luffy. El joven del cual estaban abusando quedó de espaldas a un automóvil con el moreno por delante, no sabía realmente como proceder, después de todo él lo había ayudado.

-¿Luffy que escándalo tienes? –preguntó Zoro, quien era el que anteriormente había gritado.

-¡Hola Zoro! –saludó a mano alzada.

-Estaba durmiendo y tus alborotos me despertaron.

-Ha eso… -se volteó en dirección al chico castaño- oye ¿estás bien?

-S…sí. Gracias –dijo casi inaudiblemente mientras escondía su rostro.

-¿Eres tu Luffy? –preguntó Ussop asomándose desde el balcón junto con Kaya.

-Baja, acá estamos.

-Yo… ya me voy –dijo temeroso el muchacho.

-Oye tú… espera –ordenó Zoro con voz ruda.

-¿Si? –Estaba tenso a morir.

-El libro que está tirado… ¿no es tuyo?

-¡Es cierto! –corrió para recoger el objeto que estaba tirado en la calle.

-Debes ser el chico nuevo que se acaba de mudar esta mañana –dijo Ussop, quien recién estaba cruzando la calle.

-Si…

-Soy Ussop y el Zoro –señaló al peliverde- somos tus vecinos.

-Mi nombres es Kaya, mucho gusto –le hizo una reverencia.

-Luffy.

-Ch…Cho…Chopper.

-¿Qué pasa? –hizo una mueca Mugiwara ante la poca emotividad del chico.

-Me voy –trató de huir de ellos.

Sin embargo, como iba de espaldas chocó contra algo, lo cual hizo que el libro (con el que se cubría parte del rostro) callera de nueva cuenta al piso. Puso una cara de espanto mientras que los otros cuatro lo observaban un poco sorprendidos. Los ojos de Chopper comenzaron ponerse vidriosos y salió corriendo hacia su casa.

El moreno y compañía se quedaron estáticos sin saber realmente que pensar, ahora Luffy intuía cual había sido el motivo por el que esos chiquillos molestaban al castaño. Una nueva persona llamó la atención de los cuatro: era una anciana de cabellos largos, que ha palabras de Mugiwara tenía aspecto de una bruja.

-Disculpen a Chopper, es un poco tímido –dijo la anciana, quien había presenciado todo desde la llegada de Luffy.

-Es comprensible, creó que nuestra reacción fue un poco exagerada –se disculpó Kaya.

-No es gran cosa –dijo Zoro.

-A mi me parece genial –comentó Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me ayudan un poco a mover unas cosas? –pidió la anciana.

-Claro vieja –dijo irrespetuosamente Mugiwara.

-¿A quién le dices vieja? –preguntó enojada, a lo cual le dio un golpe a Luffy en el rostro- Mi nombre es Kureha y aun soy una joven flor.

-Si… -respondió Luffy con el ojo hinchado.

Justamente en esos momentos Sanji recibía una llamada importante.

-Estás diciendo que… -su voz denotaba decepción pura.

-Lo siento Sanji, la cita tendrá que posponerse.

-Pero…

-Hablamos después, ya tengo que irme.

-Pero…

-Adiós –cortó secamente la llamada.

Los cuatro chicos en compañía de Kureha entraron a la casa, esta era realmente espaciosa a pesar de que adentro estaba todo desordenado, lleno de cajas y cosas que estorbaban el paso. Pese a esto, los interiores eran bonitos y daban un aire familiar.

Chopper no se asomo ni un instante en lo que estuvieron los tres chicos moviendo objetos de un lugar a otro, la sala ya estaba despejada pero aun faltaban muchas cosas por poner en orden. Sentados en círculo los muchachos tomaban una bebida helada para refrescarse, Kureha a pesar de tener un aspecto que daba miedo, era una buena persona.

-¿Por qué Chopper tiene tanto miedo de salir? –preguntó el narizón.

-Él ha sufrido de maltratos toda su vida, las personas lo juzgan por su apariencia y terminan rechazándolo.

-Eso es algo muy cruel -dijo Kaya.

-Desde que el padre de Chopper murió se ha vuelto más tímido. No quiere ir a la escuela, tampoco sale a jugar. Solo se la pasa estudiando en su habitación.

-Que aburrido –Luffy se puso de pie-. Vamos Ussop, busquemos a Chopper.

-Pero…

-Debe de estar en la biblioteca, por el pasillo al fondo –dio permiso la anciana.

Ambos se marcharon a donde les habían indicado. Sin tocar o pedir permiso los dos morenos ingresaron al cuarto, donde el joven castaño estaba trepado arriba de una escalera, acomodando en los estantes superiores unos libros. Al verlos se sobresaltó y calló sobre una pila de libros. Ussop alarmado corrió en su ayuda, pero el muchacho se negó escondiéndose completamente mal detrás de un pilar.

-No queremos hacerte daño.

-¿Quién los dejó entrar?

-La vieja –dijo Luffy.

-¡No llames a Doctorine así! –Le gritó, el moreno se sorprendió por la reacción y comenzó a reír.

-Sabes –se acercó a él y le dio la mano- pienso que ser diferente es mucho más genial.

-¿De verdad? –salió de su escondite.

-Seguro –le sonrió.

-Pero… todos se burlan de mí.

-¡Entonces patéales el trasero!

-Luffy eso es un poco… –trató Ussop de tranquilizar el ímpetu del moreno.

-Pero yo no sé como pelear.

-Entonces tendremos que enseñarte.

En esos momentos alguien tocó la puerta, Kaya pasó acompañada de Zoro. El chico que apenas comenzaba a salir de su caparazón se intimido de nuevo.

-Tony-Kun –llamó su atención la rubia-, Kureha-san me ha dicho que estás interesado en estudiar medicina ¿es verdad?

-Si –respondió con timidez.

-Yo estoy estudiando medicina, aunque recién acabo de ingresar –se acercó a él-, espero podamos compartir conocimientos. Escuche que eres un genio.

-Pero no sé si pueda –dijo con desanimo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –lo cuestionó Ussop.

-Mi padre también era medico, hace 3 años el enfermo gravemente –su voz comenzó a quebrarse- y yo… a pesar de que él me había enseñado muchas cosas… yo –las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su carita- no pude hacer nada para salvarlo.

-Todos hemos alguna vez perdido alguien importante –dijo Zoro- pero ¿no es ese un motivo para ser mejor?

-No quiero que alguien más pase por eso, no quiero ver a las personas sufrir –confesó en llanto.

-Entonces esfuérzate por ser aun mejor –sentenció el peliverde.

-Demos lo mejor de nosotros, Tony-Kun –le sonrió Kaya.

-Me esforzare.

El muchacho sonrió como si hubiera mañana, los cuatro lo miraron con mucha ternura. A pesar de tener esa mancha azul sobre su nariz (la cual era producto de las burlas de los otros niños), Tony Tony Chopper era un jovencito sumamente hermoso, con una carita angelical y facciones de lo mas amenas; y tal como había declarado Luffy, esa marca lo hacía diferente y por ello mucho más interesante y genial.

Caída la tarde Ussop y compañía se despidieron de sus nuevos vecinos, habían pasado un día agradable y sin planearlo, además, era bueno saber que tenían a una experimentada doctora cerca y quien esta había ofrecido su ayuda para cualquier cosa.

El chico con sombrero de paja se despidió de sus amigos y tomó rumbo a su casa, de seguro Ace estaría por llegar y ambos acordaron ver películas esa noche. Zoro regresó a dormir (nada nuevo de él), mientras que Ussop acompañaba a Kaya en el patio a que alguien viniera a recogerla.

-Ahora que recuerdo –dijo el pelochino-, Sanji me llamo y nos invito a comer a su casa, pero como estábamos tan ocupados con Kureha le dije que pasábamos esta vez… olvide mencionárselos.

-Apuesto a que Luffy hubiera dejado todo tirado por ir a comer.

-Si…

-Hoy fue un bonito día, gracias Ussop-San –le sonrió.

Ussop rió nervioso y se ruborizó rápidamente, estaba sumamente enamorado de Kaya… claro que ella rotundamente lo ignoraba.

Desafortunadamente para otras personas ese no había sido –definitivamente- su día. En algún departamento por esos rumbos, había alguien sentado en un rincón oscuro, llorando por haber sido rechazado dos veces en el mismo día… de seguro Sanji tendría una segunda oportunidad más adelante.

Caída la noche los hermanos D. se disponían a elaborar todo lo necesario para su noche de películas, era algo que acostumbraban a hacer los sábados por la noche cuando estaban libres de trabajo. Refresco, frituras, dulces, alguna que otra cosa que hubiera en el refrigerador, esa era su dieta nocturna.

Ya en el cuarto del menor, era el turno de Luffy de elegir la primera película de la noche, ya tenía mucho tiempo rogándole a su hermano mayor el poder ver esa en especial, así que estaba de lo más emocionado por haber conseguido su oportunidad. Ambos se tiraron en la cama, desprendiéndose de cualquier ropa que les estorbara para su comodidad.

Pasada cerca de la hora Ace estaba convencido de que jamás dejaría a Luffy escoger películas de ese género, decir que estaba harto era poco, más tenía que soportarlo por él… ya la había evadido por mucho tiempo, así que sabía que el día tarde o temprano llegaría.

-Luffy…no puedo creer que te guste esta película –le dijo a su hermano mientras miraba una escena de lo mas bizarra.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Es una de mis favoritas.

-Es un cerdo que habla…

-¡No es solo un cerdo que habla! –Dijo ofendido- Es un cerdo que habla y arrea ovejas.

-Eso solo lo hace más ridículo….

-Te equivocas ¡es lo más genial de la película!

-Siempre pensé que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ti, pero…

-Ace –lo regañó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No importa cuanto ruegues, no volveré a ver esta película.

Los rayos de sol le daban en la cara, los cuales lograron despertarla, corrió la cortina y vislumbró un hermosa mañana de domingo, libre de tareas (gracias a la ayuda del día anterior), así que tenía todo el día libre para disfrutarlo en lo que ella quisiera. Tomo un baño antes de salir a desayunar, desde la cocina observó como Nami andaba un tanto apresurada de aquí allá.

-¿Pasa algo Nami?

-Tengo un trabajo pendiente y voy tarde –le dijo mientras daba brincos para colocarse la zapatilla.

-Ve con calma, no vaya a pasarte algo.

-Shiro-chan, tengo un favor que pedirte.

-Claro, dime.

-Necesito que lleves unos papeles a casa de Luffy ¿crees que puedas?

-¿Qué? –dijo exaltada.

-Aun sigo molesta con él por lo de ayer, pero realmente no tengo tiempo para pasar a su casa y entregárselos… por favor.

-Pero… es que… -la mirada convincente de la pelirroja comenzaba a ejercer su efecto.

-Y bien…

-De acuerdo… yo se los llevo –dijo resignada.

-Ya te deje la dirección en el sobre, asegúrate de dárselos en sus propias manos, si lo dejas por ahí muy probablemente ni se dará cuenta. Gracias Shiro-chan –se despidió de ella.

-Nami tiene un poder de manipulación sorprendente…

La casa de los morenos no estaba para nada lejos, a pesar que las cuadras eran grandes, se podía llegar caminando en cuestión de cinco minutos. No tenía una idea clara de cómo sería su hogar, pero definitivamente, jamás imaginó algo tan grande… hablando de que apenas eran unos estudiantes. Si bien era una casa de un solo piso, no podía pedir más dadas las dimensiones, ¿a caso eran niños adinerados? Eso era lo más probable.

La reja del patio estaba abierta, así que no tuvo ningún problema para ingresar. Tocó la puerta principal varias veces pero nadie atendía, así que, según las indicaciones de Nami (que venían junto a la dirección) ellos siempre guardaban una copia de la llave en la jardinera de en medio; metió la mano, encontró la llave y sintiéndose como toda una intrusa se adentró al hogar de los chicos.

El interior si era justamente como lo había pensado, aunque un tanto más ordenado, pero aun así había ropa regada por doquier y cosas fuera de su respectivo lugar. Cruzando por la sala, algo llamo su atención, había muchas fotografías en el estante principal; se acercó para verlas mejor, percatándose que la gran mayoría eran de los dos hermanos buscapleitos de pequeños, sin embargo, en todas las fotos se encontraba un niño rubio de ojos negros, que estaba segura jamás lo había visto a su lado.

En las otras estaban más personas, pudo distinguir a Shanks sensei con Luffy cuando era pequeño, en compañía de una mujer y un anciano. Siguió recorriéndolas encontrándose con una muy curiosa; se trataba de Ace pequeño forcejeando con un hombre, el cual lo tenía en brazos, curiosamente, le habían rayado con un plumón el rostro, y a un costado de ellos una mujer de cabellera larga y rosada, que a juzgar por el parecido que mantenía con el pecoso se trataba de su madre. En realidad era una fotografía muy bonita, solo estaba el detalle del plumón.

Pero bueno, su misión no era mirar las fotografías familiares, así que se retiró del estante; respiró con fuerza y comenzó su andar a la habitación del fondo, la cual pertenecía a Mugiwara. Dudó en acercarse o no, de hecho pensó en dejar los papeles en la mesa, pero al ver el desastre que había sobre ella, estaba segura que acabarían en la basura… si, Nami los conocía muy bien.

Tocó la puerta con discreción varias ocasiones y esperó a que respondiera, solo quería darle eso y marcharse lo más rápido posible, específicamente antes de que Ace apareciera de la nada como siempre lo hacía. Volvió a tocar y escuchó un murmullo el cual interpretó como una señal para que pasara a la habitación.

Se quedó totalmente petrificada, sentía el bochorno en todo su ser por estar contemplando semejante escena, que de no ser porque sabía perfectamente que ambos eran hermanos, hubiera mal interpretado lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ya sabía ella que no debería haber ido a esa casa, pero no podía dejar de observarlos.

Salvo por la ropa interior no había nada que cubriera el cuerpo de ambos, Luffy estaba prendido del cuerpo de Ace, con medio cuerpo sobre él, mientras que el otro lo abrazaba con la mano que tenia por debajo del menor. Una posición muy romántica… de no ser porque eran ellos dos.

Dio un paso atrás chocando contra algo, el ruido hizo que el mayor se despertara, y entre su nublada vista distinguió el rostro apenado de Yashiro. Después miró a su joven hermano que dormía placenteramente abrazado de él; no pudo evitar sentir una ligera vergüenza por ser vistos de esa manera.

-Lo siento… no quise interrumpirlos –dijo Yashiro con el rostro lleno de pena y salió huyendo de la habitación.

-Espera… -la llamó Ace en vano, pues ya estaba corriendo lejos de ahí.

Al diablo los papeles, después le llamaría para recordarle que los había dejado tirados en alguna parte y los buscara. Estaba a punto de tocar la manilla de la puerta principal, cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo, obligándola a detenerse. Volteó para ver al culpable, aunque ya estaba segura de quien era.

Si antes había sentido pena, no sabía cómo llamarle a lo que estaba experimentando, era algo bueno, muy bueno sin duda alguna lo que veían sus ojos; pero precisamente por eso también era malo. Con la prisa por aclarar la confusión, Ace no se había colocado absolutamente nada encima, así que, tal como había dormido estaba parado frente a Yashiro mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Jamás sus 19 años de vida había observado tan maravilloso hombre, perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra, sin una pizca de imperfección en su bien trabajada y dotada anatomía. No sabía que era peor, darle una segunda vista rápida a su cuerpo o mirar hacia otro lado. Al final acabó haciendo lo segundo, sentía prácticamente el corazón en la garganta.

-No quiero que mal interpretes lo que viste –se apresuró a romper el silenció el moreno-, es solo que Luffy… él…

-Crees que, antes de hablar, puedas ponerte algo encima –pidió Yashiro mientras observaba en otra dirección sumamente ofuscada.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundido Ace. Bajo su mirada, percatándose que solo llevaba puesta la ropa interior. ¡Lo siento! –soltó la mano de Yashiro.

-Are como que no mire nada, solo dale estos papeles a Luffy –le extendió el sobre sin voltearlo a ver.

-Pero… -dijo poco convencido mientras lo tomaba.

-Adiós –se despidió apresurada y salió de la casa.

Ace volvió al cuarto de Luffy y lo miró de mala manera, acto seguido lo empujo con el pie tirándolo de la cama. El menor se levantó todo adormilado del suelo, sin entender como había acabado ahí.

-¿Qué pasa Ace? –Preguntó con más dormido que despierto.

-Solo me causas problemas –dijo con algo de molestia.

-¿De qué hablas? –se volvió a tirar sobre la cama.

-Olvídalo Luffy –se acostó junto a su hermano.

-Haces mucho escándalo… déjame dormir.

A una cuadra de la casa de los hermanos, Yashiro exhalaba su vida, el corazón aun le latía con suma fuerza, sus mejillas seguían rojas y por sobre todo, podía sentir en su brazo el agarre de la mano de Ace; Thatch no mentía, realmente su contacto era muy estuoso.

-¿Cuánto mas tendré que soportar a ese sujeto? No lo acepto, no puedo tolerarlo –pensaba para sí misma-. Pero él hace que me sienta confundida… y mucho.


	4. Date cuenta cual es la situación

Lo advertí, mientras mas presionada estoy la inspiración viene a mi más rápido…

Sin hacerle más largo el cuento los dejo que lean, espero disfruten el capitulo… algunas cuestiones se van a aclarar y otras se sumaran, ¡adivinen!

Les mando un besote enorme a todooooooooooos, gracias por los reviews y MP!

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin!**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Date cuenta cual es la situación

Ya era tarde, las estrellas se mantenían en lo alto anunciando la bella noche, tintineando alegremente alrededor de la luna. Dejó caer la maleta sobre el piso, alzó la vista y contempló la casa que estaba frente a él, una sonrisa se manifestó de su rostro; estaba muy feliz por estar de vuelta.

Buscó la llave en la jardinera, donde se supone que debería de estar, pero no la encontró, lo cual se le hizo un tanto extraño. Tocó un par de ocasiones con fuerza, estaba seguro que si seguían manteniendo sus hábitos nocturnos todavía estarían despiertos.

Tras esperar unos segundos alguien abrió, quedándose muy sorprendido, casi no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían. Después del ligero impacto que esa persona le había originado se abalanzó contra él en un gran abrazo, por poco llevándoselo de espaldas. El menor de la casa al escuchar el alboroto se asomó a la puerta, observó a las dos personas que estaban ahí y corrió con suma emoción. Al igual que el otro se le echó encima al recién llegado.

-Puedo suponer que me extrañaron –bromeó el rubio.

-No puedo creer que ya estés de vuelta Sabo –dijo muy feliz Luffy.

-¿Por qué no avisaste que llegarías hoy? Pudimos organizar algo -le reclamó el mayor.

-Si no fueras tan colérico te hubieras enterado –lo regañó-, además le avise ayer a Luffy.

-Es cierto –se rió el menor-, pero como pasaron tantas cosas no me acorde de contarte.

-No tienes remedio.

-¿Qué les parece si seguimos la charla adentro? –pidió Sabo.

-Debes de tener muchas historias geniales, quiero que me cuentes todo –habló muy emotivo Mugiwara.

-Claro. Supongo que ustedes también tienen mucho que decirme.

-Más o menos –rió nervioso.

Milagro, esa era la palabra para describir ese día, aun no acababa de creer que la mañana estuviera tan mortalmente silenciosa. Por primera vez había arribado sin tener que ver las peleas matutinas de los hermanos D., lo cual era sumamente reconfortante, pero por ello sospechoso.

Podía reconocer a uno que otro individuo que la semana pasada se jactaba de ser el más rudo, esos que causaban alboroto y que constantemente desafiaban a los cabecillas de la universidad, pero ese día en particular, nadie parecía tener ánimos de iniciar una pelea. El ambiente era aterradoramente tranquilo, aunque muy reconfortante para ella.

Algo atrajo su atención, toda la mañana había escuchado tanto a chicas como chicos cuchichear sobre la llegada de alguien, específicamente todos mencionaban algo como "el Rey ha vuelto", pero no entendía a que se estaban refiriendo; pero lo que le quedaba muy en claro era que al parecer esa persona ejercía un miedo tremendo a toda la comunidad, podía verlo en la cara de preocupación de los chicos cada vez que alguien mencionaba al susodicho.

Para medio día, cuando caminaba a la clase que tenia junto con Kaya y Vivi se quedó pensado, ahora que lo recordaba, el primer día de clase Nami le había dicho algo al respecto, ella mencionó que el Rey no había llegado, por lo cual Ace y Luffy mantenían las cosas en "orden" en su ausencia. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba, pues al parecer él tenía la capacidad de controlar al par de morenos.

La atmosfera en ese edificio era la misma que en el resto del campus, daría uno de sus brazos porque así fueran todos y cada uno de sus días en la universidad; si esa persona estaba ejerciendo el efecto de mantener todo en orden en esa ocasión, deseaba que lo pudiera hacer durante todo lo que le restaba de su vida universitaria en Raftel.

Deslizó la puerta del salón e ingresó como sin nada, suspiró larga y tendidamente antes de saludar a Vivi, aun sentía el bochorno por la escenita del domingo en la mañana. Cuando le dirigió la vista no pudo evitar asombrarse con lo bella que lucía la peli celeste ese día, sin duda, había puesto mucho empeño esa mañana para lucir tan espectacularmente hermosa.

-Vivi, luces tan bella –le dijo con emoción.

-Gracias, me alegró que mi esfuerzo sea notorio –le sonrió.

-No seas modesta, la verdad que no te esforzaste tanto –habló Kaya.

-¿Es una ocasión especial? –preguntó Shiro.

-Algo por el estilo –dijo con pena.

-Hoy tendrá una cita con alguien muy especial.

-Kaya… -la regañó.

-Apuesto que esa persona estará muy complacida, no tienes porque apenarte –la animó Yashiro.

-Que amable –le sonrió.

-Más le vale a ese tonto de Ace tratar bien a Vivi- pensó la castaña.

Al terminarse la clase las tres chicas salían de lo más felices del edificio. Mientras el trío cruzaba por el jardín, una voz familiar las llamó pidiendo que se detuvieran; pararon su andar y contemplaron a Ace, quien corría detrás de ellas.

-Buenas tardes Ace-kun –saludó cordialmente Kaya.

-Hola –dijo para todas con una sonrisa-. Vivi este día luces perfecta.

-¿Insinúas que regularmente no lo estoy? –preguntó ofendida.

-No, nada de eso, pero ya sabes…

-Maldita sea, no puedo verlo sin que su imagen se me venga a la mente –pensó Yashiro mientras desviaba su vista del moreno.

-¿Te ha regañado mucho? –lo cuestionó con humor Vivi.

-Lo normal, justo como esperaba.

-Tienes suerte que sea tan paciente.

-Solo le doy el gusto –se rió-. Mira, allá vienen.

Las chicas voltearon en la misma dirección que Ace, a lo lejos miraron a Luffy en compañía de Zoro, Usopp y un rubio al que Yashiro jamás había visto. Cuando estuvieron más cerca, la castaña pudo percibir que tenía mucho parecido con el niño de las fotos en la casa de los morenos.

Lo primero en hacer el desconocido fue abrazar con fuerza a Vivi, cuando por fin rompió el abrazo, depositó un tierno beso en los labios de ella. La peliceleste estaba colorada por la pública demostración de amor de parte del blondo.

Con una cara de incredulidad Yashiro observó asombrada el cuadro que tenía en frente, ¿Quién era ese sujeto? y ¿porque estaba besando a Vivi? Miró de soslayo a Ace, quien tenía un semblante muy neutral. No estaba entendiendo nada y necesitaba explicaciones.

-Siento mucho venir hasta ahora Vivi, estaba ansioso por verte.

-Yo también te eche de menos –volvió darle un abrazo.

-¿Pero qué rayos pasa aquí? –se dijo Shiro en total confusión.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –preguntó Luffy.

-No lo sé, esperaba que ustedes propusieran algo –le contestó Sabo, enseguida se fijo en el único rostro que no le era familiar- ¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Mashiro.

-Mi nombre es Yashiro.

-Está viviendo con Nami –siguió el menor con la introducción.

-Mucho gusto Yashiro-San, mi nombre es Sabo, soy hermano de este par –señalo a los morenos.

-¿Hermano? No me esperaba eso…

-Espero que seamos buenos amigos –le extendió la mano.

-Si claro –la estrechó.

-¡Vámonos! –Gritó Luffy.

El grupo caminaba de lo más feliz rumbo a la salida, Yashiro no podía evitar cavilar al respecto de lo que había presenciado hace unos instantes, estaba segura que Ace y Vivi tenían algo, si bien no oficialmente, era algo.

La pareja iba hasta el frente, seguidos detrás de Luffy y el resto de los chicos, Kaya iba a su lado al fondo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el descubrir que realmente pasaba en ese triangulo amoroso, es decir, Viví había aceptado una carta de parte de Ace y lucia realmente feliz porque él se la había dado; por otra parte ¿Cómo se atrevía Ace a intentar algo con la novia de su hermano? Y porque la peliceleste daba pie a que toda eso juego se prestara, ¿Sabo estaría enterado de la situación?

Lo más importante de todo ¿Qué rayos le importaba a ella toda esa situación? Hizo una mueca y miró a Ace. Por las palabras que él había dicho posiblemente solo se había declarado a Vivi, y ella al ser tan buena persona no supo como cortarte de lleno su ilusión. Probablemente, en esos momentos el moreno la estaba pasando muy mal.

A ciencia cierta no sabía que por qué tiró de su manga para hacer que se acomodara a su lado, dejando que los demás se adelantaran un poco. Ace la miró extrañado, aun así no dijo nada hasta que ella decidió hablar.

-Lo que estás haciendo no está nada bien –dijo con desasosiego.

-¿Qué?

-Se que debe de ser difícil, pero, lo que pasa entre Vivi y tu…

-Lo que pasa entre Vivi y yo… -repitió con seriedad.

-Sabo es tu hermano ¿Por qué le haces eso? –lo regañó alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Exactamente qué es lo que sabes?

-La carta que le diste el otro día…

-¿De qué carta hablan Ace? –preguntó Sabo, quien había alcanzado a escuchar lo último.

-¡Ninguna! –se apresuró a responder mientras tapaba la boca de Yashiro.

-¿Estás bien?

-Olvidaba que tenía algo importante que hacer –rió nervioso-, Shiro-chan y yo nos desviaremos por aquí… nos veremos más tarde –se despidió mientras arrastraba a Yashiro junto con él.

-Pero… -No terminó de hablar Sabo, pues el moreno prácticamente había salido huyendo.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando al fin estuvo seguro que estaba fuera de alcance de su hermano se detuvo. Soltó a Yashiro, quien de un respingo se apartó de su lado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le reclamó la castaña.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Y cómo es que sabes de la carta?

-Pues… fue casualidad, te mire mientras se la dabas.

-Sabo no debe de enterarse –la amenazó.

-Es tu hermano ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Pues no pude evitarlo, pensé mucho en si hacerlo o no, aunque no lo creas.

-Debes de estar muy dolido, pero, lo que haces no está bien –puso su mano en su hombro, como queriendo reconfortarlo-. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, puedes contar conmigo.

-¿Dolido? Más bien es por venganza –dijo pensativo.

-¿Venganza?

-Si, Sabo me debía una.

-¿Y estas usando a Vivi para tu venganza? Yo que pensé que realmente te gustaba –dijo ofendida.

-¿Gustarme? –Preguntó incrédulo y se echó a reír del comentario- ¿De dónde sacas que me gusta Vivi?

-Tú… le diste una carta de amor ¿no?

-Claro que no –hizo un mohín-, se trata de una fotografía de Sabo, que por ningún motivo él quería que Vivi la tuviera, pero ella la deseaba más que nada. Así que aprovechando que él no estaba, se la di como parte de mi venganza. Pero a cambio le pedí que guardara el secreto.

-Pero tú… tú no querías que ella fuera tu modelo…

-Eso… es que Sabo es el sujeto más celoso del universo, en verdad odia que otras personas miren a Vivi. Si él se enterara que posaría para la revista, muy de seguro ocasionaría un alboroto. No quería problemas por ello, así que les ahorre el sufrimiento a muchas personas.

-Entonces… ustedes no tienen nada –suspiró.

-No.

-Bueno, entonces disculpa el número que te hice.

-No pasa nada.

-Me da gusto –le sonrió, alzó su brazo para observar la hora-. ¡Faltan 3 minutos para mi próxima clase! ¡Crocodile me va matar si llego tarde!

-Eres muy divertida –se rió de su exagerada reacción.

-Silencio, que de no ser por tus extraños actos no hubiera ocurrido esto en primer lugar –lo regañó.

-Yashiro –llamó su atención antes de que se marchara-. Gracias por preocuparte por mi –le sonrió.

-No te emociones –aparentó desdén- solo fue por curiosidad.

-Aun así…

-Me alegra que no seas de ese tipo de personas.

-Oye, con respecto a lo del otro día…

-Dije que aria como si no hubiera visto nada, así que dejemos esa… situación en el olvido –respondió muy normal, como si de verdad no le afectara.

-Menos mal –suspiró aliviado.

-Si corres tal vez puedas alcanzarlos –le dijo mientras tomaba rumbo a su departamento.

-Creo que sí, bien, nos vemos luego –se despidió para seguir al grupo.

Al final todo había sido un mal entendido por parte de Yashiro, ellos no tenían una relación, Vivi no engañaba a Sabo y Ace jamás traicionó a su hermano; era un alivio, aunque no era su problema. Mientras corría para poder llegar a tiempo su celular comenzó a sonar, miró el número y sonrió satisfactoriamente antes de contestar.

-Hola Izan -saludó muy feliz.

-¿Fue mi imaginación o acabo de verte con Portgas D. Ace? –preguntó con humor.

-¿Me estas observando? –Se detuvo y comenzó a buscarlo a sus alrededores- ¿Dónde estás?

-Entonces si eras tú… mira que considerada, una semana en Osaka y ni siquiera me has llamado.

-Lo siento, iba a llamarte pronto.

-Si claro…¿Qué hacías con Portgas?

-Nada en especial, solo hablábamos.

-Parece que ya te llevas muy bien con su grupo.

-Ni lo menciones, ellos son mucho para mí.

-¿Has visto a Law? –Preguntó muy serio.

-Algo así, pero él no me vio –dijo con tristeza.

-Aun no sabe que estas aquí… me ha preguntado mucho por ti últimamente.

-Buscare el momento adecuado para hablar con él, de momento sigue ocultando el hecho de que estoy aquí.

-No sé cómo se te ocurrió entrar en la misma universidad, tu si eres tonta.

-¡Izan! –Le llamó la atención- Tu sabes cuánto significa Law para mi, por eso mismo quise venir aquí, para tratar de solucionar todo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me regañes –dijo con desanimo-, en todo caso te buscare después.

-Bien. Y gracias por meterme en el grupo problema –habló con sarcasmo.

-De nada. Solo cumplí con la petición de alguien…

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Nos vemos Hiro-chan –colgó.

-Nunca vas a cambiar –Observó el celular fijamente, de pronto volvió a su apresurado paso, ya era muy tarde.

Una semana había pasado, maravillosa, mágica e increíble; todo seguía en total tranquilidad en la universidad. De hecho en esa semana solo tuvo que presenciar una pelea de Zoro con los hermanos Nyaban. Fuera de ese percance nada había ocurrido. Solo le quedaba una duda ¿Quién era ese tal "Rey" al que todos temían?

Otro día más, ilesa de los incidentes "atípicamente" universitarios; o eso pensó antes de ver como de nueva cuenta estaban Jabra y Kaku peleando con Bellamy. Al parecer el rubio no escarmentaba con cada castigo que los de seguridad le daban.

Aun recordaba que hace no mucho había salido golpeada por la culpa de ellos, así que mejor decidió buscar otro camino. Sin embargo, al cambiar de dirección chocó contra uno de los amigos del vandálico chico, causando su enojo por interrumpir en su huida.

-¿Qué haces estorbando en medio del camino? –la alzó por la blusa.

-No… no fue mi –trataba de zafarse el agarre.

-Ahora veras lo que les sucede al os que se meten con nuestra banda –la arrojó con brusquedad.

-Lo siento –dijo temerosa.

-Estupida…

-No creo que esas sean palabras para dirigirse a una señorita –vociferó alguien mientras se acercaba.

-¿Quién dijo eso? –volteó en todas direcciones el hombre.

-Discúlpate y márchate en este instante si no quieres que algo malo suceda –dijo francamente mientras se colocaba entre Yashiro y su atacante- ¿Qué dices Ross?

-R…Rey…Rey Sabo –tartamudeó con espantó.

-Estamos esperando.

-Debes estar loco si crees que me rebajare a realizar lo que pides –se colocó en posición de ataque.

-Te lo advierto…

-¡Cállate!

Ignorando las advertencias del rubio, el sujeto se le hecho encima, con claras intensiones de hacerlo pedazos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sabo había vencido al escandaloso vándalo; no tuvo que esquivar su ataque, era lo suficientemente débil como para detenerlo con una mano. Suministrando la fuerza necesaria, con el mismo puño del sujeto, le regresó el golpe, quebrándole la nariz y dejándolo de rodillas muerto de dolor.

¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¡Qué tonta! El mismo día que Sabo llegó al campus la oleada de peleas habían parado. Así que Sabo era el Rey del que todos hablaban y temían… y ahora sabia porque.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó con suma cortesía el rubio.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias.

-No es nada, odio que se metan con los más débiles.

-Me sorprende que seas el sujeto al que todos temen… no se –hizo una mueca- lo imaginaba muy diferente.

-Solo es un apodo absurdo –se rió-, de hecho fue Ace quien comenzó a llamarme así. Luego todo mundo se refería a mí como "el Rey Sabo".

-Te agradezco mucho que infundas tanto miedo a las personas –tomo su manó-, casi no hay peleas y eso me hace muy feliz.

-Lo dices por mis hermanos ¿verdad? –Volvió a reír- Vivi ya me ha contado lo que has sufrido.

-No me lo tomes a mal… es solo que, tu grupo es muy rudo para mí.

-¿No te interesaría aprender a defenderte?

-¿Qué? –Pregunto confusa.

-Si… así le podrás dar una paliza a quien se atreva a molestarte.

-No lo había pensado.

-Luffy mencionó que un amigo suyo también quería aprender a pelear ¿Por qué no te unes?

-No suena tan mala idea –se llevó la mano a la barbilla-, así podre tener la tranquilidad que tanto deseo.

-Excelente.

-Bueno, ya me voy –tomó sus cosas del piso.

-Yo también voy a casa, volvamos juntos.

-De acuerdo.

Sentados en la sala de la casa de Sanji, los implicados en cuestión observaban a los cinco candidatos a entrenador personal, quienes estaban en fila frente a ellos. Debían de elegir a uno para que se convirtiera en su entrenador, para así aprender a defenderse. Aunque el verdadero problema era saber quién sería el más adecuado.

Yashiro pasó la vista por cada uno, primeramente Zoro: ¿Qué tan efectivo sería aprender a usar las espadas? Luciría muy interesante, sin embargo, no pensaba que él fuera un buen maestro para ella, todavía recordaba el golpe en la cara del primer día, así que no, tal vez si se tratara de Tashigi lo consideraría… y ya que no era posible, el peliverde estaba descartado.

El siguiente era Sanji, tenía una cara de "elígeme a mí" que la asustaba, hasta parecía ver como sus ojos se transformaban en unos corazones por tenerla con él, fuera de eso, el estilo del cocinero no iba con ella. A continuación estaba Luffy con su sonrisa boba como siempre, y aunque pareciera una buena opción tenía que pasar, dado a todo el drama que le habían contado sobre la vida de Chopper, el castaño seguramente pensaba en elegirlo él y no sería tan malvada como para romper su ilusionado corazón que apenas deseaba salir a la luz.

Al lado de Mugiwara estaba su peor pesadilla, Ace, que si no fuera por todo lo extraña que la hacía sentir posiblemente se lo pediría a él, pero no, debía de mantener su distancia, detener el motor que se encendía con su sola presencia. Pero más allá de eso, quería conservar el recuerdo que le hacía llegar de "esa" persona, no profundizar en conocerlo, pues sabía a la perfección que cuando eso ocurriera, terminaría por darse cuenta que eran dos personas completamente diferentes –y que de hecho eso era-, más erróneamente no quería aceptarlo. Solo quería ver en él lo que le convenía, solo necesitaba de Ace lo superficial, eso que le recordaba a "él".

Así que el único que restaba era Sabo, que de hecho, parecía el más normal de todos. Tenía la fuerza y el carácter necesario para mantener todo en orden, ¿Así que quien mejor que él? Estaba decidido, el Rey Sabo sería su sensei.

-Creo que la persona más adecuada para mi es Sabo, por lo tanto lo elijo a él –dijo muy convencida.

-Yo…yo escojo a Luffy –habló Chopper con pena.

-Bien, entonces ya está decidido –se puso de pie Nami.

-Menos mal, la verdad es que no quería tener a nadie bajo mi mando –confesó el espadachín.

-Shiro-Chan –le lloró Sanji- ¿Por qué eliges a ese bárbaro?

-¿De qué hablas?

-En la que te metiste, te deseo buena suerte –le dijo Ace.

-¿Qué? –preguntó espantada.

-No les hagas caso, ya verás que aprenderás muy rápido –trató de reconfortarla Sabo.

-Bien Chopper, no has podido hacer una mejor elección –dijo muy feliz el moreno.

-Cuento contigo Luffy.

-Usopp y yo nos encargaremos de que te conviertas en un experto luchador.

-Ahí va un buen niño a estropear su vida –susurró Shiro al ver al trío festejar.

Al día siguiente del acordado compromiso, explícitamente, Sabo le había dado indicaciones a Yashiro de que hacer. Primeramente, el par de hermanos había citado a sus pupilos en un gimnasio del vecindario.

Llegada la tarde, los castaños llegaron simultáneamente al lugar del encuentro, observaron el edificio y no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco inquietos al respecto. Leyeron en la parte frontal de la construcción (que tenía aspecto de almacén) el nombre "Gimnasio Foxy", y un zorro plateado con unos guantes de box colgando del cuello.

Ambos pasaron dentro del edificio; el lugar era muy amplio, en el centro había un cuadrilátero de boxeo, dos superficies acolchonadas: en una se encontraban sacos de box y otra sin ningún aditamento. En otra sección se encontraban una gran diversidad de aparatos para hacer ejercicio. Al fondo estaban los baños y las regaderas.

-Sorprendente –susurró Chopper.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –pensó Yashiro.

-¡Acá estamos! –gritó Luffy.

Los recién llegados voltearon a la voz del moreno, quien salía de lo que parecía ser la oficina del encargado, detrás de él lo seguían Sabo, Ace y Usopp.

-Muy puntual, eso me agrada –dijo Sabo.

-¿Por qué en un gimnasio de Box? –No pudo evitar preguntar Yashiro.

-Nada en especial, es que Luffy tiene un trato con el dueño.

-Si por trato te refieres a una amenaza… si –se burló Usopp.

-Lo importante es que Foxy dejara el lugar privado para nosotros mientras dure el entrenamiento.

-¿Y qué hace este sujeto aquí? –Señaló con el dedo al pecoso.

-Ace hace ejercicio en este lugar –respondió Luffy.

-Eso sonó como si te disgustara que estuviera aquí –se quejó Ace.

-Basta de dramas –cortó la conversación el rubio-. Yashiro vamos a lo nuestro.

-Sí.

Cada grupo se dispuso a lo suyo, Usopp y Luffy se llevaron a Chopper a los colchones, donde parecían platicar amenamente, Ace estaba en los aparatos iniciando su ejercicio, mientras que Yashiro y Sabo estaban sobre la lona.

-Este será tu itinerario –le dio un papel-, te advierto que soy alguien muy serió cuando de entrenar se trata.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó con un espanto total al observar el contenido.

-La rutina diaria, tendrás que aportar mucho de tu tiempo para tener éxito.

-¿Correr 6 kilometros tres veces por semana? ¡Estás loco!

-Los otros cuatro días solo correrás 2 kilometros. Hay una rutina de ejercicios completos.

-¡¿Quieres matarme?!

-Solo será para comenzar.

-Eres un tirano –le lloró.

-¿Qué es lo mejor que sabes hacer? Deportivamente hablando.

-Pues… soy rápida corriendo, aunque no tengo mucha resistencia.

-Perfecto, entonces ya se con que trabajaremos primero.

-O sea que… ¿aparte de este martirio –levantó la hoja para que supiera que se refería a ello- tendremos más cosas que hacer?

-Claro… la rutina es para que la hagas en tu tiempo libre, cuando vengas al gimnasio trabajaremos en tus habilidades.

-¡Esto es insufrible! –le dio la espalda al rubio.

Sus ojos se posaron en la ancha espalda del pecoso, quien estaba sentado muy concentrado en perfeccionar su escultural cuerpo (y estaba segura que no era posible llegar a superarlo más). Como una completa boba se quedo siguiendo sus movimientos, el sudor que resbalaba entre sus torneados músculos y el tatuaje. Gracias a Dios le daba la espalda y no podía ver su vergonzoso estado de admiración.

-¡No! No, no, no, no –agitó su cabeza en negación-. Ese sujeto… siempre esta metiéndose como la humedad en mi vida. Cree que puede andar por ahí mostrando su… inexplicable pero bien formado cuerpo como sin nada –pensó con resentimiento-. Voy a ignorarlo, es lo mejor para mí.

-¿Estás aquí? –Preguntó Sabo mientras pasaba su mano repetidamente frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué? –dijo con sobresalto- ah sí, continuemos con el martirio… digo, el entrenamiento.

-¿Te gusta Ace? –lanzó la pregunta como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-¡Claro que no! –Respondió "casi" ofendida solo por el hecho de mencionarlo-. No sé donde sacas eso…

-Solo era un simple cuestionamiento… además es algo muy normal.

-No te confundas, yo tengo una relación con alguien más –bajó la vista.

-Me disculpo por ser tan imprudente.

-Está bien –le sonrió.

Mejor hubiera preferido que Sabo le hiciera preguntas incomodas sobre sus sentimientos que estar soportando eso. Dada las referencias que Yashiro le había dado sobre sus habilidades, el muy… listo, la tenía en medio del piso de espuma tratando de esquivar sacos del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto.

Los golpes venían de todos lados y en gran cantidad, no sabía qué demonios hacer, ¡y vaya que dolía el cuero! Uno de los pequeños sacos le golpeo la nuca, lo cual hizo que se fuera de rodillas al piso. Ya llevaba con ese ejercicio una media hora, su cuerpo estaba adolorido por los golpes y no tenía más fuerzas para seguir.

-Eso estará bien por ahora –afirmó Sabo.

-No… puedo levantarme –trastabilló.

-Necesitas mejorar enormemente tu agilidad y resistencia Yashiro-San –le dio la mano en señal de apoyo.

-De seguro mañana no podre moverme…

-Es lo más probable.

-Eres tan malvado Sabo…

-Vamos, es solo un poco de esfuerzo para una meta muy provechosa.

-Más te vale que así sea –suspiró cansada.

No hubo más tardes tranquilas a partir de ese día, ahora todo su tiempo libre se enfocaba en hacer los ejercicios de la maldita hoja que Sabo le había dado. Para empezar, el primer día que intento correr los 6 km solo alcanzó a correr sin parar 400 metros, después de eso, su vida salía prácticamente por cada poro de su cuerpo, apenas completó 1km y con mucho –demasiado- esfuerzo. Y como si la rutina de ejercicios no fuera suficiente trabajo, por las tardes tenía que soportar los impactos de los balones de cuero, que de momento era en lo que el rubio se enfocaba.

Lo único buena era que Sabo le daba dos días libres a la semana de su tortura personal, aun así, tenía que cumplir con la rutina.

Golpeaba con fuerza el costal de box, pero cada vez que su puño hacia contacto con este se quejaba y agitaba su mano señalando que le provocaba un ligero dolor. Estuvo repitiendo lo mismo por un rato, hasta que alguien curioso, específicamente Ace, se acercó a ella para ver qué era lo que hacía.

Lanzó un golpe al saco pero este nunca lo tocó, su puño había sido interceptado por Ace, quien la sujetaba con fuerza. Yashiro lo miró un poco confusa, él solo sonrió y tomó su mano entre las suyas, delicadamente comenzó a quitar las vendas que la cubrían.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Shiro.

-Tienes mal vendadas las manos, en lugar de ayudarte para amortiguar el golpe solo te haces más daño –respondió sumamente amable mientras seguía retirando el vendaje.

-Sabo es muy despiadado, ni siquiera me ha dicho como hacerlo –se quejó.

-Necesitas aprender algunas cosas por cuenta propia.

-Intuyo que aprendiste por necesidad –le dijo mientras veía como rehacía el vendado.

-Los tres, de hecho –se rió-. Presta atención para que la próxima vez puedas hacerlo tu sola.

-Claro… -respondió tímidamente.

Las manos del moreno parecían jugar con las suyas, pasando sus dedos entre los de ella, rozando delicadamente la piel descubierta; el rostro de Ace lucía un tanto melancólico, no por ello menos perfecto de lo que era. Cuando terminó con una de sus manos enseguida subió la otra, él no se la había pedido pero aun así se la ofreció, casi exigiendo que no dejara de tocarla. Con suma paciencia el pecoso termino el trabajo en ambas manos, dejandolas justamente como debería de ser su correcto uso.

-Muéstrame como golpeas –pidió Ace.

-Bien… pero no te burles –tiró un golpe al costal, le seguía doliendo pero definitivamente no como antes de que corrigieran su desastre.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.

-Ya lo suponía –bufó.

-Fíjate en como lo hago.

Yashiro se hizo a un lado para dejarle libre el paso al moreno, se colocó en posición y tiró un golpe rápido, el saco se movió hacia atrás por la fuerza de impacto.

-¿Pudiste verlo? –preguntó el pecoso.

-¿Qué se supone que tenía que ver? –dijo despistadamente.

-Voy a hacerlo más lento, pon atención en mi puño –lanzó de nuevo un golpe pero en cámara lenta, aun así con igual de poder- ¿ahora?

-Creo que no estamos en el mismo canal –respondió sintiéndose un poco tonta. Ace se rió del comentario.

-Cuando estoy a punto de tocar el costal giro mi muñeca, esto evita que vaya a dislocarla si golpeo muy fuerte.

-Entiendo…

-Dependiendo de cómo quieres que sea tu ataque moverás tu mano, generalmente para infringir daño usas los nudillos, pero corres más riesgo de lastimarte –le explicó.

-La experiencia hablando –se burló.

-Sabo quiere desarrollar tu agilidad, porque dada tus aptitudes es lo más fácil. Pero debes de saber que es mejor un buen golpe, que un golpe rápido –prosiguió-, no siempre el que da el primer golpe es el ganador.

-Ya veo…

-Aunque si tu oponente es rápido y golpea bien estas perdida –comenzó a reír.

-Gracias por las esperanzas –dijo con sarcasmo.

-Intenta golpear de nueva cuenta.

-Girar, nudillos, dedos, velocidad –repitió antes de lanzar su puñetazo. No sentía que algo realmente había cambiado.

-Sigues haciéndolo mal, observa con cuidado –empleando una velocidad moderada golpeó el saco por tercera ocasión.

-Esto es muy difícil –se quejó.

-Solo es cuestión de práctica.

-No debí elegir a Sabo…

-Basta de quejidos –se posicionó detrás de ella-, te ayudare.

Tomó su mano, colocando la suya sobre esta, estaba parado por detrás, sumamente cerca. Susurrándole en el oído le pidió que colocara su dorso lo más cerca de su palma posible, para que así pudiera sentir sus movimientos y poderlos imitar.

Apreciaba todo el calor del cuerpo del moreno, de nuevo ese agradable aroma que despedía inundaba su sentido del olfato. Su brazo se movió al compás del desplazamiento del cuerpo de Ace, chocando su espalda inevitablemente contra su torso. Lo menos que prestaba atención era a lo que en realidad le estaban tratando de enseñar. Sintió el golpe del puño del pecoso contra el suyo una vez que impactó el objeto.

Soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo desde que tomó su mano, ¿Cuánto más la iba hacer sentirse así? ¿Por qué siempre parecía haber algo que los acercara de esa manera? No lo sabía, y de lo que si estaba muy consiente era de lo acelerado que ponía su corazón.

Pero no era la única, inconscientemente Ace se había quedado prendado en el rostro sonrojado de Yashiro, degustando cada mínima facción. No era su plan el acercarse tanto cuando le ofreció su ayuda, pero ahora, ya que la tenía prácticamente en sus brazos, la cosa era diferente. Al parecer también sus latidos estaban apresurados.

Desde hace unos momentos ya habría tenido que soltar su mano, pero seguía sosteniendo su puño contra el saco. Cuando la castaña volteó su rostro en dirección de Ace no esperaba que la estuviera observando, sus rostros estaban muy cercanos, demasiado de hecho. Como si no fuera suficiente ya sentir sus brazos rodeándola, ahora tenía esos preciosos ojos negros clavados en los de ella. Ambos sentían que no podían ruborizarse más, pero estaban equivocados.

De no ser porque Luffy gritó el nombre de Ace, bien pudieron haberse quedado en esa posición un rato más. Rápidamente el moreno soltó su agarre y se apartó de Yashiro, ambos se dieron la espalda y se quedaron sin decir nada por unos instantes.

-Si… si repites lo que te dije, es probable que mejores –dijo muy nervioso el moreno.

-Gracias –contestó de igual manera Shiro.

-¡Ace! ¿Qué tanto haces? ¡Ven! –Gritó el hermano menor.

-¡Ya voy! –corrió hasta él.

-¿Qué fue eso de hace unos momentos? La calidez de Ace aun sigue recorriéndome en un extraño escalofrío… pero no logro entenderlo, mientras más trato de tomar distancia, más cerca se mantiene de mi –se dijo a si misma mientras lo miraba ir con su hermano.

El entrenamiento de Sabo seguía siendo un martirio total, después de 2 semanas de estar asistiendo diariamente sentía como toda su vida se iba. A pesar de que no podía correr los 6km no bajo ni un metro menos, al contrario, le advirtió que cuando pudiera hacerlo aumentarían más y cada vez más, hasta que su condición fuera envidiable.

Los sacos de cuero seguían golpeándola ¿Quién en su sano juicio le aria semejante barbaridad a una indefensa mujer? Claro, olvidaba con qué clase de sujetos estaba tratando, pero no podía echarse para atrás a esas alturas.

Si tan solo se la pasara como el otro grupo…. Chopper parecía mejorar, quien lo hubiera dicho, el chico era habilidoso para el combate. Se abrazó de una esquina del cuadrilátero, estaba cansada de tratar de golpear a Sabo.

-Es todo por ahora –dijo el rubio mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Gracias…al cielo –trató de tomar compostura.

-Lo estás haciendo bien, solo falta práctica.

-Eres un monstruo, déjame tomar un respiro por lo menos –Sus piernas flaquearon y calló sentada al suelo.

-Resististe más de lo que pensé –tomó asiento frente a ella.

-Chopper parece divertirse mucho –se acostó sobre la lona y volteo hacia atrás-. No tienes mucho parecido a tus hermanos…

-Eso es un tanto obvio, después de todo, no somos hermanos biológicos –dijo como sin nada.

-¿De verdad? –Volvió a sentarse- ¿Qué hay de Luffy y Ace? ¿Ellos son medios hermanos?

-No, ninguno de los tres tenemos lazos sanguíneos. Pero eso no significa que no nos queramos como tales.

-Sorprendente… no lo hubiera imaginado.

-Pensé que alguien te lo había contado ya.

-No, creo que olvidaron mencionarlo.

-Ya lo sabes entonces –le sonrió-. Date un baño y vayamos a casa –se pusó de pie.

-A la orden –respondió con humor.

Le sorprendió un poco que la luz estuviera encendida a esas horas, si bien no era tan tarde, generalmente la pelirroja dormía alrededor de las diez, y ya era pasado poco de media noche. Nami estaba sentada en el sillón junto a la ventana, la cortina estaba ligeramente abierta, permitiendo observar hacia la calle. Lucia un poco taciturna, lo cual preocupo a Yashiro.

-¿Todo está bien Nami? –Preguntó al verla.

-Si… no te preocupes –respondió un tanto afligida.

-¿Segura? –insistió.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Solo voy por un vaso con agua.

-Debe ser muy duro soportar todo ese entrenamiento.

-Como no tienes una idea –le dijo mientras servía agua en un vaso.

-Esfuérzate mucho Shiro-chan.

-No duermas tarde Nami, que descanses –se despidió de la pelirroja.

Nami suspiró con pesar, estaba cansada pero aun no podía dormir, tenia que esperar, como siempre lo hacia. Una media hora después de que Yashiro despertara llegó lo que tanto esperaba, el sonido de una piedra chocar contra el cristal logró despertarla, abrió los ojos y corrió un poco más la cortina.

El farol amarillento iluminaba débilmente al revolcado chico, de seguro la había tenido difícil esa ocasión, aun así, logró sentir un alivio profundo al verlo. El chico alzó la mano en señal de saludo al darse cuenta que Nami se había percatado de su presencia, la pelirroja hizo lo mismo y ambos sonrieron simultáneamente. Así como había llegado el moreno se perdió entre la oscuridad de la calle. Cerró la cortina y manifestó su sosiego en un gran suspiro, se levantó y caminó hasta su habitación, ahora podía dormir tranquila.

Era como un ritual cada vez que esa situación se presentaba, sabía de antemano que el trabajo en el que estaba implicado Luffy era peligroso, que cada vez que tenía un encargo no había seguridad que regresara sano y salvo. Por eso había acordado con ella que siempre que regresara de sus trabajos pasaría por la casa de Nami, para hacerle saber que estaba bien y que nada malo le había ocurrido, y claro que ella siempre esperaba en ese sillón, al pie de la venta para esperarlo.


	5. Nada está bien, así que está bien

Sentía que estaba escribiéndola historia interminable en lugar del fic de "nueva vida", y es que ha quedado taaaaaaaaaan largo el capitulo que me sorprendo (y de hecho tuve que excluir muchas cosas para que no fuera maaaaaaaas largo).

Hoy le di mucha guerra mi pecoso hermoso y un poquito a Nami. Espero les guste mucho el capitulo.

Les mando un beso gigantesco! GRCIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-Chin**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Nada está bien, así que está bien

A pesar que sabía de antemano que obtendría la misma respuesta seguía marcando el mismo número, una y otra vez la voz de la operadora hablaba diciendo que el número estaba fuera de uso; para su gran molestia.

De no ser por la delicada mano que tocó su hombro tras su espalda, hubiera pasado ahí toda la tarde. Colgó el teléfono y sin voltear a verla, tomó su mano y recargó su mejilla sobre el dorso. La mujer besó la coronilla del hombre entre sus azabaches cabellos y habló con franqueza.

-Sabes que no contestará, no insistas –cortó sus esperanzas, aun así, su voz era muy dulce.

-Tendré en ese caso que ir a buscarlo –se quejó.

-No te lo perdonara si lo haces.

-¿Eso cambiaría algo?

-Es difícil para él… solo nosotros somos responsables de las decisiones que tomamos.

-Pero se niega a escuchar explicaciones –dijo con molestia.

-Es tan terco como tú –le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-No puede negar mi sangre por mucho que no le parezca.

-Tratare de hablar con él.

-Cuando menos no te odia a ti, con eso me basta.

-No te odia… solo no puede aceptar tu amor.

-Las decisiones que tomamos…. –pensó con el semblante perdido.

Parado a un costado de ella hizo una mueca, era la tercera ocasión en la semana que sucedía eso y para nada era de su agrado. Estaba un tanto extrañado por esa actitud, pues generalmente siempre estaba atenta y participativa en clase. Pero esos días en particular en cuanto entraba al salón, se tiraba sobre la paleta y caía rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Golpeó su cabeza con el libro, pero ni eso la inmuto en su imperturbable sueño; tan solo se rascó la cabeza y entre murmullos volvió acurrucarse en su lugar. Thatch suspiró resignado y dio por terminada la clase… si Yashiro seguía así tendría que llamarle la atención seriamente.

Con gran esfuerzo Kaya y Vivi lograron despertar a la castaña del reino de los sueños. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al ver que las clases habían terminado, con desanimo tomo su maletín y siguió a sus amigas fuera del edificio. Estaba realmente agotada, así que involuntariamente terminaba dormida en la mayoría de las clases en contra de su voluntad.

-Shiro-chan… luces muy mal –le dijo Kaya con preocupación.

-No he dormido bien hace tiempo…

-Se nota.

-Creo que debes de abandonar tu entrenamiento –sugirió Vivi.

-No, ha pasado un mes y no pienso tirar todo por la borda –contestó sin ganas mientras tomaba asiento en una banca del parque.

-Pero mírate… pareces un zombie –señaló la rubia.

-Eso es bueno, me gustan los zombies.

-Yashiro, piénsalo por favor.

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí? –preguntó Vivi.

-Sí. Adelántense ustedes –respondió toda adormilada.

-Ten cuidado –se despidieron ambas.

-Ustedes también.

Suspiró con sumo pesar, era verdad, estaba al borde de su límite de resistencia, pero si ya había logrado aguantar hasta esas alturas, no retrocedería ni un paso. Colocó su mochila en el extremo de la banca y se acostó usando en ella como si fuera una cama, tapó sus ojos con su antebrazo y trató de relajarse.

Entre parpadeos abrió los ojos, había poca luz y a juzgar por los matices de rojos la tarde estaba cayendo. Sintió una ligera opresión en sus muslos y espalda, alzó la vista apenas reconociendo a quien la llevaba en brazos. No sabía por qué razón Sanji estaba cargándola, entre su adormilada voz cuestionó al rubio.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te encontré dormida en el parque, por más que trate de despertarte no pude hacerlo.

-Qué vergüenza, me quede toda la tarde dormida.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ya puedes bajarme.

-No me molesta llevarte –le sonrió con un poco de picardía.

-Puedo caminar –respondió molesta al percatarse de la mano que trataba de colarse indebidamente a donde no tenía ningún asunto.

-Yashiro-Chan no es bueno que una mujer se quede dormida así como así por ahí, podría pasarte algo malo –la aconsejó el rubio mientras la bajaba.

-Ya me di cuenta –miró de mala gana a Sanji.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa, así podre ver a mi Nami-chwan.

-Debe de estar preocupada –pensó mientras miraba las llamadas perdidas en su celular provenientes de la pelirroja.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al departamento, para subir los escalones Yashiro tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza del barandal para lograrlo. Mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de la entrada, Nami se anticipó y abrió desde dentro.

-¡Nami-Chan! –gritó Sanji al verla.

-Discúlpame Nami –se abrió paso entre la pelirroja y el eufórico rubio.

-Estuve llamando toda la tarde… ¿Dónde te metiste?

-La encontré dormida en el parque –dijo Sanji.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, solo me quede un rato y sin querer… no pasó nada.

-Calentaré la comida, ve a darte un baño –sugirió Nami.

-Muchas gracias a los dos –inclinó la cabeza antes de hacer lo que su compañera le dijo.

-Le advertí que no escogiera a Sabo como entrenador –dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-Hablare con Luffy para que le comente sobre esto.

-Nami-chan, ya que estamos solos… -trató de pasar.

-Muchas gracias por todo Sanji-Kun, nos vemos luego –lo empujó de regreso.

-¡Espera! –trató de detenerla mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Adiós…

Los minutos pasaban y al parecer la castaña aun no salía de su habitación, lo cual preocupo a Nami, quien sin pedir permiso pasó al cuarto de Shiro. Ya imaginaba que algo así iba a suceder; medio cambiada con su pijama estaba tirada sobre la cama, durmiendo como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. No había mucho que hacer, salvo hablar con Sabo de la situación.

-¿Por qué demonios no contesta? –se preguntó molesta Nami, mientras mantenía el celular pegado a la oreja.

-¿Hola? –contestó Usopp.

-¿Usopp? ¿Dónde está Luffy? –preguntó confundida al no ser el dueño quien atendiera la llamada.

-Esta…ocupado –Respondió no muy seguro.

Nami apenas pudo escuchar la respuesta entre tanto escándalo.

-¡Pásame a Luffy en este instante! –Le gritó molesta.

Usopp le pasó el teléfono al otro moreno, quien entre quejidos aceptó la llamada.

-Nami…

-¡¿Por qué demonios no atiendes tu teléfono?! –Lo regañó- No importa de momento, Luffy necesito que hables con Sabo.

-¿Sabo?

-Si… es sobre Yashiro.

-¿Mashiro? –volvió a preguntar entre un escándalo.

-Si… -comenzaba a irritarse.

-¡Usopp! ¡Deja de hacer trampa!

-¡Pon atención a lo que te digo! –le gritó totalmente enfurecida.

-¡No hago trampa! ¡Tú estás distraído hablando por teléfono!

-¡Ustedes dos! –se escuchó la voz enojada de Nami proveniente del auricular incluso más fuerte que la de ellos.

-Na…Nami no te enojes –dijo Usopp-. Haber Luffy, voy a ponerle pause al juego.

-¿Qué decías Nami? –preguntó cómo sin nada Mugiwara.

-Quiero que hables con Sabo sobre Yashiro, dile que ella está agotada por el entrenamiento y que deberían de pararlo.

-¿Mashiro dijo eso?

-No, pero… ella no luce nada bien –dijo preocupada.

-Pero si ella no quiere detenerlo ¿de qué se preocupan?

-¡Luffy! Tu solo dile eso a Sabo ¿puedes?

-Si… -coreó aburrido.

-Gracia. Buenas noches Luffy –dijo dulcemente.

-Adiós Nami –colgó ignorando olímpicamente las intenciones de la pelirroja.

En las calles poco iluminadas a las afueras de la ciudad tres hombres perseguían en carrera a un sujeto. El que iba a la delantera se le notaba que poco le faltaba para caer rendido, en su paso derrumbaba cuanta cosa estaba en el camino para obstruir el paso a las personas que venían siguiéndolo.

Pero nada de lo que hacía tenia efecto, aquellas personas estaban sumamente enfocadas en atraparlo, quitándose de encima cada ridículo obstáculo que les ponía. Al final, el sujeto calló resbalándose por el asfalto húmedo. Ya no había escapatoria, aun así quiso levantarse en una esperanza poco probable.

Quien iba más cercano a él, de sus perseguidores, lo devolvió al suelo de una patada. Se agachó para tomarlo por la camisa y así comenzar con el interrogatorio. La caza nocturna había concluido al fin.

-Y dime ¿Qué es lo que quiere Teach en esta ocasión? –preguntó el moreno con sumo desprecio.

-No voy a decir nada –respondió muy valiente el hombre, a pesar de saber que no tenia escapatoria.

-Vamos… si hablas tal vez te dejemos ir –se acercó un castaño a donde estaba el par.

-No tenemos esa política Thatch, no le mientas –se metió el rubio-. Mejor dile que no acabaremos con el tan…dolorosamente.

-Marco, no me gusta cuando te pones tan serio –se quejó el castaño.

-No me sacaran información sobre Teach así hagan lo que hagan…

-Te recomiendo que no me hagas perder la paciencia.

-Ace es muy temperamental, ni se diga lo impulsivo… comienza a decirnos lo que sabes –dijo Thatch mientras miraba como el pecoso llevaba contra la pared al sujeto.

-Veamos qué es lo que tienes por aquí –Marco se acerco a él y comenzó a registrarlo-. No parece tener algo importante…

En eso su mano se pasó por el bolsillo superior de la camisa del sujeto, encontrándose ahí un encendedor de oro, el cual en la parte de enfrente tenía las iniciales CB grabadas. Confundido, Marco le mostró el objeto a Thatch quien al igual que el rubio lo miro con expectación.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Le mostró el encendedor.

-Tú no trabajas para Kurohige… -aseveró Marco.

-¿Entonces por qué hiciste todo eso? –Preguntó Ace.

-Si se meten con el padrino están acabados –Sentenció.

Dicho esto el sujeto pateó su bota contra la pared, esto hizo que una pequeña arma de fuego saliera de la suela. El disparo automático fue directo al muslo de Marco, quien cayó por el impacto. Ace ante la sorpresa aflojó su agarre, lo cual le permitió al enemigo escaparse. El moreno iba correr tras él, pero Thtch lo detuvo, priorizando la herida del rubio.

-¿Estás bien Marco? –preguntó el castaño mientras hacía presión en la herida.

-¿Tu qué crees? –ironizó.

-Al parecer está bien –le sonrió Ace-. Vamos, hay que llevarte con un medico.

Abrió la puerta de la casa lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido; sin ganas de explicar él porque de su estado, sin embargo, sus hermanos estaban sentados en la sala esperándolo. Los ojos de Luffy se clavaron en la sangre del pantalón de Ace, e inmediatamente corrió hacia él para saber si algo malo le había pasado.

-¡Ace! ¡¿Estás bien?! –preguntó alarmado.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

-¿Y esa sangre? – Sabo se acercó a ellos.

-Es de Marco –dijo entre un suspiró y tomó asiento en la sala.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Las cosas se complicaron… pero Marco está bien.

-Eso explica por qué llegas a estas horas –dijo Sabo-. ¿Y que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió?

-Perseguíamos a alguien que supuestamente estaba relacionado con Teach… pero al final resultó ser un hombre de Gang.

-¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?

-No lo sé Sabo. Creí que él nada tenía que ver con Shirohige.

-Luffy, ¿no se supone que tu grupo esta tras él?

-Sí, pero no hemos encontrado nada raro.

-Hay que mantenernos pendientes de igual manera.

-Sabo… -miró a su hermano a los ojos- sabes que no dejare que algo malo pase, no de nuevo.

-Lo sé Ace, por eso dejo a Shirohige en tus manos.

-Estoy hambriento –se quejó Luffy, rompiendo totalmente el aire de seriedad-. Sabo, prepara algo para cenar.

-¿Y como que se te antoja?

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacen tan tarde despiertos?

-Estábamos esperándote… y hablábamos de Mashiro –dijo Luffy.

-¿Por qué de ella?

-Nami llamó y dijo algo de terminar con el entrenamiento.

-Al parecer Yashiro está llegando a su límite –respondió el rubio desde la cocina-. Sanji la encontró dormida en el parque, además, Vivi también me llamó preocupada.

-Thatch igual comentó algo al respecto esta tarde… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Detener el entrenamiento.

-¡Pero Mashiro quiere seguir entrenando!

-¿Tú qué opinas Ace?

-No lo sé, las últimas semanas ha estado evitándome completamente, así que no se que está pensado.

-¿Le hiciste algo? –preguntó curioso el menor.

-No que yo sepa –hizo una mueca infantil.

Sabo al otro extremo comenzó a reír de la respuesta, Ace a veces podía ser tan ingenuo como el mismo Luffy. Para el rubio estaban un poco más claros los motivos de ese distanciamiento.

-Oye Ace ¿Qué te parece si te haces cargo de ella? –sugirió Sabo.

-¿No estás escuchando lo que te digo?

-Hablare con Yashiro-San, ya verás que aceptara el cambio. Además… siempre estabas regañándome por ser tan pesado con ella, creo que a ti se te da mejor la enseñanza.

-Como quieras.

-Dejaremos que esta semana descanse.

-¡Dejen de hablar cosas aburridas! ¡Tengo hambre!

Todos eso días le habían caído de maravilla, todavía no sabía por qué el rubio le había permitido holgazanear de esa manera, siendo que siempre era muy estricto; pero que importaba, al final de la semana ya tenía todas las pilas bien cargadas, apesar de que regularmente tuvo que vérselas con alguien en particular:cuando no era uno de los hermanos era el otro. Pero ni eso le iba a perturbar su buen humor, pues iniciado la siguiente semana comenzaría de nuevo con el martirio.

Le sorprendió un poco que todo el grupo estuviera reunido en la entrada principal, Nami le hizo señas para que se acercara a donde estaban. Cuando llegó no pudo evitar ver de mala gana a Luffy, pues en todo lo que iba de la semana le había hecho la vida imposible.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? –preguntó Yashiro.

-Estamos organizando un viaje a la Playa de Atami ¿Quieres ir? –Dijo muy feliz la pelirroja.

-¿Con todos ustedes? –Dijo sin humor al ver a los tres hermanos, Zoro y a Sanji.

-Anímate Mashiro, será divertido. También invite a Chopper.

-¡Especialmente no quiero ir contigo!

-¿Por qué? –preguntó enojado.

-Todavía preguntas… toda la semana estuviste molestándome.

-Yo no recuerdo nada –se hurgó la nariz.

-Lunes: compré un pan con carne, específicamente el último. Solo me descuide un segundo y ya estaba en tu bocota. Y por si fuera poco, comenzaste un alboroto en el comedor, el cual terminó por ocasionar una guerra de comida ¡que acabó con todo mi almuerzo!

-No lo recuerdo…

-Martes: Recién llegaba a la escuela cuando a Zoro y a ti se les ocurrió hacer una demostración de cortar sandias con los ojos vendados.

-Eso fue divertido –dijo entre risas.

-¡Me arrojaste una mitad! Termine toda sucia y tuve que regresar a cambiarme a casa.

-Luffy –le llamó la atención Nami.

-Miercoles: fuiste a nuestro departamento, causando un alboroto mientras perseguías a quien sabe quién. Kalifa te estaba siguiendo, y como justamente pasaba por ahí pensó que también era parte de tu desastre y nos llevó a seguridad.

-Por eso llegaste tarde –dijo Sabo.

-Y este día, para no romper con la tradición, ¡también me causaste problemas! –dijo molesta.

-Eres imposible Luffy –se burló de él Ace.

-Así que no… gracias, no quiero ir con ustedes a la playa.

-¿Te quedaras entrenando entonces? –preguntó Sabo.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó impactada.

-Si… no creas que te quedaras sin hacer nada todo el fin de semana, ya te di buen tiempo para reponerte.

-Pero…

-Dejare a una persona encargada de ti… no sé, tengo algunos amigos que les interesará.

-Sabo…

-A menos de que cambies de opinión y vayas con nosotros… –le sonrió maliciosamente.

-¡De acuerdo! –Gritó irritada- Iré con ustedes. Pero te advierto Mugiwara que si….

-Vamos a organizar nuestras maletas Yashiro –la interrumpió Nami-, será sumamente divertido.

La pelirroja se llevó del brazo a Shiro, quien aún seguía renegando del moreno.

-Te dije que la iba a convencer de ir –le dijo Sabo a Vivi.

-Eres un chantajista –se rió.

-El fin justifica los medios.

-Sabo ¿Crees que es buena idea que vayamos todos? –Pregunto Ace.

Los dos hermanos se apartaron un poco del resto.

-Shanks le dijo a Luffy que solo tenía que recoger algo, no es una misión peligrosa. Aun así quiero ir por lo sucedido contigo la otra ocasión, no expondré a Luffy innecesariamente.

-Por eso mismo lo digo, podemos ir nosotros tres sin complicaciones.

-Saji y Zoro también estarán ahí. Luffy y los chicos recogerán el paquete el viernes por la noche y tendremos el resto del fin de semana para nosotros. Tú y yo serviremos de apoyo.

-Esperó que lo de Gang no sea un mal presagio.

-Confío en que estarás ahí para protegerlos, vamos a pasarla bien ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… -respondió no muy convencido.

-Además Vivi tiene muchas ganas de visitar esa playa… -se llevó las manos a la nuca.

-Lo sabía –dijo con fastidio.

El viernes por la tarde acordaron verse en la estación del tren a punto de las 3 de la tarde, Luffy tenía que llegar a Shizuoka a mas tardar a las 8 pm y sería un viaje de casi tres horas. Los únicos que faltaban por llegaran eran Usopp, Zoro y Chopper, el menor de los hermanos estaba impaciente por arribar a la reconocida playa de Atami-chi.

Al verlo, en cuanto cruzó el umbral, ninguna de las cuatro chicas presentes pudo evitar gritar de emoción, los hombres se miraron extrañados al no comprender la reacción de ellas. Los recién llegados también mostraron una cara de incredulidad, mientras que las chicas seguían embelesadas con el pequeño que venía a su lado.

Si bien Chopper era un jovencito de 15 años, su carita sumamente tierna y de facciones finas lo hacían parecer menor; su piel apiñonada y los cabellos castaños que se acomodaban juguetonamente en su rostro lo hacían lucir sumamente encantador, casi como un muñequito de felpa. Misma razón por la cual prácticamente las cuatro salieron corriendo a abrazarlo.

-Chopper luces tan tierno –le dijo Vivi mientras lo aprensaba contra su cuerpo.

-Tu cabello es tan bonito –Yashiro acariciaba su melena.

-Parces todo un muñeco –le dijo Nami.

-Vivi… yo también quiero abrazar a Chopper –pidió Kaya.

-No…no crean que me hacen feliz con eso –habló tímidamente, lo cual lo hizo ser simplemente más encantador.

-¡Ace tómanos una fotografía con Chopper! –dijeron al uníoslo las cuatro, señalando al moreno.

-¡Maldito afortunado! –se quejó Sanji.

-Chopper es un popular –se echó a reír Luffy.

Minutos después dentro del vagón, todos se disponían a tomar sus asientos correspondientes (en realidad solo se acomodaron como les dio su gana), sería un viaje relativamente largo, así que había que aprovechar la situación.

Rápidamente Luffy tomo la ventana, aunque al final siempre se quedaba dormido le gustaba curiosear de vez en cuando. Vivi y Sabo tomaron asiento juntos, Zoro sin pensarlo se apropió de dos asientos y se tiró para poder dormir a sus anchas, Ussop tímidamente invitó a Kaya sentarse con él, mientras que Chopper por obviedad dejo pasar a Luffy y se colocó con Sanji.

Solo había tres asientos libres y tres personas sin lugar, así que había dos opciones, Nami o Ace… y estaba segura que Nami no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ir todo el camino junto al moreno. Así que sin chistar y muy resignada tomó un lugar de los dos que estaban libres.

Justamente cuando la pelirroja se disponía triunfantemente a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía, entrometidamente y sin preguntar Ace ocupó este junto a Luffy. Nami se quedó en shock, no creyendo que precisamente Ace (quien se jactaba de apoyarla en su relación al 1000%) le estuviera haciendo eso. Por otra parte, Yashiro suspiró tranquila.

-Ace ¿qué se supone que haces ahí? –trató de sonar paciente.

-Quiero ir con Luffy durante el viaje, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-¡Ese es mi lugar!

-Nami ¿te molesta que Ace se siente a mi lado? –preguntó Luffy, sin comprender la verdadera razón por la cual peleaban.

-No, pero…

-Nami es muy comprensiva, no le molesta ¿verdad? –Le sonrió con desfachatez.

-Te voy a matar Portgas D. Ace –le susurró con mucha ira.

-Siento mucha pena por Nami… pero no pienso compartir tanto tiempo a solas con ese hombre –pensó Yashiro mientras veía acercarse a la pelirroja.

Fue un viaje de muchos murmullos por parte de Nami y lo mejor que podía hacer Shiro era ignorarla de momento, aunque ya le había hecho prometer que le ayudaría a vengarse de Ace. Por parte de los demás todo estaba en orden, Zoro roncando al fondo mientras Sanji (quien iba una fila adelante) se encargaba de molestarlo. Chopper platicaba con Kaya de lado a lado, en lo que Vivi le mostraba a Sabo imágenes de la playa a la que visitarían. Los ojos castaños de Nami se clavaban con suma ira en el par de morenos, quienes apenas a la media hora de camino se quedaron completamente dormidos y Luffy como siempre, prendido del cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

Todos dejaron escapar un silbido de exclamación al ver la entrada del hotel, Shanks no había escatimado en gastos cuando muy amablemente (y sin ser su responsabilidad) alquilo 3 lujosas habitaciones en uno de los mejores hoteles del lugar, con vista a la playa, circo, maroma y teatro. En ocasiones le gustaba consentir al pequeño Luffy, después de todo, era casi como un hijo para él.

No podían pedir más espacio en cada habitación, realmente eran grandes y contaban con absolutamente todo lo necesario e innecesario que pudieran pensar. La vista de la terraza a la playa era sumamente hermosa, la puesta de sol estaba en su apogeo; podían apreciarla a través de la gran puerta corrediza de cristal, haciendo así perfecta su llegada.

Las chicas se hospedarían en una habitación, pues era tan grande para estar 4 personas con las mayores comodidades. Contiguas a estas estarían los muchachos: Sabo, Chopper, Usopp y Sanji en una, mientras que Luffy, Ace y Zoro en otra.

Esa noche, escoltadas las chicas por Ace, Sabo, Chopper y Usopp salieron a recorrer la playa. En cuanto a Luffy y los otros se hacían cargo de la misión que Shanks les había encomendado. Atami-chi era una playa sumamente hermosa, no por nada se encontraba entre las mejores de todo Japon, y era una fortuna que estuvieran ahí para disfrutarla… aunque en esos momentos, había alguien en particular que no estaba del todo tranquila.

-Nami ¿todo está en orden? –preguntó Yashiro al notar su semblante entristecido.

-Sí, creo que el viaje me agotó un poco.

-Debes de estar triste porque no has pasado tiempo con Luffy, apenas y llegamos se fue.

-También debe de ser por eso –se frotó los brazos con ambas manos, la noche era fría.

-¿Por qué se fueron esos tres? –preguntó curiosa. Yashiro no sabía aun nada del trabajo de todos ellos.

-Tuvieron que ir a un encargo, en realidad por eso vinimos a Shizuoka.

-Ya veo…

-¡Nami! Mañana juntemos caracolas –llegó corriendo Chopper hasta ellas-. Doctorine dijo que le llevara unas cuantas.

-Me parece bien –le sonrió-. Vayamos a meter los pies al agua, haber que tal esta.

-¿No van a enfermarse si hacen eso? –dijo Shiro.

-No creo que les pase algo –habló Ace, mientras se colocaba junto a la castaña.

Yashiro solo se cruzó de brazos y ambos se quedaron parados observando al par que brincaba las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la orilla. Un silencio incomodo se estaba haciendo presente entre los dos, y antes de que Ace pudiera decir lo que estaba pensado, Kaya y Usopp se acercaron a donde estaban; salvando así el extraño ambiente que recién comenzaba a formarse.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, alguien tocaba la puerta desesperadamente. Apenas y eran las 7:00 am y esa noche se habían desvelado jugando cartas mientras esperaban el regreso del moreno y los otros dos. Kaya con esfuerzo pudo levantarse para abrir, encontrándose como era de esperarse con Luffy, quien si pedir permiso pasó hasta la habitación donde dormían las 4.

-¡Nami! ¡Despierta! –zangoloteaba la pelirroja en la cama. Sin éxito se movió a la cama de al lado e hizo lo mismo con Yashiro- ¡Levántense! ¡No hay que perder tiempo!

-Tengo sueño, no molestes –la castaña se escondió entre las cobijas, ignorando la petición del moreno.

-¡Tengo hambre! ¡Vamos a comer algo! –Gritó para todas, mientras jalaba las cobijas de Shiro y las tiraba a un lado.

-¡No hagas eso!

-¡Dejen de gritar los dos! –Se levantó con poco humor la pelirroja, arrojándoles una almohada a cada uno.

-¡Vámonos!

-Nos daremos un baño y después saldremos –dijo Kaya-. Por favor aguarda en tu habitación Luffy-kun.

-Bueno –hizo una mueca señalando su fastidio-, pero no tarden mucho.

Caminando por la ciudad los 11 chicos buscaban un restaurante para comer, pues en un berrinche por parte del menor de los hermanos los habían corrido del comedor del hotel, así que vagabundeaban por la ciudad buscando algo para alimentarse.

Ocasionalmente se detenían para tomarse fotografias, las cuales en un 80% se trataba de Chopper en compañía de las 4 chicas, o en su defecto, Chopper con alguna de ellas individualmente, exceptuando a Yashiro, quien se negaba a pedírselo personalmente a Ace, así que todas sus fotografías eran en grupo.

Al final encontraron un local que vendía Takoyaki y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en comer eso. Adentro del lugar, volvió a repetirse lo mismo del vagón de tren: Nami estaba a punto de sentarse junto a Luffy cuando impertinentemente Ace le pidió a su hermanito que los acompañara a él, Usopp y Chopper en la mesa donde estaban, y claro que el moreno no iba a negar una petición por parte de Ace, por lo cual, ignorando completamente las intenciones de Nami –como de costumbre- se fue con ellos.

Pero la situación no se acababa ahí, prácticamente la acción se repetía en cualquier lugar al que iban, no importaba donde fuera ¿a caso Ace estaba teniendo un ataque de celos de hermano? ¿O simplemente estaba tratando de fastidiarla? Igual no importaba cual fuera la razón, la pelirroja estaba sumamente enojada y no dejaría pasar por alto semejante traición por parte del mayor.

-¡Vamos ahí! –señaló muy emocionado Luffy un cartel que decía "exposición medieval".

-Creí que veníamos a disfrutar de la playa –se quejó Sanji- ¡Yo vine a ver hermosas damas en bikini!

-Esto es mucho más emocionante Sanji –lo jaló del brazo hasta la gran casa de aspecto occidental- ¡De seguro hay armaduras!

-Oye… yo no quiero entrar a ese lugar.

-Parece interesante ¿Tienes miedo cocinero pervertido? –lo retó Zoro.

-¡¿Por qué tendría miedo?! –respondió enojado.

-Vayamos a echar un vistazo y después iremos a pasar el día en la playa –sugirió Vivi.

-Yo apoyo a Vivi –alzó la mano Chopper.

Los interiores eran un tanto escalofriantes, había armaduras de todo tipo, con lanzas, picos y cuanta cosa. También entre los objetos figuraban varios aparatos de torturas usadas en esos tiempos, dejando ver lo muy doloroso que sería estar en cualquiera de ellos.

Luffy no paraba de exclamar por lo emocionado que se encontraba, brincando de un lugar a otro y tratando de convencer al guía de que lo dejara ponerse una armadura, pero no importaba cuando insistiera, siempre la respuesta era no; por tal motivo le había pedido a su hermano una fotografía con cada armadura del recorrido. Así que ahí estaba de nueva cuenta los D. pegados como si se trataran de uno solo, esta vez, a petición de Luffy.

La paciencia de Nami estaba agotada rotundamente, así que usando su ingenio malvado, figuró una estrategia para deshacerse –por lo menos momentáneamente- del pecoso.

Mientras todos muy curiosos observaban una pintura de lo más extravagante sobre un duelo de caballeros, la pelirroja se llevó del brazo a Ace a un cuarto, poniendo de pretexto que le sacara una fotografía con algo en particular que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Estás segura que aquí es? No miro nada –dijo Ace.

Apenas y podía caminar con la imperceptible luz de una lámpara de petróleo en el escritorio.

-Si… más adelante esta –sonrió con malicia desde sus espaldas, mientras lo hacía pasar a la oscura habitación.

-¿Qué hay aquí? –dejó su cámara en una mesita que apenas y alcanzaba a divisar.

-Será una fotografía especial para Luffy… hay unos grilletes y pensé que sería de su agrado ver a una damisela en apuros…

-Eso suena pervertido –se acercó a Nami, quien jalaba los grilletes que estaban sujetados con una cadena desde el techo.

-Ayúdame a ponerlos –le pidió.

-No sabía que tuvieras gustos tan extraños… -se acercó a ella.

El pecoso subió sus manos para alcanzar los grilletes que colocaría en las muñecas de la pelirroja, pero antes de que así lo hiciera, Nami se le adelantó colocándoselos a él. Por unos instantes Ace quedó perplejo sin entender lo que la chica estaba haciendo. Trató de zafarse de ellos sin éxito alguno, después de todo, eran elementos de tortura y estaban diseñados a la perfección para evitar que alguien escapara.

-No Ace… no tengo gustos extraños –le sonrió poniéndose frente a él con una pose de victoria.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó aun no creyendo lo que había hecho.

-Desde la salida en Osaka me has estado fastidiando mis momentos con Luffy, así que te mantendré un rato aquí, en lo que puedo pasar un tiempo agradable con tu hermano.

-Nami no estés jugando.

-Eso te enseñara a no intervenir en mis planes –lo señaló con el dedo mientras que con la otra mano jugaba con las llaves-. Vendré por ti mas tarde.

-¡Espera! Puedo explicarlo… -trató de convencerla mientras la pelirroja, que dejaba las llaves en la mesa cercana, pero fuera del alcance de él.

-Para que veas que no soy tan mala… –le decía mientras desabotonaba pacientemente su camisa- hace mucho calor aquí, así te refrescaras un poco.

-¡Deja de ser tan perversa!

-¡Tú te lo buscaste! –Se apartó de él y tomó la cámara- Nos vemos en un rato Ace-kun –le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella, dejando al pecoso atado con las manos sobre su cabeza.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban los dos completamente solos, voltearon a los alrededores pero los pasillos estaban desiertos. Se habían quedado tan entretenidos con la pintura, que no se percataron cuando los otros siguieron con el recorrido.

-¿A dónde se fueron todos? –preguntó Yashiro.

-¿He? –alzó la ceja despistadamente Zoro- Se fueron por acá –señaló un camino al azar.

-Vayamos a buscarlos.

Más o menos estuvieron unos 15 minutos deambulando por todo el edificio, pasando constantemente por los mismos lugares una y otra vez. Yashiro comenzaba a debatirse entre la orientación del peliverde o la habilidad del grupo para evadirlos. La armadura de bronce sosteniendo un hacha en la intersección del corredor indicaba la tercera ocasión que llegaban al mismo lugar, cansada de caminar sin sentido se detuvo para decirle a Zoro que sería ella quien se encargaría de buscar a los muchachos. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, el espadachín ya se había perdido de su vista.

Tenía dos opciones de camino y se decidió por el de la izquierda, había varias puertas que permitían el ingreso a las cámaras donde guardaban las armas. Entraba y revisaba una por una, con la esperanza de hallar a sus camaradas.

La poca luz de esa habitación no le dejaba ver con claridad, pero aun así se atrevió a entrar. No parecía haber nada en realidad ahí, así que decidió salir; sin embargo, antes de hacerlo un ruido extraño al fondo llamó su atención haciéndola ingresar de nueva cuenta.

Fue a la mesa y tomó la lámpara para ver que era el sonido. Mentiría al decir que no le causó impresión encontrarlo atado, pero más que nada era graciosa la penosa situación del moreno, más allá de lo sumamente erótica que podía resultar la escena, era bastante cómico su semblante molesto.

-¡No te burles! –le gritó Ace al observar la risita que comenzaba a escaparse de la boca de Shiro.

-Eso te pasa por meterte con Nami –se puso frente a él.

-Ayúdame a quitarme estas cosas.

-No quiero –le sacó la lengua.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿Necesitas un pañuelo? Se nota que no la estas pasando bien –se burló de él.

-¿No vas a sacarme de aquí? –frunció el seño.

-Esperare a que Nami lo haga –le sonrió.

Sin verlo venir, astutamente y aprovechando la cercanía entre ambos, Ace atrapó entre sus piernas a Yashiro, atrayéndola hacia él. La chica trató de forcejear para liberarse, pero tenía todas las de perder dada la fuerza del moreno, quien con sus manos se sujetaba de la cadena y mantenía sus piernas abrazadas de la cadera de la castaña.

De nueva cuenta la distancia que había conservado durante las últimas semanas estaba siendo acortada, no sabía pensar claramente cuando lo tenía cerca suyo.

-Si yo no salgo de aquí…. tu tampoco.

-¡Suéltame! –gritó.

-No te conviene gritar, alguien vendrá y no estás en una posición muy buena que digamos.

-Me estoy quemando con la lámpara, muévete – el objeto había quedado entre ambos.

-Las llaves están sobre la mesa, alcánzalas y te soltaré.

-Suéltame para que vaya por ellas.

-Si lo hago vas a escapar…

-Eres igual de fastidioso que Luffy, tal vez más…

-Nada de esto estuviera pasando de no ser por tu culpa –le reclamó Ace.

-¿Mi culpa? –preguntó ofendida.

-Si no hubieras estado evitándome, no tendría que haber estado con Luffy todo el tiempo.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó apenada.

-¡Me estas quemando!

-Perdón… -alejó la lámpara del cuerpo de ambos.

-Te liberare solo un poco, trata de alcanzar las llaves que están sobre la mesa –le dijo mientras dejaba de ejercer presión en ella.

-Bien, pero están lejos, no sé si pueda –se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda.

-Solo estírate –le susurró.

-No… hagas eso –dijo nerviosa al sentir la respiración de Ace en su cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo.

Columpiándose sobre las piernas del pecoso trató de llegar a la mesa, pero apenas y podía alcanzarla en la posición. Antes de que por la misma inercia regresara hacia atrás dejó la lámpara sobre la mesa. Bufó enfadada por no haber alcanzado su objetivo, ahora estaba tenuemente aluzada, y de nueva cuenta contra el pecho del moreno.

-Te lo dije, suéltame para ir por ellas.

-No.

-¡Ace! –Exclamó enojada.

- Inténtalo otra vez.

Ace la había liberado un poco más, con ello pudo tomar la esquina de la mesa y haciendo un esfuerzo mayor, tomó las llaves de los grilletes. Empujándose contra la madera regresó a la embarazosa posición. Giró de nuevo para quedar frente a frente.

Por un breve instante esos ojos negros se quedaron observando los tersos labios de la castaña entre la penumbra, pasó saliva pesadamente mientras se paraba de puntas y se acercaba aun mas a su cuerpo para poder alcanzar la cerradura. Desvió la vista a un lado antes de que su mente comenzara a pensar cosas indebidas, pasaron un par de segundos y no parecía haber sucedido nada.

-¿Qué pasa? –volteó hacia los grilletes.

-No veo nada, además apenas y alcanzo…

-Apresúrate, mis manos ya me arden de sujetar la cadena.

-Deja de moverte, no me ayudas con eso.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abría en su totalidad, dando la luz de la entrada justamente en ellos dos. El peliverde se quedó pasmado unos segundos al encontrarlos en tan comprometedora situación, parpadeó un par de veces y solo expresó un tranquilo «lamento interrumpirlos», para después cerrar la puerta y dejarlos con su "intimidad". El par estaba sumamente avergonzado por ser descubiertos de esa manera, aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada malo.

-¡Ves lo que ocasionas! –le gritó Shiro.

-No estaría aquí de no ser tu culpa.

-¿Sigues con eso? Yo no te dije que te metieras en el camino de Nami.

-Tuve que hacerlo porque tú estabas evitándome –le reprochó.

-¿Solo por eso? –preguntó confundida.

-¿A caso te caigo mal? –lazó la pregunta con suma seriedad.

-Ace…no es eso –bajó sus manos y las puso inconscientemente en el pecho de él.

-¿Entonces? –hizo un mohín.

-Es solo que me haces sentir un poco extraña… quería saber si alejándome de ti podía sentirme normal de nueva cuenta.

-¿Extraña? –repitió mientras liberaba en su totalidad el cuerpo de Shiro.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarte que te ignorara? –se apartó de él.

-Creí que éramos amigos… así que si estabas evitándome por algo, no quería causarte problemas.

-Lo haga o no igual me los causas –le sonrió-, dejare de hacerlo… pero ya no molestes más a Nami.

-De acuerdo. Como prueba de amistad quítame esto –hizo sonar las cadenas.

-Ya se me habían olvidado –rió- Buscaré una silla o algo, aguarda un momento.

Cuando salieron fuera del edificio todos estaban bajo un árbol esperándolos, pues eran los últimos en llegar. No se hicieron esperar las miradas acosadoras de Zoro y Nami, que por lo visto ya le habían informado del "porque" de su ausencia; motivo por el cual la pelirroja no se había aparecido para liberar al pecoso. Ruborizados a muerte Yashiro y Ace no dijeron nada, evitando dar explicaciones a los otros de su tardado regreso.

Más tarde llegó por lo que todos estaban esperando, especialmente Sanji, y el verdadero motivo disfrazado de la visita a Atami-chi: la playa.

Los ojos de del rubio ceja rizada casi salen de sus orbitas por la gran cantidad de mujeres en sexys bikinis, disfrutando del calor, la arena y el mar. Claro que no podía quejarse de las cuatro chicas que estaban acompañándolos, pues ninguna se quedaba atrás en cuanto a belleza.

Contrastando las lujuriosas intenciones del cocinero, los otros parecían estar más enfocados en clavar las sombrillas en la arena y salir corriendo a darse un buen chapuzón en el mar. Y para no romper la tradición como en el resto del día, aprovechando la dulzura de Chopper, todas quisieron una fotografía; más fue imposible tomarla, puesto que Nami se había quedado con la cámara y la había dejado olvidada en la recamara… y nadie tenía deseos de regresar al monstruoso hotel para buscarla.

Discretamente Usopp codeó el estomago de Luffy para llamar su atención, una vez que el moreno le prestó atención le dijo que mirara a donde Nami, quien estaba colocándole el bronceador en la espalda a Shiro. Tanto la pelirroja como la castaña tenían un cuerpo envidiable… Sabo era todo un maestro en perfeccionar cuerpos.

-Luffy, eres muy suertudo –le dijo con picardía el narizón.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó muy inocente, ya con la vista en otro lugar.

-¡Solo un completo idiota como tú no se daría cuenta del por qué! –Le gritó Sanji mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Sanji eso duele!

-A Luffy no le interesa el físico ¿verdad hermano? –dijo Ace.

-No entiendo de que están hablando….

-Pero no tiene nada de malo en ocasiones disfrutar de lo que tenemos –el pecoso pasó su brazo por el cuello del menor.

-¿He?

-Hazle caso... Ace ya lo disfruto hace unos momentos –dijo Zoro con sorna.

-Fue un mal entendido.

-Si claro, esa clase de mal entendidos ocurren muy a menudo en el mundo real.

-¿De qué están hablando Ace? –preguntó Luffy.

-Nada en particular –rió nervioso.

-Entonces dejen de hablar y vamos a meternos al mar.

-¿Ya sabes nadar? –le preguntó Sabo.

-Por supuesto que no –dijo con si verdaderamente fuera un orgullo-. Pero tengo muchos flotadores –le sonrió.

-Yo tampoco sé nadar –confesó el más pequeño del grupo.

-Entonces te compartiré de mis flotadores.

-¡Gracias Luffy!

-Yo puedo enseñarte si tú quieres Tony-kun –dijo Kaya.

-¿Enserio? –preguntó muy ilusionado.

-Por su puesto.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos! –gritó Mugiwara.

La arena estaba caliente, pero poco les importaba, según Luffy ese era el objetivo de ella: quemarte los pies para salir corriendo y meterte al mar. Los juegos playa entre los chicos estaban tornándose impetuosos, especialmente por la competencia entre Sanji y Zoro; no importaba a que decidieran jugar, ellos dos hacían de la competencia en equipo algo personal.

Después de casi ahogarse con una enorme ola, Luffy decidió iniciar su propia competencia de castillos de arena contra Usopp, esos dos estaban igual que el otro par, la única diferencia era que sus competencias no acababan con amenazas de muerte, de ahí en fuera, eran tan estúpidas como las del espadachín y el cocinero. Nami entendió (por milésima vez) que no competía contra Ace, sino más bien contra la inocencia de Luffy.

Se dejó caer rendida sobre la toalla puesta en la arena, debajo de la gran sombrilla, la piel le ardía un poco pues no estaba acostumbrada a estar expuesta tanto al sol. El tiempo gélido de Hokkaido había hecho muy sensible su piel a los rayos solares, ese era el verdadero motivo por el que no deseaba ir a la playa.

Metió la mano a la hielera para tomar un poco de agua, grande fue su molestia cuando notó que ya se había terminado toda. Mirando a su alrededor vio a un par de chicas que estaban comiendo granizado, la boca se le hizo agua y se levantó de su lugar para ir a buscar el puesto.

Se sentía un tanto cohibida por las miradas indiscretas de los hombres alrededor, mirando impúdicamente sus curvilíneas formas que salían a relucir con el bikini que llevaba puesto. Aun faltaban dos personas delante de ella para que la atendieran y ya estaba sumamente harta de las miraditas que le lanzaban. Justo cuando pensó que no podría resistirlo más algo inesperado pasó.

Sintió una caricia en lo alto de su espalda que fue a dar hasta su hombro, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron ante el contacto de la mano, que la apretaba simultáneamente con fuerza y delicadeza, al mismo tiempo que hacía que ambos cuerpos se acercaran bastante. No entendía por qué su cuerpo no había respingado al contacto, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a esa presencia. Alzó la vista encontrándose a quien instintivamente esperaba, Ace.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar –dijo el moreno.

-¿Ah? No hay problema –le siguió el juego, miró de reojo a los hombres que hace un segundo la observaban, dándose cuenta que ya miraban a otro lado.

-¿Y de que lo vas a pedir?

-Fresa… -No sabía porque, pero subió su mano para tocar la de Ace que se mantenía todavía en su hombro.

-Espero tengan de mora azul –sonrió al sentir los dedos de Shiro y le tomó la mano.

Momentos después los dos salieron del local, Shiro tenía que esconderse detrás del granizado para que el pecoso no se percatara de lo nerviosa que estaba, todavía existía un leve rubor sobre sus pómulos, aun no creía que Ace hubiera hecho eso; sin embargo, a diferencia de la castaña, el moreno parecía muy normal.

-Gracias por lo de hace rato –dijo Shiro.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó mientras se metía una cucharada a la boca- Yo soy el que debe de tarde las gracias.

-¿Cómo?

-Por seguirme el juego, captaste más rápido de lo que pensé. La fila era muy larga y no quería estar ahí tanto tiempo, así que cuando te mire pensé en ese plan –le dijo sumamente feliz.

-O sea que ¿fingiste que éramos… -evitó decir la palabra- solo para adelantarte en la fila?

-Si…

-Todo el tiempo estás inmiscuyéndome en tus cosas raras –le reclamó al no ser lo que ella había pensado.

-Pero valió la pena, el granizado está delicioso ¿quieres? –le ofreció poniéndole la cuchara frente a su boca.

-No gracias, no me gusta mucho la mora azul…

-Solo pruébalo, está muy bueno –insistió acercando cada vez más la cuchara.

-No quiero, basta…

-Abre la boca.

-Detente –le ordenó enojada frunciendo el seño.

-No me obligues a meterlo en tu boca.

-Eres un demente, yo compre el mío de fresa porque es el sabor que me gusta… si quisiera de mora, hubiera comprado uno –ya estaba molesta del infantilismo del moreno. Ace solo se reía de sus comentarios.

-Luces muy linda cuando te enojas –le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Basta de burlarte de mí –desvió su apenado rostro en otra dirección.

-¿Vas a probarlo? –continuó.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó histérica.

No era una mentira, solo parte de la verdad, aun así no quería decirle que, efectivamente, su segundo motivo de ir hasta ella y abrazarla habían sido los sujetos que la miraban lascivamente, ninguno de ellos tenían derecho de siquiera desearla con la vista; cosa que resultaba imposible, hasta para él…

Pero no era el caso, como lo había dicho antes, era normal que tuviera que fijarse en el cuerpo de una bella mujer, después de todo era alguien joven y podía darse esos lujos sin parecer un rabo verde como los del puesto. Aunque debía de admitir que lo que más llamaba su atención de parte de la castaña era su peculiar forma de ser; desde el día en que le reclamó lo de Vivi, algo había atraído su atención en ella.

-Shiro-chan vayamos al hotel –dijó Ace, haciendo que la ojivioleta se tropezara por la proposición.

-¿Ir al hotel? –preguntó con nervios.

-Sí, vamos a tu habitación.

-Oye, en que…

-Nami dejó mi cámara ahí, necesito que abras la puerta para buscarla.

-Eso… -suspiró- siempre hace que mal interprete sus acciones –pensó.

No podía culparse de tener esos pensamientos, el moreno era mortalmente seductor sin siquiera pretender serlo. Que ilusa al pensar que las cosas mejorarían cuando decidió poner en marcha su plan para sacarlo de su vida… ahora por ello sentía culpabilidad por el embrollo que le causó a Nami, según Ace por culpa de ella, ¿Cómo pretendía saber que le afectaría? Aunque eso solo la había dejado más confundida… él la extrañaba de cierta manera.

El hotel no estaba muy lejos de la playa, pero como se trataba de una zona exclusiva pocas personas transitaban el camino de regreso. Shiro iba muy pendiente descifrando en su mente el por qué de las acciones del pecoso, dado esto, no pudo poner el cuerpo pesado para evitar que la caída fuera menos dura, apenas alcanzó a meter las manos.

Empujándola del hombro, Ace, la aventó a un lado para evitar que recibiera el golpe de la persona que había osado en atacarlos. Al no concretar su primer golpe fijó su atención en el moreno, quien ya se interponía entre la castaña y el sujeto, su mirada expresaba mucha ira.

La pelea entre ambos no se hizo esperar, ¿un ladrón a caso? No, si ese trataba de un asalto no tendría caso por parte del ladrón atacar de esa manera a Ace, así que se trataba de algo más. La persona con la cual combatía Ace estaba en un nivel distinto de sus regulares contrincantes, podía saberlo por sus movimientos, aun así, el moreno no daba pie a una posible derrota.

De repente Shiro sintió como algo aprisionaba su cuello, levantándola del piso y dejándola mínimamente con la posibilidad de respirar de manera adecuada. El pecoso notó al segundo atacante que estaba dañando a la castaña, pero aun no terminaba con su rival; el cual aprovechando la distracción lo golpeo en el estomago.

El golpe lo hizo perder un poco el equilibrio, sin embargo, no tardó en reponerse. Su combatiente sacó un arma de fuego para dispararle, pero la velocidad de Ace fue mayor, y antes de que pudiera tirar del gatillo golpeó su brazo haciendo volar el arma. Mientras el objeto quedaba momentáneamente suspendido en el aire, el moreno golpeó con el codo el rostro del sujeto, aprovechando así para tomar el arma en sus manos. Una vez haciéndose de ella, la usó para impactarle con la empuñadura en la nuca, dejándolo fuera de combate.

El hombre calló en el piso y en una fracción de segundo Ace estaba apuntándole al otro, quien tenía a Yashiro apuntándole de igual manera con una pistola. Ambos se miraron fijamente, no parecían desistir en bajar las armas.

-Suéltala –Ordenó muy fiero Ace, quien clavó su mirada en el brazo que estaba sobre el cuello de Shiro, las mismas iniciales CB sobre esté.

-Baja la pistola.

-Hazlo tu primero. Ella nada tiene que ver…

-Hagamos un intercambio, no tengo intenciones de morir este día.

Sin despegar la vista del hombre ni dejar de apuntar, Ace se agachó para levantar al inconsciente.

-Déjala ir y te daré a tu compañero.

-No confió en ti.

-No cometas el error de pensar que soy como ustedes. No sé qué es lo que quiere Gang con nosotros, pero no lo obtendrá fácilmente –agudizó su mirada, dejando ver muy en claro que iba enserio.

-Por algo Teach tiene tanto interés en ti… dice que eres su favorito entre los hombres de Shirohige.

-Así que Gang tiene un trató con él, me sorprende de hecho.

-Toma… -el sujeto empujó a Yashiro hacia Ace. Y este hizo lo mismo con el otro.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el moreno mientras la abrazaba.

-Si… estoy bien –contestó abrumada mientras correspondía a la acción de Ace.

-La diferencia entre nosotros, muchacho, es que podemos formar una alianza sin tapujos. Sabes perfectamente que sus líderes no congenian… tú y tus hermanos no pueden ganar solos en esta guerra.

-Cállate –expresó con furia, aun seguía apuntándole con el arma.

-Iremos por todos... Shirohige, Dragon, Shanks, Shiki…Roger… -dijo mordazmente.

-¿Qué dijo? –pensó exaltada Yashiro, no pudo evitar abrazar con más fuerza a Ace.

-Maldito –rabió el moreno.

-Nos estaremos viendo Hiken no Ace.

No tuvo más remedio que dejarlos escapar, sentía unas ganas inmensas de golpear a alguien o algo por la impotencia, pero de momento tenía que informales a los otros sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Tomó aire para despabilarse y puso atención a la persona que tenía en brazos, la apartó un poco de su lado y le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Fuiste muy valiente.

-Yo… -no sabía que decir, sus manos estaban temblando.

-La verdad fue de gran ayuda que no te impacientaras. Si hubieras llorado o algo por el estilo me hubiera desesperado más.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? –le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos para contenerse.

-Trataré de explicártelo más tarde, necesito que vayamos con Sabo y los demás –le dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

-De acuerdo…

-¿Segura que estas bien? Siento muchísimo que tengas que pasar por esta situación.

-Creo que me lastime la muñeca derecha –respondió con la voz quebrada, aun así no derramo ni una sola lagrima.

-Si necesitas llorar hazlo, no te reprimas –volvió a abrazarla.

-Estoy cansada de hacerlo… no quiero llorar nunca más –se escondió en su pecho-, pero la muñeca me duele mucho.

-Tal vez Kaya o Chopper puedan hacer algo, vamos a buscarlos.

Los cinco chicos se apartaron del grupo para hablar en privado, por el semblante de Ace ya intuían que no sería nada agradable lo que les diría, sumándole a eso que Yashiro estaba siendo atendida por Chopper y Kaya.

-Los hombres de Gang nos atacaron hace unos momentos.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Luffy.

-Creí que no habían tenido complicaciones en su trabajo –dijo Sabo para los hombres de Shanks.

-Nadie se presentó para hacernos frente –respondió Sanji en lo que encendía un cigarrillo.

-Me han confirmado lo que ya suponíamos.

-No me digas que…

-Al parecer Marshall D. Teach y Capone Bege tienen una alianza –apretó los puños.

-¿Desde cuándo? Y mejor aun ¿Por qué? –la voz de Sabo comenzaba a sonar inquieta.

-Amenazaron diciendo que irían tras Shirohige y los demás.

-¿Qué vamos hacer Luffy? –preguntó Zoro a su capitán.

-¡Patearles el trasero! –respondió impetuoso. Los demás suspiraron resignados.

-El ataque inicial no fue dirigido hacia mí, se fueron directo contra Yashiro.

-Irán por los más débiles del grupo… eso indica que nos están vigilando –dijo Zoro.

-No preocupemos más a los otros de lo que obviamente ya lo están. Especialmente a Chopper y Shiro-San que no saben nada –habló Sabo.

-Lo primero que haremos es informar de esto. Sabo, moviliza a tu gente. Si Teach y Gang tienen una alianza posiblemente Kurohige esté siendo cubierto también por la policía.

-Llamaré a Iva-San para que esté al tanto.

-Luffy, lo mismo para ti –ordenó el moreno.

-¿Qué hay de los otros? –Sanji hizo referencia al resto del grupo.

-Obviamente no podemos dejarlos descuidados. Luffy cuida de Nami, Sanji y Usopp ustedes cuiden de Kaya, Ace te encargaras de Yashiro, Zoro protegerá a Chopper y Obviamente yo cuidare de Vivi.

-Bien –respondieron todos.

-Nos iremos mañana por la mañana. Sanji, tú y yo investigaremos ahora por la noche –decretó Sabo. A lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Obviamente todos estaban esperando explicaciones de lo sucedido. Relatando lo ocurrido como un simple encuentro por parte de los hombres de Teach a Ace aclararon las cosas, no había la necesidad de subir la tensión en todos. Ace previamente le había pedido a Shiro que no dijera nada de lo que había escuchado.

Así que mientras los chicos abrían bien los ojos para evitar nuevos incidentes, dejaron que el resto siguiera divirtiéndose normalmente. Yashiro se quedó a descansar en compañía de Nami e inquieta por las palabras del sujeto que la había atacado no esperó mucho tiempo para esclarecer sus dudas sobre algo en especifico.

-Nami ¿puedo preguntar algo? –dijo cabizbaja.

-Adelante…

-¿Qué sabes de la relación entre Ace y Law?

-Bueno, no mucho en realidad, ¿Por qué el interés en Law? –preguntó curiosa, ante la inesperada pregunta.

-Nada en particular –contestó nerviosa-, es solo que hace tiempo los miré hablando y…

-¿De verdad? –dijo con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué la expresión?

-En realidad Ace y Law fueron amigos, pero hace tiempo ocurrió algo y dejaron de hablarse totalmente. Por eso me sorprende que llegaras a verlos, no se llevan muy bien desde entonces.

-Ya que Ace está inmiscuido en ese tipo de cosas, debió conocer a Law por ello… él también está en problemas con esos sujetos –pensó- ¿Sabes de donde se conocen?

-Al parecer Trafalgar también está protegiendo a alguien, él y Luffy están una especie de alianza después del problema que tuvo con Ace.

-Y… exactamente ¿Por qué terminaron así esos dos?

-Deberías preguntárselo mejor a Ace, no le agrada mucho ese tema.

-¿Tan así?

-Ahí viene… pregúntale –se levantó para cederle su lugar al moreno y se marcho a la playa, donde se encontraba Luffy.

-¿Cómo está tu mano? –preguntó el pecoso sentándose junto a ella.

-La muñeca sigue hinchada –le mostró el vendaje-. Lo ves, siempre están metiéndome en problemas –bromeó.

-En verdad lo lamento.

-No tenias manera de saber que algo así ocurriría.

-Pues…

-Ace… –llamó su atención, estaba a punto de preguntar sobre su relación con Trafalgar Law pero de último momento se acobardo- ¿Qué significan tus tatuajes? –cambió totalmente la pregunta.

-El de mi espalda representa a los hombres bajo el mando de Shirohige, es mi mayor orgullo ¿no es genial? –dijo muy feliz.

-Sí, es bonito –le sonrió-. El de tu brazo no lo entiendo ¿un error?

-No –se tocó el brazo izquierdo-. Este es por Sabo…

-¿Sabo?

-Cuando éramos pequeños, él sufrió un grave accidente… Luffy y yo pensamos que no lograría sobrevivir. Así que, le prometí a Sabo que si era capaz de lograrlo me tatuaría su nombre –sonrió con humor-. Obviamente él no me obligo, así que solo coloque la S.

-Eres alguien muy entregado ¿cierto? –Lo miró dulcemente.

-Daría todo por las personas que quiero. Sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que usar sus exactas palabras? –pensó.

-¿Qué hay del tuyo? –preguntó mientras se hacía para atrás, para poder ver la espalda de ella.

-¿El mío? –Se tocó el hombro derecho, señalando la pequeña "H" que estaba ahí- Es por un apodo de mis amigos, no tiene nada de grandioso como los tuyos –mintió.

-Ya veo…

En la noche, tirados en círculo sobre la alfombra, estaban los chicos jugando cartas, aprovechando los últimos momentos en el hotel. Sabo y Sanji ya habían salido para realizar las investigaciones pertinentes en relación con la alianza entre Kurohige y Gang.

Desde el balcón miraba el reflejo de la luna llena sobre el mar, sintiendo la brisa marina sobre su piel. No podía dejar de cavilar al respecto, la idea le daba vueltas una y otra vez sobre la mente; era una posibilidad muy remota, pero no por ello imposible. Se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la silla y miró al cielo estrellado.

-Tenía la esperanza de que Law hubiera dejado de hacer eso. Izan siempre evitó decírmelo porque sabía que me preocuparía… ¿Por qué Ace tiene también que ser partícipe de estas locuras? –habló para sí misma-. No pude preguntárselo por temor a su respuesta… ¿Por qué demonios me gustan esa clase de hombres? –se auto reprochó- Espera… -hizo una mueca- Ace no me gusta.

Yashiro volvió aquejarse y confundida por sus pensamientos comenzó a patalear al aire, en eso, su celular comenzó a sonar, atendió la llamada muy feliz por quien se trataba.

-¡Hola! Te estuve llamando toda la tarde ¿Cómo estás? –atendió con ánimos la castaña.

-¿Hiro-chan? ¿Estás ahí?

-Papá ¿me escuchas? –se puso de pie.

-¿En donde estas?

-En… ah… un viaje… escolar.

-No te entie... –el sonido se cortaba.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con la señal? –dijo molesta-. Espera, trataré de llamarte desde otro lugar.

Tenían prohibido abandonar la edificación, pero valiéndose de que estaban entretenidos jugando jenga (que sabrá Kami de donde lo habían sacado) salió para poder atender la llamada. Por lo visto todo el lugar tenía muy mala recepción, por lo cual a hurtadillas salió a caminar entre las calles cercanas.

-¿Ya me escuchas bien?

-Hiro-chan ¿Dónde estás?

-En… por ahí, haciendo algo de la escuela –rió con nervios.

-¿Cómo has estado? Últimamente ya no me llamas tanto –se quejó el hombre.

-He estado muy ocupada papá, aun así, me encuentro bien –dijo entre una sonrisa fingida.

-Me da mucho gusto.

-¿Tu estas bien? ¿No ha pasado nada extraño? –preguntó preocupada.

-No. Todo está normal, como siempre.

-Qué alivio –suspiró.

-¡Yashiro que estás haciendo afuera! –gritó el moreno, que venía detrás de ella persiguiéndola.

-¡¿Estas con un muchacho a estas horas?! –Exclamó entre una mezcla de enojo y preocupación al escuchar el grito.

-¡Ace!

-¿Por qué saliste del hotel? –preguntó el pecoso una vez que la hubo alcanzado.

-¡¿Estas en un hotel con un hombre?! –podía sentir la ira desbordante en el cuestionamiento.

-Volvamos a la habitación –dijo Ace.

-¡Yashiro! –gritó furioso.

-¡Cállate de una buena vez! –Le tapó la boca al moreno- Papá no es nada de lo que piensas –se apresuró a corregir.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Te lo explico luego ¿está bien? Te quiero, cuídate mucho –terminó la llamada y miró de mala gana a Ace- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ir gritando por la calle esas cosas?! –lo regañó.

-No lo hubiera hecho si hubieras permanecido adentro como lo ordenamos –se defendió.

-Deja de excusarte, es la tercera ocasión en el día que me causas un problema.

-¿Rompí el record de Luffy? –sonrió divertido.

-A mi no me causa gracia.

-No fue intencional.

-Como todo el tiempo…

-En fin, ya que estamos aquí, vayamos a comprar Unagi, cerca de aquí hay restaurante donde lo traen desde el lago Hamana.

-Tu cerebro está dividido en dos: comida y peleas.

-Buena parte del tiempo –se echó a reír.

-¿Y el Unagi sabe bien? –preguntó mientras seguía el paso de Ace.

-La anguila de Hamana es la mejor de Japón.

-Confiaré en tus gustos cu… -no pudo terminar la frase por la impresión, el moreno había tomado su mano.

-Trata de apresurar el paso –dijo con severidad.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos están siguiendo…

Tenía que buscar un lugar apartado, pues esas personas no se tentarían el corazón para atacar a los civiles de alrededor. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? Los problemas parecían seguirlos a donde fueran.

Encontró una calle desierta, no muy lejana. Colocó a Yashiro detrás de él y encaró al sujeto. Piel morena y cuerpo robusto, con una melena larga al igual que su bigote; se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con mucha malicia al observar a Ace.

-Avalo Pizarro –dijo el nombre con desprecio.

-Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

-Supongo que tu eres quien trajo a los hombres de Capone ¿o me equivoco?

-No voy a negarlo –aun mantenía la sonrisa.

-Si piensan que se saldrán con la suya, están sumamente equivocados.

-Deja de hacerte del rogar, únete a nosotros –le extendió la mano.

-Moriría primero.

-¿Tendré que llevarte a la fuerza entonces?

-Ace… -susurró con temor Shiro.

-Tranquila, no va a pasar nada malo.

-Muy galán… pero no puedes asegurar eso –comenzó avanzar hacia ellos.

-Confía en mí.

Antes de que Pizarro llegara hasta ellos, el pecoso se adelantó. El primer movimiento de su parte fue un _jab,_ que el grandulón se cubrió a la perfección. Todos conocían muy bien las habilidades de Hiken, que gracias a ellas se había hecho de una descomunal fama, misma razón por la que Teach estaba interesado en él; Ace era un diamante en bruto y quería ser él quien lo puliera para su beneficio.

Avalo solo estaba cubriéndose los ataques del moreno, todos tenían estrictas órdenes de no dañarlo salvo que fuera necesario y el robusto hombre tenía la fuerza para contenerlo momentáneamente, además, en su egocéntrica forma de ser, se negaba a luchar en serió con él.

En un astuto movimiento por parte del grandulón se deshizo del moreno, empujándolo con su cuerpo para derribarlo. Sin que le estorbara el pecoso, Pizarro decidió someter a Ace de una manera distinta: Yashiro sería un perfecto rehén para hacer que el muchacho hiciera lo que él pedía.

Cuando iba sujetarla por el cuello, no supo de donde tomó el valor y la fuerza para golpear el rostro del sujeto, quien no se esperaba en lo absoluto el ataque por parte de la castaña. Enfurecido por la osadía de la chica le lanzó un puñetazo.

El impacto recayó totalmente en su hombro e inevitablemente soltó un alarido de dolor. Cayó con una rodilla sobre el piso, mientras que con la otra mano se sostenía el brazo herido. Apenas y había alcanzado a interceptar el golpe de Pizarro que iba dirigido a Shiro.

-¡Ace! –gritó alarmada.

-Estoy bien, quédate atrás –se puso de pie, aun sosteniéndose el hombro.

-Estas herido…

-No es nada.

-Ya no tienes escapatoria –sentenció Avalo.

-Calma tus ansias perversas Pizarro –habló alguien a espaldas del grandulón.

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí…

-Sabo, Sanji –dijo con esperanzas la castaña.

-Que interesante reunión, pero creo que no me dará tiempo de saludarlos con propiedad a todos.

-Saca tu sucio culo de aquí – manifestó Sanji.

-No tengo intenciones de pelear con los tres al mismo tiempo –se abrió paso a las espaldas del moreno-. La proposición sigue en pie, reconsidéralo Ace.

Avalo salió de la calle e inmediatamente abordo un lujoso automóvil, dejando al grupo atrás. El par de rubios se acercó a donde estaban los otros e inmediatamente asistieron a Ace.

De regreso a la habitación en el hotel, todos mostraban preocupación, Luffy estaba más que colérico por no haber estado presente en la contienda y así haberle dado su merecido al rufián al mando Kurohige; no era su batalla directamente, pero cualquiera que se atreviera a dañar a su amado hermano entraba en su lista negra.

Gracias a la resistencia y fuerza Ace el golpe del sujeto no había terminado por dislocarle el hombro, que de haber sido otro, de seguro si lo habría conseguido, aun así no quitaba el hecho de que estuviera adolorido, pero no era realmente la gran cosa.

Las explicaciones estaban de más, resultaban innecesarias a esas alturas, todos y cada uno sabia que sus vidas corrían peligro constante, que de un momento a otro, la felicidad que los rodeaba podía apagarse en su totalidad. Afortunadamente el día de mañana regresarían a Osaka, sus dominios y donde, por lo menos, podían disfrutar de un poco más de paz.

Pese a que le insistió mucho en que no necesitaba ayuda se negó a escucharlo, estaba molesta y triste a la vez por no haber sido de utilidad, al contrario, en ambos casos solo había sido un estorbo para el moreno.

Zoro y Luffy estaban roncando en profundo sueño, al final, el agotador día en la playa había superado su enojo. Ace estaba sentado recargando sobre el respaldo de la cama, mientras que Yashiro se había colocado a su lado en una silla. ¿Cómo podía dormir con esos ojos violetas clavados en él? Más que eso, le hacía sentir muy intranquilo su mirada entristecida.

-¿Necesitas algo? –preguntó Yashir al ver que Ace se movía un poco.

-No… oye en verdad no hay tienes que hacer esto, puedo valerme por mi mismo. No fue nada de gravedad.

-Quiero hacerlo, después de todo, fue mi culpa que te lastimaran.

-Ya te lo había dicho. No pienso cuando se trata de proteger a las personas que quiero –le sonrió.

-Pero eso no repondrá lo que te hicieron.

-Fue genial cuando lo golpeaste –se rió.

-¿Me estas escuchando a caso? –lo regañó.

-No quiero oírte pedir disculpas. En realidad todo fue culpa nuestra, sabíamos que algo así podría pasar y aun así nos arriesgamos.

-Todos ustedes están trabajando en algo peligroso –dijo con aflicción-. Yo… temía que te sucediera algo malo –sin querer unas lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Yashiro…

-No quiero pasar por esa horrible situación, no otra vez, no con Ace –pensó.

-¿Por qué te preocupas por mi? ¿Es que no estabas asustada? –preguntó mientras que con sutileza limpiaba sus mejillas.

-Claro que me asuste… aun así, estaba más preocupada que otra cosa.

-Eres muy extraña –tomó asiento al borde de la cama-, primero me evitas completamente y luego dices que te preocupas por mí, no te entiendo.

-Que te ignore no me hace insensible –musitó.

-Sabes… me da la impresión de conocernos hace tiempo.

-Hace un mes que nos conocemos…

-Graciosa, no hablaba de eso… es algo, no sé, diferente.

-Para serte sincera, la primera vez que te mire, me pareciste alguien familiar. Pero no estoy segura si nos habíamos visto en algún otro lugar.

-¿En otra vida tal vez? –preguntó con emoción.

-No creo en esas cosas…

-Aburrida –hizo un puchero.

-No me insultes –dijo ofendida.

-¡Si quieren hablar salgan afuera! –gritó exasperado Luffy aun algo dormido.

La madrugada aun era preciosa, incluso más que horas antes, la luna casi rozaba con el amplio océano, fundiendo sus blancos colores en el agua salada. El viento frio le recordaba a las tardes de primaverales en Hokkaido, aunque la vista era un tanto diferente, no por ello menos bella; especialmente al parecer de Ace. Sus ojos tan negros como la noche se embelesaban con el panorama, extasiados en esa piel clara que estaba descubierta del ropaje.

-Cuéntame sobre su trabajo –le pidió mientras se recargaba en la contención.

-Somos como una especie de "escolta" para personas con mucho poder. Por ejemplo: yo estoy protegiendo a Edward Newgate, el padre de Sabo. Mientras que Sabo trabaja para Dragon, el padre de Luffy –dijo con seriedad.

-Entonces ¿Luffy trabaja para tu padre? –trató de obviar dada las referencias.

-Para Shanks… aunque algo tiene que ver con ese sujeto.

-¿Ese sujeto? ¿Te refieres a tu padre?

-El no es mi padre –expresó con paciencia y sin una pizca de remordimiento por sus palabras- mi único padre es Shirohige.

-¿El papá de Sabo? Eso es un poco cruel…

-No hay nada que repudie más en la vida que a él, tal vez ni a Teach…

-Debes de tener tus razones, me supongo.

-Vayamos a dormir –le sonrió.

-Ve… si se te ofrece algo estaré aquí

-Pues se me ofrece que vayamos a dormir juntos.

-¿Juntos? –preguntó ruborizada.

-No juntos…juntos… quise decir que –respondió nervioso- ¿Quién piensas que soy? ¿Sanji?

-Pues emplea bien tus palabras.

-La cama junto a Zoro está desocupada, úsala. Eso quise decir –Aclaró con pena.

-Todos dicen que eres alguien muy listo, pero sinceramente me haces dudarlo –caminó hasta la puerta.

-Es tu culpa que actúe así.

-¿Por qué siempre estas echándome la culpa de todo? –lo regañó.

-Porque no hay otra persona que me haga sentir así–dijo sin meditar lo que acabada de decir.

-¿Sentir cómo? -Se atrevió a preguntar.

-Inusual –respondió secamente mientras la empujaba adentro de la habitación-. Ahora vete a dormir, mañana saldremos temprano.

-De acuerdo. Si necesitas al…

-No ocupo nada, solo duérmete.

-Después no te quejes porque no soy amable contigo –renegó ante la interrupción.

-Buenas noches Shiro-chan –ignoró el comentario.

-Buenas noches Ace.

Después de un fin de semana muy ajetreado, comprendió que los problemas dentro de la universidad eran solo un juego, que todo lo que pasaba ahí simplemente servía de distracción para todo el grupo. No pensó que estaría tan deseosa de respirar el aire de la ciudad de Osaka.

Lástima que ese pensamiento solo le durara de la puerta de su casa a lo que entraba al salón, pues en cuanto puso un pie ahí, lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue la portada de la revista escolar que alguien, entre risas morbosas, sostenía muy contento.

En ese preciso instante tres reacciones diferentes tenían lugar en cada polo del campus.

-Demonios –dijo Ace al observar entre sus manos la portada.

-Sempai, esta vez has mandado muy buenas imágenes –le dijo un compañero junto a él, que observaba muy feliz el interior de la revista.

-Debí mezclar las fotos cuando Sabo me sorprendió viéndola. Espero que no se enoje mucho –pensó el moreno.

Mientras que en el salón de la castaña, como si fuera un gato rabioso, le arrebato la publicación a su compañero.

-Esta fotografía… por el lugar, debe ser en el cuarto de hotel. ¿Cuándo? –pensó Yashiro.

-Ace tiene tanta suerte de que chicas tan sexys posen así para él –dijo alguien que también miraba la revista.

-Fue cuando estábamos cambiándonos, Nami tenía su cámara, por accidente debió haber tomado la fotografía. En la playa nadie tomo ninguna otra, por eso no me di cuenta –pensó.

-Me pregunto quién será…

-Aun así ¡¿Por qué demonios publicas esa fotografía Portgas D. Ace?! ¡Voy a matarte! –gritó en sus adentros.

En una banca dos jóvenes ojeaban muy curiosos el interior de la revista, con un semblante de bobos al contemplar a la chica que ahí aparecía, sus ojos recorrían cada línea curva de la castaña (que estaba desnuda de la parte superior, dando la espalda) y hubieran seguido así de no ser porque alguien comenzó a quemar el papel. Exaltados soltaron la revista y reclamaron al culpable.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó molesto un castaño que llevaba un gorro verde.

-Porque me dio la gana –contestó sin humor aparente.

-Hoy amaneciste de mal humor ¿cierto? –dijo el otro, que también tenía un gorro extraño.

-Mi día se acaba de convertir en uno malo, así que no molesten.

La llama seguía consumiendo el papel lentamente, él no podía dejar de observarlo, justo como si el destino le estuviera jugando una broma, o tal vez le estaba dando indicios de algo. Se tiró en la banca y miró al cielo. Podía apostar su nombre a que conocía esa persona, no importaba que estuviera de espaldas; llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndola como para no recordar su silueta ¡Y con un demonio si la conocía! Sabía que era ella… tan bien como que su nombre era Trafalgar Law.

* * *

No se preocupen, esto no se convertirá en KHR o algo por el estilo... es para darle más emoción, que One piece sin acción no es OP!

besos...


	6. Queriendo casi sin querer

¡Hola gente bonita!

Comienzo con un una pregunta ¿Un beso en la mejilla cuenta como primer beso?... para mí un "primer beso" es en los labios, pero ha saber.

Se supone que son vacaciones y debo de tener más tiempo libre, pero me explotan en mi casa por todo el tiempo que no estuve… aun así, espero actualizar pronto.

Les mando un beso a todas, que estén de maravilla disfrutando estas fechas.

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra del majestuoso Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Queriendo casi sin querer

-¡Pon atención a mi cuerpo, no a mis pies! –gritó Ace.

-No puedo –se quejó Yashiro.

-Claro que puedes.

Había dicho "su cuerpo", ¿pero qué parte en específico? Levantó la vista del piso y observó esos hermosos ojos negros, olvidando por completo lo que estaba haciendo. Gimió de dolor cuando el pie del moreno presionó el suyo, alarmada por el impacto quiso retraerse, ocasionando que cayera sentada al piso acolchonado.

-¿Estás bien? –Ace se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-Te dije que no iba a poder –hizo un puchero.

-Cuando estés peleando no puedes simplemente ver los pies de tu oponente, también tienen algo que se llama manos ¿sabes?

-Pero si no miro tus pies, no podre moverme para que no me pises.

-Es como cuando bailas –se puso de pie-, no ves los pies del otro ¿o sí? Solo sigues sus movimientos por la forma en que su cuerpo se desplaza.

-Tiene lógica, pero… no es mi caso, yo ni siquiera sé bailar –se levantó.

-Intentémoslo de nueva cuenta.

No podía evitarlo, si miraba su cuerpo se distraería (maldita maña suya de andar medio desnudo en el gimnasio), si miraba su cara quedaría prendada en sus facciones de niño o en los bonitos ojos negros que brillaban como estrellas. Así que seguía fijándose en los pies de Ace, lo cual molestó al moreno, quien golpeó su cabeza con la mano como si fuera un hacha; Yashiro volvió a gritar.

-Que injusto –Shiro se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Tú lo haces complicado.

-Algunas personas no nacimos para pelear.

-Es instinto.

-¿Por qué tengo que aprender a esquivar? ¿No debería de golpear a alguien? Un costal con tu rostro podría ayudar –dijo muy feliz.

-Eso no fue muy amistoso que digamos –frunció el seño.

-Como tampoco que hayas puesto mi fotografía para que todos la vieran.

-Ya te dije que fue un error, sin querer esa foto se mezcló con las que mandaría para la revista.

-¡Debiste quemarla en cuanto la viste! –reclamó enojada.

-No era tan fácil, era una bonita foto.

-¡Cállate! Por tu culpa tuve que soportar todos esos comentarios.

-Todos decían que te mirabas muy bien, no te quejes. Además nadie supo que se trataba de ti.

-Aun no sé si confiar en que fue un accidente.

-¿Crees que iba a querer que alguien más te viera así? –preguntó naturalmente ofendido.

-No lo sé –dijo con pena- ¿no querías?

-Me refiero a que no expondría a mis amigos de esa forma –desvió su vista de ella.

-Dejemos ese asunto. Aunque no signifique que vaya a perdonarte.

-Terminemos por hoy.

-Me parece bien, tengo mucha tarea por hacer.

Lo mejor de entrenar era lo bien que le caía la ducha al terminar, desestresando sus músculos y relajándose por lo menos 10 minutos en completa soledad. Llevaba entrenando con Ace poco más de una semana, y para ser honestos había puesto menos oposición de la que pudo imaginar cuando Sabo le dijo que ya no sería él quien fuera su encargado.

Ace era amable y servicial, eso le había quedado sumamente claro el día de la visita a la playa, además de verdaderamente simpático; si podía enfocarse en verlo simplemente como amigo, como un mortal más en la tierra, todo estaría bien. Ese era su principal pensamiento, dejar de ver a Ace como un retrato de "él", no se lo merecía, no después de cómo la había protegido.

Cuando salió de los vestuarios observó al pecoso recargado de pie contra un pilar, cruzado de brazos y con una carita muy infantil. Al terminar el entrenamiento la esperaba para acompañarla hasta su departamento –como también lo había hecho Sabo-, solo que a diferencia del rubio, Ace cuando menos 1 de 3 veces se quedaba dormido.

Ese día Luffy ni nadie más se había aparecido por el gimnasio, así que tenía que despertarlo por su cuenta, cuando generalmente era su hermanito quien lo hacía. Ace tenía un inquietante problema de narcolepsia, que Yashiro no se había percatado de el hasta que comenzaron a trabajar juntos. Prácticamente podía quedarse dormido en cualquier lado y en cualquier posición, y no sabía si catalogar eso como asombroso o ridículo.

Claramente audible, Shiro le pedía que despertara mientras lo movía del hombro, pero era inútil, el moreno parecía estar muy distante del mundo real. Por más que lo movía no lograba despertarlo, aunque a consecuencia de esos movimientos el chico se le vino prácticamente encima. La castaña cayó de espaldas y Ace sobre ella ¡y ni eso lo hizo despertar!

Trató de quitárselo de arriba pero era muy pesado para sus debilitados brazos, intentó de hacerlo rodar, pero en cuanto pudo moverse un poco hacia un lado los brazos de Ace la rodearon, abrazándola mientras descaradamente usaba su estomago como almohada.

Ahora mucho menos podría quitárselo de encima, bufó enojada y se resigno a poder záfaselo. Extendió sus brazos a lo largo y cerró los ojos. ¿Siempre debería de ser así? ¿Quién era el encargado de cruzar sus caminos constantemente? No lo sabía, pero solo esperaba que Zoro no se ocurriera perderse de camino al baño y apareciera por ahí esa tarde.

_-¡Hola! –Coreó feliz- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? _

_-Yashiro… -dijo una voz con aflicción._

_-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué tu voz suena tan amarga?_

_-En verdad lo siento mucho._

_-¿De qué estás hablando Law? No entiendo…_

_-Te fallé, ojala y puedas perdonarme…_

_El teléfono no fue el único que cayó al piso fragmentado en mil pedazos, ella también estaba derrumbada, pero en cambio, era su corazón el que se desquebrajaba con cada palabra. Llorar era todo lo que podía hacer, era lo único que le quedaba ya._

Las luces estaban apagadas, el sol se había ocultado y el lugar estaba siendo consumido por las penumbras. Se llevó una mano al rostro, palpándose los ojos para comprobar que no estaba llorando de verdad, que solo lo de unos segundos antes había sido un sueño, un recuerdo lejano de una fecha que no deseaba rememorar.

-Debe ser porque la fecha se aproxima… tenía tiempo, que no soñaba esa ocasión –pensó.

Sus manos bajaron hasta la maraña de cabellos que descansaban en su estomago, eran finos y sedosos, nada mal para tratarse de un hombre. Pasó la yema de sus dedos por la mejilla del pecoso, causándole un poco de cosquilleó, Ace solo se meneo para acurrucarse más.

-Oye, no te pongas tan cómodo así porque si –reclamó Shiro al dormido chico.

-Luffy… -susurró Ace.

-No soy tu hermano, ya levántate –trababa de empujarlo de los hombros.

-¿Compraste nuevas almohadas? Son muy blandas –dijo entre sueños mientras la abrazaba a un mas y clavaba su rostro en el abdomen de ella.

-¿Me estás diciendo flácida? –se quejó- Que patética luzco hablando con alguien dormido.

-Huelen bien… ¿me las puedo quedar?... Están tibias.

Las manos de Ace se deslizaron debajo de la camisa de Shiro, acariciando su espalda, mientras la rodeaba por completo. La castaña no sabía qué hacer, quería moverse, o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba, pues su cuerpo parecía estar más pendiente en prestar atención al abrazador contacto por parte del moreno.

No era posible que lograra ponerla en ese estado tan desequilibrado, pero a su favor, diría que cualquiera en su posición se sentiría de la misma manera, incluso podría apostar que sus lunáticas fans estarían rogando por más; pero no ella.

Pellizco sus mejillas, estirándolas lo más que podía para lograr despertarlo por el dolor, tuvo que ser insistente por qué no aparecía querer hacerlo, pero lo consiguió. Con pereza se distanció del cuerpo de Shiro, ella respiraba agitadamente y tenía el rostro totalmente sonrojado. El pecoso se sobaba sus mejillas que también estaban algo coloradas, pero no sabía por qué le dolían.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó todo adormilado.

-¡Te quiero a dos metros de mi! –le gritó mientras se alejaba de él.

-¿Ya es de noche?

-La próxima vez te dejaré dormido…

Sin haberle especificado lo que había ocurrido, ambos salieron del gimnasio rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. La mayoría del tiempo el camino era animado, al parecer Yashiro se había ganado mucha confianza ante Ace, pues siempre le contaba cosas acerca de sus proyectos, de sus hermanos o cualquier otra ocurrencia que hubiera hecho o estuviera planeando hacer. Ella siempre lo escuchaba atentamente, riendo con frecuencia de todas las tontas locuras de él, especialmente las que hacía con sus hermanos; había una lista muy grande de travesuras de parte del trío cuando eran pequeños.

Al final del recorrido solo había un sereno "buenas noches" por parte de ambos, acompañado de una sonrisa gentil de Ace; la curvatura ascendente de los labios del moreno era una perfecta recompensa por una tarde de extenuante ejercicio. Cada vez que cerraba la puerta detrás suyo suspiraba, un largo y pesado suspiró… Ace se estaba convirtiendo precisamente en lo que no quería.

Poco antes de llegar a su casa, una lujosa limosina negra se interpuso en su camino, quedando la última ventana del coche a su lado. Frunció el seño al ver el distintivo en el automóvil, pero antes de que pudiera objetar algo, la voz proveniente de adentro lo tranquilizó. Recargando sus brazos sobre el techo del auto sonrió divinamente a la mujer, mientras se asomaba por la ventana. No dijo ni una palabra y tan solo se limitó a entrar.

-Que sorpresa que se encuentren aquí –dijo Shiro mientras tomaba asiento en la sala junto a sus dos amigas.

-Llegas más tarde de lo usual, ¿Ace te retuvo mucho? –Preguntó Vivi.

-Algo así… -contestó nerviosa- ¿Qué hacen?

-Nada en particular, solo charlábamos –dijo Nami.

-Salí con Sabo y aprovechando que estaba cerca quise pasar a saludarlas.

-Una cita, que lindos –comentó Shiro.

-No hagas que me sonroje.

-Debe ser agradable salir de vez en cuando con tu novio –expresó la pelirroja con melancolía.

-Ahora que lo dices, desde que estoy aquí no he visto que salgas con Luffy… y son ya dos meses.

-Luffy no parece interesado en ese tipo de cosas –dijo resignada-. Además a ti tampoco te he visto salir con tu supuesto novio, Shiro-chan.

-Ah… eso es porque, no podemos de momento –la inquietud en sus palabras hacia dudosa la respuesta.

-Es verdad, nos dijiste que estabas en una relación pero nunca te he visto con él… y eso que también está en Osaka. –dijo la peliceleste.

-Tampoco nos has dicho su nombre.

-No sean tan curiosas, ya lo conocerán…. luego –musitó.

-Yo que pensé que tal vez podríamos tener una cita tripe –suspiró Nami-, con lo ocurrido en Atami-chi… sería perfecto, Vivi, Sabo, Ace, tú, Luffy y yo.

-¿Qué pasó en Atami? Yo no me enteré de nada.

-Nada, no ocurrió nada –se apresuró a responder Shiro-. Solo fue una confusión por parte de Zoro.

-¿A sí? –expresó con desanimo Nami.

-¿De qué están hablando?

-Olvidemos ese tema –se hizo la desentendida la castaña-, mejor hablemos de cosas más interesantes.

Después de un par de horas de una buena plática, Yashiro se encargo de esperar junto con Vivi debajo del edificio a que llegaran por ella. Y aprovechando la ausencia de la otra, idearon un plan para crear una cita entre Nami y Luffy, claro que sus dos hermanos mayores debían de poner de su parte, ya que el menor era un caso perdido en las cuestiones amorosas.

La noche siguiente el operativo "hacer entrar en razón a Luffy" daba inicio por parte del los dos hermanos. Mugiwara no sabía por qué estaba sentado acusadoramente en el sillón, mientras los otros dos estaban frete a él muy serios. Debían emplear las palabras adecuadas para que el moreno pudiera entenderlos. Luffy comenzaba a desesperarse pues ninguno decía nada, solo lo miraban como queriendo descifrar su ingenua mente.

-Si no tienen nada que decir, iré a comer algo –trató de levantarse pero Sabo lo regresó al asiento.

-Escucha Luffy, lo que te diremos a continuación es muy importante –comenzó el rubio.

-Tú quieres a Nami ¿no Luffy? –preguntó Ace.

-¿He? –Hizo una mueca- Si… también los quiero a ustedes, a Usopp, Zoro, Sanji, Vivi, Chopper… -comenzó a contarlos con los dedos.

-No de ese tipo de querer –lo corrigió Sabo.

-Cuando vez a Nami… debes de sentir algo diferente. No sé, como… cuando Sabo parece bobo al estar con Vivi.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué clase de ejemplo es ese? –se quejó el rubio.

-No tengo la culpa que te comportes así.

-Como sea… ¿Qué sientes cuando ves a Nami?

-¡¿Por qué me hacen esas preguntas?! –preguntó enojado el menor y un tanto ruborizado.

-No te enojes… -trató de tranquilizarlo Ace.

-Yo no te preguntó cuando te sonrojas por ver a Mashiro.

-¡¿Qué?! No mientas –se defendió el pecoso.

-Te he visto en el gimnasio muchas veces –lo señaló con el dedo.

-¿Qué tienes que decir a eso hermano? –dijo son sorna el rubio.

-No estamos hablando de mi, el problema es Luffy –quiso desviar el tema al punto original.

-Cierto. No te preocupes Luffy, ya tendremos tiempo de atormentar a Ace.

-Deberías ir un día de estos, es muy divertido verlo así –se rió, pero enseguida el otro moreno le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Cállate!

-¡Ace! Eso dolió.

-¿Podemos enfocarnos en el asunto en cuestión? –dijo el pecoso.

-Haber Luffy, retomando mi pregunta ¿Cómo te sientes cuando ves a Nami?

-Pues… -el pequeño se llevó la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensar. Fruncía el seño un poco frustrado-, creo que siento miedo.

-Supongo que es natural –dijeron al uníoslo.

-Escucha Luffy, lo que Sabo quiere decir es que si Nami te hace sentir algo que nadie más puede conseguir.

-…Miedo.

-¡Deja el miedo por un segundo! –gritó exasperado el rubio.

-Hermanito –Ace puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Mugiwara-, a ti te gusta Nami… solo que no lo sabes con total seguridad.

-Para que puedas descubrir tus sentimientos, iras este fin de semana con ella a una cita.

-¿Qué? –dijo fastidiado.

-Ace, Vivi, Yashiro y yo estaremos ahí para supervisar que todo salga a la perfección. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.

-Pero Sabo… no quiero ir…

-Será en el parque Sabaody –su otro hermano contoneó los boletos frente al menor.

-¡De acuerdo! –le arrebató las entradas. Comenzó a brincar de emoción sobre el sillón.

-Siempre tan astuto Ace.

-Solo son años de conocerlo.

Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente al ver a su pequeño hermano brincar con felicidad, ya lo habían convencido de asistir, ahora solo quedaba ver que la cita fuera un éxito total.

Sería un maravilloso día… o al menos esperaban que así fuera, todo dependía de las ganas que Mugiwara pusiera en su cita. Sus hermanos habían dado muchas indicaciones al moreno de que hacer, desde el momento en que llegara por Nami hasta cuando regresaran y la dejara en la puerta de su casa. Por supuesto que Luffy jamás aria las cosas como tal, por eso estaban los cuatro de incognito siguiendo al par.

Yashiro había salido desde temprano de la casa, dejándole una nota a su compañera de que llegaría tarde por la noche, inventándose que estaría en casa de alguien haciendo un trabajo. De parte de los otros no había ningún problema, solo esperaban que Luffy no fuera a salírsele de la boca que ellos los estaban siguiendo.

La entrada del parque era sumamente llamativa, haciendo alusión a un castillo de cuento de hadas, en la parte delantera tenía un gran cartel iluminado que decía "Sabaody Park", dejando ver a sus espaldas algunos juegos mecánicos. Decir que Luffy estaba emocionado era poco, parecía un niño en navidad abriendo regalos.

El moreno salió corriendo, no sin antes llevarse a jalones a Nami de la muñeca. En su mente estaba muy presente ese nombre "Nami", pues sus hermanos lo habían mencionado como unas quinientas mil veces por la noche y en la mañana mientras le daban las instrucciones para su "exitosa" cita. Realmente no recordaba mucho de qué hacer, pero mientras tuviera a la pelirroja cerca de él (en otras palabras, no la olvidara por algún juego) suponía que sus hermanos no se enfadarían.

Luffy miraba en todas direcciones, no decidiéndose a que atracción subir primero, también estaban los dulces ¡había muchos y de todo tipo! Aunque no era el único que estaba emocionado al respecto. Del otro grupo Shiro y Ace estaban también de lo mas emocionados, aunque la castaña combatía contra sus deseos de salir corriendo como lo había hecho Luffy, aun así no dejaba de exclamar sorprendida por la inmensa variabilidad del parque.

-¡Nami! Subamos a la montaña rusa primero –brincaba emocionado-, espera, mejor al carrusel. No, a las trazas giratorias…. !Ah! no se ha cual subir primero.

-Tranquilo, podremos subir a todos…

-¡Que divertido! –Gritó feliz- Estoy muy contento de que hayamos venido –dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también Luffy –le devolvió el gesto.

Por un breve instante la emoción de moreno paso a segundo plano cuando miró la sonrisa de Nami ¿siempre había sido así de bonita? ¿O era que todas las extrañas palabras de sus hermanos hacían que la percibiera así? De cualquier forma, su corazón comenzaba a latir cada vez con mayor velocidad, haciendo que la sangre coloreara sus mejillas.

Cerca de ellos, escondidos tras una carpa, el grupo de cuatro chicos miraba la escena… o eso se suponía que debían estar haciendo todos. Shiro estaba encantada con todas las luces y decoraciones del lugar, todo estaba tan preciosamente arreglado que le encantaba. Mientras que Ace observa los juegos, esperando que Luffy decidiera subirse a uno realmente divertido para poder acompañarlo.

-¡Ustedes dos! –Llamó su atención Sabo- Se supone que estamos aquí por Luffy.

-Es que hay tanto que ver –dijo con ilusión Yashiro.

-Admite que también estas emocionado hermano.

-Si lo estoy… pero no venimos a eso.

-Ya que estamos aquí también podemos divertirnos un poco –dijo Vivi.

-¡Vamos por helado! –gritó felizmente Shiro.

-Yo quiero subir a los juegos –se quejó Ace.

-Va a ser un largo día… -suspiró con resignación el rubio.

A primera vista el parque Sabaondy había sido buena opción, pero Sabo ya no estaba tan seguro que si era lo mejor para una cita donde se suponía que Luffy debía de entender sus sentimientos por Nami. El moreno tenía una seria preferencia por los juegos rápidos y especialmente los que involucraban vueltas, y si bien era cierto que Nami se aferraba como sanguijuela al menor, este por estar tan pendiente de lo divertido que era, no prestaba la debida atención. Pero quien hubiera dicho que, por otra parte, el parque ayudaba a limar las asperezas entre Ace y Shiro, que parecían estarse divirtiendo más que todos.

Era la tercera ocasión en que Mugiwara y compañía subían a la montaña rusa; los otros cuatro estaban ya mareados con ganas de vomitar (pues Ace había insistido en subir a los mismos juegos siempre y cuando no fueran a descubrirlos), ¿Cómo podía aguantar tanto? De seguro el chico tenía un estomago de acero.

Un tanto mareada Nami tomó asiento en una banca, Luffy se quedó parado frente a ella esperando a que se recuperara para subir a otro juego más.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Mugiwara.

-Si…

-Que poco aguantas.

-No me compares contigo –suspiró.

-¿Qué más quieres hacer?

-Cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con vueltas.

-Entonces… vayamos allá –señalo un lugar.

De fachada lúgubre y con un fantasma en la entrada, la casona tenía un letrero viejo que decía "Casa del horror". La pelirroja miró el lugar un poco angustiada, pensando en si era buena idea entrar o no; sin embargo, sus dudas se vieron involuntariamente disueltas por la emoción de su acompañante. Una vez que entraron, los otros se dispusieron a seguirle el paso.

Adentro no se miraba absolutamente nada, el recorrido era a pie a través de un pasillo estrecho donde apenas cavia una persona. Nami caminaba detrás de Luffy, sujetándolo de la camisa, muerta de miedo al no saber que se aparecería de pronto. Un poco más atrás, Sabo lideraba el recorrido, seguido de Vivi, Yashiro y Ace. Constantemente todos se tropezaban entre sí, pues la visibilidad era prácticamente nula.

-¡Me tocaron el trasero! –Gritó Nami, aferrándose más a Luffy.

-¿Si? ¿Quién? No miro nada –pregunto con desdén y se detuvo.

-No lo sé, yo tampoco puedo ver.

Detrás de ellos también había problemas.

-No me gusta este lugar –dijo con miedo la peliceleste al escuchar el grito.

-Tranquila Vivi, todo aquí es mentira –trató de tranquilizarla Shiro con una falsa seguridad.

-Eso no sonó muy convincente –se burló Ace.

-No estás ayudando Ace –lo regañó.

-¿Quieren callarse? Van a descubrirnos…

-Fue culpa de Shiro-chan.

-¿Qué? Siempre me culpas a mí por todo –dijo enojada.

El gritó de Vivi retumbo en todo el pasillo, haciendo que los otros tres también gritaran por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Vivi? –Preguntó Sabo.

-Alguien me tocó la pierna –dijo temerosa mientras abrazaba al rubio.

-Pensé que habías visto un fantasma o algo así –respiró aliviada Shiro.

-Sigamos avanzando o perderemos a Luffy.

No lograron caminar mucho en silencio, pues ahora era Yashiro quien había dado el grito en el cielo, respingando chocó contra Vivi. Enojada se volvió en dirección a Ace.

-¡No me toques! –le lanzó una patada dándole en la espinilla.

-¡Eso duele! Yo no te toque.

-Tú vienes detrás de mí, eres un pervertido.

-Ya te dije que no me confundas con Sanji –se defendió.

-Tranquilos, probablemente se trate de una persona ajena a nosotros.

-Es cierto, puede ser –dijo Shiro.

-¿Lo ves? No fui yo.

-Vivi, camina delante de mí –pidió Sabo.

-De acuerdo.

-Ace –dijo con severidad el rubio para su hermano.

-Entiendo –afirmó el moreno.

Atravesando el corredor oscuro, llegaron a un cuarto lleno de maniquíes como si fueran zombis, que se movían mecánicamente y hacían ruidos desagradables. Ace prácticamente tuvo que sacar a rastras a la castaña que insistía en permanecer un rato más en la habitación. Después de eso, otro corredor oscuro, donde escucharon los alaridos de Nami más adelante, seguidos de la clásica risa de Luffy.

Pobre Vivi, iba muerta de miedo al frente de la expedición, pero era necesario según los planes del buen Sabo. De la nada aparecían fantasmas, gritos, luces, entre otras cosas espeluznantes que hacían asustar a las tres chicas, cada vez que escuchaban los gritos de Nami adelante, sabían que algo las iba a espantar también en poco tiempo.

El último tramo consistía, otra vez, de un corredor sin luz. Los hermanos estuvieron atentos todo el tiempo, pidiéndoles a las chicas que no hicieran más ruido del necesario. Sabían que iban a encontrar algo tras el consecuente grito de la pelirroja. Y como si de adivinos se trataran, Sabo, ágilmente antes de que una mano extraña tocara a su preciosa novia, la sujeto con una rabia. Un respingo se oyó del propietario cuando el rubio lo jaló con mucha fuerza, haciendo que saliera de su escondite.

Era una suerte que estuviera en competa oscuridad, si no lo hubiera golpeado más de lo que lo hizo; nadie tocaba a Vivi y se salía con la suya así como sin nada. Justo cuando ambas chicas vislumbraban la salida en un destello de luz, la última sorpresa hizo que saliera su corazón por los aires, pues no se esperaban que de último momento, cuando se supone que ya todo había acabado, saliera un enorme gorila gritando como loco. Casi en llanto corrieron en conjunto, fuera de la horrible casa.

-Eso fue divertido –dijo Ace, muy sonriente.

-¡Silencio! –gritaron las dos, ya con la voz ronca de tanto hacerlo.

-No sé cómo te pueden gustar los Zombis y tenerle miedo a otras cosas, es ilógico.

-No compares a mis adorados cadáveres andantes con espíritus flotantes, son muy distintos.

-Son paranormales…

-Sabo ¿podemos ir por algo de agua? –pidió Vivi.

-Claro, solo deja buscar al pequeño Luffy.

El moreno reía como sin nada, mientras la cara de Nami denotaba claramente el mismo sufrimiento de las dos chicas. Sabo se acercó un poco y le arrojó algo para llamar su atención, mugiwara volteó en todas direcciones hasta dar con el rubio, le sonrió y después quedó extrañado de las señas que este le hacía: tenía ambas manos sujetadas entre sí en el aire, mientras que le deletreaba algo con los labios que no podía entender. El menor movió la cabeza a un lado, con un claro signo de interrogación en sus ojos. Desesperado por que no entendía lo que trataba de decirle el rubio, Ace, sujetó la mano de Yashiro y la alzó en el aire, señalando la acción con la otra.

Luffy sonrió y asintió indicando que entendía lo que le trataban de decir. Ace bajó el brazo de ambos, pero sin soltar la mano de Shiro, quien estaba ligeramente apenada por la acción del moreno. Después de estar parados unos momentos aun sujetados, el pecoso pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y liberó el agarre. Ambos se miraron apenados, lo cual Vivi intervino acertadamente con un comentario bromista sobre Sabo.

El menor de los hermanos, entendiendo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, tomó la mano de Nami delicadamente, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la pelirroja, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa manera, sin la necesidad de hacerlo para correr algún lado. Nervioso, pero aun sonriendo, mugiwara y Nami caminaban entre los puestos del parque sujetos de la mano.

-Muy bien Luffy, lo estás haciendo genial –dijo Sabo para sí mismo.

-Nami debe de estar muy contenta –sonrió Shiro al ver la escena.

-Es tan romántico caminar de esa manera –habló soñadoramente la peliceleste.

-Vivi… ¿quieres que lo hagamos también? –preguntó con algo de pena.

-Sería muy agradable.

La chica se movió hasta quedar a un lado de Sabo, quien aun mas tiernamente de cómo lo había hecho Luffy, tomó la mano de su novia.

-Me siento un poco fuera de lugar ¿tú no? –preguntó Ace para Shiro.

-Definitivamente –dijo mientras veía los desplantes de amor de la pareja- ¿vamos por helado?

-¿Crees que haya de mora azul?

-¿No te cansas de todo pedirlo de ese sabor? –dejaron al meloso par.

-No.

-Lo supuse…

El recorrido tuvo su siguiente parada en el circo. Lugar perfecto para aplicar "la técnica" muy conocida entre los hombres. Estaban sentados los cuatro en un extremo de la gradas, mientras que Nami y compañía en el centro, todos se dispusieron a disfrutar de la función. Pero antes de que las luces fueran cortadas, el par de hermanos intentaba hacer que Luffy volteara; una vez que lo consiguieron sin que su acompañante se diera cuenta, bizarramente entre ellos le mostraron "la técnica", ya que las dos chicas habían ido a comprar golosinas. El menor comenzó a carcajearse por la escena, si bien no era cosa del otro mundo, verlos a ellos hacer eso (y más por que le habían dicho las intenciones por las cuales se hacía, que era lo verdaderamente gracioso) era muy gracioso. Nami miró confundida a Luffy, pues no paraba de reír, pese a esto no captó la razón.

Las luces se fueron y el show dio inicio. Los reflectores no eran lo suficientemente efectivos como para saber si el menor había hecho caso de las indicaciones de sus hermanos. Pero poco le importaba al pecoso, pues estaba muerto de la risa junto con Shiro, por el espectáculo... Buggy y sus hombres eran muy cómicos. Al final, Luffy no hizo lo que sus hermanos le dijeron, la maniobra era un tanto personal para su gusto; ya con tomarle la mano era mucho para él.

Carrusel, la góndola, Kamikaze, sillas giratorias, caída libre, entre otros más, por todos ellos pasaron los seis chicos, incluida una última vuelta en la montaña rusa. No era tan romántico como se supone que debería de haber sido, pero todo indicaba que lo estaban disfrutando y eso era lo que realmente contaba.

Para finalizar su travesía por el maravilloso parque, lo único que les quedaba, y lo que si era muy tierno, era subir a la Noria con tu pareja, por lo tanto, como broche de oro, esa sería su última parada. Nami y Luffy entraron primero y unas góndolas después subieron los cuatro chicos. La vista era preciosa, desde la altura podía verse el mar y los grandes edificios.

Desafortunadamente los sueños románticos de la pelirroja se vieron apagados por dos acompañantes poco civilizados, a los cuales Luffy había dado seguimiento en su frenesí por la impecable vista. Del otro lado, Vivi y Shiro estaban pegadas al cristal, asombradas por el panorama.

-Todo es se ve tan bonito desde aquí arriba –dijo muy contenta la peliceleste.

-Lo sé. Me alegra poder subir a una atracción tranquila.

-Es perfecta para unos enamorados.

-Pues ahí está Sabo, aprovecha –bromeó.

-Tal vez la próxima vez puedas venir con tu novio.

Sentía como la palabra "novio" resonaba una y otra vez como un eco dentro de la góndola, instantáneamente miró en dirección a Ace, quien la observaba de forma neutral. No sabía que responder, y había dos razones muy buenas para ello, en primera: porque no podía decir con ligereza que eso no era posible, y en segunda: no quería hablar sobre él frente a Ace.

La otra chica esperaba una respuesta por parte de Shiro, pero no salía nada de su boca. Sabo, quien estaba al lado de Ace al otro extremo, conocía muy bien a su hermano, así que podía notar los ligeros y casi imperceptibles cambios en su rostro al escuchar la oración de Vivi, por ello, antes de que la tensión aumentara, decidió intervenir en pos de los dos.

-Vivi, de aquí puede verse tu mansión –se acercó a ella.

-Eso es mentira –se asomó por el cristal.

-¿No es esa que esta allá?

-Pues no estoy tan segura…

-Hasta ahora, nunca le había mencionado a Ace que estaba en una relación. ¿Por qué siento miedo de que lo sepa? ¿Se alejará de mí si se lo digo? –pensó.

-Sabo lo sabía, aun así nunca me dijo nada… aunque no tenía por qué haberlo hecho. Incluso Shiro-chan tampoco lo menciono. Es solo el asombro de primera instancia, no es nada –caviló Ace.

-Oye Ace, el edificio de papá también se ve desde aquí –llamó a su hermano.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó emocionado.

-Sí, ven a verlo.

-Tienes razón –dijo feliz-. Mira Shiro-chan, ese es el edificio de Shirohige.

-¿Cuál? –se puso a su lado, quedando los cuatro en fila.

-Aquel de allá –señaló con el dedo.

-Esas señas no me sirven –lo regañó.

-Es el que queda justo enfrente –dijo Sabo.

-No cabe duda que son hermanos…

Después de la vuelta, todos estaban preparados para regresar. Había sido un día largo pero muy divertido. Los chicos estaban escondidos detrás de uno de los pilares principales de la entrada, mirando a la pareja en cuestión que abandonaba el parque.

-¿Y cómo creen que estuvo la cita? –preguntó Sabo mientras miraba al par marcharse.

-¡Divertida! –respondieron al uníoslo Ace y Shiro.

-¡No la de ustedes! –gritó.

-Eso fue grosero –dijo la castañ estado bien, aunque no creó que hayamos avanzado mucho con Luffy…

-Pero Nami parecía divertida pese a todo –recalcó Vivi.

-Yo también pienso que fue buena –habló Ace.

-Bueno, entones nuestra misión acaba oficialmente aquí ¿qué van a hacer ustedes dos? –preguntó el rubio a su hermano.

-Shiro-chan y yo iremos a comer algo –le pasó el brazo por el cuello.

-No tengo hambre gra… -no alcanzó a terminar pues el moreno tapó su boca y se la llevó.

-Tengan mucho cuidado –se despidió Vivi.

Luffy caminaba detrás de Nami, tomando valor para sacar afuera las palabras que necesitaba decirle a la pelirroja, pero era tan difícil comenzar que ya le dolía la cabeza de solo estarlo pensando. Tomó aire profundamente y exhaló, Monkey D. Luffy no era ningún cobarde.

-Nami… -le habló temeroso.

-¿Qué pasa Luffy? –la chica detuvo su andar y volteó a verlo.

-Yo… -tragó saliva- quiero decirte algo.

-Te escucho.

-Esto… pues… -miraba en cualquier dirección que no fuera ella.

-¿Si?

-Como ya no…no estamos saliendo…yo...

-¿No estamos saliendo? ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Si, como no estamos saliendo… creo que puedo decirte esto…

-Espera Luffy, hace tres meses, cuando me pediste que saliéramos ¿a qué te referías?

-Ah, esa vez, te pregunte si querías salir conmigo… dijiste que sí y así lo hicimos ¿no?

-Entiendo –sonrió a medias-, supongo que te referías a salir en esa ocasión específicamente y no como…

-Pero lo que quiero decir ahora es que…

-Déjalo así Luffy –dijo con aflicción.

-Pero…

-Volveré a casa sola, no te preocupes –su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

-¿Nami? –dijo con preocupación.

-Nos vemos luego, Luffy…

Unas pequeñas gotas de lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, no quería que la viera llorar, debía suponer que aun siendo Luffy todo era muy extraño; ni un beso, una palabra de amor, ni siquiera había tomado su mano hasta antes de ese día, y eso era porque realmente nunca habían tenido una relación como ella había pensado. Era doloroso de admitir, pero esa era la realidad.

No iba a dejarla avanzar un paso más, porque no existía nada más doloroso que ver a sus seres queridos abatidos en tristeza, y peor aún, si él era el responsable de esa pena. Sujetó su mano con mucha fuerza, incluso más de la necesaria, pero no dejaría que esa situación se quedara como estaba.

-Escucha Nami –habló con mucha seriedad.

-Déjame ir… -musitó.

-¡No hables! –Le ordenó en un gritó. La mirada de Luffy estaba ensombrecida-. Ahora que hemos terminado de salir… puedo decirte esto sin sentir presión.

-No quiero oírlo –cerró sus ojos.

-Por alguna razón que no entiendo –su vocecita de niño comenzaba a salir-, tu… ¡ah! ¿Cómo lo digo? –Dijo exasperado y se rascó la cabeza con la mano libre- Cuando estoy contigo… me siento raro… mi corazón late deprisa… me siento como un tonto al igual que Sabo… en ocasiones me sonrojo como Ace…

-¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

-¡No lo sé! –Soltó su mano y se agachó llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-Luffy –se puso a su altura-, entiendo…

-¿Si? –Volteó a verla- Entonces ¿sabes por qué me pasa esto?

-No.

-Ace dijo que si me sentía confundido podía hacer "eso" –pensó Muwigara.

-Ya no importa, solo vámonos –se puso de pie.

-Nami…

No podía creerlo, dado que ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que fuera a ser él quien precisamente diera pie a semejante acto. Fueron unos pocos instantes donde sus labios presionaron los suyos, casi inocentemente, y pese haber sido muy breve, era lo suficientemente agradable para un primer beso. Luffy sonreía de oreja a oreja de lo más feliz, mientras que Nami estaba de todos colores, sin saber que decir por la inesperada acción del moreno. Volvió a tomarla de la mano, muy seguro de sí mismo y comenzaron andar uno al lado del otro.

Miraba sorprendida como preparaba el sexto Okonomiyaki en la plancha, parecía muy diestro, aunque realmente no tenía mucha dificultad el prepararlo. Una vez listo le ofreció un poco a Yashiro pero lo rechazó, con uno ya estaba por bien servida. Ya con el estomago a reventar salieron del local.

-No sé donde te cabe tanta comida –dijo Shiro.

-Solo tienes que acostumbrarte a comer bien. Tú deberías intentarlo, si no te quedaras enana por siempre.

-Soy de estatura promedio, son 163 centímetros orgullosos.

-Ahora que lo pienso creo que ya no vas a crecer –puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica.

-Tu tampoco –lo empujó.

-Sigo siendo 22 centímetros más alto, no importa.

-¿Y por qué estamos hablando de estaturas?

-No se…

-Como sea, me voy a casa.

-Espera –la detuvo- ¿Qué tal si Nami y Luffy están en tu departamento?

-¿Tú crees?

-Puede ser una posibilidad.

-No me gustaría interrumpirlos, que tal si… ¡No!

-Vamos a mi casa.

-No hay de otra, no quiero vagar toda la tarde. Después de todo le dije a Nami que no llegaría temprano.

-¡Ah! –Gritó- No sé a dónde han ido Sabo y Vivi… ¿Y si están ahí?

- Llámale.

-Buena idea –comenzó a buscar el número de Sabo en el directorio-. ¿Y si le llamo y están ocupados también?

-Genial –dijo con fastidió- ¿Qué hacemos?

-¡Ya se! Llamaré a casa…

-Si están ahí será lo mismo que si lo llamas al celular.

-No. Veras, nosotros tenemos un método para saber cuando no queremos ser interrumpidos si estamos en casa –Llamó y esperó a que entrara la llamada, una vez que lo hizo colgó.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Si la llamada entra normalmente quiere decir que puedo ir a casa. Cuando no es así, solo tenemos que desconectar la línea del teléfono y así la llamada será desviada.

-Oye ¿no es un poco extraño eso? Además ¿Qué demonios hacen para tener que usar ese método?

-Es una buena pregunta. No lo sé, nadie ha desconectado la línea nunca –se rió.

-¡Entonces para qué demonios idearon eso!

-Tal vez algún día se ofrezca.

-Son tan raros. Pero bueno ¿podemos ir a tu casa entonces?

-Creó que sí.

Para Ace aun era una sorpresa que Yashiro hubiera aceptado ir junto con él a casa, especialmente por que estarían solos. Después del mucho batallar, por fin podían llevar una buena relación, al parecer la castaña estaba aceptando o al menos tolerando su presencia. Irónicamente los papeles se habían invertido entre ambos: mientras que Shiro estaba esforzándose por ver al moreno como un amigo y vagamente lo lograba, Ace comenzaba a cuestionarse de sus verdaderos sentimientos. El nerviosismo que sentía cuando estaba a su lado no era normal, claro que no… ¿pero estaba del todo mal? Ahora sabía que ella tenía algo con alguien, y le molestaba; no simplemente porque lo tuviera, si no por estar envuelto en la misma situación otra vez.

Cuando llegaron a la casa del pecoso, antes de siquiera entrar, Ace miró la hora en su reloj; sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta del garaje. Entró, indicándole a Yashiro que lo siguiera, cuando encendió las luces, la castaña no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el hermoso deportivo rojo. Ace abrió la puerta del conductor y le pidió que subiera.

-¿Un Viper? –preguntó con ligera confusión.

-Sí.

-No cabe duda que eres todo un niño rico…

-Es mi dinero.

-Supongo que para lo que hacen les deben de pagar muy bien.

-El viejo es generoso con sus hijos –le sonrió mientras se recargaba sobre el techo.

-Te va el estilo deportivo.

-Entra –dijo mientras se subía al carro.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Quiero ver a alguien, pero no puedo dejarte sola.

-¿Está bien que vaya?

-No hay problema, además también quiero que la conozcas –encendió el auto.

-Si tú lo dices…

La majestuosa iluminación del inmenso edificio era asombrosa, el hotel The Ritz-Carlton era considerado uno de los mejores de todo Osaka, eso le hacía suponer que la persona a la cual visitarían era alguien sumamente importante. La música del elevador, más que relajarla solo hacía acentuar su inquietud.

Al abrirse las puertas del elevador lo primero que percibió fue el agradable olor a flores del ambiente, que solo hacia más reconfortante el living room de colores neutros. Ambos pasaron e instantáneamente un hombre se dirigió a Ace respetuosamente, se apartaron un poco de Shiro, dejando que ella curioseara un poco la sala.

Obviamente la habitación estaba personalizada, pues no eran los típicos decorativos del lugar. Caminó hasta el estante de madera en la pared, de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en sus pies; bajó la vista dándose cuenta que el culpable era un pequeño gato de color blanco. Sus ojos brillaron como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro, lo tomó y comenzó acariciar su albino pelaje.

Mientras tocaba el cuerpo del felino, miraba los tres cuadros posados sobre la repisa. De la nada el gato saltó, derrumbando todos los portarretratos, alarmada por el escándalo del animal lo volvió a cargar en brazos, quitándolo del lugar. Levantó los cuadros tirados, llevándose una gran sorpresa con el último: era Ace de pequeño, vestido de traje y a juzgar por su semblante estaba molesto, a su lado se encontraba una mujer, la misma del cuadro que estaba en la casa del moreno.

Los ojos de Ace estaban fijos en la imagen de Shiro con el gato en brazos, mientras que ella miraba atentamente la fotografía. Apenas y ambos parpadeaban, las miradas de los dos se encontraron, al cavo de unos segundos sonrieron para después transformarse una risa.

-¿Por qué te ríes? –preguntó Shiro.

-¿Por qué lo haces tú? –se acercó a ella.

-Rayos, no puedo creerlo.

-No me di cuenta antes, que extraño –miró la fotografía que antes estaba observando la chica.

-Hace 12 años en Kyoto… eras tú –volvió a sonreír.

-Por eso sentía que te conocía.

-Cambiaste mucho, ya no tienes esa cara de amargado.

-Pues tú no cambiaste mucho que digamos.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Solo crecieron algunas cosas… -miró las indiscutibles curvas de Shiro.

-Eso es grosero –lo empujó.

-Dije la verdad, no tiene nada de malo –se quejó.

-Tus malos modales siguen intactos.

-No me recuerdas a mí, pero sí que tenia malos modales…

-Corrección, sigues teniéndolos.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto –tomó asiento en un sillón.

-En algunas ocasiones solamente –se colocó a su lado.

-¿Cómo fue que paso?

-Por el gatito.

-No. Fue tu escandaloso llanto –sonrió.

Apenas y podía caminar, aun así seguía avanzando lo más rápido que podía, entre sollozos por el miedo. Un pequeñito felino se asomaba entre sus brazos, mirándola con unos enormes ojos azules. Torpemente sus pies se trabaron haciendo que callera al suelo, no pudo evitar soltar en un descontrolado llanto.

Desde arriba, recostado sobre la rama de un árbol, el pequeño que se encontraba descansando comenzaba a perder la paciencia con cada segundo que el horrendo llanto no cesaba. Esperó por unos segundos, pero la niña parecía querer formar un lago con sus lágrimas. Bajo del árbol muy enojado.

-¡Cállate! –Le gritó en el momento que sus pies tocaron el piso.

La niña guardo silencio por breves momentos, pero al ver la cara malhumorada del moreno volvió llorar, aun peor que antes.

-Que molesta –Chasqueó Ace.

Antes de que pudiera irse, la niña tomó su blanca camisa por la espalda. De rodillas contra el suelo y con los ojos húmedos.

-A…ayúdame –pidió tímidamente sollozando.

Poco o nada le importó al pecoso, que de un movimiento se liberó del agarre, le dio la espalda y continuó avanzando. Unos pasos después, la niña sujetó su mano, inmediatamente un escalofrío corrió por su columna, haciendo que se ruborizara levemente; aun así no volvió su mirada.

-Por favor… -dijo con la voz quebrada.

-No –contestó con un tono amargo. Bruscamente zafó su mano.

-Pero… -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Debería golpearla? No, es una niña –pensó con fastidio.

-Me persiguen y no sé qué hacer –comenzó a llorar.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó- No hay nada que me moleste más que un llorón.

-Son muchos y no puedo hacer nada.

-Suerte.

¡Con un demonio! ¿No iba a dejarlo ir? Ahora estaba sujeta a su pierna, aferrada a no dejar que avanzara ni un paso más. Trató de empujarla con el pie libre, pero no parecía querer desistir.

-¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame!

-¡Por el gatito!

-¿Gato? –se fijó en el animal que llevaba en el otro brazo.

-Solo quiero buscar a su familia. Unos niños le estaban haciendo daño y yo…

-¿Y a mí que me importa?

-¡Bien! –Gritó molesta mientras lo soltaba- Lo hare yo sola, no te necesito.

Shiro-chan se puso de pie con dificultad, se había lastimado un tobillo en la huida, lo cual hacia que le fuera doloroso el pisar. Sujetó con fuerza al minino entre sus dos brazos y cojeando comenzó a avanzar. Ace, quien hasta ahora no se había fijado bien en ella, notó el hecho de que no podía caminar, además de que sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, también había algunos rasguños en su brazos ¿a caso había peleado con los niños esos? Ace revolvió su cabello con una mano, mirando como entre brincos la niña trataba de moverse, suspiró resignado.

-Oye… -la llamó desde atrás.

-¿Qué? –preguntó de mala gana sin parar de caminar. Ace se colocó frente a ella.

-Sube… -se acuclilló y señaló su espalda.

-¿Vas a ayudarme? –se tiró sobre la espalda del moreno.

-Por el gato –dijo secamente.

-Gracias –dijo feliz mientras rodeaba el cuello de Ace con sus brazos.

Sujetándola bien, el niño tomó compostura y así iniciaron la búsqueda de la familia del pequeño felino blanco, el cual también iba sujeto a la espalda del Ace, clavando sus pequeñas uñas en su hombro, haciendo que respingara de vez en cuando por las punzadas.

-No creo que su mamá este lejos, debe de estar preocupada.

-¿Tanto problema vale?

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó impetuosa.

-¡No grites tan cerca!

-Perdón –susurró- ¿No te has cansado?

-No pesas nada.

-¿Vives en Kyoto?

-No.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Diez.

-Yo tengo siete.

-Igual que Luffy –pensó.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-A…

-¡Ahí esta! –Exclamó felizmente.

Una gata albina se asomaba entre unos arbustos, a su lado podían verse dos gatitos más de similar tonalidad. Yashiro bajó de un brinco de la espalda de Ace y se acercó despacio hasta el animal.

-Señora, su hijo está bien –le dijo a la gata mientras le mostraba al cachorro.

A pesar de la buena acción, el animal interpreto erróneamente la situación. La madre se crispó y se le fue encima a la castaña, pero antes de que pudiera clavar sus uñas en ella, Ace le dio un golpe con la mano, arrojándola al suelo. Todo fue muy rápido, así como el puñetazo que la chica le había dado al moreno en la cara.

-¡Tonto! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –preguntó enojada.

-¡Eso debería decirte yo! –respondió igual de molesto.

-Lo siento mucho señora, solo quiero devolverle a su hijo –soltó al gatito, inmediatamente corrió hacia su madre.

-Acabo de salvarte y te preocupa más el gato –musitó indignado.

Los cuatro felinos huyeron juntos entre los matorrales, al parecer ninguno se había lastimado. Yashiro sonrió muy contenta.

-Me da mucho gusto que ya estén juntos.

-Idiota…

-¡Deja de llamarme así!

-¡Me golpeaste! Te llamaré como yo quiera –le volteó la cara con el seño fruncido.

-Discúlpame… -dijo con pena.

-Me voy.

-Gracias por tu ayuda –le hizo una reverencia.

Cerró los ojos resignado, le era imposible ignorar los quejidos de quien venía siguiéndolo, a pesar de ser igual de molesta que su hermano menor, no podía hacerse de la vista gorda. Se detuvo para esperar a que lo alcanzara, una vez que llegó hasta él, volvió subirla en su espalda.

De entre la espesura de los árboles, sobre las copas, se asomaba el tejado del palacio al cual se dirigían. No hacía falta decir que el pecoso estaba más que feliz por deshacerse de la molestia con la que –literalmente- estaba cargando.

Antes de poder entrar a los jardines de la edificación, un grupo de niños, de más o menos de la edad de Ace, aparecieron de la nada; eran 5 en total y tenían aspecto de pocos amigos. Yashiro abrazó con más fuerza al moreno mientras los veía interponerse en el camino, Ace entonces supo que muy probablemente habían sido ellos quienes atacaron a Shiro.

-¿Dónde está el gato? –preguntó el más alto de todos.

-Lo regresé con su madre.

-¿Con que nos divertiremos ahora?

-¡No deben de maltratar a los animales! –Gritó muy fiera.

-No te quieras pasar de lista –dijo otro.

-¿Quién es ese mocoso? –cuestionó un pelirrojo.

-Él no tiene nada que ver –se bajó de su espalda-, su problema es conmigo –se paró frente a Ace.

-Una chiquilla no debe de meterse en cosas de hombres –avanzó el líder.

-¿Hombres? –Bufó Ace- No creo que un hombre abuse de su ventaja contra un pobre animal y una indefensa niña.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Críos –Vilipendió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Él que iba más adelante empujo a Yashiro para sacarla del medio, los otros cuatro avanzaron de igual manera para enfrentarse contra Ace, quien no parecía angustiado en lo más mínimo; clara diferencia a la castaña.

Cuando el líder del grupo lanzó su primer golpe el moreno brinco alto, pisando el hombro del niño para conseguir más impulso. Antes de bajar, aprovechando corto un trozo de una rama. Al descender golpeó al chico en la cabeza con la vara, quien cayó de rodillas dolorido. Ace sonrió con arrogancia y volvió su vista a los otros cuatros, que se fueron contra él.

No se hubiera imaginado que un niño con ese aspecto flacucho podría tener tanta fuerza, estaba acabando con cada uno de la manera más fácil posible. Cuando todos estuvieron sobre el suelo, dolientes por la paliza que les había propinado el moreno, suplicaron por que los dejara en paz. Ace chasqueó la lengua y les exigió que se retiraran del lugar si no querían que los volviera a humillar. Los cinco salieron corriendo, llorando por la golpiza.

-Llorones –se cruzó de brazos.

-Sorprendente –susurró Yashiro.

-Oye tu –la señalo con la vara- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Haciéndote la valiente…. que inútil.

-No imagine que fueras tan fuerte, me sorprendiste.

-Ya falta poco para llegar.

-Eres tan frio –se quejó.

-Cállate y súbete a mi espalda.

Subieron las escaleras para llegar al pasillo del _Honden,_ una vez arriba la castaña volvió a bajar, esta vez más despacio; con tanto brinco había lastimado más su tobillo. Sin decir nada el moreno comenzó a descender por la escalinata; pero antes de hacerlo en su totalidad, recibió una pequeña sorpresa. Los suaves labios de Shiro le dieron un pequeño y tierno beso en la mejilla. Ace rápidamente se llevó una mano a la zona, ruborizado más que nunca en su vida, Yashiro solo le sonreía simpáticamente.

-Mamá me dijo que cuando un chico hace algo bueno por ti le agradeces con un beso –dijo muy inocente.

-O… ¡Oye! –le gritó aparentemente enojado.

-¿Qué?

-¡Tonta! –Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir corriendo.

-¡Gracias! –Vociferó mientras agitaba su mano- No me dijo su nombre…

La risa de ambos resonaba fuerte en toda la sala, pero no podían parar de reír, la situación era muy graciosa. Ahora sabia que el niño que le prestó ayuda se llamaba Ace, y que la pequeña llorona que había crispado sus nervios era nada más y nada menos que Yashiro. Cuando pararon de reír sus miradas se encontraron, la primera en bajar la vista fue ella.

-¿Qué le pasó al chico amargado que conocí? –preguntó curiosa.

-Recibió algunas clases de modales…

-Hay una diferencia descomunal entre el tú de antes y el de ahora. Igual me agradas de las dos maneras… aunque me hayas llamado Idiota muchas veces.

-Siento haberte dicho eso –inclinó la cabeza.

-No sé cómo pude olvidar todo ese evento. Creo que fue porque mi padre me regaño mucho esa vez por las heridas y la ropa sucia.

-Yo lo recordaba vagamente, aun así, nunca imagine se hubiera tratado de ti.

-Me alegra no tener ya la costumbre de besar a los chicos cuando me brindan su ayuda –dijo aliviada-, si no hubiera tenido que besarte muchas veces más…

Las palabras fluyeron de su boca como si estuviera dando la hora, un silencio incomodo se hizo entre ambos. Shiro observaba el gato sobre su regazo, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Ace sobre ella. Lo miró de soslayo, estaba sonriendo de manera majestuosa: como siempre.

-A mí también me alegra que ya no lo hagas. Tengo que confesar que ese fue el primer besó que una chica me dio.

-Mentira –volvió a verlo.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir? Aquí la única culpable eres tú, por andar regalando besos como sin nada.

-Lo siento mucho –dijo preocupada.

-¿Por qué ese tono? No es una reclamación o algo por el estilo.

-Aunque no fue un "primer beso" –dijo pensativa-, eso es algo como más…

-Un beso es un beso, no importa en donde.

-Pero el primer beso, no sé, es especial.

-Lo fue para mí…

De nuevo el silencio incomodo se hizo presente, las mejillas coloradas de Shiro hacían referencia a cuanto le habían asombrado las palabras de Ace; como sin nada, le estaba confesando que ella fue su primer beso ¿Cómo esperaba que reaccionara? ¡Estaba hablando de Ace! El soltero más codiciado de todo Raftel, claro que nadie se iba a enterar de eso, sería como cavar una tumba, donde la envidia la sepultaría viva. Aunque, tenía que admitir, que no se sentía mal el tener ese título en la vida del moreno.

Antes de que pudieran seguir con los recuerdos, una mujer entró a la habitación: Cabello largo de color rosa que caía en ondas, unos ojos color caoba, piel blanca y algunas pecas sobre sus mejillas, vestía un bonito vestido largo de color blanco; pero solo había una palabra para describirla, hermosa. Ace se levantó y le dirigió una reverencia, la mujer sonrió cordial y alegremente.

-Shiro-chan, ella es mi madre –presentó el pecoso.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yashiro –se inclinó de igual manera.

-Mamá, ella es Yashiro, una amiga.

-Encantada de conocerte, Portgas D. Rouge –dijo cordial-. Me sorprende que vinieras a visitarme, hijo.

-Te vas mañana, no estaba seguro si podría venir a despedirme.

-La madre de Ace es tan bonita, además ambos tienen mucho parecido –pensó la castaña.

-¿Qué les parece si tomamos un poco de té?

-Solo si lo preparas tu –bromeó Ace.

-Es una alegría que aun recuerdes su sabor.

-Nunca lo olvidaría.

-Volveré en unos momentos –se despidió antes de salir de la sala.

-Mamá es una experta preparando el té, también tiene habilidades sorprendentes en Ikebana. Los arreglos florales que ves, ella los hizo todos.

-Rouge-San es sorprendente –dijo con ilusión- ¿Crees que pueda enseñarme el arte del Ikebana?

-Claro que si, aunque será difícil ya que ella vive en Tokyo.

-Ah –expresó desanimada.

-Tal vez la próxima vez que venga puedan reunirse y te enseñe algo, te avisare.

-Seria genial, tu madre tiene tan buen gusto –comentó mientras recorría todo el lugar con la vista.

-Lo vengo notando desde hace tiempo, eres muy pendiente con los detalles.

-Claro –le sonrió y volvió a tomar asiento-, en realidad a mi me gustaría ser diseñadora de interiores…

-¿Entonces qué haces en contabilidad? –preguntó curioso.

-Papá espera que me convierta en eso. Como hija única siento que debo de complacerlo.

-Te equivocas, debes de ser lo que tu corazón quiere. Si no vivirás frustrada toda tu vida.

-Ya lo he aceptado, no me molesta.

-Tu tono de voz me dice que no es así…

-Así es…

-Ni siquiera sabes usar una hoja de cálculo ¿Qué esperanzas tienes?

-No voy a discutir este tema contigo –dijo molesta.

-Tan solo es un consejo, pero, recuerda que debes de vivir tu vida sin arrepentimientos –expresó muy seguro.

-En ocasiones dices cosas muy geniales –comentó entre risas.

-¿En ocasiones?

-Y es un cumplido…

-Muy graciosa.

La madre de Ace era sumamente agradable, además de simpática, sencilla y fácil de tratar; el moreno no mentía, el té que preparaba sabia exquisito, como ningún otro que hubiera probado. Conversaban amenamente de temas sin mucha relevancia, sin embargo, en cada gesto, en cada palabra, podía notar todo el amor que se profesaban Rouge y Ace. Ella siempre lo llamaba de manera cariñosa, usando palabras como "amor" o "cariño", y a pesar de que el moreno solo la llamaba "mamá" sabía que existía un desbordante sentimiento de amor hacia ella.

Pasaron un par de horas en su compañía, aguardando el momento adecuado para llegar a casa. Cerca de las 9 de la noche se preparaban para marcharse, su madre se despidió afectuosamente de ambos, gustosa por la agradable tarde que los dos le habían traído. Antes de marcharse el moreno habló unos momentos a solas con ella, después de eso abandonaron el edificio; Ace no tan contento como antes de que conversara a solas con Rouge.

La luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, lo único que podía escucharse era el sonido del motor del automóvil. El moreno tenía un semblante serio, meditabundo, el cual Shiro no quería romper, sin embargo, su curiosidad le estaba ganando.

-¿Es difícil ser el hijo del afamado Gold Roger? –se atrevió a preguntar.

-No sabría responder eso. Te lo dije, no considero a ese sujeto como mi padre –respondió muy serio.

-¿Por eso llevas el apellido de tu madre? A decir verdad, me sorprendió mucho que fueras el hi… -se interrumpió voluntariamente.

-Engendrar un hijo no te hace padre…

-Es difícil asimilarlo para mí. Mamá murió cuando tenía 9 años, así que papá se convirtió en alguien muy importante para mí- dijo con pesar.

-No vivo con ellos desde los 5 años. Ellos me dejaron al cuidado del abuelo de Luffy, como mamá sufre muchos problemas de salud no podía cuidar de mí y yo no podía darle problemas.

-Eso es muy triste…

-A Roger no lo veo desde hace 15 años, solo mantengo contacto con mi madre –sonrió de manera sardónica-. En cuanto pude cambie mi apellido –el auto volvió a avanzar.

-Ya veo.

-No es tan malo, gracias a eso conocí a Sabo y a Luffy –la sonrisa en su rostro cambio radicalmente-, ellos dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado. Así que está bien.

-Las cosas siempre pasan por algo… supongo –trató de reconfortarlo.

-Puede ser.

Apagó el carro frente a su departamento, si bien era Nami y Luffy quienes habían tenido una cita, parecía que ellos también lo habían hecho así; se divirtieron juntos en el parque, fueron a cenar, ¡hasta Ace le presentó a su madre! Jamás el moreno se convertiría en un simple mortal para ella, porque no lo era. No lo fue en su pasado, no lo era un su presente y probablemente no lo sería en el futuro.

Esos ojos negros estuvieron sobre ella todo el día, pero no le molestaba, al contrarío, era muy placentero encontrarse con su mirada; casi adictivamente la buscaba, las oscuras orbes como la misma noche. Tenía que admitir que era un vicio, aunque le costara aceptarlo, estaba perdidamente embelesada con ese mirar, tal vez un poco más que de su atractiva sonrisa.

El único problema con esa mirada era lo mucho que la cohibía, como si ser hermosa no fuese suficiente, era también seductora a muerte. Frotó sus manos por lo inquieta que se encontraba, aun no sabía que decir para despedirse de él.

-Gracias por traerme hasta aquí –dijo con nervios.

-Por nada. Nami debe de estar esperando por ti.

-Cierto, buenas noches, te veré en el entrenamiento –Alzó la vista, tenía que ver esos ojos por última vez.

¿Cuántas sorpresas debía de llevarse ese día? ¿Cuánto más se resistiría a lo que ya parecía inevitable? No sabía por qué en realidad se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su boca, aunque fue fracción de segundos, le pareció eterno el tiempo en que tardo en moverse hacia su mejilla. Los cálidos labios de Ace tocaron su piel de manera abrazadora. En los dos segundos que estuvo cerca de ella su corazón se detuvo, solo para regresar a latir de manera acelerada.

-Gracias por escuchar –dijo muy feliz el moreno, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-De…de nada –casi ni podía hablar.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –respondió desorientada mientras descendía del auto.

La pelirroja debía estar en las nubes o en algún cuento de hadas, estaba tirada sobre el sillón dormida, con una sonrisa un poco pretenciosa acompañándola. Era una suerte, así no la vería entrar en un estado tan vergonzoso; sonrojada como jitomate, temblando, sudando frió y con un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

Se deslizó por la puerta de su habitación hasta el piso, clavando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Si así la hacía sentir un simple beso en la mejilla ¿Cómo hubiera sido si en realidad la hubiera besado en los labios? Una parte de ella quería saberlo y la otra no, era tan contradictorios sus deseos que le frustraba no poder decidirse entre el hecho de aceptar que le gustaba Ace de verdad o negarlo y atribuírselo de nueva cuenta al recuerdo que en él veía.

-No vine a Osaka por esto. Estoy aquí porque quiero solucionar mis problemas –se levantó-. Ace no se merece que le haga eso, no después de lo bien que se ha portado conmigo –tiró su cuerpo sobre la cama-. Y para poder poner las cosas en orden, debo de hablar primero con Law… es hora de que lo vea.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, tecleó un mensaje corto y conciso »Lamento no haberte dicho antes que estaba en Osaka. Quiero que nos veamos. Hiro-chan«, vaciló unos momentos antes de presionar el botón de enviar. Suspiró pesadamente cuando la notificación del mensaje enviado apareció en la pantalla, estaba expectante sobre si recibiría una respuesta o no, después de todo era un número viejo.

Al cabo de unos treinta minutos, casi cuando estaba por vencerla el sueño, el móvil vibró indicando un mensaje recibido. Miró el icono mucho tiempo, porque de esa respuesta dependerían muchas cosas. Dio abrir… »¿Cuándo?«.

-Tardó media hora en responder "¿Cuando?" –Pensó con humor-. Directo como siempre, aunque parece molesto… ¡Se supone que yo soy la molesta aquí!

»Te buscaré pronto…«

* * *

Siempre olvido mencionar cosas importantes xD tengo teflon en la cabeza...

"La técnica" ... bueno, así me la contaron a mi U_U no se como lo llamen en sus países, ya saben, lo típico que hacen los chicos en el cine y lugar así de "estirarse" y pasar el brazo por detrás para abrazar a una chica.


	7. Cuando menos lo imaginas

Lo que todas estaban esperando ¡Por fin el encuentro de Law y Shiro!

Si no les molesta, antes de que inicien con la lectura les diré algunas cosillas…

1.-Ojala y Law no me haya quedado muy OoC, si fue así les pido que me lo digan… tuve que invertir muchas horas de mi tiempo en leer toda la saga de Punk Hazard para familiarizarme con las actitudes de Law (porque yo no sigo…seguía el manga). Así que con toda confianza, si no les gusta me dicen para que a la otra quede mejor :D

2.-Desde la vez pasada quería poner las edades de todos, porque a lo mejor las llego a ocupar para algo, así que más o menos andamos así:

Chopper: 15 años

Luffy, Coby, Shiro, Kaya, Usopp: 19 años

Nami, Vivi, Perona: 20 años

Zoro, Sanji, Tashigi, Bonney, Kid: 21 años

Ace, Sabo, Law: 22 años

Como verán en algunos casos cambie las edades para ajustarlas a la historia…

3.- Ochorrosientas mil gracias por todo su apoyo, se los agradezco de todo corazón! Ustedes me inspiran para seguir con esta locura. Les mando un besote gigante!

4.- Hay partes que están en cursiva y entre comillas, esos son pensamientos de Ace. Para que no se me confundan ¿ok? : )

Ahora si me voy xD

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra del maravilloso Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Cuando menos lo imaginas

Esperaba en una banca, sentada aguardando que la hora indicada llegara, estaba muy nerviosa con muchas ansias por que el encuentro se diera. Ya había pasado una semana desde que le había pedido a Law que se encontraran. Así que ahí estaba, esperando para lo que sería su primer en encuentro en mucho tiempo.

Tenía muchas ganas de verlo, ni todo el enojo del mundo podía hacer que ese sentimiento desapareciera, quería abrazarlo con fuerza y que él le correspondiera. Law siempre había sido una persona amable, no por ello dejaba de ser frío y mortalmente directo; salvo aquella ocasión hace casi 11 meses.

Frotó sus brazos con sus manos, ya estaban en otoño y las temperaturas comenzaban a disminuir. Suspiró larga y tendidamente mientras agachaba la vista, a decir verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decirle cuando lo viera, y si bien arreglar sus asuntos con él era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales había viajado a Osaka, no quitaba el hecho de que no le resultara fácil poder hablar de la situación.

Con sus ojos clavados en la tierra, observó el par de zapatos negros que se detuvieron frente a ella. Pasó saliva con pesadez, la persona delante no decía nada, pero sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Tomó su tiempo para subir la mirada y cerciorarse de que en verdad era él, tenía muchos nervios, pero quería verlo, lo deseaba con todo el corazón.

Cuanto había cambiado esa mirada en tan poco tiempo, sus penetrantes ojos grises parecían atravesarla, como siempre. No recordaba que su mirar fuera tan ensombrecido, sus ojeras estaban ligeramente más acentuadas, dejando un aire de melancolía en su semblante. Le dolía en lo más profundo observarlo así, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón a ambos; aunque no era del todo falso.

Sus instintos ganaron contra la razón, se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo, hundió su pequeño rostro en el pecho del moreno; Law era incluso más alto que Ace. Lentamente sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y correspondió a la acción de Shiro, sin ser tan efusivo como ella. Estuvieron varios minutos abrazados, saciando sus cuerpos hasta el último momento.

-Hola Law –dijo mientras se apartaba de él.

-Hola Hiro-chan –saludó apenas audiblemente.

-¿Cómo has estado? –le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la banca.

-Bien. ¿Desde cuándo estas en la ciudad? –tomó asiento al lado de ella.

-Siempre al grano –suspiró-, dos meses –confesó. El moreno sonrió disgustado.

-Mataré a Izan.

-Yo le pedí que no te dijera nada, no seas malo con él.

-No imagine que me pidieras que nos viéramos.

-Pensé mucho las cosas después de que eso paso… no quiero que las cosas terminen así entre nosotros –dijo con tristeza.

-Claramente dijiste "No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida".

-Ya lo sé –hizo un puchero-, pero te lo merecías.

-¿Entonces qué pasó?

-Nos conocemos desde siempre, así que por lo nuestro intente superarlo y olvidar…

-¿Lo hiciste?

-No estaría aquí de no haberlo hecho.

-¿Y sobre lo otro? –la miró de reojo.

-Lo he superado también, pero es imposible que lo olvide –agachó la mirada.

-Pedirte disculpas por ello no es de gran ayuda. No puedo cambiar lo que pasó.

-Ya lo sé.

-Estas en Raftel ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Y desde cuando posas desnuda para Portgas? –preguntó con tono recriminatorio, casi inapreciable.

-Yo no poso para Ace…

-¿Ace? Deben de ser muy cercanos, imagino –trataba de controlarse, pero los matices de enfado comenzaban a ser notoria su actitud.

-Pues… somos amigos.

-No me agrada.

-En verdad se llevan muy mal, ¿Qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

-No te incumbe eso.

-Resultas ser imposible en ocasiones –se quejó-, dejaste crecer tu cabello –pasó su mano por su nuca, rozando ligeramente la piel de su cuello.

-No hagas eso –cerró los ojos- ¿O es que quieres que te bese?

Inmediatamente Yashiro quitó su mano, apenada por la sencillez en que fluían las palabras de Law; eso era de las cosas que más le admiraba, su capacidad para decir las cosas sin rodeos.

-Como si eso fuera a pasar –se burló.

-¿Entonces por qué la quitaste? –la miró a los ojos.

-No quiero iniciar una pelea, apenas y nos reconciliamos.

-Todavía no te perdono por no decirme que estabas en Osaka –levantó la visa al cielo.

-Un segundo, yo soy la molesta aquí, por si no lo recuerdas.

-¿Seguimos en las misma entonces?

-¡Que nos peleáramos hace tiempo fue tu culpa!

-Ya lo sé. Me pediste que no te buscará y así lo hice, no podía ir a contentarte.

-En verdad lamento haberte dicho esas palabras. Debes de entender que estaba muy molesta.

-Quedo más que claro ese día.

-Hablando de día… -se recargó contra el hombro de Law- pronto será tu cumpleaños ¿quieres hacer algo en especial?

-Bepo dijo algo sobre un pastel –expreso sin ánimos.

-Hace tanto que no lo veo. Entonces, comeremos pastel en tu casa –dijo feliz.

-Hiro-chan…

-Dime –alzó la vista mientras el moreno hacia lo contrario.

Las miradas de ambos quedaron suspendidas una en la otra, fundiéndose en complicidad como ya era costumbre entre ellas. Trafalgar era tan apuesto como Ace, más allá de lo cansados y de la pesadumbre que mostraban sus ojos, podía ver atreves de ellos su verdadera esencia; lo conocía de toda la vida y era lo suficientemente importante como para perdonarle cualquier cosa.

-No voy a desistir en mi intento por tenerte –expresó con sobriedad, seguro y tajante en su decisión.

Había notado desde hace un par de días su buen humor, más que de costumbre, siempre estaba sonriendo y parecía soñar despierta en ocasiones. No era que le molestara su inusual entusiasmo, pero si le hacía cuestionarse del motivo.

No renegaba en ningún entrenamiento, hacia todo lo que le pedía sin chistar. En la universidad había dejado de verla con la regularidad usual, en ocasiones cuando el grupo decidía juntarse para ir a comer algo, ponía una excusas para no ir con ellos; a pesar de que ya soportaba la presencia de Luffy, Zoro, Sanji e incluido él.

Podría decirse que lo que en realidad le causaba desconcierto, era el cambio de actitud hacia él, pues otra vez se había abierto una brecha entre ambos. La diferencia era que, contrario a la vez anterior, no lo estaba ignorando, pero si la notaba distante hacia su persona; no mucho, pero si lo suficiente como para notarlo.

Seguía escuchándolo atentamente cuando le contaba algo camino a casa, aun se reía de sus bramas, lo saludaba cando ocasionalmente se topaban de camino a la clase que llevaba cerca de su edificio. Pese a todo, había "algo" que no le estaba gustando, que lo molestaba y no podía evadir en sus pensamientos.

Después del pequeño beso que le había dado en la mejilla no había hecho nada en particular para acercase mas a ella, aunque en realidad no tenia por que hacer algo por el estilo. Por ello no se encontraba plenamente seguro en qué estado se encontraban sus sentimientos hacia ella… o al menos se lo fingía muy bien.

Los golpes al saco de box resonaban por todo el gimnasio, estaba aplicando mucha fuerza en los impactos que le propinaba, pero esa era una forma de poder sacar su enojo, uno que no tenia motivo de ser a ciencia cierta. Miraba fijamente el costal, casi con odio antes de golpearlo, los puñetazos iban uno tras otro, haciendo retroceder la gran masa.

"_Me gusta un poco… como cuando ves a una mujer atractiva pasar por la calle y llama tu atención. Solo un poco, eso pienso."_

-Ace, ¿está todo bien? –preguntó Shiro mientras salía de los vestidores.

-Si –contestó sin dejar de golpear.

-No te has bañado… ¿te quedaras más tiempo?

-No –tiró el último golpe con suma fuerza.

-Esperaré a que estés listo para irnos.

-Puedes marcharte si gustas, no tienes por qué esperar –El comentario había sonado con mucho despecho para su propia sorpresa.

-Como gustes –respondió de manera severa ante la grosera respuesta del moreno.

-Lo siento… no me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Qué sucede? Pareces molesto –se acercó a él.

-Cuando sepa te lo haré saber –puso su mano sobre la castaña.

-Ve a ducharte –le ordenó.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Para cuando el moreno salió del baño, afuera parecía estarse cayendo el cielo, una fuerte lluvia estaba azotando en esos momentos. Yashiro y su hermano se asomaban discretamente por la puerta entreabierta.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Luffy para Ace.

-Cuando pare un poco nos iremos.

-De acuerdo –cerró la puerta.

-Mala suerte.

-Oye Ace… -lo llamó Shiro.

-¿Si?

-Quería saber si mañana puedo tomarme el día, tengo algo importante que hacer.

-Claro, has estado trabajando duro, así que no hay problema.

-Muchas gracias –le sonrió.

-Que aburrido –se quejó mugiwara.

El cielo pareció calmar su furia por un breve instante, mismo que los tres aprovecharon para salir corriendo a sus respectivos hogares; sin embargo, a medio camino, el aguacero volvió a sorprenderlos. La casa de los hermanos era la que se encontraba más cerca, así que los acompañó para refugiarse de la helada lluvia.

Llegaron completamente empapados de pies a cabeza, lo cual no molestaba en lo absoluto al pequeño Luffy, quien reía contento por haberse bañado bajo la lluvia. El recibidor había quedado igual de mojado por las gotas que caían desde su ropa.

-Eso fue divertido –dijo entre risas el menor, quien se sacudía, mojando a los otros dos.

-Basta Luffy, esta helada –se quejó su hermano.

-Que frio… -tiritó Yashiro mientras estornudaba.

-Al final del pasillo esta el cuarto de lavado, puedes secar tu ropa ahí –le dijo Ace.

-Gracias.

-Luffy, préstale algo tuyo para que vista mientras tanto.

-Sí.

El moreno le había dado una camisa para que se cubriera, tenía un charco de agua donde se había desvestido. Metió la ropa a la secadora y miró la serie de botones que estaban en el tablero, presiono algunos pero la maquina no parecía querer andar.

-¿Pueden ayudarme? –pidió Shiro asomándose por la puerta.

El par de hermanos estaba peleando en la sala, tirándose entre ellos los cojines del sillón. Fue Ace quien se levantó. Como iba corriendo para evitar los ataques de Luffy entró despreocupadamente a la habitación con la misma velocidad, lo cual hizo que resbalara a causa el charco, dándose contra el piso. Yashiro quiso reír pero el golpe había sonado fuerte.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de Ace.

-Creo que sí… -Sobó su cabeza con una mano mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-Disculpa, no había con que secar. ¿Te duele?

-No mucho…

La castaña se levantó un poco más para poder tocar la coronilla del pecoso con sus manos, se inclinó ligeramente hacía él, pasando suavemente sus dedos por el cabello azabache, palpando que no se hubiera lastimado de gravedad. Sus brazos lo rodearon casi en un abrazo, pese a eso, lo había hecho inintencionalmente.

Su cuerpo seguía húmedo, goteando de sus cabellos pequeñísimas gotas que caían sobre sus bermudas. La camisa que su hermano le había dado solo cubría lo meramente necesario, entallando con sutileza sus pechos y dejando al descubierto sus piernas. Ignorando motivos y sensatez, estiró una de sus manos para tocarla, sabía que no llevaba nada debajo, lo cual provocó una palpitación en su zona baja.

Las yemas de sus dedos apenas y rozaron su pierna, tan imperceptible que ella no lo notó, y antes de que pudiera afianzar su mano en su muslo, Luffy entró escandaloso como siempre, interrumpiéndolo afortunadamente.

-¿Te caíste Ace?

-Estuvo cerca… -musitó el pecoso retirando su mano.

-¿Pues tu qué crees? –dijo Shiro.

-Encenderé la secadora –se puso de pie.

-¡Estoy en casa! –gritó Sabo, quien recién llegaba.

-¡Sabo! –corrió Luffy hacia él.

-Deberá de estar lista tu ropa en 5 minutos –le dijo a sus espaldas.

-Gracias.

¡Dos mil y un demonios! ¿Por qué tenía que estar parada frente a él con esa pinta? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que lucía descomunalmente sensual? Otra vez sentía concentrarse su calor en cierta parte específica de su cuerpo. Quería ver hacia otro lado, pero su instinto de hombre le estaba ganando. Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior, ella no se movía, pero por suerte -si es que lo era- miraba la maquina mientras su ropa giraba, en lugar de él.

"_Después veo que esa mujer pasa constantemente y comienzo a percatarme sutiles detalles. Sigo mirándola pasar y el "poco" parece aumentar."_

De pronto, sus dos hermanos entraron también al lugar, y más rápido que un rayo Sabo se percató de la situación; no se necesitaba ser muy listo para entender que cualquier hombre estaría en la misma posición que su hermano. Luffry gritó muy fuerte cuando el rubio le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no le prestaste también unas bermudas? ¡Idiota!

-Sabo… -pronunció como reclamo el moreno.

-¡Ace! –gritó el mayor, molesto.

Ante el alboroto Yashiro levanto la vista, observando a Ace, que estaba colorado. Miró a Sabo, quien no pudo evitar ruborizarse también, Luffy, por otra parte –como siempre-, no había prestado tención al "problema". En un segundo la castaña supo cual era el motivo, rápidamente cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, haciendo que la camisa se levantara un poco más.

Los dos mayores miraron a otro lado, apenados aunque no más que ella. El menor de los cuatro pasaba su mirada por los tres chicos, queriendo adivinar por que actuaban así. El timbre de la secadora sonó, Ace se apartó de ahí y casi huyendo, junto con los otros dos, dejaron en soledad a la castaña.

-Ace, tenemos que hablar muy seriamente –dijo con dureza el rubio.

-No puedes culparme por eso. Hasta tú la miraste así.

-¡No es por eso, cabeza hueca!

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo con fastidió Luffy- Solo era Mashiro.

-¡Tu cállate! –Le gritaron los dos.

-¡No me griten!

El moreno se les fue encima de un brinco y comenzó a pelear con ellos. Entre patadas, empujones, jalones y manotazos los tres se fueron contra un sillón, derrumbándolo y rodando por el piso de la sala. El pecoso aprovecho para tomar la cabeza de su hermano contra su brazo, mientras que Sabo sujetaba sus pies, quien sabe que le hubieran hecho de no ser porque Yashiro decidió aparecerse en la desordenada habitación.

Sentía mucha vergüenza el tener que darles la cara, pero era necesario. Ace y Sabo sintieron de nueva cuenta el bochorno, el moreno soltó a su hermano y le dio la espalda a la mujer; su otro hermano carraspeó audiblemente para liberar la tensión del ambiente.

-Yashiro-San, te llevaré a casa –dijo Sabo en lo que se ponía de pie.

-Muchas gracias –respondió aun apenada, pero era un alivio que fuera él y no Ace.

-Espérame en el Garaje –le pidió. Yashiro asintió y tomó rumbo hacia allá-, cuando vuelva, Ace, hablaremos de esto –sentenció.

-¿Vas a regañar a Ace? –preguntó entre risas Luffy.

-Silencio, aun no he terminado contigo –volvió a tomarlo por el cuello, mientras restregaba su puño en la cabeza del chico.

-Volveré enseguida.

Terminada la pelea, el par se fue a la habitación del menor, ahí Ace se acostó a sus anchas sobre la cama de su hermano, Luffy se puso boca abajo en lo que esperaba a que el juego de video cargara. La mirada del pecoso estaba perdida en el techo, malhumorado bramó algo que ni siquiera él pudo entender, el otro solo se reía del estado de su hermano, al parecer la estaba pasando mal. Se dio la vuelta para ponerse de costado y en ese preciso momento Sabo entró por la puerta, sintió en retortijón en el estomago, ahí venia su bien merecido regaño.

-Ace –dijo su nombre con total seriedad.

-Ya lo sé –respondió con fastidio.

-Pues no me lo parece. ¿Te gusta Yashiro?

-No lo sé… un poco, tal vez –contestó meditabundo.

-¿Un poco cómo?

-Si… me gusta un poco… eso pienso.

-¿Ahora estas pensando? –dijo molestó.

-¡Oye!

Luffy pausó su juego y tomó asiento sobre la cama, la conversación entre sus hermanos estaba subiendo de tono.

-¿Se te va hacer costumbre esta clase de situaciones? No sé si recuerdes, pero Yashiro tiene un novio.

-Es diferente…

-Claro… la vez pasada fue la novia de tu amigo. Ahora es la novia de un desconocido.

-Oigan… -habló Luffy en son de paz. Sabía que se tema era intocable para su hermano.

-No estoy en contra de tus sentimientos hacia ella, solo te recuerdo que existe algo llamado prudencia, Ace. A ti parece que se te olvida.

-¿Estoy mal en fijarme en Yashiro?

-Tan solo ponte en los zapatos del otro ¿O es que acaso ya se te olvidó?

-¡Sabo! –lo regañó Luffy.

-Está bien Luffy, no pasa nada –lo calmó el moreno.

-Si te gusta "solo un poco" como dices, entonces puedes sacarte la idea de la cabeza.

-Lo siento Sabo, pero no pienso desistir –le sonrió.

-Sabia que dirías eso –suspiró resignado.

-En cuanto a tu pregunta… si fuera el novio de Yashiro, posiblemente le daría una paliza a quien se interpusiera en nuestro camino.

El menor se echó a reír del comentario de su hermano, Ace era así, fiero por naturaleza, defendiendo siempre lo que era –o consideraba- como suyo. Sabo se tiró de espaldas a la cama junto a sus hermanos, quedando perpendicular a Ace.

-Sabes lo que puede pasarte y aun así no te importa… y dices que te gusta un poco –se burló.

-¿Ya estas feliz por haberme sermoneado? –lo pateó en el estomago.

-A veces te falta cerebro, así que tengo que pensar por ti.

-Luffy ¿Quién es más listo? ¿Sabo o yo?

-Yo –se rió.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –dijo Sabo.

-Hay que dormir juntos esta noche –pidió Mugiwara.

-No… ya comienza hacer frió, me destaparas y robaras mis cobijas como siempre –renegó Ace.

-Siempre hacia eso ¿verdad? De ahí tomaste esa mala mañana de dormir abrazado de cualquier cosa….

-Como me daba frío por las noches y no quería que Luffy enfermara terminaba abrazado de ti –recordó con humor el pecoso.

-¿Quieres que te abrace, Ace? –preguntó Luffy mientras se recostaba también.

-Creo que hoy no pasara frío, ha estado muy "caliente"- enfatizó la palabra a propósito- últimamente.

-¡No molestes! –volvió a patearlo, esta vez para derribarlo de la cama.

La casa donde vivía Law estaba del otro lado de la ciudad, para su fortuna, pues todavía no estaba segura de hacer público que ambos eran conocidos. Iba más que contenta, era una buena ocasión para tratar de olvidarse de todos sus fatídicos asuntos.

Cuando llegó, fue el mismo Bepo quien la recibió, efusivamente le dio un abrazo para inmediatamente después disculparse por ser tan brusco, Shiro le sonrió calmadamente. Seguía tal como lo recordaba: piel pálida, cabellos plateados, ojos grises a un más claros que los del mismo Law, eso sí, un poquito pasado de peso; aunque eso era lo que le hacía más tierno, casi tanto como Chopper.

Cuando pasó a la sala, dos personas más estaban ahí, que en cuanto la vieron sonrieron como bobos alzando la mano, Bepo los presentó como Penguin y Shachi. Sus ojos buscaron instintivamente al moreno por el lugar, pero al parecer no estaba por ningún lado. Bepo explicó que Law no se encontraba en casa, lo cual no le pareció extraño, él no era una persona que se volviera particularmente loca por un cumpleaños, de hecho, prefería evitar cualquier celebración. Aun así, el hecho de que los cuatro estuvieran ahí, significaba que había cedido de cierta manera.

-Maldito Law, es el primer cumpleaños que íbamos a pasar juntos después de 2 años y ni siquiera se digna a venir –dijo molesta Shiro.

-Dijo que vendría… -expresó Shachi.

-Tiene que, es su casa –volvió a reclama la castaña.

-No contesta su celular –habló resignado Penguin mientras miraba el teléfono.

-En ocasiones es tan grosero que me fastidia –dijo malhumorada- ¡Estúpido Law!

-¿Sueles hablar mal de las personas en su propia casa? –preguntó el moreno mientras entraba.

-¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? –reclamó Yashiro.

-Dije que Bepo habló de comer pastel, nunca afirme que estría presente –pasó de largo a los muchachos.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Me daré un baño.

-¡No tardes!

Pero contrariamente a su petición, ya había pasado al menos cuarenta minutos desde la llegada de la persona a la cual iban a festejar. Los tres chicos no parecían extrañados de la actitud de Law, aunque a ella parecía habérsele olvidado ciertas actitudes de él, después de todo, desde que vino a Osaka hace 2 años, se habían distanciado un poco, más cuando aquello ocurrió.

Cansada de esperar, entró a lo que suponía era su habitación, estaba oscura, pero las cortinas dejaban atravesar tenuemente la luz de los faroles. Cerró la puerta detrás suyo y contempló a Law quien estaba terminando de vestirse; no pudo evitar compararlo con él otro cuerpo que últimamente estaba conociendo a la perfección, si bien, Law no era tan musculoso como Ace, no tenía nada que envidiarle, su cuerpo estaba tan finamente tallado como el del mismo Portgas. Terminó de bajarse la camisa y caminó hasta ella en lo que abotonaba su pantalón, Yashiro sonrió.

-No deberías entrar a la habitación de un hombre así como así.

-Vamos, no hay nada que no te conozca –respondió con humor en lo que caminaba para sentarse sobre la cama.

-Hay cosas que cambian con el tiempo –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Te da pena? –tomó la fotografía al pie de la mesa.

-No.

-Que hermosa fotografía, fue antes de que vinieran a Osaka ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-Quisiera… -se recostó en la cama- poder volver a ese tiempo.

-No podemos.

-¿Crees que… si cierro los ojos, y pienso en cuando éramos niños las cosas mejoren?

-Puedes intentarlo.

-¿No invitaste a Izan? –cerró sus ojos.

-Bepo, pero dijo que no podría.

-Tendrá miedo de que le hagas algo.

-Lo dudo –abrió la puerta.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato más?

-Como gustes…

-Tu regalo está sobre la mesa.

-Gracias –dijo secamente antes de salir.

Rodaba de un lado a otro, inquieta por malos recuerdos que se habían manifestado en su cabeza como pesadillas. Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, con un leve dolor de cabeza, abrazó sus piernas a través de la fría manta que la cubría, ahí se dio cuenta que no era su habitación donde se encontraba.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Law a la distancia, sentado sobre un sillón.

-¿Ya es muy tarde?

-Madrugada. No quise despertarte.

-No sé qué pasó –dijo adormilada.

-Te quedaste dormida, obviamente.

-Nami debe de estar preocupada, le dije que volvería. La mandaré un mensaje diciendo que no llegaré a casa esta noche –pensó.

-Vuelve a dormir –le ordenó el moreno.

-Es tu cama, yo iré al sillón – se levantó.

-Deja de insistir o te atare a ella –igual se puso de pie.

-¿Te he dicho que tu sonrisa me da miedo? –dijo con humor mientras volvía a subir.

-Todo el tiempo –tomó asiento en la cama, frente a ella.

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayamos solucionado lo nuestro Law. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-Creí que sería más fácil para mí superar esa situación si volvía a tenerte cerca de mí. En parte lo es, pero, tengo más recuerdos al verte y eso, me causa dolor.

-¿Buenos o malos?

-Muy buenos –dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Saber sobre medicina no me ayudara a curarte en esta ocasión –pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla de Shiro.

-Intentaré ser fuerte, debo, si quiero terminar lo que empecé –le sonrió.

Era conocido por su mala reputación en el bajo mundo, grosero al trato con otros hombres, reservado y calculador, porque todo tenía una metodología para llevarse a cabo; así le gustaba a él, las cosas sin palabrería de más, acatadas a sus planes. ¿Pero cuál era su plan de ataque esta vez? No estaba contra un enemigo, ni en ningún encargo donde tenía que planear sus pasos para avanzar a paso firme, no, no estaba en una situación tan fácil como esas.

Cuando era ella, no necesitaba ningún plan, o más bien no le gustaba tener que idear uno, simplemente permitía que su cuerpo hablara por sí mismo, permitiéndose esos deslices únicos y exclusivos hacia Hiro. Ella lo sabía bien, que Law era de armas tomar cuando tenía un objetivo en mente, afortunadamente, tenía la capacidad para detenerlo.

Rompiendo tajantemente la corta distancia entre los dos, Yashiro colocó una de sus manos entre los labios de ambos, impidiendo así, que el moreno finalizara el acto que tenía en mente. Él se echó para atrás y sonrió como siempre.

-Dame más tiempo, por favor –pidió Shiro con la mirada baja.

-Bien –colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña.

-Lo siento…

-Estaré afuera si necesitas algo –se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches, Law.

-Buenas noches, Hiro-chan.

Tuvo que desviar primero su camino rumbo a su departamento, para cambiarse de ropa y tomar su mochila; si lo hacía rápido podría llegar a la cuarta hora. Una vez organizado todo, se dirigió a la universidad, pensando en que excusa pondría para justificar el hecho de que no llegó a dormir esa noche. Obviamente si les decía "pase la noche en casa de un amigo" del cual no tenían idea, podrían mal interpretarlo, especialmente Ace, y eso era lo que menos quería.

Había reflexionado mucho sobre la complicada situación en la que se estaba metiendo: por una parte tenia a Law, el incondicional, conocido de toda su vida, quien siempre estaba ahí para ella, quien muy a pesar de los errores que había cometido, seguía siendo la persona en que más confiaba. Al otro extremo, estaba Ace, amable, simpático, siempre dispuesto a sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de cualquier adversidad, defendiéndola con o sin motivo, eso sí, muy problemático, aunque no menos que Law.

Si tan solo pudiera abrir completamente su corazón en lugar de esconderlo, si pudiera salir a luz y echar un verdadero vistazo a lo que había allá afuera, podría considerar una opción; pero no, en su mente solo estaba un sentimiento, uno que no quería dejar escapar y que por ello mismo le hacía daño, la ahogaba y no le dejaba respirar, como si fuera una masoquista se aferraba a esos recuerdos, que si bien le hacían muy feliz, solo la hundían más en un pozo sin salida.

Parecía como si la hubieran olfateado, pues en cuanto entró al campus, su celular comenzó a sonar, era Kaya. La rubia le dio instrucciones de donde verse, una vez ahí, observó como todo el grupo estaba reunido alrededor de Usopp, quien como si fuera un dictador, estaba en lo alto de una banca hablando.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Shiro recién llegando.

-Te va a interesar mucho, escucha –respondió Kaya.

-Así que como organizador del próximo evento que se llevará a cabo dentro de dos semanas, solicito su ayuda –habló Usopp.

-Sera muy divertido, ¡Yo quiero, Usopp! –levantó la mano emocionado Luffy.

-Si Luffy está adentro yo también –se apuntó Zoro.

-La oportunidad perfecta, inclúyeme –dijo Sanji con la cara de pervertido.

-Lo siento Usopp, pero posiblemente estaré fuera de la ciudad esas fechas –dijo Ace.

-Yo también quiero hacerlo –esta vez era Coby.

-Sabo, tú serás el último jefe –lo señalo el narizón.

-De acuerdo –sonrió el rubio.

-Usopp ¿de qué hablan? –preguntó Yashiro desde atrás.

-Shiro-chan –dijo con sorpresa, los demás voltearon a verla al percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Qué? Solo soy yo…

-Como sea, veras, el gran Usopp-sama en colaboración con el taller de artes estamos organizando un evento dentro de Raftel –dijo con aires de grandeza-. Nada más y nada menos que ¡La persecución Zombi! –gritó el nombre alzando los brazos.

-pe…per…persecu… ¡persecución Zombi! –gritó igual de emocionada, casi simulando a un Luffy con un plato de comida sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser un Zombi como los chicos?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo quiero cazarlos! –reprochó.

-Bueno, bueno, en ese caso iras en los escuadrones.

-Que emocionante, ya quiero que llegue el día.

-¿Qué dicen ustedes chicas?

-Escuadrones –dijo Nami.

-Nosotras seremos zombis –respondieron Kaya y Vivi.

-Habrá dinero para el ganador ¿verdad? –Shiro le preguntó a Coby.

-Sí.

-Lo suponía…

-Eso es todo, ahora tengo que conseguir mínimo 100 zombis más –dijo pensativo mientras comenzaba a andar.

-Shiro-chan ¿en dónde te metiste anoche? –la señaló la pelirroja.

-Ah, yo… estaba… -pasó saliva pesadamente mientras miraba a Sabo y Ace acomodarse junto a Nami para escuchar su respuesta- con Izan ayudándole en algo.

-¿Izan? Olvide que ustedes eran amigos –dijo Sabo.

-Por cierto no lo he visto, me debe dinero –contestó Nami ya más relajada.

-Se lo recordare cuando lo vea.

-Shiro-chan, ya vámonos –la llamó Vivi.

-Cierto. Los veo más tarde chicos.

Como había sido la última en salir de la casa de Law, él le había dejado sus llaves, por lo cual tenía que devolvérselas, lo que volvía un poco incomodo que alguien los viera juntos dentro de la universidad (no quería repetir aquellas miradas que algún día tuvo por ir con Ace), aun así, acordaron verse en la biblioteca de medicina. Si por casualidad llegaba a encontrarse con Kaya solo diría que la estaba buscandola para preguntarle sobre el evento que Usopp estaba organizando.

La biblioteca era muy grande, con largos pasillos llenos de estantes con libros pertenecientes a la rama de la salud, sus ojitos negros brillaban como luces de navidad al contemplar todo el contenido que le ofrecía la edificación. Corrió al estante más cercano y comenzó a observar los títulos, estuvo buen rato paseando hasta que encontró uno que llamó su atención en particular, lo único malo era que estaba muy alto y no podía alcanzarlo. Se estiró todo lo que pudo ya penas rozó el empastado; sin embargo, otra mano tomó el libro y se dio, el pequeño sonrió amablemente a pesar del aire de sobriedad de la otra persona.

Para su fortuna el lugar parecía estar más o menos vacio, con uno que otro alumno por ahí, los cuales estaban más pendientes en las hojas frente a sus ojos que alrededor. En una mesa de madera al fondo estaba la persona que había ido a buscar, estaba vistiendo la gorra que le había regalado, no difería mucho de su habitual sombrero, pero aun así le hizo muy feliz que la usara. Como le estaba dando la espalda aprovechó para abrazarlo desde atrás; pasó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le sonrió desde el costado. Law resopló y tomó su barbilla con la mano, haciendo que volviera su rostro al frente… que gran metida de pata.

El pequeño Chopper miraba inocente la escena al frente del moreno y la castaña, Yashiro comenzó a balbucear queriendo explicar su comportamiento hacia Law, él solo sonrió simpático sin preguntar lo que hacía ahí, mejor aún, porque abrazaba al chico.

-¿Se conocen? –preguntó Law para ambos.

-Sí, somos amigos –contestó muy feliz Tony-kun.

-Cho…Chopper ¿Qué haces aquí? –Yashiro ya había tomado una distancia prudente.

-Kaya dijo que podía venir a leer sin problemas, como salí temprano de clases, quise aprovechar.

-Ya veo…

-Law me ayudó a bajar unos libros –dijo con un poco de pena.

-Bien… dejaré que sigan estudiando. Toma Law –le dio las llaves-. Nos veremos después.

-Nos vemos Shiro-chan –se despidió Chopper.

-¡Tan tonta! Afortunadamente Chopper no pareció notar nada extraño, solo espero que no hable mucho con Law y termine contándole que entreno junto con Ace, eso le enojaría mucho… -pensó.

Los días pasaban rápido, casi como en una carrera, el tiempo se dividía entre la escuela, el entrenamiento y las visitas a Law. Por lo menos se veían 2 veces por semana, y es que había tantas cosas que contar que en realidad no parecían acabar nunca, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo era ella quien hablaba. Poco a poco las perspectivas de muchas cosas parecían cambiar, especialmente la suya hacia Ace, no parecía haber un cambio en realidad entre ambos, pero no podía evitar sentir una ligera angustia cada vez que lo miraba, más porque él también parecía verla con cierto aire de preocupación.

No hubiera imaginado que su encuentro con Law la pondría en esa posición hacia Ace, tenía que verlo furtivamente y eso no le gustaba, extrañaba enormemente apreciar de cerca esos hermosos ojos negros, sin sentir culpabilidad por que le gustara observarlos. Afianzar, eso había conseguido el de ojos grises, afianzar su teoría de que estaba sintiendo algo especial por Ace; no importaba si estaba con Law todo el día y lo mucho que la hacía feliz compartir ese tiempo, tan solo le bastaba un minuto en presencia del pecoso para olvidarlo, por supuesto que eso también le molestaba, ya que para ella estaba mal. Ojala y hubiera considerado a una persona como Ace en la ecuación para saber cómo resolver el problema.

"_De pronto noto que se detiene, se para justo frente a mi ventana, para que la observe con detenimiento, se queda ahí._

_Por primera vez pienso antes de actuar, cavilo en abrir la puerta e invitarla a pasar. Avanzo, pero enseguida me deshecho de la idea. Me quedo de pie, solo observando cómo se va."_

Un suspiro largo escapó de su boca, el agua caliente resbalaba por su ancha espalda, puso las manos sobre la pared y se quedo pensando unos momentos, ¿estaba bien seguir con eso? ¿Debería de seguir el consejo de Sabo? Pero tenía un deseo antes de poder decidir cuál sería su siguiente movimiento, tendría que utilizar sus propias palabras y así como lo había hecho Luffy, despejar su confundida mente.

La noche estaba iluminada por la luna llena, un punto a favor de todos pues la universidad estaba cubierta en las penumbras. Reunidos en la plaza principal, un grupo de al menos 300 personas prestaba atención a las indicaciones que el narizón les estaba dando.

El juego era simple, las personas se repartían en escuadrones de 10, se les daba 2 woki toki, 5 linternas y una nota inicial que era una pista. La nota era un acertijo de donde contra la próxima y así sucesivamente, algunas indicaban la localización de armas para "matar" más fácil a los zombis o acabar con aquellos especiales que solo "morían" si se les atacaba con ellas. Según lo dicho por Usopp todos tenían sujetos a la cabeza un pequeño globo con pintura roja, el cual debían de reventar para así indicar que el Zombi estaba muerto. Si uno de ellos llegaba a morder o rasguñar a una persona sería automáticamente transformada en un zombi. Así que el objetivo final era armar todas las pistas para llegar a la ubicación del Zombi Rey (Sabo) y derrotarlo para convertirse en el ganador.

Los susodichos zombis estaban escondidos por toda la universidad, que era el campo de batalla del encuentro. Tenían 4 horas para completar el juego y ganar, escapando de los hambrientos cadáveres vivientes. Siendo las 10 en punto, el narizón dio la llamada de inicio.

Todos corrían en todas direcciones, algunos buscando un refugio seguro en lo que planeaban algo, otros yendo directamente en busca de más pistas y había quienes solo querían patear zombis por diversión. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando comenzaron a escucharse gritos en todos lados. Nami y Shiro habían quedado en escuadrones diferentes, así que acordaron echarse la mano de ser necesario.

El grupo de la castaña estaba conformado por unos totales desconocidos, 5 mujeres sin contarla y 4 hombres. Ellos estaban en el segundo piso del edificio de psicología, avanzando sigilosamente para encontrar la siguiente pista. Yashiro rápidamente tomo el liderazgo del grupo, decir que estaba emocionada por el juego era poco, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado con Luffy y los otros chicos, conociendo a Usopp era posible que hubiera escogido al "trío monstruoso" como zombis especiales y eso representaba un serio problema. Antes de salir del edificio, su grupo sufrió dos bajas (un chico y una chica); cuan agradecida estaba con Sabo y Ace por haberla entrenado, sus movimientos eran más agiles y tenía la habilidad necesaria para defenderse.

En algún otro punto del campus, una chica estaba siendo acorralada por un zombi, aunque más parecía estar entusiasmada por el hecho de que iba a ser "atacada" por él. Su espalda chocó contra la pared y el sujeto aprovecho para morder casi imperceptiblemente su hombro, la chica gimió más que gritar y un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. Una vez "convertido" a su presa, el zombi marco la conversión con un parche en alguna parte visible y le dio el globo que todos tenían en la cabeza.

Un juego muy entretenido donde tenías que estar constantemente en movimiento, despierto para encontrar las pistas, siempre con los ojos bien abiertos para ver si algún muerto se acercaba peligrosamente a uno, por fortuna, todos caminaban a paso normal. Se sentía tan bien el acabar con ellos con sus propias manos, aunque ya tuviera la mano roja de tanto reventar la pintura de sus cabezas; ni siquiera los chicos de su equipo podían con el ímpetu que cargaba Shiro.

Al equipo de la pelirroja no le estaba yendo muy bien, la mitad de su escuadrón ya había sido convertido, lo cual le enojaba mucho, quería ganar y tener el dinero del premio, pero cuanto más avanzaban más gente perdían.

Asomándose Nami por la ventana del salón de clase del tercer piso, miraba como el Zombi especial Sanji corría –para nada como zombi- detrás de un grupo de chicas, que reían coquetamente mientras escapaban del rubio. Debió haber supuesto que él iba hacer algo como eso, sin embargo, al ver a las chicas correr así, imagino a Luffy en una situación similar… sabía que migiwara era alguien popular entre la población femenina, así que pensar que estaría clavando sus dientes en el cuerpo de alguna otra mujer le hizo enfurecer. Salió corriendo del salón, dejando a su equipo solo, no iba a dejar que el ingenuo chico pusiera sus manos en otra que no fuera ella.

Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas desde que todo dio inicio, los zombis estaban por todos lados. Ya muchos habían sido convertidos, entre ellos casi todo el equipo de Shiro, quien solo quedaba ella, un chico y una chica, pero entre una huida y el choque con otro escuadrón acabaron separados, ya habían perdido los woki toki así que no tenía oportunidad de comunicarse con ellos, tan solo le quedaba buscarlos.

La calle estaba despejada a pesar de que había algunos zombis en los edificios, como eran lentos no la alcanzarían, a menos de que corrieran y eso iba en contra se las reglas para ellos. Miraba a todos lados para ver si de casualidad encontraba a sus camaradas, lo cual sería un milagro ya que no recordaba muy bien sus caras. De pronto notó como alguien la seguía por la calle, miró hacia atrás, era un zombi que estaba más o menos a unos diez metros de distancia. Siguió caminando sin prestarle mucha atención, era imposible que llegara hasta ella; en menos de tres minutos escuchó los pasos cada vez más cerca.

Volvió a girar después de percatarse que no había nadie al frente ni a los costados, casi le da un infarto cuando la luz de su linterna ilumino tenuemente la cara del moreno, con ropas desgarradas que ya estaba a unos 5 metros de ella. Apresuró el paso sin llegar a correr, miraba de reojo de vez en cuando para atrás, dándose cuenta que la distancia en lugar de aumentar disminuía, sumándole a eso ya había un grupo como de 10 chicas que caminaban detrás del zombi.

No tenía otra alternativa que correr para poder escaparse de él; corrió tratando de alejarse, así podría perderlo… o eso pensaba. Ahora no solo era el moreno quien corría detrás de ella, sino que todo un sequito de chicas corría detrás del zombi Ace, y detrás de todas esas chicas que corrían detrás de Ace, que corría detrás de Shiro, iban otra comitiva de zombis.

-¡Deja de seguirme! –le gritó Shiro a Ace quien no para de correr.

-¡No! –gritó el pecoso que ya estaba a escasos dos metros.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

-¡Volví antes…!

-¡Correr es trampa! –Aceleró su marcha aun más.

-¡Soy Nemesis! –gritó feliz.

-¡Sigue a otra persona!

-¡Tu eres la única que corre de mi!

Y tenía toda la razón, las chicas detrás de él pedían a gritos que Ace las mordiera… al parecer alguien había comentado muy emocionada que había sido convertida por una mordedura del pecoso, no podía culparlas, la acción era un tanto erótica, más de quien venía.

-Es muy rápida, no puedo alcanzarla –pensó Ace.

-Tonto, como ellas corren detrás de Ace llaman la atención de todos los zombis de la zona. Tengo que perderme de él o si no seré atrapada.

No importaba cuanto corriera o donde se metiera, Ace siempre le seguía el paso, otra vez cuanto agradecía a Sabo por mejorar su resistencia, que de no ser así ya se hubiera rendido desde hace mucho tiempo. El grupo detrás del pecoso parecía aumentar cada vez más y más, así que usando el famoso dicho "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únete a él" le propuso una tregua parcial al moreno.

-¡Ace! –Llamó su atención- ¡Tu y yo podemos escapar de esas locas! ¡Tan solo promete que no me atacaras hasta que los dos estemos fuera de este circo!

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡En la siguiente esquina esta el edificio viejo del 7H! ¡Las escaleras están doblando!

-¡¿Saltaremos la pared?! –exclamó con sorpresa.

-¡La entrada está del otro lado! ¡No lograran vernos!

-¡Hagámoslo!

Tenían que abrir más la brecha entre el grupo de chicas y ellos, así que Ace prácticamente tuvo que pisarle los talones a Shiro, el resto se quedo a unos 10 metros de ellos, dándole solo el tiempo justo para brincar la barda de la contención de las escaleras.

La esquina estaba a unos pasos, dieron vuelta y sacando toda su fuerza apoyo uno de sus pies para impulsarse y tomar el muro para poder subir, Ace no tuvo ninguna dificultad en pasarlo. Siguieron subiendo hasta llegar al segundo piso, desde el pasillo pudieron ver como pasaban todos, confundidos por la inesperada perdida de los dos muchachos. Se recargaron contra la pared, agitados por haber corrido tanto.

-Eso estuvo cerca –dijo Shiro.

-Fue un buen plan –le sonrió- me gusta esa parte de ti que siempre me sorprende.

-¿Eso me sirve para derrotarte?

-Lo siento, Zombi especial –dijo con humor.

-No te pareces mucho a Nemesis…

-¿Crees que ya se fueron todos? –se asomó un poco por el pasillo.

-Quien sabe, lo mejor será quedarnos un poco más.

Mientras Ace seguía viendo que nadie quedara para poder salir, algo en la pared de enfrente llamó la atención de la castaña. En el muro había un hueco de unos 30 centímetros más o menos, del cual en el interior parecía brillar algo. Sintió que sus fuerzas se habían renovado cuando se percató que lo que estaba escondido era nada más y nada menos que una de las armas.

Aprovechando la distracción del moreno, se levantó para tomarla, sin embargo, el hueco estaba muy alto y apenas podía rozar con la punta de los dedos el arma. Cuando dio un pequeño salto para poder tomarla, alguien más empujo el objeto hacia adentro, obviamente ese alguien había sido Ace.

-¿Qué haces? –le reclamó enojada, aun intentando tomar la pistola.

-No te dejaré –advirtió mientras sujetaba sus dos manos en lo alto con una de él.

-Solo quiero el arma, no iba a dispararte a ti…. todavía.

-La tregua se ha terminado –le dijo mientras la hacía girar para que quedaran ambos de frente.

-Eres un tramposo, eso debe hacerse en mutuo acuerdo.

-Soy un zombi, perdona –le sonrió con descaro.

-¡Suéltame entonces! –comenzó a forcejear.

-¿No te recuerda a una situación familiar?

-No te atrevas…

-¿Verdad que no es cómodo estar en esa posición?

-¡Ace!

-Tú sabes mucho sobre zombis ¿cierto? –el tono de su voz comenzaba a volverse serio.

-Pues… más…más o menos –respondió nerviosa al notar que el rostro Ace se acercaba a ella poco a poco.

-¿Crees que… con un beso se pueda convertir a alguien? –susurró la pregunta casi en sus labios.

-No…lo sé.

"_Y como si fuera un chiste, la mujer vuelve a estar frente a mí. Esta vez no lo pienso. Abro la puerta y la invito a pasar. Me mira dudando, aun así, toma mi mano y camina junto a mí."_

Sus labios eran cálidos al igual que su aliento, como lo imaginaba, no respondía ante el contacto, por temor, impacto o lo que fuera; solo sentía como su boca presionaba la suya en lo que su mano derecha acariciaba su rostro. En un instante su cordura volvió a su mente e intentó forcejear para quitárselo de encima, pero el agarre de Ace era firme, tenía todo ese cuerpo sobre ella para impedírselo, él tenía el control y era quien decidía cuando parar tan osado acto.

La pizca de sensatez que había llegado a su cerebro se vio opacada ante el húmedo contacto por parte del moreno al lamer sus labios. Separó un poco los labios para gemir por la acción, mismo momento que aprovecho Ace para hondar su beso, desde eso momento todo estaba perdido. Ya no se oponía, había dejado su cuerpo flojo, dejándose seducir por el moreno.

Respondió con igual de intensidad, deseaba poder tocarlo, pero él no se lo permitía, todo el juego solo hacía más excitante el momento. Ace besaba de maravilla, calmadamente pero con intensidad, con movimientos sensuales de su lengua, jugando con la suya diestramente. Sintió un gran alivio cuando por fin el pecoso soltó sus manos, quienes inmediatamente tocaron sus marcados pectorales y ascendieron en una caria hasta entrelazarse con su cabello.

Les faltaba el aliento, apenas y respiraban entrecortadamente para no tener que separarse. Por mucho, aunque le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón, era el mejor beso que jamás había recibido, no solo en cuanto a placer se refería, sino todo lo que le hacía sentir, una emoción y felicidad que pensaba no la encontraría nunca.

De pronto el remordimiento invadió su cuerpo, lo que estaba haciendo, por más bien que se sintiera estaba mal. Justo en el momento en que apenas se echaba para atrás para separarse de los labios de Ace, un flash ilumino todo el pasillo. Ambos se separaron y voltearon a de donde provenía la luz.

Un sujeto muy asustado quedo en shock cuando los furiosos ojos de Ace se clavaron en él por tan entrometido acto. Quiso correr pero en brevedad fue detenido por el moreno, quien tomó el rollo de la cámara y lo rompió en mil pedazos. El chico, asustado, huyo despavorido. Antes de que el pecoso se diera la vuelta hacia Shiro, sintió el impacto de algo en la cabeza, húmedo y salpicando el color rojo por las paredes. Había sido ella quien le había disparado, eso lo dejó muy confundido, más cuando la miró correr aun más rápido de cuando escaparon.

"_Me gusta un poco… como cuando ves a una mujer atractiva pasar por la calle y llama tu atención. Solo un poco, eso pienso._

_Después veo que esa mujer pasa constantemente y comienzo a percatarme sutiles detalles. Sigo mirándola pasar y el "poco" parece aumentar._

_De pronto noto que se detiene, se para justo frente a mi ventana, para que la observe con detenimiento, se queda ahí._

_Por primera vez pienso antes de actuar, cavilo en abrir la puerta e invitarla a pasar. Avanzo, pero enseguida me deshecho de la idea. Me quedo de pie, solo observando cómo se va._

_Y como si fuera un chiste, la mujer vuelve a estar frente a mí. Esta vez no lo pienso. Abro la puerta y la invito a pasar. Me mira dudando, aun así, toma mi mano y camina junto a mí._

_Justo antes de ingresar, ya con un pie adentro, ella se retracta; dejándome esperanzado, solo otra vez… _

_La única diferencia es que, ya no pienso que solo me gusta… "_

Corría sin rumbo ni dirección, solo quería alejarse de él, de la tremenda y placentera acción que había realizado junto a Ace. Sus torpes pasos la llevaron al piso, barriéndose por el césped, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, expresando lo confundida que en esos momentos se encontraba.

-¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? No es justo, ni para mí, para Law, para Ace, ni nadie… ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme así? ¿A caso estoy mal? No debí permitirlo, lo que menos quiero es lastimar a Ace… tampoco a Law. Pero ya no puedo controlar lo que siento…

El final del evento terminó en victoria de los zombis, ya que nadie pudo llegar hasta el Rey Sabo (lo cual era una gran decepción para el rubio ya que el no tuvo la oportunidad de jugar). Esa noche había muchas cosas que pensar y sentimientos que aclarar.

Perfectamente sabía, dada su previa reacción, que no se aparecería frente a él ese fin de semana para entrenar, ¿había metido la pata? Esperaba que no, pues realmente había disfrutado ese beso, a pesar que sabía muy bien que ella tenía un novio. Lo que no podía evitar era el aparente rechazo por parte de Shiro, pues así interpretaba su distancia.

El lunes temprano caminaba sin muchas ganas rumbo a la universidad, había salido antes que Nami, por lo cual iba sola. Despedía un aire deprimente, era poco lo que había logrado dormir en esos días y su aspecto no era el más bonito que digamos, no por ello significaba que cada persona con la que cruzara camino la mirara de forma tan grosera. Incomodada por las miradas, corrió hasta llegar al edificio donde tenía clases; sin embargo, la historia se repetía también en ese lugar,malas miradas de todos lados, especialmente de mujeres.

Ace sostenía con incredulidad la revista, no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, estaba 100% seguro de que había roto el rollo fotográfico y que esa fotografía se había perdido completamente, precisamente para que eso –que tenía en las manos- no ocurriera. Con lo que no habían contado era que un segundo estuvo presente en el momento y antes de que Ace se acercara a ellos, como suponían, el fotógrafo cambio los rollos, dándole a su acompañante el original y por ende, conservando la escandalosa imagen.

Suficiente era tener que lidiar con el rechazo, y ahora un escándalo en voz de todos era el colmo. Sabía que había hecho mal al besarla, pero esperaba que ese acontecimiento quedara entre ambos, tal vez comentado ente sus amigos, ¿pero exponerlo al público? ¡Jamás! Porque sabía que de seguro más que uno estaba enterado de que ella tenía una relación con alguien y publicando esa fotografía la cuestionarían sobre su fidelidad, y eso no era nada que le complaciera. Yashiro era una buena chica, confundida tal vez, pero buena al fin de cuentas, por ello no dejaría que nadie osara hablar en su contra.

Justo cuando se disponía a dejar el edificio para ir en busca del culpable, ella se apareció frente a él, con el semblante lleno de ira, estrujando con fuerza la problemática revista. Ace parecía querer decir algo, pero fue callado de manera violenta cuando Shiro le arrojó la publicación. El moreno quedó anonadado, no sabiendo cómo interpretar la acción. Los ojos de la castaña comenzaron a humedecerse, tomó aire profundamente para poder hablar.

-Siempre estas causándome problemas… todo el tiempo, tú…

-Yashiro –trató de calmarla.

-¡No quiero oírte! ¡Solo déjame en paz! –gritó con fuerza, llamando la atención de las personas alrededor.

-No esperaba que las cosas terminaran así.

-No me busques, por lo menos espero que eso lo puedas hacer –dijo con despecho mientras se marchaba.

La culpa no era solo de Ace, lo sabía, porque de no haber respondido, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido en primer lugar, pero tenía tanto miedo de todo y de nada a la vez que le asustaba. Cuando salió del edificio, Sabo anunciaba –amenazaba- por los altavoces que todos debían entregar las revistas personalmente a él y pobre del que no lo hiciera.

Tomó su celular y marcó, nada, volvió a insistir pero obtuvo la misma respuesta, al menos estuvo así un par de veces. Cuando estaba resignada en poder hablar con él, pues obviamente estaría muchísimo más que enojado por la comprometedora foto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Law.

-Law, escucha…

-Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió, directas, tajantes, frías y sobre todo llenas de resentimiento, con justa razón. Días antes le había negado el que la besara, pero esa mañana miraba claramente sobre el papel como estaba prendida y gustosa besando a otro hombre, y no cualquiera, besaba a Portgas D. Ace, clara y nítidamente ante sus ojos.

* * *

...

No creo que Law sea alguien que diga "Chan"... pero más adelante daré el motivo de eso :)

Sobre la edad de Law, pues como vieron, fue su cumpleaños, así que tiene 23 O_O, puse 22 al inicio por que así empezamos... detalles sin importancia.

Veamos quien puede descifrar la situación que tenemos aquí.

Besos!


	8. ¿Qué respuesta estoy esperando?

Feliz año Nakamas :) espero se hayan divertido mucho. Ya casi se nos acaban las vacaciones.

Un capitulo bastante corto, pero les dejo muchos cuestionamientos sobre lo que se viene en los próximos dos capítulos.

Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz TTwTT

Les mando un beso del tamaño del mundoooooooooo! :*

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mente singular de Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

¿Qué respuesta estoy esperando?

_El coche aparco frente a su departamento, los parabrisas se encargaban de limpiabar la lluvia que caía sobre el vidrio delantero._

_-Será la segunda vez que te lo pregunte, esperó una respuesta sincera esta vez. ¿Te gusta Ace? –La voz del rubio sonaba seria._

_-Yo… tengo alguien a mi lado –respondió con tristeza._

_-¿Esa persona realmente existe?_

_-Define la palabra existir…_

_-Escucha Yashiro-san, no sé lo que pasa entre supuesto sujeto y tú, tampoco lo que sucede con Ace y contigo; sin embargo, no quiero que deposites falsas esperanzas en Ace._

_-No lo hago –dijo cabizbaja._

_-Inconscientemente lo haces, y de la misma manera estas llegando a sentir algo por él._

_-Quisiera que no fuera así…_

_-Perdona si soy duro, pero Ace es mi hermano._

_-Eso sonó lindo –le sonrió._

_-Ya hiciste que dijera cosas vergonzosas –hizo un mohín._

_-Los hermanos… siempre dan problemas._

Sin duda alguna el otoño era su estación favorita, los colores rojizos y cálidos de las hojas le parecían más que hermosos, lograban calmar un poco su ansiedad, aunque la oscuridad de la noche los hiciera prácticamente imperceptibles. Otra razón para amar el otoño, especialmente Octubre, eran sus lunas, las más hermosas del año siempre se presentaban en ese mes. Lo cual era una completa lástima, porque no había tenido la cabeza como para poder apreciarla.

No esperaba que estuviera esperándolo en la puerta de su casa, se detuvo a unos pasos de ella para observarla, Yashiro no levantó la vista ni por un momento, tampoco dijo nada. Abrió la puerta y le indicó que pasara sin tener que hablar, esos ojos grises la siguieron todo el tiempo, clavándose en su espalda como una estaca. Tomó asiento en la sala y él frente a ella, Yashiro se encogió en el lugar, sin saber cómo empezar. Law simplemente la miraba serio y sin demostrar particularmente alguna emoción en su rostro.

-¿Tuviste problemas en el hospital? –inició la conversación la castaña.

-Solo me quede más tiempo.

-Ya veo…

-Hablemos claro, si no te molesta –dijo con mucha seriedad.

-Yo… no se qué paso.

-Es muy obvio ¿no crees?

-Cuando vine aquí… no tenía en mente que algo así ocurriera.

-¿Fue Ace la razón por la cual no me habías buscado?

-No… bueno, al principio no era así.

-¿A qué has venido a Osaka realmente?

-Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, Law.

-No mientas Yashiro.

-¿Yashiro? –Preguntó sorprendida- Debes de estar muy molesto…

-Es la segunda vez que ese sujeto pasa sobre mi –susurró para sí mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes lo que siento y pienso de ti. Pero eso no significa que quiere ser tu segunda opción.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Siempre ha sido así después de todo –se puso de pie-. Por lo menos se que ya no te duele.

-No es así…

-Lograste olvidarlo con su ayuda, debe ser muy bueno.

-Te equivocas –dijo enojada.

-No parecías afligida mientras lo besabas… creó que ya superaste bien la situación.

-¡Tú no sabes cuánto he llorado todo este tiempo! ¡No digas algo tan cruel! –sus ojos se humedecieron.

-No hay necesidad de seguir con el juego de Hiro-chan ¿cierto?

-¡Eres un idiota! –gritó muy molesta, enseguida abandonó la habitación.

Suspiró pesadamente… tal vez se había pasado un poco con sus comentarios. Caminó hacia la puerta principal, estaba cerrada, se recargo en ella y pensó unos instantes antes de comenzar. No quería herir sus sentimientos, no más de lo que ya sabía que la estaban atormentando. La situación era difícil, no solo para ella, también para él y Ace. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser Portgas el sujeto del que se había enamorado? ¿Por qué no otro?... si fuera alguien más, tal vez lo haría más fácil para todos.

-No puedo evitarlo, he tenido este sentimiento desde hace muchos años… así que, supongo, me siento con autoridad para poder decirte estas cosas. Sé que te sientes culpable por esta situación y no pongo en duda que quieras comenzar una nueva vida, y eso es… conmigo o sin mí.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, sabía que ella estaba ahí, la conocía como la palma de su mano. Siempre después de una discusión corría para que fueran detrás de ella, generalmente escondiéndose detrás de la puerta… varias veces en el pasado se había ganado un buen golpe por hacer eso.

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas a mí, tampoco a Ace… después de todo, ni él ni yo somos nada de ti –se acuclilló detrás de ella, quien estaba sentada en el piso.

-Me duele porque no puedo olvidarlo por más que lo intento –le dijo llorando.

-Ni siquiera debes pedirte disculpas a ti misma, lo que haces no está mal… déjalo ir.

-Ya ni siquiera sé lo que siento –lo abrazó.

-Tienes miedo de volver a querer a alguien…

-Fue una promesa…una que estoy rompiendo.

-Déjalo ir… Hiro.

Los 6 chicos entraron al establecimiento que decía en lo alto "Shakky's Rip-off Bar". La puerta rechinó mientras Luffy corría la puerta, atrayendo la atención de los escasos clientes que estaban ahí. Un espacio más o menos grande, con una barra larga y mesas redondas con algunas sillas para acompañar. Los muchachos pasaron a una zona un poco más privada, igual una mesa circular pero a diferencia de las otras, esta era rodeada por un sillón de cuero, el cual solo dejaba un hueco para pasar.

Una mujer madura de pelo corto y negro llegó directamente a la mesa, se paró con porte autoritario en lo que fumaba de su cigarro, pasó la vista por todos y cada uno, sonriendo ante sus expresiones, de izquierda a derecha: Ace, Sabo, Zoro, Usopp, Luffy y Sanji.

-¿Lo de siempre? –preguntó mientras tiraba una bocanada de humo.

-Shakky, hola –saludó contento Luffy.

-Monkey-chan ¿Por qué esas caras? –dijo para todos.

-¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? –Habló Usopp con humor.

-Animo, son jóvenes, no pasa nada.

-Dile eso a Sanji y Ace, ellos son los abatidos –se burló Sabo.

-¡Con una mierda, Sabo! ¡Yo no estoy triste! –le gritó el ceja rizada.

-Casualmente coincide con el hecho de que Bonney te rechazó… de nuevo-siguió Zoro.

-Marimo, ¿te crees muy valiente al decir eso? –lo cuestionó muy fiero.

Sanji se le fue encima al espadachín, pero como Usopp y Luffy estaban entre ambos, el golpe que iba para el peliverde terminó en el rostro de Mugiwara. Molesto comenzó a pelear con Sanji, llevándose de paso al pobre narizón, ahí estaban los tres peleando entre manotazos, jalándose las mejillas, hasta que Ace intervino pidiéndole a su hermano que se calmara. De mala gana el hermano menor dejó en paz al rubio y se disculpó sin mucho ánimo del pelo chino.

-Parece que ya están de mejor humor –les sonrió Shakky-. Iré por sus tragos.

-Que sean tarros grandes –pidió Zoro.

-Deberías traer mejor el barril –dijo Ace mientras se apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano.

-No creo que debas de beber tanto –le dijo Sabo.

-Le seguiré el paso a Zoro, no te preocupes.

-¡Exactamente por eso me preocupo!

-Vamos, solo serán unos cuantos tragos –ameno el peliverde.

-Ace está triste, déjalo ser, Sabo –lo regañó Luffy.

-El problema es que si él se embriaga ¿Quién lo llevará a casa? –se quejó- así que yo no podré beber tranquilo porque de seguro tendré que llevar sus traseros de vuelta.

-Cuida a Luffy, él es quien no sabe beber.

-¡Oye! –Reclamó- Entonces te reto a ver quien aguanta más.

-Yo entro a esa apuesta –dijo Sanji.

-No puedo dejar pasar algo como esto, veremos si pueden superarme –Habló muy seguro Zoro.

-Oigan, no se olviden del gran Usopp-sama… ya verán que les ganaré.

-Pues si todos están de acuerdo… -miró Sabo a Shakky que regresaba con las bebidas sobre una charola- lo siento Shakky, parece que aremos un poco de alboroto.

-Pueden usar las habitaciones de atrás si quieren –repartió los tarros.

-Gracias, tal vez lo necesitemos –dijo Usopp.

-Pidan lo que quieran, ya saben –dijo la dueña antes de irse.

Siguiendo el orden en cómo estaban sentados, Ace levantó el tarro y comenzó con el brindis que siempre hacían.

-Por Sabo –comenzó él para darle la palabra al siguiente y así sucesivamente.

-Por Zoro.

-Por Usopp.

-Por Luffy.

-Por Sanji.

-Por Ace –finalizó el cocinero.

-¡Hasta el fondo! –Gritaron al uníoslo.

Era la sexta ronda para Zoro, quien aún seguía fresco como lechuga. Al tercer tarro todos entendieron que jamás le seguirían el paso al espadachín, Sabo, Sanji y Ace iban por la cuarta, mientras que los otros por la tercera, ya un poco mareados el par de morenos (especialmente Luffy).

No recodaban de quien había sido la idea de ir a dejar sus penas en el bar, de seguro había sido Zoro como pretexto para ir a tomar, que importaba, no era el alcohol el que lo hacía olvidar todo su drama amoroso, si no la buena compañía de sus amigos… tal vez mañana, aprovechando el sábado, le diría a Thatch que salieran, eso si la resaca lo dejaba.

-De…deberíamos…traer a Chopper –propuso entre su ligero hipo, Luffy.

-No seas idiota, es menor de edad… de hecho tú también, tienes suerte de que Shakky te deje beber aquí –le dijo Sanji.

-Ya casi cumplo… los 20, Usopp también.

-Antes que tú… así que te dejaremos –dijo con malicia el narizón.

-Usopp –le lloró mientras lo abrazaba- tu no me dejes…

-Ves, te dije que tenías que cuidarlo a él –señaló Ace.

-Luffy, vamos a la barra. Te pediré algo para que comas –se levantó Sabo.

-¡Comida! –Mugiwara dio un brinco.

-Tal vez así se le baje un poco –dijo Zoro mientras veía como el par de hermano se marchaba.

En eso, la puerta del local se abrió, los chicos voltearon curiosos para saber de quién se trataba. Eran Marco y Thatch quienes entraban muy campantes, el copetón con más ganas que el rubio, aparentemente. Ace alzó la mano para llamar su atención, en cuanto se percataron del grupo, los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia allá.

-Hola Ace, no esperaba verte por aquí –dijo Thatch.

-Lo mismo digo

-Se nota que están con ganas… -habló Marco al ver al ver las botellas sobre la mesa.

-¿A que debemos el honor? –preguntó el castaño.

-Nada en particular –respondió con un falso desdén, Ace.

-Mujeres –dijo al fondo el peliverde, muy quitado de la pena, después de todo no era su problema.

-¿Mujeres? –Thatch se echo a reír por el comentario del espadachín- ¿Tú Ace? ¿Llorando por una mujer? –las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

-¡No estoy llorando! Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo si así fuera?

-Él siempre galardonado como el más deseado en toda la universidad, Portgas D. Ace –reflexionó el rubio sensei-. Es un poco extraño…

-No solo es él, también Sanji está llorando –señaló Zoro al rubio con la botella en mano.

-¿Qué? –Exclamó impactado el castaño- ¿Cómo es que justamente ustedes dos están en esta situación?

-¡Yo no lloro por nadie! –golpeó la mesa.

-Que ridículo Ace… espera a que se lo contemos a los otros –codeó Marco a su compañero.

-Espe…Espera… -trató de tomar aire- no puedo parar de reír.

-Muy gracioso ¿no? –se quejó el moreno.

Pero no era la única visita esa tarde. Mientras Thatch se retorcía de la risa por la particular situación de su colega, dos personas más entraron al bar y pasaron cerca de los muchachos, sin ninguna motivo en especial se detuvieron junto a ellos.

-¿No deberían de estar haciendo tarea o algo así? Mocosos –dijo rudamente Smoker.

-Lo que faltaba –murmuró Sanji mientras le daba un gran trago a su bebida.

-¿Qué motivo hay para que su revoltoso grupo beba así? –preguntó Crocodile mientras le daba una vista rápida a la mesa.

-¿Tendría que haber una? –contestó enojado el ceja rizada.

-Insolente…

-¡Hey, Somokey! – retrucó Mugiwara, quien se acercaba a la mesa junto a Sabo.

-No me llames así –dijo con su áspera voz.

-Ahora hasta niños de preescolar dejan pasar –protestó Crocodile.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Mugiwara –lo cuestionó el cabello blanco.

-Vine con mis amigos…

-Por lo general no les hablaría, pero la situación es muy divertida –se metió Thtach-. Lo que pasa es que estos chiquillos de aquí –señaló al pecoso y al cocinero- están dejando sus penas amorosas en manos del alcohol.

-¿He? –Ambos hicieron una mueca.

-¡Thatch! –lo regañó Ace en un grito.

-Patéticos –escupió mordazmente Crocodile.

-Mejor vayamos a otro lugar, donde no haya niños –le dijo Smoker a su compañero.

Justo cuando estaban dispuestos a irse, el grito de Mugiwara los detuvo.

-¡Shanks! –gritó muy feliz Luffy al verlo entrar, llamando la atención de todos.

-Que divertido –se rió Sabo en lo que veía acercarse a los dos sujetos, al ya numeroso grupo.

-Luffy, chicos, que coincidencia –saludó feliz el pelirrojo.

-Roronoa Zoro, espero no olvides que mañana hay entrenamiento –sentenció Mihawk al verlo muy campante consumiendo alcohol.

-Marco, Thatch… también Smoker y Crocodile, que raro verlos a todos juntos –dijo sorprendido Akagami.

-Una mala casualidad, es todo –respondió con desinterés Smoker.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –gritó Shanks golpeado a Luffy en la mano.

-¡¿Por qué haces eso?! –le reclamó.

-Eres menor de edad, no puedes beber. Ni tu tampoco –señalo a Usopp, quien comenzó a sudar frió.

-Pero es por Ace y Sanji…

-¿Ustedes, chicos? ¿Qué les paso? –volteó a verlos.

-Mujeres –respondieron todos al uníoslo, a excepción claro de los dos acusados.

-¡Oh! Es eso… -dijo muy normal, pero después una risita comenzó a salir de sus labios.

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Un espectáculo?! –Sanji volvió a golpear la mesa.

-Cálmate cocinero pervertido…

-¡Me calmo una mierda, ya estoy harto!

-Para ti es fácil decirlo Zoro… -habló Ace.

-Sí, tú tienes a Perona y a Tashigi tras de ti –terminó de decir Luffy.

El peli verde quiso morir en esos instantes, todo el alcohol que no le había hecho efecto en sus numerosos tragos se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Las miradas de Mihawk y de Smoker se clavaron instantáneamente en el espadachín una vez que Luffy terminó la frase. ¿Qué era peor? ¿La sobrina de Mihawk, Perona? O ¿La sobrina de Smoker, Tashigi?

-Cuida tus pasos, Roronoa Zoro –Las palabras de Smoker se clavaron como un cuchillo en su pecho.

-Pe...Pero… yo

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto? –preguntó su sensei.

-¡No me interesa ninguna!

-¿A caso insinúas que Tashigi es poco para ti?

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-Entonces ¿quiere decir que eliges a Tashigi-chan por sobre Perona? –La pregunta llena de malicia Salió de la boca de Sanji. Venganza, dulce veganza.

-Maldito cocinero –rabió en su interior el peliverde.

Afortunadamente Zoro escapó bien librado de la mortal pregunta del rubio. Smoker y Crocodile se marcharon del bar, por lo visto los chicos les habían quitado las ganas de permanecer ahí. Cuantas ganas tenía el peli verde de cortar en pedazos a Luffy por su indiscreta intromisión, pero de momento se lo dejaría a Shanks, quien estaba regañándolo… aunque al final, él terminó invitando las siguientes rondas de tragos para Mugiwara, Usopp, Mihawk y él.

Marco y Thatch se habían unido a la mesa, supliendo el lugar del par de morenos. Ace ya estaba al borde de la histeria con los comentarios sarcásticos del copetón referente al tema, especialmente cuando a Sabo se le "salió" decir que era Yashiro. Sanji y Zoro siguieron peleando toda la noche. Aunque sin duda los más contentos eran Marco y Sabo, que más que afectarles las discusiones de los dos pares, se estaban divirtiendose con ellas.

Esa noche le parecía más fría de lo normal. Decir que estaba segura de lo que iba hacer no era del todo cierto, sin embargo, necesitaba contarle todo a alguien, hablar con la verdad por primera vez desde su llegada, dejar de esconder su dolor para ella sola. Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Nami, dudo en pasar, pero si lo que Law le había dicho era cierto, no tenia por que sentirse mal al respecto, ¿no estaba haciendo mal? De eso quería convencerse y una segunda opinión no le caía mal.

Su risa sardónica reflejaba como se encontraba en esos momentos, sumándole las gruesas líneas que escurrían desde sus ojos hasta caer en sus rodillas. Cada palabra que salía de su boca quemaba su garganta, pero sacaba un peso de encima. Las sonrisas ocasionales que provocaba la conversación no compensaban el dolor que la cubría, mismo que había llegado hasta la pelirroja, pues también lloraba junto con ella.

Al final de escuchar toda la explicación, tan solo pudo abrazarla, era todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos. Miró sus ojos hinchados y su boca reseca. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Haberse enterado de la verdad o seguir especulando sobre su situación sentimental? Yashiro se limpió las lágrimas con sus muñecas y le sonrió feliz, eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-Gracias por escucharme Nami.

-Para eso son las amigas –sonrió.

-¿Podrías guardar el secreto?

-Si… -respondió nerviosa.

-Quisiera poder decirlo fácilmente, sin embargo, aun duele mucho como para poder hablar de ello.

-Shiro-chan… si supieras que las cosas son aun más complicadas de lo que crees –pensó la pelirroja.

-Considerando mi situación… ¿tú qué harías, Nami?

-Si eso llegara a suceder, yo… supongo actuaría similar a como lo estás haciendo.

-Debería olvidarme de ambos, sería lo mejor –dijo meditabunda.

-¿Por qué ha de ser Ace y no otro? –se preguntó desesperada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… es que me quede muy impactada por todo.

-Lo lamento.

-Yashiro –puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella-. No importa a quien elijas, te apoyare.

-Gracias, me alegra mucho escuchar eso.

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. Iré a descansar –se levantó de la cama.

-Lo necesitas, fue una plática agotadora.

-Gracias Nami –volvió a abrazarla antes de salir.

La pelirroja se quedo en su lugar, procesando por segunda vez todo lo que acaba de escuchar en voz de Shiro, comparando lo que ella sabia para entrelazar los acontecimientos. Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a bramar, desesperada por no saber qué hacer.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Jamás hubiera imaginado que Yashiro sería esa chica. ¿Por qué será que Law no le ha contado la verdad a Shiro-chan? Tampoco Izan… ¡¿Y porque tuvo que enamorarse precisamente de Ace?! ¿Qué pasaría si él se enterará de quien es Shiro-chan? Posiblemente… ambos se dejarían en definitiva. Me temo que esta vez, Ace lleva todas las de perder.

No sabía qué hora era, pero sus cansados ojos indicaban que ya era madrugada, así que ¿Quién iba a estarla llamando en esos momentos? Palpó descuidadamente el buro a un lado de la cama en busca de su celular, ni se tomó la molestia en revisar de quien era la llamada.

-Diga… -contestó muy adormilada.

-Ya…Yashiro –tartamudeó.

-¿Ace? –preguntó con sorpresa, despertando en su totalidad. No hablaba con él desde el incidente.

-Escu…escucha –su voz sonaba rara.

-¿Estas ebrio?

-No… ¿crees que… el alcohol me iba a ganar? –dijo ofendido, sin embargo, era cierto, estaba ebrio.

-Parece que así es.

-No me… importa… que tengas a… alguien más…

-¿Qué? –preguntó con asombro.

-Me gustas…

-A…Ace… no digas tonterías.

-Me gustas… -volvió a decir, y más allá de su entorpecido acento, podía notar un ligero tono de seriedad al decir esas palabras.

-No estás bien… hablaremos después ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con pena.

-Estoy bien –contestó enojado.

-Yo…

-Me gustas… -insistió.

-Basta… haces que me sienta avergonzada.

-También…te gusto… ¿cierto?

-No sabes lo que dices…

-Te quiero –dijo casi inaudible.

-No lo digas tan a la ligera…

Esperaba más irreverencias de parte de él, pero no dijo nada más, probablemente se había quedado dormido en lo que hablaban. Tenía una ligera sensación, de que ya había tenido una conversación por el estilo. ¿Cuánto más debía de llegar justo en el momento preciso? Como si anticipara sus pensamientos… tenía un rubor por todo el rostro y una sonrisa disimulada, ¿Qué esperaba por respuesta? Ni ella sabía lo que sentía…

Miró como los segundos seguían corriendo, ni siquiera había colgado el teléfono, de hecho si prestaba atención y escuchaba, podía oírlo resoplar al otro lado de la línea. El color carmín seguía en sus mejillas, mientras que su corazón latía aceleradamente… aunque estuviera ebrio, se había confesado ante ella, tan simple como si hablara de cualquier otra cosa. Colgó, espero unos momentos hasta que dejó de sonreír por la emoción de haber escuchado esas palabras.

Esperaba de todo corazón que él no estuviera borracho, o por lo menos lo suficientemente consiente como para poder contestar y hacer lo que iba a pedirle. Marcó y espero a que atendieran.

-¿Yashiro-san? –Atendió con normalidad, para su total alivio.

-Sabo… lo siento por llamar tan tarde.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No en realidad, es solo que… Ace me llamó y…

-¿Te dijo algo inapropiado? –preguntó inquieto ante los posibles comentarios de su hermano.

-Solo dijo tonterías. Pero, quisiera que borraras la llamada en su celular.

-Por lo regular no es así, discúlpalo –le explicó en lo que iba al cuarto del moreno.

-¿Él está bien? –dijo con preocupación.

-Pues… -hizo una mueca al contemplarlo tirado en la cama, completamente desalineado- creo que sí.

-Me alegro.

-Oye, al menos quítate la ropa –lo regañó Sabo.

-Me gustaría verlo en estos momentos –se rió Shiro.

-Yo espero que se arreglen pronto los dos, no quiero traerlo muerto cada fin de semana –se quejó el rubio en lo que eliminaba el registro.

-Solo quiero poner en orden algunas cosas. Lamento las molestias.

-No pasa nada. Listo –volvió a tirar el celular a la cama.

-Gracias, por favor no le digas nada de esto.

-Descuida. Buenas noches.

-Que descanses.

Parecía una misión imposible ir a la universidad, tenía que estar pendiente en todas direcciones para no tener que topárselo, de hecho, había decidido tomarse libre la clase de Thatch toda la semana con tal de no llegar a verlo. ¿Con que cara iba hacerlo después de lo que le dijo?... Si es que lo recordaba. Pese a todo, sabía que en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que apareciera frente a ella, como siempre, cuando menos lo esperaba. Pero ese no había sido el caso, ya habían pasado alrededor de 10 días desde lo del beso y 3 desde la llamada, tiempo en el cual no había establecido contacto directo con él.

Gracias al cielo, Vivi y Kaya entendían el por qué de su ausencia y no la hostigaban con preguntas innecesarias. Quería contarles a ellas también la verdad, como lo había hecho con Nami, pero no consideraba adecuado andar divulgando eso, más porque faltaba poco más de dos semanas para el encuentro por que estaba esperando, el motivo principal de su intercambio a Osaka.

Las tardes ya no le sabían igual desde que había comenzado a compartirlas con ella. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba sus quejas constantes, sus lloriqueos, pero sobre todas las cosas… su aroma, ese mismo que lo incitaba a querer estar cerca todo el tiempo, a buscar pretextos absurdos para acercarse más de la cuenta y llenarse de el. Pese a todo, la vida seguía su curso normal con o sin ella, por eso estaba ahí, ejercitando su cuerpo como de costumbre.

Para cuando terminó su rutina, Luffy, Usopp y Chopper también acababan con su entrenamiento, así que los cuatro entraron a las regaderas. El vapor inundaba el baño por completo, mismo que dejaba una sensación agradable por todo su cuerpo… aunque el buen rato no duró tanto como él hubiera querido.

-¿Shiro-chan ya no va a venir? –preguntó Chopper para Ace.

-No, ya no vendrá –respondió tranquilo.

-Ya veo –siguió lavándose el cabello-, tal vez la vuelva a ver en la biblioteca de medicina…

-¿Medicina? –dijo Usopp.

-Ah sí, Kaya-chan dijo que podía ir ahí a leer sin problema.

-¿Qué hacía Mashiro en ese lugar? –Se metió Muwigara.

-No lo sé, tal vez fue a visitar a su amigo…

-¿Qué amigo? –La curiosidad de Ace estaba a flote.

-Sí, parecían muy cercanos.

-¿Sabes quién es?

-Me dijo su nombre, es… Law.

-¿Law-chan? –Ladeó la cabeza Luffy.

-Chopper… ¿estás seguro? –preguntó Ace.

-Creó que si…

-Vaya… Mashiro es amiga de Law-chan, que coincidencia –se rió el moreno.

-Hey, Luffy, no creo que eso le agrade mucho a Ace –dijo con preocupación el narizón.

-Ambos son de Ishikari, ahora que lo pienso –habló el pecoso.

-Pueden ser amigos de infancia –especuló el menor.

-Tal vez…

Lo seguía desde atrás con una cara de absoluto fastidio, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca. Claro que tenia muchísimas mejores cosas que hacer que estarlo acompañando en su patética "investigación"… debió haberle dicho que no cuando le llamó anoche anterior por teléfono solicitando su ayuda. Soltó una bocanada de aire, un hombre de su edad no tenía nada que hacer metiéndose en problemas de niños.

Por estar renegando mentalmente, chocó contra la espalda del moreno. Ya iba a reclamarle, pero, la mano de su compañero lo empujó hacia atrás, en lo que se escondía en una esquina, apenas sacando un poco la cabeza para poder ver. Lo sujetó del hombro, impidiéndole seguir avanzando.

-¿Qué pasa, Marco? –preguntó, Ace.

-Esto es ridículo e innecesario.

-Claro que no. Quiero saber quién es él.

-Pregúntaselo y ya.

-Me niego, además, no finjas como si no hubiéramos hecho esto.

-No por motivos tan infantiles…

-Deja de quejarte, voy a perderla de vista - volvió a echar un vistazo.

-¿Cuál es mi función aquí? –se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Cómo que cual? Eres un maestro, si estoy contigo recorriendo todos lados no parecerá tan sospechoso.

-Se lo hubieras pedido a Thatch en ese caso.

-Él es muy molesto. Si llegaran a descubrirnos diré que te estoy acompañando.

-Por eso te digo que es mejor que se lo preguntes, ¿es tan difícil?

-Quiero saber contra quien estoy luchando… estoy cansado de pelear contra alguien invisible –reanudó el paso.

-¿Y sospechas de alguien?

-Tal vez…

-En 30 minutos tengo que volver a la universidad, te lo advierto –le dijo viendo su reloj.

-No te preocupes, creo que ya puedes volver –habló muy serio mientras se detenía.

-El que busca, encuentra –afirmó al observar lo mismo que Ace.

Los nudillos de su mano estaban blancos por la fuerza que estaba imprimiendo en apretar los puños, su mirada estaba ennegrecida y por todo su ser corría un sentimiento de impotencia. Quería correr hasta ellos, quitársela de los brazos y hacer que dejara de verla de esa manera, magullar su sonrisa. Sabía que experimentaría algún tipo de resentimiento si la encontraba con otro sujeto, pero… Law, Tafalgar Law… no quería creerlo. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué no otro? Habiendo tantos hombres en Hokkaido.

Tal vez lo que más le dolía era su cara de felicidad, ardía en su pecho al verla sonreírle de esa manera tan despreocupada. Era una notoria diferencia entre la manera como lo miraba a él y como estaba en esos instantes mirando a Law. Envidia, ¿esa sería la palabra? Posiblemente… que sentimiento tan patético y ruin.


	9. Seamos realistas Busquemos lo imposible

Hola a todas!

Creo que les gusta mucho Law ._. ¿Me veré obligada a hacer un trío? xD esa idea me da mucha risa…

Me costó mucho trabajo hacer este capítulo y sinceramente para nada me gusto como quedo : ( … se me hace que solté todo muy de golpe y al final no se ha entendido nada. Ustedes Juzguen.

Dejando mis complejos a un lado, les agradezco de todo corazón sus lindos comentarios. Es mi principal motivación para seguir el fic. GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS! Y espero seguir contando con ellos :D

Muchas gracias también a los lectores anónimos, gracias por todo el apoyo en verdad! TwT

PD: Me ayudaría mucho si responden la pregunta del final.

9237492759824892791364238974 Besos :*

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, el ardiente cuerpo de Ace, las sexys manos de Law y todo lo demás, son propiedad de Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Seamos realistas. Busquemos lo imposible.

Una llamada inesperada lo tomó por sorpresa a media noche, se trataba de Ace, cosa rara pues tenía mucho tiempo sin comunicarse con él. Posiblemente y lo más factible era que esa llamada fuera por un asunto de negocios. Atendió.

-Yo creí que ya no recordabas que existía –dijo con humor Izan.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que hablamos.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

-Necesito información. Sabes que el dinero no es problema.

-Lo suponía –sonrió-, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Háblame sobre Yashiro y Law –dijo sin vacilar.

-Así que ya los descubrió –pensó-. Lo siento pero no puedo decirte nada sobre ello.

-Eres un informante y te pagare por lo que sepas, no hay diferencia.

-Perdóname, pero sabes perfectamente que ambos son mis amigos. Si tienes algo que desees saber entonces pregúntase a ellos.

-Hay algo que… me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza –expresó pensativo.

-¿Y?

-Las posibilidades son muchas, considerando que Shiro, Law y tu son conocidos…

-No se necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta –se dijo para sí mismo Izan-. Si fuera otra persona y no Yashiro podría incluso haberte dado la información sin cobrar. No hablaré.

-Me estás dando la respuesta a mi duda indirectamente.

-Pregúntaselo a Law, eran buenos amigos después de todo…

-No. Mi única conexión con Trafalgar ya no existe, pero gracias. Te veré después Izan –terminó la llamada.

Caminaba con desidia mientras cruzaba el parque de la universidad, con temor a que Ace se asomara desde el edificio, como sabia que regularmente lo hacía. La confesión del moreno seguía rondando su cabeza, a pesar de que ya habían pasado varios días desde eso. Dejó caer la vista al suelo, ya eran casi tres semanas que no mantenía contacto directo con él.

-Oye tu –la llamó alguien desde atrás.

Yashiro miró a su alrededor, no había nadie más salvo ella.

-¿Me hablas a mi?

-Te llamas Yashiro ¿no?

-Si… -respondió dudosa- Tu eres Bonney, si no me equivoco.

-Exacto. Sígueme –le ordenó en lo que caminaba en otra dirección a la que iba la castaña.

-Disculpa…

-Que me sigas.

-Tengo clase y no he ido en varios días…

-No me importa, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Pero de qué? Espero no vayas a decir algo sobre lo de la revista porque…

-Ni siquiera mire esa porquería.

-¿No? –dijo curiosa.

-Pero si quiero hablar de Ace –se detuvo para observarla.

-¿Conoce a Ace? Después de todo, algo tiene ella que ver con Sanji –pensó- ¿de qué exactamente?

-¿Quieres que hablemos aquí? Por mi no hay problema, pero pensaba hacerlo más privado.

-No hay mucho que decir, así que, aquí está bien.

-Como quieras –dijo con fastidio.

Tampoco era como si se fuera aponerse a gritar sus intimidades a media calle, después de todo, iban hablar de Ace. Le inquietaba un poco el saber la relación de la pelirosa con el moreno, puesto que nadie, salvo hasta ahora, le había pedido explicaciones serias sobre su relación con Ace. En una banca, bajo un árbol, decidieron poner pie al tema.

-El día de ayer Ace fue hablar conmigo, lo cual se me hizo muy extraño porque generalmente no suele hacer eso –comenzó Bonney.

-Entiendo… ¿son amigos cercanos?

-Nuestras madres son amigas, por lo cual conozco a Ace prácticamente desde que usaba pañales.

-Vaya, no tenía la menor idea de eso. Nadie lo mencionó.

-Claro, él no anda divulgando su vida así como así. No veras a ninguno de estos idiotas –hizo referencia a la población estudiantil- idolatrarlo por ser hijo del famoso Gol D. Roger. Él cuidada mucho esas cosas.

-Sí, lo sé…

-Pero ese es otro tema… el punto es que veo muy afectado a Ace por todo este asunto tuyo, y eso no me gusta sinceramente.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Dijo angustiada- A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia.

-Él te quiere y tu a él, fin de la discusión.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó impactada- Las cosas no son así de sencillas.

-Todo el tiempo complicándose… ¿Qué tan difícil es aceptarlo? –preguntó molesta.

-No es solo aceptarlo, hay más cuestiones implicadas…

-Patrañas.

-¿Entonces por que tú rechazas a Sanji? –Lo dijo sin pensar y por la expresión en los ojos de Bonney pensaba que la iba a matar. Todo lo contrarío, solo saco un suspiro.

-Por que es un mujeriego, y hasta que no cambie eso, por mucho que lo quiera, no lo aceptare –contestó relajada.

-Yo, perdona. No quise ser grosera.

-Me fastidia todo esto de ambos de hacerse los interesantes. Si tienes algo que decirle, simplemente hazlo y ya.

-Siento como si ella supiera lo que pasa en realidad –pensó.

-Creo que le ayudaría mucho a Ace el saberlo.

-Lamento no hacerlo inmediatamente, pero, trataré de decírselo lo antes posible.

-Bien, es todo lo que tengo que decir –se puso de pie.

-Bonney, gracias por cuidar de Ace –se levantó e inclinó la cabeza.

-Solo es para que no vuelva a llamarme a media noche todo borracho –se quejó.

-¡A ti también te llamó!

-¿Igual a ti? Es una mala maña que tiene cuando se pone en ese estado…

-No lo sabía.

-Como sea. Gusto en conocerte y perdona si fui ruda al principio.

-Igualmente. Sé que lo hiciste porque te preocupas por Ace, lo aprecio mucho en verdad.

-Cuídate –se despidió.

-Tú también, Bonney.

Casi se había convertido en un extraño para ellos, al principio por lo menos llegaba a dormir… si es que lo hacía, pues Sabo lo escuchaba entrar aproximadamente a las 3 de la madrugada e irse alrededor de las 5 am. Luffy ni siquiera notó su presencia, quería mucho a sus hermanos, pero no deseaba estar con ellos en esos momentos. Los pensamientos sobre Shiro y las consecuentes posibilidades de que todo embonara terroríficamente a la perfección lo tenían entre la espada y la pared, haciéndolo rabiar como pocas cosas conseguían hacerlo. Por ello prefería estar en el edificio de Shirohige, así desviaría todas sus preocupaciones en las misiones que tendría… sumándole a su favor que ese cobraría con mayor ímpetu lo que los hombres de Teach habían hecho tiempo atrás.

-¿Hoy también te irás? –le preguntó el rubio mientras lo observaba meter algunas cosas a una mochila.

-Si… me quedare con shirohige unos días.

-Iva-chan me dijo que te miró en Ikuno ayer, ese mismo día me informaron que estabas en Minato, Asahi y también en Sumiyoshi ¿no te estás moviendo mucho?

-Quiero mantenerme ocupado, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-¿Seguro?

-Claro –le sonrió despreocupadamente- ¿tú no tienes trabajo?

-De hecho saldré en unos minutos.

-Ten cuidado en ese caso –le palmeó el hombro-, nos veremos luego.

-Casi lo olvido. Vivi escogió el traje que usaras para su fiesta, lo dejaré en tu cuarto.

-Gracias.

-¿Asistirás?

-Dije que lo haría, allí estaré.

-Oye Ace… tómalo con calma.

-Dile a Luffy que le dejo saludos. –se marchó.

Momentos después de que Hiken se marchara, Nami llegó a casa de su enamorado. Sabo, quien estaba por salir la recibió.

-Hola Nami.

-Sabo, que bien que te veo ¿tienes tiempo?

-Pues –miró su reloj- ¿10 minutos te bastan?

-Tratare de resumirlo.

-Por como lo dices, intuyo que es algo importante…

-¿Ace está en casa?

-No. De hecho tiene como una semana que solo llega a dormir.

-Imagino que debe de estar triste… ya sabes por qué.

-Papá y los chicos sabrán controlarlo, no te preocupes por eso. Mejor dime ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Se supone que no debía contárselo a nadie, pero Sabo –se dejó caer sobre él-, no sé qué hacer –le lloró al rubio.

Obviamente fueron más de 10 minutos de charla, Sabo escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Nami le decía, no creyendo en la gran coincidencia de acontecimientos que estaban viviendo. Ahora podía entender por qué la actitud de Ace ¿Cómo no estar así? Pero por lo que la pelirroja decía, podía suponer que su hermano tan solo tenía premisas… las cuales eran lo suficientemente fuertes para dejarlo en ese estado.

Concluyendo el relato se quedo serio, ¿Por qué Nami tenía que haberle dicho todo eso? Ahora él estaba en la misma situación que ella. Debía discernir entre decírselo a su hermano y corroborar sus sospechas o callarse y dejar que ambos descubrieran la verdad por cuenta propia.

-¿Entiendes ahora como me siento? –Preguntó con aflicción Nami.

-Ace comienza a sospecharlo, me contó hace poco cuando descubrió a Yashiro-san junto a Law.

-No imagino cómo debe de sentirse.

-La primera vez que sucedió las cosas estaban en otros términos… ahora no solo tendrá que luchar contra la culpabilidad por haberse fijado en ella, sino también en con…

-Lo sé. Yashiro ha estado muy triste estos días.

-No debemos meternos, ese asunto solo le corresponde a Yashiro y Ace –dijo muy firme.

-Olvidas a Law… Izan tampoco ha dicho nada.

-Igual no es algo que nos concierne… los cuatro deben de tener sus razones.

-En ese caso, esperare a que alguien decida hablar.

-Solo espero que ambos puedan superarlo.

-Confío en que si…

-En fin, ya se me hizo tarde –caminó hacía la entrada-, Luffy está en su habitación.

-Ten cuidado –lo acompaño a la puerta.

-Estarán solos en casa hasta tarde, sean discretos –se despidió con unas sonrisa maliciosa. Nami se puso colorada.

Lo miró boca abajo, con la televisión encendida, una mano bajo el colchón y el control de la tv en el piso; una graciosa bomba se asomaba por su nariz. Sonrió al verlo dormir, estaba más que claro que a menos de que ocurriera un milagro nada de eso iba a ocurrir.

Los días siguieron pasando, más grises y sombríos que ningunos otros desde su estancia en Osaka. Había llovido durante dos días seguidos, dejándola en casa sin poder hacer nada más que torturarse mentalmente por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miró su celular y recordó la llamada de Ace, también pensó sobre su plática con Bonney tres días atrás. Dejó caer el móvil a su cama junto al vestido negro que de igual manera reposaba en ella. Sin temor a equivocarse, esa noche de seguro vería a Ace.

Llegaron a la gran mansión de la peliceleste, quien se festejaba sus 21 años de vida. Al moemnto fueron recibidos atentamente por los encargados, dirigiéndose al gran salón donde la fiesta tenía lugar.

Finamente decorado y no escatimando en lo costoso que todo pudo resultar, el salón relucía en lo prolijo. Instintivamente lo buscó con la mirada entre la multitud, antes de que Nami y Luffy la arrastraran hasta donde estaban el resto de los chicos, sin embargo, no pudo encontrarlo. Todos los chicos vestidos de gala, luciendo unos bonitos smokings de color negro, exceptuando a Zoro que llevaba uno en tono olivo oscuro. Ni se diga de la belleza de Kaya con un encantador atuendo en color morado y Nami en gris.

Tampoco estaba con ellos, eso la hizo sentirse un poco decepcionada, quería verlo… así le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón. Volvió de nueva cuenta su vista a las personas de la sala, nada. Encontró a Vivi, parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, con el cabello semi recogido y un vestido blanco de lo más lindo; como toque final, el gallardo caballero que estaba a su lado, Sabo. Impecable, los dos sin duda eran la pareja perfecta.

La noche avanzaba, amena entre pláticas cualquiera, bebiendo un poco de vino y probando los bocadillos… Nami había amenazado de muerte a Luffy en que se comportara, por lo menos cuando lo estuvieran viendo. Sanji coqueteaba con cuanta fémina pasaba cerca de él, todas caían rendidas a los pies del –aun más- atractivo rubio; ya entendía a Bonney perfectamente. Zoro, él había ido al baño hace ya como… 40 minutos, temiendo que algo hubiera pasado (es decir, que el espadachín hubiera hecho algo malo) Usopp, Chopper y Kaya fueron a buscarlo.

Yashiro contempló a la pelirroja, que tomaba del brazo a Luffy, quien no parecía importarle, si no que opuesto a lo que pudo llegar a pensar, conversaba con Nami alegremente. Sonrió para sí misma, era mejor dejarlos solos por unos momentos, además, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Las puertas del gran balcón estaban abiertas, no había mucha gente afuera por el frío, así que parecía un buen lugar para refugiarse un poco de lo atareado del ambiente del salón.

Colocó su chal de la misma tonalidad que el vestido sobre sus hombros para abrigarse del frio. Se asomó un poco por la baranda de concreto para divisar el gigantesco patio de la mansión, la casa de Vivi era muy bonita.

Por el rabillo del ojo miró la manga de color gris a su lado, descansando ambos brazos sobre el barandal, sus cabellos negros y ondulados se mecían con la brisa nocturna, inmediatamente su aroma tan característico inundo su sentido del olfato. Su corazón se detuvo quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, volviendo a latir y recordándole que estaba viva cuando él la llamó.

-Luces muy bien –confesó el moreno mientras la miraba.

-Tú también –respondió apenada. No recordaba una ocasión en la que Portgas luciera mas apuesto.

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo.

-Si –murmuró con la vista gacha, tenía que combatir con su deseo de contemplar esos ojos que tanto la volvían loca.

-¿Sigues molesta por lo que…

-No –se apresuró a responder.

-Deberías –atrajo su atención.

-Pero…

-Escuche rumores de que te obligaron a besarme –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Fuiste tú, ¿cierto?

-Tan solo no quería que hablaran mal de ti. Yo ya tengo una mala reputación.

-No tenias por que hacerlo.

-Se que no fue así y eso me basta.

-Gracias.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-¿Por qué no estás con los demás?

-Mi humor no ha sido particularmente bueno últimamente, no quiero echarles a perder la noche.

-¿Pero estar solo aquí?

-¿Me harás compañía? –Los matices seductores de Ace eran tan buenos como los del mismo Sanji.

-Solo… solo un rato.

-Estuve pensando muchas cosas últimamente –le decía mientras se quitaba el saco.

-Si… yo también –los nervios la estaban consumiendo.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que creía que nos conocíamos de antes? –preguntó mientras dejaba caer sobre los hombros de la castaña la prenda.

-Claro. De niños fue –sus mejillas se tornaban de escarlata al sentir las fuertes manos de Ace sobre sus hombros.

-También lo pensé, pero… no fue por esa ocasión que me eras familiar.

-¿De dónde, entonces? –Alzó su mirada, solo para encontrarse con las orbes negras del pecoso. Los había extrañado en gran medida, pero por fin, los tenía al frente suyo para contemplarlos en su máxima expresión.

-No estoy del todo seguro…

Las manos de Ace ascendieron hasta tomar control de la cabeza de la castaña, acercándose lentamente hacia ella, percibiendo a penas su débil respiración. Pudo sentir el ígneo aliento proveniente de Hiken detenerse a escasos centímetros de su boca. Estaba paralizada ante la acción del moreno, no entiendo porque no había consumado el acto.

-Pídeme que no lo haga y no te besare –susurró Ace, mientras sostenía su rostro con ambas manos. Tras unos breves momentos, Shiro contestó.

-No lo hagas –respondió con mucho pesar.

-Bien –dijo mientras se disponía a tomar distancia de ella, pero esta vez, Yashiro no se lo permitió, tomando al igual que él, su rostro entre sus manos.

-Escúchame Ace… me gustas –confesó casi en llanto-, pero… pero… no puedo.

-Estaba bien –la abrazó contra su pecho. Protegiéndola hasta que sus sollozos se calmaran.

-¿Ace? –Ambos escucharon la voz de Luffy acercarse hasta los dos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yashiro ¿estás bien? –preguntó Mugiwara al ver los ojos rojos de la castaña.

-Si… -sonrió desganada- los dejaré solos para que hablen.

-Yashiro –Ace la tomó de la mano.

-No ahora, por favor –le pidió de manera que solo él la escuchara. El pecoso aflojó su agarre sin muchos ánimos.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Luffy al observar como Yashiro se iba y dejaba el saco en sus manos.

-Nada y todo… creó.

…

Uno tras otro iban cayendo como si se trataran de meras piezas de dómino. Los puños de ambas manos estaban rojos por la fricción al golpear sus cuerpos y la sangre que ocasionalmente llegaba a chispearlo. Desde atrás dos hombres trataban de seguirle el paso, pero la frenética lucha del moreno los tenía perplejos, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que vieron a Ace tan fuera de sí? Cuando hubo acabado con todos sus oponentes se quedo parado en medio de la bodega, jadeando por su acelerado ritmo de combate.

Jozu fue el primero en alcanzarlo, a paso lento se acerco hasta él, pensando cual era la mejor manera de hablarle para sacarlo de su trance. Antes de que el grandulón tocara su hombro, Ace se volvió en dirección a él, con una mirada que despedía mucha ira. No dijo nada y se fue, pasando de largo también a Marco y Haruta que recién ingresaban al lugar. El rubio negó con la cabeza, Ace había hecho todo un desastre.

Echó una vista rápida por la ventana, apreciando las luces de una nocturna ciudad, no había emoción en su rostro, tampoco algún destello de la vivaz alegría que lo caracterizaba tanto. El resto de los comandantes, junto al gran Edward Newgate y alguno que otro subordinado, observaban al colérico Ace… llevaba un par de días con esa actitud, pero no podía evitarlo. Sus pensamientos iban y venían mientras le daba vuelta al asunto, porque de ser ciertas sus sospechas, no podría esperar muchas cosas buenas.

-Ace –se acerco Marco hasta él.

-¿Qué pasa? –Respondió sin despegar la vista del cristal.

-Eso es lo que debo de preguntar yo, ¿Qué pasa?

-No es nada.

-Tu actitud no me dice eso. Estas preocupando a todos…

-¡Padre! –Entró corriendo alguien a la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Shirohige.

-Acabamos de recibir informes que las embarcaciones tocaran puerto en una hora.

-Se han adelantado. De acuerdo, entonces…

-Yo iré a recibirlas –dijo Ace.

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio. La tención en el ambiente comenzaba a aumentar.

-Esta vez no hijo, lo dejare en manos de Vista y Speed Jiru.

-¡Yo puedo ir!

-¡Ace!¡Basta! –le gritó Marco.

-Ya has peleado suficiente estas semanas –sentencio Newgate-. Vista, te lo encargo.

Los dos hombres designados para la misión salieron junto con el recién llegado. Shirohige pidió que todos, exceptuando a sus comandantes, abandonaran la sala. Una vez en privado, iniciaron los cuestionamientos.

-Debes de controlarte Ace. Sabemos por qué estas así –dijo Marco.

-No necesitas castigarte de esa manera, todos sabemos que no fue tu culpa –habló Haruta.

-No hablen como si supieran lo que se siente –Soltó con amargura.

-¿Crees que eres el único que sufrió por ello? –Thatch preguntó enojado.

-Por si lo olvidabas, todos somos parte de la misma familia –dijo pacientemente Izou.

-Ace… -lo llamó Newgate.

-Perdona padre, es solo que… todo parece mezclarse en un intento de broma.

-Faltan tres días ¿no? –Pasó Marco su brazo por el cuello del moreno- Estaremos contigo.

-¿Crees en las coincidencias? –le preguntó al rubio.

-Tan solo en lo inevitable.

-Deberías ir a descansar a tu casa –propuso Kingdew.

-Sí, llevas aquí buen tiempo y no me gusta tener que soportar tu humor matutino –se quejó bromista Namur.

-Lamento haberlos preocupado con mi comportamiento –ofreció una reverencia a todos- regresare a casa.

-Te acompaño a la salida –dijo amablemente Marco.

El cielo estaba nublado, dejando poca visibilidad fuera de las luces de la calle. Sus ojos se abrieron muy bien al contemplar la figura del hombre que estaba recargado sobre el cerco de su casa, con esa mueca que simulaba una peculiar sonrisa. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a él. Ambos se observaron fijamente por varios segundos antes de iniciar la conversación.

-¿Luffy no está en casa? –Le preguntó Ace.

-Es a ti a quien busco –se cruzó de brazos el moreno.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, Law –metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Cuantas ganas tenía de golpearlo.

-Hay una cosa que tenemos en común y vengo a hablar sobre ello.

-Yashiro –pensó frunciendo el seño. Por la expresión en su cara, Law pudo notar que ya se estaba preparando para lo que iba a decir.

-No quiere que la busques más –soltó de golpe y sin tentarse el corazón-, me ha pedido que te lo diga yo.

-Debes estar bromeando – retrucó- no hay manera para que haga eso.

-Es todo lo que tengo que decir –comenzó a caminar.

-Sabes Law –llamó su atención-, si eres el novio de Yashiro… en estos momentos creo que estaría escupiendo sangre.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Volvió a darle la cara.

-Solo digo, que… para ser el supuesto novio, no estás asumiendo un papel como tal.

- El hecho de que no seamos algo no significa que no me importe como si lo fuera.

-No lo dudo –chasqueó-, pero gracias… creo que ahora puedo atar cavos más fácilmente.

-Y ahora que intuyes la verdad, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-Mi plan sigue siendo el mismo…

-Veo que no te remuerde la conciencia.

-Ni a ti tampoco… como siempre.

-Ya te he dado el mensaje, no tengo por qué seguir hablando contigo –reanudó su paso.

-Creó que si Hiro-chan –uso el nombre a propósito- hubiera querido eso en realidad, ella me lo abría dicho de frente –soltó tan mordaz el comentario como pudo, audible para que Law lo pudiera escuchar sin problema alguno.

Lo que sentía hacia Ace no rayaba en el odio, pero si era un sentimiento de ira hacia él, que por supuesto era compartida por parte del pecoso. Las circunstancias en el pasado habían hecho terminar su relación de esa manera, irónicamente, el presente les traía otro problema en común. Uno de hermosos ojos violeta, que aguardaban por él sentados en esa banca.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Preguntó con tristeza Shiro.

-Tal como esperaba –se posicionó frente a ella.

-No fuiste muy rudo ¿verdad?

-¿Tanto te preocupa?

-Solo un poco –respondió meramente audible.

-Parece que te conoce bien –tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Tú crees?

-Algo.

-Law… -miró sus grisáceos ojos- gracias por todo.

Sus labios se apoderaban lentamente de los suyos, fundiéndose en un tranquilo beso. Los tatuajes de sus dedos se perdieron entre la espesura de los castaños cabellos. El sabor indescriptible de sus finos labios lo recorría en una descarga de sentimientos. Cuanto anhelaba el depositar su cariño en esa boca, en degustar cada rincón de su interior.

Pese a todo, no tenía comparación con cualquier otro beso que hubiera recibido de alguna otra mujer, porque aunque la amara desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, había sido inevitable el probar otros labios. Quería detener el tiempo, hacer eterno ese momento tan especial e irónicamente doloroso.

Sus suaves manos acariciaron el rostro del moreno, subiendo para quitar la estorbosa gorra de sus despeinados cabellos azabaches… tal vez así podría disfrutarlo. Definitivamente en ese aspecto, Law era más tranquilo que el pecoso, no dudando de lo sumamente enternecedor que era el contacto que el doctor provocaba en ella.

Liberó su boca con suma lentitud, apartando también su mano del cuerpo de Shiro. Exhaló mientras dejaba descansar sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

-Tan frio –expreso con quietud, como si no le afectara.

-Lo intente –respondió afligida.

-No imagine que nuestro primer beso, en teoría, iba a sentirse así. El más frio que nunca antes había recibido.

-Law…

-Paradójicamente, también es el que más he disfrutado –sonrió a medias.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Estas eligiéndolo.

-Cuando decidí venir a Osaka, estaba segura de que podría llegar a enamorarme de ti, darte la oportunidad que siempre quisiste… he tratado de intentarlo todo este tiempo. Por lo menos contigo no me sentiría tan culpable.

-Pero no contabas con que Ace se metiera en tu vida.

-No puedo enamorarme de ti por más que lo intento… y no quiero enamorarme de Ace tampoco.

-Demasiado tarde ¿no crees?

-Tal vez aun tenga solución…

-Ahora que Ace sabe la verdad, si se la digo a Hiro-chan ¿Qué tanto cambiara su perspectiva hacia él? –caviló para sí mismo el moreno.

…

La lluvia caía tranquilamente desde lo más alto de aquellas nubes grises, escurriendo por la tela del paraguas negro. Sus pasos iban pesados, aun dudando de estar en ese triste lugar. El sonido que emitía sus pies al contacto con el agua en el suelo resonaba como mil campanadas en su interior, cada vez más cerca de su destino.

Miró la losa frente a sus ojos, las flores al pie le indicaban que alguien ya había estado previamente en el lugar. No estaba segura de si la visión borrosa era producto de la lluvia o por la humedad que iniciaba a inundar su mirar violáceo, la sensación en su garganta era la clara prueba que se trataba de lo segundo.

El agua fría hizo contacto con sus rodillas. Despacio y poco a poco fue sacando todos sus sentimientos en un desgarrador llanto. No había otra cosa que no fuera la culpa que estaba consumiendola en esos instantes. Fue tranquilizándose, levantando la vista a la losa estática frente a ella. A penas un hilo de voz salió de su boca.

-Perdón. Tarde un año en poder estar aquí, en verdad cuanto lo siento. También discúlpame por haber traicionado nuestra promesa. Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, conmigo…

-Hiro…

La voz proveniente de su espalda la dejó perpleja… sabía su nombre, eso significaba que las posibilidades rosaban el 100% de que efectivamente él era quien sospechaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Articuló apenas audible.

-Supongo que venimos a lo mismo –le mostró el ramo de flores que cargaba en su mano.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

* * *

Tengo una palabra para Law: FRIENDZONE!

Ya estamos a la mitad de la historia, que emoción! … y pues, llegará un punto en donde tendrán que pasar "cosas" y yo les pregunto ¿Lime o Lemon?

Recuerden que mi principal objetivo es que ustedes se diviertan leyendo y pasen buen rato. A mí en nada me afecta hacerlo de un modo o de otro, pero quiero lo mejor para ustedes (me siento como una mamá xD).

Besos!


	10. Pasado enterrado Futuro muerto

¡Hola!

**IMPORTANTE!**

Este capítulo es diferente a los usuales, ya que son 5 POV, y para que puedan leerlo deben de aprenderse algunas claves. Como los POV viene muy intercalados y a veces son cortos (1 o 2 párrafos) se veía muy feo estar poniendo POV fulano, POV mengano, POV zutano… así que los párrafos inician y terminan con un signo, y es específico para cada personaje. Y así está la cosa:

"Shiro" 'Ace' «Law» *Hiro* °Izan° (¬_¬ tuve que editar esta parte muchas veces por que al momento de publicar los signos no salían, esta es la toma seis xD haber si ahora si queda jejeje)

Ojala se los puedan aprender para que no tengas problemas al momento de leerlo, pueden apuntarlo en una hoja o algo así por si se les olvida quien está hablando xD…

Todo lo que esté en cursivas se refiere al pasado, las conversaciones están en tercera persona. Y todo lo que no esté en cursiva es línea de tiempo normal.

Ojala y les guste el capitulo, me costó trabajo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta el momento de todos mis fics.

Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y para todos aquellos que quería saber qué rayos estaba pasando pues… no digo más, ustedes juzguen.

928374928367482936597 BESOOOOS :***

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin**

* * *

**Pasado enterrado. Futuro Muerto**

-Perdón. Tarde un año en poder estar aquí, en verdad cuanto lo siento. También discúlpame por haber traicionado nuestra promesa. Como quisiera que estuvieras aquí, conmigo…

-Hiro…

La voz proveniente de su espalda la dejó perpleja… sabía su nombre, eso significaba que las posibilidades rosaban el 100% de que efectivamente él era quien sospechaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Articuló Shiro apenas audible.

-Supongo que venimos a lo mismo – Ace le mostró el ramo de flores que cargaba en su mano.

-Esto no puede estar pasando…

-No quería creerlo cuando te vi con Law, pero el hecho de que estés aquí solo significa una cosa.

-¿Tú lo sabías? –Se puso de pie- ¿sabías quien era yo?

-No… no lo imaginaba –hizo una mueca-. Pero ahora sé de donde nos conocemos.

-Law conocía la verdad y no me dijo nada… -musitó en Shock.

-Izan tampoco quiso confirmar o negarme todo este asunto.

-No se… -se llevó una mano al rostro- no sé qué decirte.

-Tenemos mucho que contarnos –se encogió de hombros.

-No solo nosotros –sacó su celular-. Izan y Law me deben muchas explicaciones.

Ace caminó hasta la tumba y depositó las flores junto a las otras que ahí estaban. Su mano se empapó por completo de agua helada… 23 de noviembre, hace un año.

Caminaban uno a la lado del otro sin emitir palabra alguna, Yashiro seguía sollozando bajo el paraguas, y aunque a Ace le hubiera encantado poder hacer algo para evitar que dejara de hacerlo no se sentía con del derecho de siquiera intentarlo, después de todo, mucha culpa tenía él del llanto de la castaña.

Izan suspiró profundo al verlos llegar al punto acordado. Law hizo un mohín, señalando el disgusto por todo lo que se vendría a continuación en cuanto estuvieran reunidos y la conversación diera pie… era tiempo de contar la verdad sobre los acontecimientos. No desde hace un año, si no de mucho tiempo atrás.

**"**_Conozco a Law desde hace muchos años, desde que tenía 6 para ser exactos. Asistíamos a la misma escuela primaria. Él era muy conocido, ya que siempre estaba metiéndose en problemas, la mayoría de los niños le tenían miedo, contrariamente, a mi me parecía alguien muy curioso. Aunque esa sonrisa a veces me daba escalofríos._

_Creó que fue en una ocasión cuando iba a casa, ya era tarde, no sé por qué nadie había ido a recogerme a la escuela, pero como sabía el camino y no quedaba muy lejos me marche por mi cuenta. Esa fue la primera vez que hablamos.__**"**_

_**«**__Por algún motivo extraño, utilicé otro camino diferente al habitual. Los grandes robles de colores cálidos tenían tapizado el piso con sus hojas. No me desagradaba ese clima, pero siempre había preferido el invierno, el viento gélido del norte me sentaba muy bien._

_Un bulto de hojas se alzó de pronto, seguido de un sonoro golpe contra el piso. Me sorprendió un poco, pero no le tome importancia. Cuando pasé por ahí, estaba ella, tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. En esos momentos pensé que no era mi problema… pero ¿qué clase de persona que aspira a ser medico algún día dejaría a su suerte a una chiquilla con pies de trapo?__**»**_

**"**_Cuando abrí los ojos, miré las hojas en el piso. Estaba siendo cargada como costal de papas por alguien, me moví un poco para poder ver; sin embargo, solo pude apreciar ese gorro de color blanco con manchas negras… suficiente para saber de quién se trataba.__**"**_

_-Law-sempai, ya puede bajarme –dijo Yashiro._

_-No creo que puedas caminar todavía –respondió serió._

_-Si podré, por lo menos déjame intentarlo._

_-No. Ya casi llegamos a tu casa._

_-¿Sabes donde vivo? –preguntó con asombro._

_-Dudo que alguien no lo sepa._

_-Creó que tienes razón –se rió nerviosa-. Soy Yashiro._

_-Que nombre tan arrogante. No me agrada._

_-Lo siento, no elegí tener ese nombre._

**"**_Desde esa tarde comencé a frecuentar a Law, tal vez por eso, mi estación favorita desde entonces ha sido el otoño._

_En un principio Law me rechazaba completamente, yo estaba muy agradecida por qué me había ayudado en aquella ocasión, más él me miraba como un estorbo, después de todo era tres años menor. En la escuela lo seguía a todos lados, siempre estaba solo, por lo regular leyendo libros sobre medicina.__**"**_

_**«**__Tan molesta, no podía concentrarme totalmente por tener sus ojos violetas sobre mí, escondidos –según ella- a la distancia. No podía golpearla como a los demás, ella era la hija de alguien importante con quienes mis hermanos hacían negocios, así que, debía soportarla si no quería que me dieran otra paliza._

_Su voz chillona aturdía mis oídos, pese a todo y lo mucho que me desesperaba, era quien más cercanamente podía tolerar. Pasando las semanas, inconscientemente ya dejaba que se me acercara. Todos los días traía un almuerzo para ella y otro para mí, al principio lo rechazaba, pero después… tal vez, fue curiosidad por lo que quise probarlo._

_Siempre era un "oye tú" como la llamaba, en verdad detestaba su nombre, así que no lo pronunciaba. Me había contado que tenía una fascinación por lo animales, tan así, que de tanto en tanto estaba trepada sobre un árbol bajando gatos, peleando con otros niños por defender un perro, ayudando a los polluelos que se caían de los nidos.__**»**_

_-Hiro… -pronunció sin despegar la vista del obento._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quién? _

_-De ahora en adelante te llamaré Hiro._

_-Bien, me agrada –le sonrió._

_-Supongo que es lo más adecuado, después de todo, es una persona generosa –pensó al verla de reojo._

**"**_Ahí fue cuando supe que Law me había aceptado como su amiga y desde entonces… hasta el momento en que decidieron ir a Osaka, siempre estuvimos juntos. Law se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, él sabía todo de mi, siempre le contaba lo que pasa en mi vida, dentro y fuera de de la escuela. Aunque él era más reservado sobre su vida privada._

_Me preocupada el hecho de que en ocasiones ocultaba los moretones en sus brazos. Había días en los que su cara tenia rasguños y esas ojeras bajo sus ojos se acentuaban más día con día. Hubo veces en las que durante la noche me visitaba, no sé cómo se las ingeniaba para pasar toda la seguridad de la casa, pero llegaba hasta la ventana de mi habitación. Una de esas veces, inocentemente entré en el cuarto de baño de mi habitación mientras él se duchaba, no pensé en que la acción estaba fuera de lugar, después de todo, solo tenía 6 años._

_Corrí la cortina de la bañera, él estaba desnudo y yo también, pero como consideraba a Law como mi hermano, no veía porque no habría de poder tomar un baño junto a él. Law se enojó muchísimo conmigo, me tapó los ojos inmediatamente y me cubrió con mi bata de baño. Dicen que para los 8 años ya eres consciente de muchas cosas, tal vez por ello duró días en poderme ver a la cara sin tener ese semblante de enojo._

_Para cuando Law ingresó a la escuela secundaría estuve muy triste, supuse que ya no íbamos avernos más. Pero no fue así, todo lo contrarío, él y yo nos hicimos más cercanos.__**"**_

_**«**__Con el paso de los años, mi amistad con Hiro fue aumentando. Al poco tiempo de que entrará a la escuela media, la madre de Hiro enfermó gravemente y murió. Recuerdo como si hubiera sido apenas ayer que la tuve entre mis brazos, llorando desgarradoramente por su perdida. Fue muy doloroso para ella, pero aun tenía a su padre y me tenía a mí, según a sus palabras, esa era su fortaleza para superarlo._

_El tiempo seguía pasando, no recuerdo en qué momento exactamente pase de verla como mí mejor amiga a quererla de una manera… más pasional. Estaba cambiando, todo en ella estaba cambiando, tanto física como mentalmente. _

_Lo que tampoco sé, es cuándo, cómo o por qué, Izan apareció en nuestras vidas. Simple y sencillamente cuando entré a la preparatoria el estaba ahí, de alguna manera logró mezclarse entre Hiro y yo, congeniando muy bien, de hecho. También ahí conocí a Bepo, pero mantuve siempre mi relación con él muy independiente de Izan y Hiro. __**»**_

_°Law era un sujeto interesante, Hiro me apoyaba en eso indudablemente. Siempre se mantenía sereno ante cualquier situación, especialmente hacia los reclamos que Yashiro le hacía por sus heridas constantes. Los dos imaginábamos en que clases de asuntos estaba metido Trafalgar, no conocíamos mucho sobre su supuesta familia más allá de la contrastante reputación que manejaban, pero podíamos especular que estaba íntimamente ligado a ellos. Nunca dijo nada ciertamente sobre ella o lo que hacía, al menos no abiertamente hacia Hiro, porque yo lo sabía… no tenía el apodo de "Izan, el informante" por nada._

_Un sujeto de armas tomar, eso era lo que pensaba acerca de él. Éramos muy amigos en esos tiempos, lo conocía tan absolutamente bien, tanto que sabía que la única persona que podía ponerlo en vilo era Hiro, estaba tan enamorado de ella. Curiosamente y muy para mi sorpresa, ella no se sentía de la misma manera hacia Law, siempre decía que eran como hermanos, incluso que podría dar su vida por él, pero jamás salió una frase o alguna palabra que indicara que tuviera pensamientos románticos hacía su persona. _

_Tan cruel y despiadada, Hiro sabía perfectamente de los sentimientos que manejaba Law, por que no era como si él se los guardara, todo lo contrarío, cada vez que podía se lo insinuaba: abierta y claramente. Sin embargo, al igual que Trafalgar lo hacía, Hiro siempre le dejaba en claro que solo lo veía como amigo, cosa que extrañamente tampoco le molestaba en su totalidad a Law… hasta que él apareció. °_

**"**_Para el último año cuando estaba en secundaría, Izan nos presentó a una persona a Law y a mí. No parecía la gran cosa a simple vista: era casi tan alto como Law, ojos azules, cabello negro un tanto más corto de atrás que en la parte delantera, con el flequillo cubriendo ligeramente sus ojos dándole un aire de misterio; tal vez lo que mas era de resaltar de él era su magnífica sonrisa, tan ancha como ninguna otra que hubiera visto en ese tiempo. Se introdujo como Hiro, venia de Sapporo, y se había mudado a Ishikari tras el fallecimiento de su abuela un mes antes, quien era el único familiar que le quedaba._

_¿Cómo describir a Hiro? Bueno, era alguien muy enérgico (él mayor de los tres), también era alguien muy gracioso, siempre me hacía reír con sus ocurrencias, pero lo que me encantaba de él, era esa entrega que mostraba cada vez que alguien necesitaba ayuda. Hiro era alguien que despedía mucha armonía… contrarío totalmente al torbellino que era._

_Junto con Law, no tardaron ambos en someter a toda la preparatoria a sus pies, habían escuchado que era un buen peleador, así que, constantemente estaba siendo retado por rufianes de toda clase. Izan siempre estaba riéndose de sus peleas, mientras que yo terminaba angustiada de muerte.__**"**_

_-Deberías dejar de pelear –Yashiro regañaba a Hiro en lo atendía sus raspones._

_-No tengo la culpa, ellos vienen a retarnos y no le podemos decir que no. ¿Cierto Law?_

_-Claro –respondió sin ganas, recargado en la pared._

_-Tú también, deja ya de pelear –lo señaló con el dedo._

_-Oye, Hiro –dijo Izan mientras entraba a la habitación._

_-¿Qué? –Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo._

_-¿Me hablas a mi o a ella? –preguntó el ojiazul._

_-Esto se está volviendo un problema –hizo una mueca, Izan._

_-Lo sé –comenzó a reír Hiro._

_-Tengo una idea. Tú serás Hiro-chan –apuntó a la castaña- y tú serás Hiro-kun –señaló al moreno._

_-¿Hiro-chan y Hiro-kun?_

_-Soy todo un genio ¿verdad Law?_

_-No los llamaré así –sentenció._

_-¿Por qué? –Se quejó la castaña- Será como un juego._

_-Dije que no._

_-Por favor –se hincó frente a él. Los otros dos sabían que acabaría cediendo._

_- ¿En verdad quieres que te llame Hiro-chan?_

_-Con todas mis ganas…_

_-Bien –respondió resignado._

_-¿Entonces me llamaras a mí, Hiro-kun? –preguntó muy feliz él otro._

_-Tú sigues siendo Hiro._

_-Aguafiestas –hizo un puchero._

_-Yo si te diré Hiro-kun –dijo muy feliz Shiro._

_-Yo también –secundó Izan._

_*****Tenía una gran admiración por Law, siempre era muy centrado en lo que hacía, pensando todo meticulosamente antes de actuar; muy diferente a como yo hacia las cosa, pero eso no era motivo para no llevarnos bien. Él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo y yo en el suyo, todo estaba bien entre ambos, siempre y cuando Hiro-chan no estuviera en medio._

_Me inquietaba mucho en lo que estaba metido, para ser francos, yo también me preocupada tanto como Hiro-chan lo hacía, así que por eso decidí seguirlo para cuidarle las espaldas. Ya dentro me enteré de ciertas cosas que me hicieron querer seguir adelante, aunque particularmente no me gustaba lo que hacíamos._

_Siempre preocupábamos a Hiro-chan, pobrecilla, recuerdo que una vez llegamos de una entrega después de estar ausentes 3 días, volví con el brazo dislocado… me gritó tanto en esa ocasión que mis oídos estuvieron aturdidos por días. Pero era lo que amaba de ella, más allá de lo hermosa que era, su corazón bondadoso me hacía quererla más.*****_

_**«**__Estaba muy sorprendido de lo bueno que era Hiro, sabía que peleaba bien por los constantes desafíos de la escuela, pero lo que hacíamos estaba en otro nivel, aun así, era muy bueno para un novato. Sabía los motivos por los cuales se había quedado dentro del grupo, pero también lo hacía por gusto; por que amaba pelear con todo su corazón._

_Lo único que me molestaba era su reciente cercanía con Hiro-chan, porque no era unilateral, ella también le correspondía y en gran medida.__**»**_

_-¿Por qué esta vez no fuiste con Law? –preguntó Hiro-chan mientras tomaba asiento en pasillo junto a Hiro._

_-Dijo que estaría bien solo. Además mi brazo todavía no se recupera del todo._

_-Ambos deberían dejar de hacer eso, es peligroso._

_-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo._

_-Entiendo los motivos de Law, es familia, ¿pero tú… porque lo haces?_

_-No te mentiré que es por gusto, pero, el verdadero motivo es que… peleo para que no hieran a las personas que quiero._

**"**_La sonrisa que mostró cuando dijo esas palabras terminó por conquistarme. Poco tiempo después, Izan me contó que mi padre tenía tratos con uno de los hermanos de Law, y que ese había sido la razón por la cual Hiro-kun decidió quedarse. No quería que perdiera a la persona más importante para mí, no después de lo que ocurrió con mamá. Así que, desde las sombras, Hiro-kun se encargaba de brindarle protección a papá y sus negocios.__**"**_

_°Ver la perspectiva desde afuera de ese triangulo amoroso era… ¿Cómo decirlo en una palabra? Divertido. Ahora la pequeña e inocente Hiro-chan de 15 años, tenía tras de ella a dos sujetos que no parecían querer desistir. Lo que hacía poco común la trama, era que a pesar de ser rivales de amor, ellos seguían siendo los mejores amigos. En ningún momento dejaron de protegerse o llevarse igual de bien como antes. Law estaba consciente que estaba perdiendo la batalla, así como Hiro-kun sabía que él jamás desistiría en su intento por tenerla. °_

_*****Estaba enamorado, sonreía como un estúpido cada vez que miraba a Hiro-chan, y no me importaba que los demás se dieran cuenta, incluyendo a Law. Poco a poco ella y yo comenzamos a tener más cercanía, me sentía muy feliz pues en mi interior se estaba desatando una gran felicidad._

_Una tarde de otoño me atreví a besarla por primera vez, fue el momento más maravilloso de toda mi vida; sus suaves labios rozando los míos, esas tersas manos sobre mi rostro, el aroma dulce que despedía su cuerpo. Le pedí que fuera mi novia y aceptó muy gustosa. Yo estaba dispuesto a querer y amar a Hiro-chan por sobre todas las cosas._

_Fui yo quien le dijo a Law de lo nuestro, obviamente no le agradaba la idea, pero nunca nos dijo nada hiriente o dejó de llevarse bien con ambos. Estaba muy consciente de que Law era una persona de suma importancia en la vida de Hiro-chan y que él ocupaba un puesto irremplazable en ella, por eso y aunada a la confianza en los sentimientos de Hiro-chan hacía mí, no me molestaba que Trafalgar en ocasiones fuera más "amistoso" de lo normal. A pesar de que sabía de antemano que éramos novios, nunca dejó necesariamente de demostrar su devoto amor por ella.*****_

_**«**__Por su puesto que estaba molesto, tener que verla en brazos de otro me hacía hervir la sangre, sin embargo, de cierta manera aceptaba su decisión, si hubiera sido otro que no fuera Hiro no lo habría tolerado. Fui haciéndome a la idea de que así sería. Ella estaba feliz, mucho de hecho, así que me vi obligado a tener que cuidar aun más a Hiro cuando salíamos para atender nuestros negocios. Todo el tiempo, antes de marcharnos le prometía a Hiro-chan que lo traería de vuelta sano y salvo._

_Los meses siguieron pasando, y yo tenía que seguir soportando los desplantes de amor de ambos. Siempre estaban como cómo una chinche a su perro, juntos, inseparables. No podía decirle que no cuando Hiro-chan venia a mi muy contenta a contarme lo mucho que amaba a Hiro, o lo tanto que él la hacía feliz, alardeaba a menudo de que eran el uno para el otro… y para ser sinceros yo también lo creía.__**»**_

**"**A_ pesar de que llevábamos aproximadamente 6 meses como novios yo no le había dicho nada a mi padre. A raíz de la muerte de mamá él se convirtió en alguien muy sobreprotector, además, antes de que Hiro-kun fuera mi novio, él ya lo había conocido… y creó que no le cayó muy bien. Así que tenía miedo de que pudiera interponerse entre nosotros, por eso decidí callar, a Hiro-kun no le gustaba para nada, sin embargo, accedió a esperar a que tuviera el valor para poder decírselo.__**"**_

_*****Todo fue maravilloso en nuestro primer año juntos, casi como en un cuento de hadas, pese a que aun Hiro-chan no hablaba con su padre. Por una parte podía entenderlo, yo no le agradaba a él, es decir, su papá era un sujeto de gran poder y por ende aspiraba a que su única hija terminara casada con alguien digno de llevar su nombre y ese obviamente no era yo. Sumándole, claro está, que yo era un chico universitario de 20 años en ese entonces y su hija una muchacha de 17 años, y si bien la diferencia no era mucha… había ciertas etapas que particularmente surgían por esas edades a las cuales rotundamente él no querría exponer a su primogénita; aunque no era como si a mí me importara mucho el hecho de algo como eso, bueno, de cierta manera sí, pero Hiro-chan aun no estaba lista, y no es que se lo hubiera preguntado, yo lo sabia sin necesidad de hacerlo.*****_

_**«**__No se cómo fue que el padre de Hiro-chan se enteró de que Hiro estaba saliendo con su hija. Inmediatamente vino a ver a mis hermanos y solicitó que él no trabajara en sus negocios, de no hacerlo, tendría que romper con los acuerdos que tenían. Mis hermanos no eran personas a los cuales les puedes decir que hacer, sin embargo, él representaba una inversión muy importante, así que decidieron, por el bien de los negocios, sacar a Hiro muy a pesar de lo beneficiosa que nos era su ayuda._

_La noticia le afecto de sobremanera, él realmente amaba pelear en ese mundo, y ahora como sin nada se lo estaban quitando. Además, le prohibieron a Hiro-chan seguir en su relación, pero ambos eran tan tercos que jamás se dejaron. Hiro trató de hablar con el padre de Hiro-chan pero nunca quiso escucharlo. Dada la negativa del sujeto, optaron por verse a escondidas… así fue un tiempo hasta que Hiro tomó una decisión que nos cambio a todos por completo._

_Llegó diciéndonos a Izan y a mí que recibió información sobre Shirohige, estaba buscando nuevos hombres, el problema radicaba en que debía mudarse a Osaka para poder conseguir el trabajo. Quedamos sorprendidos por la emoción que tenia de ir, incluso si eso significaba dejar a Hiro-chan. Su deseo por seguir peleando era tan fuerte que estaba dispuesto a sacrificar lo más preciado que tenía.__**»**_

_*****No quería tener que dejar a Hiro-chan y toda mi vida en Ishikari, pero sentía que debía ir a Osaka e intentarlo. Sabiendo lo apasionado que me volvía, Law e Izan decidieron venir conmigo, incluso Law se las arregló para convencer a Bepo de que también lo acompañara, lo cual significaba que dejaríamos a Hiro-chan completamente sola. Eso me preocupaba, aunque obviamente no le faltaría protección teniendo a su padre._

_Especifique poco sobre porque había decidido mudarme a Osaka, pero le prometí a Hiro-chan que volvería siempre que me fuera posible, que a pesar de la distancia y todo lo que pudiera ocurrir, yo iba a estar con ella hasta la eternidad, sin importar nada. Por supuesto que me dio todo su apoyo, incondicionalmente, aunque intuía mis verdaderos motivos.*****_

**"**_Claro que no quería que alguno de ellos se marchara, ¿pero qué podía hacer? No era nadie para impedirles el buscar su camino. Me fue muy triste, más porque sospechaba de la clase de cosas en las que se meterían y yo no estaría allí para regañarlos por sus estupideces, especialmente a Hiro-kun que era él más problemático de los cuatro._

_Lo último que le dije a Hiro antes de marcharse fue que lo iba a esperar ,y que yo únicamente lo amaría a él por el resto de mis días.__**"**_

_**«**__Le prometí a Hiro-chan que cuidaría que no le sucediera nada malo a Hiro, que lo protegería con mi vida de ser necesario. No solo porque era mí deber como amigo, sino que por el bien de ella, no quería volver a verla llorar como cuando murió su madre. Con esa promesa en puerta, Izan, Bepo, Hiro y yo nos mudamos a Osaka para comenzar una nueva vida.__**»**_

…

**'**_Estábamos todos frente a Padre, observando a los candidatos. Previamente habíamos investigado sobre ellos, no expondríamos a Shirohige ante una posible traición. Eran 20 en total, de ellos, solamente serían 5 los que se quedarían para formar parte del grupo. _

_Un requisito fundamental era el saber pelear, así que la última prueba era enfrentarse con alguno de las 16 divisiones. El primero en dar un paso adelante fue Hiro, quien era el más joven de todos los aspirantes. Inmediatamente Vista desenfundo sus dos espadas, mostrándose imponente, pero eso no lo hizo dudar y echase para atrás. Fue una batalla sorprendente, él tenía tanta habilidad como cualquiera de nosotros. No hubo un ganador, Padre decidió parar la contienda; Hiro ya estaba dentro__**.'**_

_*****Me asignaron a la segunda división de Shirohige, donde Ace apenas y tenía unos 6 meses de haber ascendido al puesto de comandante. Era un sujeto muy divertido, me recordaba mucho a mi mismo, teníamos gustos parecidos y principalmente en cuanto al combate se refería. Ace era una especie de motivación, yo quería llegar a tener el estatus que el poseía, nuestros rivales se referían a él como el novato estrella, un prodigio en el campo de batalla…y se lo merecía a pulso._

_Sin llegar a ser presumido, admitiré que no tarde mucho en hacerme de mi propia fama ante los hombres de Kurohige. La mayoría del tiempo éramos Ace y yo, no sé por qué motivo comenzamos a llevarnos tan bien, tal vez por la pasión que mostrábamos al momento de pelear, una que descubrí en él y otra que él descubrió en mí. Era yo, la nueva promesa de los hombres de Shirohige._

_Mi comandante me asigno como su mano derecha al mes de haber entrado, y juntos, éramos el terror del traicionero de Teach. Ambos pateábamos traseros a diestra y siniestra, el mejor dúo entre la familia de Newgate. Estaba muy contento, tal vez más que eso, porque había encontrado a un buen compañero, más aun, Ace era un gran amigo.*****_

**'**_La compañía de Hiro me hacía muy feliz, teníamos la misma edad, incluso estudiábamos lo mismo. No hay comparación con lo que Luffy y Sabo significan para mí, pero él no estaba tan lejos de serlo. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, tanto dentro de nuestros deberes como fuera de ellos. _

_Me había contado sobre su infancia, como perdió a su familia, que fue a vivir con su abuela; como terminó por irse a vivir a Ishikari y cómo es que conocía a Izan y a Law… entrando un poco más en confianza me confesó haber trabajado al mando de la familia de Trafalgar… ya decía yo que no era tan verde después de todo. Lo que si me sorprendió es que pudiera haber ocultado tan bien el hecho de que estuvo metido en eso y no logramos descubrirlo, eso solo dejaba en claro que quienes fueran esas personas cubrían de maravilla sus movimientos._

_En cierta ocasión, Hiro me invitó a pasar la noche en su casa, era la primera vez que iba a pesar de que teníamos más o menos tres meses de conocernos. Ahí conocí a Law, un sujeto serió, pero se notaba en sus ojos la experiencia de la vida. Charlamos un rato los dos en lo que Hiro se perdió haciendo quien sabe que cosas, mis conclusiones sobre el sujeto del gorro moteado: interesante.__**'**_

_**«**__Ya había escuchado hablar sobre Portgas, además Hiro no se lo sacaba de la boca, siempre presumiendo sobre lo bueno que era… cosa que no ponía a discusión. Él comenzó a frecuentar nuestro departamento, soportar a alguien como Hiro ya era en si un reto, ¿pero dos como él? Muy agotador, pese a eso, Ace era alguien agradable y dejando al lado su ocasional infantilismo, mostraba gran dominio en cuanto a estrategia y tácticas, centrado en su trabajo, aunque no era alguien que siguiera los planes a pie de la letra… en ese aspecto eran iguales esos dos, les gustaba improvisar ante cualquier situación._

_Hubo ocasiones donde me vi envuelto en sus trabajos, consideraba que ambos eran fuertes de sobremanera, pero eso no les quitaba lo estúpido y precipitado que ambos resultaran, después de todo, el motivo por el cual estaba en Osaka era para proteger a Hiro, tal como se lo había prometido a Hiro-chan.__**»**_

**'**_Hiro me había hablado también de alguien, su novia, Hiro-chan. Por cómo se expresaba de ella podía darme cuenta que la amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, lo cual me hacía pensar en mi reciente relación con la hermana de Nami, Nojiko. Yo no sentía todo lo que él describía cuando la mencionaba, indudablemente yo quería mucho a Nojiko, pero, si lo comparaba con los sentimientos de ese sujeto, sentía como si no fuera nada._

_También me sorprendió mucho que tomara con tanta calma el hecho de que Law, su mejor amigo, estuviera de igual manera enamorado de ella. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo y eso que Trafalgar carecía de prudencia cuando hablaba por teléfono con ella frente a nosotros, de hecho, contestaba el celular de Hiro cuando ella le llamaba, mi subordinado era alguien despistado en ciertas cosas, una de ellas era que siempre dejaba su móvil en cualquier lado. ¿Qué tenía esa tal Hiro-chan que podía tener a dos hombres como ellos bajo sus pies? ¿Sería una diosa encarnada? ¿Lo hacía muy bien? ¿Qué demonios era? Me causaba mucha curiosidad__**.'**_

_*****Todo estaba marchando bien en Osaka, había encontrado lo que tanto quería y aunque no me gustara aceptarlo, amaba formar parte de ese mundo, así que me esforzaba por hacer mi trabajo bien. Por otro lado, tenía a Hiro-chan, quien no puedo culpar por molestarse por no atender las llamadas telefononicas; cuando no olvidaba el móvil en cualquier lado, estaba ocupado rompiéndole la nariz a alguien o jugando con los compañeros de universidad en las horas libres. Pese a todo, ella nunca dejó de ser lo más importante para mí, ni por un segundo._

_Pero como no quería que ella estuviera molesta por no responder, comisione a Ace (quien siempre estaba conmigo) a que atendiera cuando ella llamara y yo no pudiera hacerlo. Le tenía confianza para encargárselo, además, a Hiro-chan le hablaba mucho de él, nunca le mencione su nombre… no sé por qué, pero ella entendía que era alguien importante para mí._

_Era una noche de insistente lluvia, perseguíamos a los hombres de Teach quienes habían incendiado una de nuestras bodegas en Suminoe. Ace en mi compañía y la de otros de sus hombres iniciamos una persecución hasta los muelles. La pelea fue dura, pero gracias a la habilidosa dirección de Hiken, resultamos victoriosos… y muy mojados.*****_

_-¡No puede ser! –Gritó Hiro mientras sacaba escurriendo el aparato de su chaqueta- ¡Olvide que traía el celular en la bolsa!_

_-Quítale la pila y ponlo a secar… tal vez funcione –propuso Ace._

_-No me perdonare si echo a perder el regalo de Hiro-chan –desarmaba con desesperación el móvil-¿tienes una secadora?_

_-¿Por qué tendría una?_

_-¿Sabo?¿Luffy?_

_-¿Por qué ellos tendrían una? –dijo con humor._

_-¡No me ayudas en nada!_

_-En todo caso, si no prende, tan sencillo como comprar uno nuevo._

_-De ninguna manera. Este es un regalo de Hiro-chan y es irremplazable._

_-Pues reza por que si funcione._

_-Ojala…_

**'**_Ese iba a ser el inicio de algo que desencadenaría algunos problemas entre los tres. El celular encendió para la fortuna de Hiro. El día siguiente al incidente de la bodega fuimos a clases como de costumbre, algunos compañeros decidieron jugar futball americano, necesitaban alguien para completar el equipo y Hiro decidió unirse, yo me quede y dejó sus cosas conmigo._

_El móvil comenzó a vibrar, le grite a él para que atendiera pero estaba muy metido en el juego. Dude en responder, aunque él me lo hubiera pedido, sin embargo, tenía mucha curiosidad.__**'**_

_-Hiro-kun –la voz sonó distorsionada._

_-¿Qué demonios? –Expresó al escuchar la extraña voz- Hiro no está disponible._

_-¿Por qué se escucha todo extraño? _

_Al parecer, con la lluvia, ambos auriculares se habían dañado._

_-Hubo un accidente anoche y el celular se ha dañado._

_-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó curiosa._

_-Soy un amigo de Hiro._

_-¿Dónde está él?_

_-Ocupado, haciendo… -miró como jugaba con los chicos- tarea._

_-Dile que lo llamaré después. Adiós. –colgó._

**'**_Esa fue la primera vez que hable con Hiro-chan, no noté algo en particular, ¿habrá sido porque su voz sonaba como un robot descompuesto? Quién sabe, esa chica no era nada especial, pero aun así tenía muy enamorados a esos dos.__**'**_

**"**_Me molestaba mucho que Hiro-kun no atendiera el maldito teléfono, pero él siempre había sido así de despistado. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, ya eran más de 5 meses que no lo tenía a mi lado, esperaba impaciente la llegada de las vacaciones de verano para que regresara a Hokkaido, aunque fuera tan solo durante 1 día, no me importaba, quería estar con él. También seguía en contacto con Izan y Law. Mi futuro médico personal era el único que me visitaba, supongo que porque también su familia seguía en Ishikari, lo hacia 1 vez cada dos meses.__**"**_

**'**_Hiro era un inconsciente total, de no ser porque me había pedido que respondiera ese teléfono (que me desesperaba que se escuchara todo horrible y se negaba a cambiarlo) no me hubiera dado cuenta de cuan olvidadizo era. Po razón, siempre, siempre, olvidaba el celular y Hiro-chan lo llamaba todos los días.__**'**_

_-Hiro…_

_-Está ocupado –respondió Ace sin muchas ganas._

_-¿Quién habla? –Era muy difícil distinguir las voces por el dañado aparato._

_-Su amigo, el que siempre responde._

_-¿Por qué siempre atiendes tu? _

_-Hiro dijo que lo hiciera._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_-No te lo diré –dijo con burla._

_-¿Por qué no? –se quejó._

_-Nada en especial…_

_-Eres tan… tan… -contuvo su rabia._

_-Que graciosa –liberó una risita-, le diré que se comunique contigo lo más pronto posible._

_-Es lo único que sabes hacer –terminó enojada la conversación._

**"**_Ese amigo suyo, me sacaba completamente de quicio, ya hablaba más con él que con mi propio novio. ¿A caso Hiro-kun se había cansado de mi? Eso era lo que me preguntaba cada vez que colgaba el teléfono. _

_Le llamaba todos los días, por la tarde y por la noche… siempre la misma situación; el chico que no quería decirme su nombre atendía por las tardes en un 80% de los casos y por las noches la probabilidad de que Hiro-kun atendiera era de un 60%. Comencé a sentirme sola…__**"**_

_*****La vida en Osaka estaba consumiéndome, me fascinaba poder desenvolverme con suma facilidad en el ambiente del bajo mundo. Mi experiencia aumentaba a niveles exorbitantes con cada pelea, Ace y yo éramos dinamita pura, imparables, dominando y sometiendo a los opositores de padre. Me estaba dejando llevar por ese frenesí, no quería detenerme, solo pensaba en seguir avanzando y avanzando… no me di cuenta de que estaba dejando de lado a Hiro-chan.*****_

_-Hiro-chan, hola._

_-Eres tu… -dijo con fastidio, era tanto lo que hablaba con Ace que ya podía distinguir su voz aunque estuviera distorsionada._

_-Vaya humor que te cargas._

_-Sí, bueno… llamaré después._

_-¿Hoy no vas a pelear? ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó inquieto._

_-No, nada –respondió meditabunda._

_-Hiro no está, pero… si quieres puedes hablar conmigo._

_-Muy amable de tu parte._

_-Hiro, él… se toma muy en serio su trabajo._

_-Lo sé._

_-Por la forma en que habla de ti, intuyo que te quiere mucho._

_-¿Te ha hablado de mi?_

_-Algunas cosas…_

_-No le creas todo –una risa discreta salió de su boca._

_-Te reíste –dijo feliz el moreno-, aunque se escuchó un poco raro por la bocina._

_-Le he dicho a Hiro-kun que cambie de teléfono unas mil veces._

_-No quiere, dijo que es porque tú se lo regalaste._

_-Tan bobo…_

_-Lo sé –rió alegre, seguido de la persona al otro lado de la línea-. Parece que ya estas mejor._

_-Gracias._

_-No hay de qué._

_-Llamaré más tarde. Supongo que… hablare contigo luego._

_-Probablemente._

**'**_Ese fue el inicio de una rutina diaria. Casi podía predecir la hora exacta cuando Yashiro llamaría. Al principio no hablábamos mucho, le preguntaba cómo estaba y ella hacía lo mismo, le decía unas cuantas cosas sobre Hiro, por que imaginaba que estaba preocupada por él. Después comenzamos a hablar de temas irrelevantes cuando soltaba una pregunta tonta al azar… era una chica interesante, soñadora, por lo que había logrado captar en nuestras conversaciones.__**'**_

**"**_No sabía mucho sobre ese chico, pero me hacía reír cuando me contaba las tonterías que llevaba a cabo con Hiro, también me hablaba sobre las cosas que hacía con Law e Izan. Era muy agradable el hablar con él, de alguna manera estaba llenando el hueco que Hiro-kun hacía cada vez más y más profundo. Pero no era solo por su ausencia, él realmente estaba llegando a interesarme… tal vez porque se le parecía un poco.__**"**_

**'**_Las llamadas seguían y seguían, tornándose más largas al poco tiempo… sin darme cuenta, ya estaba envuelto en el peculiar juego, incluso llegaba a sentirme intranquilo cuando era Hiro quien lograba atender el móvil por las tardes. ¿Por qué estaba sintiéndome así? Tan…celoso.__**'**_

_*****Descuide por completo a Hiro-chan, pero no me daba cuenta. Hablaba menos con ella que al principio, por lo general esperaba que fuera ella quien me llamara y no era yo el que lo hacía. Estaba muy ocupado enfocándome en subir peldaños en la escala del poder, me había obsesionado con la idea… ya era un poco tarde cuando me di cuenta, no podía culparlos__**.***_

**'**_Cierto día Hiro se quedó en casa a dormir, era mitad de semana y nos habíamos desvelado mucho la noche anterior, se nos hizo tarde y salimos apurados para poder llegar a tiempo a clases. Ese mismo día regrese temprano y dormí toda la tarde como una piedra. Caída la noche, un sonido familiar me despertó. La tonada del celular de Hiro resonaba con fuerza en mi habitación, al principio creí estar soñando, pero me di cuenta que no era así. La música seso y enseguida volvió a tocar, lo busque por todos lados hasta encontrarlo… era ella._

_No supe por cuantas horas hablamos, tampoco recuerdo concretamente sobre que o porque alargamos tanto la temática. Hubiera dado un brazo por escuchar su verdadera voz. No sabía su verdadero nombre, y no quería preguntarlo, así como tampoco ella sabía el mío, ¿la razón? Sencilla, era la novia de mi mejor amigo y yo… solo quien contestaba las llamadas en su ausencia.__**'**_

_*****Me detuve antes que pudiera saber que estaba ahí, escondiéndome tras la pared mas aledaña a él. El altavoz estaba encendido, posiblemente las bocinas ya habían llegado a su fin. No era una plática comprometedora, pero conocía bien a Hiro-chan, y a través de esa distorsionada voz podía notar los matices que llegaron a preocuparme. Ace ya no era alguien sin importancia en su vida._

_La sonrisa de Ace estaba puesta de oreja a oreja mientras hablaba con ella. Escuchaba la conversación, hablaban sobre cosas que ni siquiera Hiro-chan me había dicho a mí, ¿un perro? ¿Desde cuándo tiene un perro? ¿Fue a Sapporo con sus amigas y no me lo dijo? ¿Y por qué a él sí? Suspire profundamente y decidí salir de mi escondite. Ace me miró neutral, como si no estuviera pasando nada, ¿es que a caso no se daba cuenta? Me devolvió el teléfono y nos dejo solos… claro que se daba cuenta__**.***_

_-Izan, ¿Estas despierto? –Preguntó Hiro quien entreabría la puerta de la habitación de su amigo._

_-Sí, pasa. ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Quiero contarte algo –tomó asiento en sobre la cama, donde también estaba Izan._

_-Claro._

_-Sabes, creó que a Ace le gusta Hiro-chan._

_-¿Qué estás diciendo? Eso no es posible –dijo con desdén, no creyendo lo que el moreno le decía._

_-No estaría tan seguro._

_-Aguarda un segundo. Explícate._

_Brevemente le comentó sobre el encargo que había dejado en Ace, como fue haciendo a un lado a Yashiro por su ambición y lo largas que se habían tornado las llamadas al revisar los registros._

_-Es obvio que Hiro-chan también comienza a interesarse en él –Habló Izan._

_-¿Tú crees? _

_-Si no, dime ¿por que sigue llamando cuando sabe perfectamente que no contestaras?…_

**'**_Terminé inevitablemente con Nojiko. Porque no iba a quererla como debía, además, estaba otra persona en mis pensamientos. Le hablé francamente, sin decir nombres, ella lo entendió perfectamente; si algo admiraba de Nojiko era su madurez. Fue un alivio para mí que termináramos en buenas condiciones y conserváramos nuestra amistad.__**'**_

**"**_Supe que algo andaba mal conmigo cuando una tarde, en lugar de que Ace atendiera el móvil (como regularmente lo hacía) fue Hiro-kun; sentí decepción y… me asusté. No sabía que me estaba pasando, porque estaba pensando tanto en su desconocido amigo.__**"**_

**'**_Me sentía muy mal por lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo podía ver a Hiro?... Me gustaba su novia. Estuve pensando mucho en lo absurdo que era, ni siquiera la conocía, solo habíamos hablado durante un par de meses, pero en sí, no sabía nada de ella. Decidí que antes de ponerle fin a esos sentimientos, le contaría la verdad a Hiro.__**'**_

_-¿No están muy pesadas? –Le preguntó Ace a Hiro desde lo arriba de una escalera, mientras dejaba caer una caja de cartón._

_-No mucho –puso la caja en el suelo-. Ese cretino de Bramenko, cuando dijo que tenía trabajo para nosotros no imagine que fuera el mover estas cosas –se quejó al observar las grandes pilas._

_-Fue tu culpa, aceptaste sin preguntar –tiró otra hacia abajo._

_-Tú tampoco lo hiciste._

_Siguieron repitiendo la acción unas veces más, Ace pensando en cómo abordar el tema. Cuando finalmente se decidió, dejó de tirarle los objetos._

_-Oye Hiro, quiero hablar contigo de algo –dijo seriamente._

_-Te escucho –respondió en lo que acomodaba las cajas en el piso para hacer más espacio._

_-Es sobre… Hiro-chan._

_-No quiero saberlo Ace –dictaminó firmemente._

_-Pero es importante._

_-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?! –le gritó, sorprendiendo al pecoso._

_-Nunca fue mi intención… solo pasó._

_-Lo hecho, hecho esta –dijo con paciencia._

_-¿Por qué tomas esa actitud tan pasiva? Me molesta, lo mismo haces con Law –bajó de un brinco hasta su amigo._

_-¿Qué se supone que diga? –lo miró a los ojos._

_-Algo, insúltame, yo que se…_

_-Sí que eres un sujeto gracioso –rió._

_-Quería decírtelo de frente._

_-No harías algo tan cobarde. Estoy seguro de que no me traicionarías._

_-Nunca…_

_-Por eso no me atormenta. Te enamoraste y ya… a cualquiera le pasa._

_-Estamos hablando de…_

_-Hiro-chan, lo sé. Apreció nuestra amistad y no dejaré que se arruine por esto._

_-Me dejas sin palabras._

_-Una vez alguien me dijo que lo que está destinado a ser para ti, será tuyo no importa lo que pase._

_-Creamos en eso –sonrió el pecoso._

'_Después de eso dejé de contestar las llamadas.__**' **_

"_Dejé de marcar por las tardes.__**"**_

_*Dejé de olvidar el celular.*_

**"**_Las cosas poco a poco recobraron su curso normal. Hiro-kun fue más atento conmigo, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía la verdadera razón, tenía por primera vez un rival… y era su mejor amigo. Me fui olvidando de Ace… lentamente; después de todo, la persona a la que siempre había amado incondicionalmente era Hiro-kun.__**"**_

**'**_Me sentía un poco melancólico y feliz al mismo tiempo, por el cambio de actitud en Hiro me di cuenta que las cosas estaban mejorando entre él y su novia. Extrañaba esas conservaciones vespertinas, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, mi decisión había sido mantener nuestra amistad más allá de una mujer; pero era difícil… aunque lo supere en esa última llamada.__**'**_

_-Hola –respondió Ace un poco afligido._

_-Hola –musitó Shiro._

_-Hace mucho tiempo que no hablábamos…_

_-Un mes, más o menos…_

_-Disculpa si te molesta que atienda, es solo que Hiro…_

_-No –lo interrumpió apresuradamente-. No es ninguna molestia._

_-Bien, le diré a Hiro que te llame en cuanto termine de bañarse._

_-Gracias. Cuídate._

_-Hiro-chan… -la llamó antes de que colgara. No estaba 100 por ciento seguro de lo que iba hacer, sin embargo, era una duda que necesitaba quitarse de la mente. _

_-Dime._

_-Si yo… -hizo una breve pausa. Tomó aire para juntar valor- si yo te dijera que… me gustas, ¿qué responderías?_

_Las palabras del moreno la dejaron sin habla ¿debería de tomarlas como una simple suposición? ¿O realmente se lo estaba diciendo en serio? Se tomó su tiempo para contestar la pregunta._

_-Supongo que, diría que aprecio tus sentimientos, pero… yo amo a otra persona. Lo siento._

_-Justo como pensé –contrario a lo que pudo imaginar, su voz se escuchaba calma y hasta un tanto feliz-, dejo a Hiro en tus manos, se que los dos serán muy felices._

_-Cuídalo por mí mientras este en Osaka, por favor._

_-Descuida._

_-Supongo que ésta será nuestra última conversación ¿no?_

_-Así es…_

_-Algún día tal vez nos veamos… hasta entonces, desconocido._

_-Hasta entonces…_

**"**_Mentí, le mentí a él y me mentí a mi misma… si hubiera sido otro momento, no, mas bien, si hubiera sido otra persona, abría respondido lo que le dije sin tener que pensarlo, pero ciertamente Ace no me era indiferente… aunque tratara de olvidarlo por completo, siempre había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo. Estaba segura que amaba a Hiro-kun, pero, si lo amaba tanto como creía, ¿Por qué él había llegado a gustarme?__**"**_

_*****No tocamos más ese tema. Me hice el ciego mientras pude y solo había una razón para ello: miedo. Tenía mucho miedo de perder a Hiro-chan, aunque también estaba consciente de que todo podía pasar aun habiendo, entre comillas, solucionado el problema._

_Tenía un presentimiento en mi mente, motivo por el cual rondaban ciertas cuestiones en mi cabeza, estaba frente una bifurcación y debía tomar un camino, ambos muy buenos, pero totalmente diferentes. Me preguntaba muy a menudo que debía hacer en caso de que pasara "eso" ¿Cuál de los dos elegir? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo hacer para que ocurriese? Si llegara a pasar "eso"…*****_

_-No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo solo nosotros –dijo Law para los otros dos morenos._

_-¿Qué sucede? ¿A caso no crees que somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para lograrlo? –lo cuestionó el pecoso._

_-Sera una gran oportunidad, si la información es correcta, Teach tiene un pequeño centro de operaciones en esta serie de bodegas –dijo Hiro muy confiado._

_-Y si está ahí como afirman ¿no creen que estará bien protegido? No pueden lanzarse así a la deriva._

_-Deja de ser tan meticuloso, hay ocasiones en donde solo se debe de seguir el instinto –se defendió Ace._

_-Por lo menos deberías de pedir apoyo._

_-Para eso estas tu ¿No, Law? –Le sonrió Hiro._

_-Como quieran –dijo resignado mientras se acomodaba su Nodashi._

_-Le daremos un buen golpe a Teach esta noche –habló Ace en tono muy victorioso._

_-Andando entonces –lideró el paso Hiro, descendiendo de la colina._

_-Law –lo llamó Ace- Quiero que cuides la espalda de Hiro._

_-No tienes por qué decírmelo._

_-De seguro la pelea será intensa, sabes que él se deja llevar incluso más que yo._

_-¿Sabes dónde te estás metiendo? Portgas._

_-No hay de qué preocuparnos –le sonrió, siguiendo el paso de su compañero._

_**«**__Esos dos estaban completamente seguros de lo que íbamos a hacer, como tenían tanta confianza y a decir verdad siempre resultábamos victoriosos, traté de no preocuparme más de la cuenta._

_Según la información que Ace había recibido, la serie de bodegas cercanas al puerto de Minato eran comandadas por el grupo de Kurohige, el dolor de cabeza de Newgate y con el que Ace parecía tener un problema personal. Ese sujeto los había traicionado poco después de que Ace ingresara a trabajar para Shirohige, ahora se encargaba de sabotear todos los negocios de Newgate… decir que Portgas lo odiaba era muy poco._

_Se suponía que no debía de haber tantas personas dentro y que solo uno de los hombres más confiables de Teach estaría presente, Laffyte. Ambos querían sorprenderlos y así acabar con él, sin duda alguna sería una gran hazaña si la misión resultaba exitosa.__**»**_

_*****Law cortó el candado de la puerta principal con su Nodashi, aparte de excelente combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo era un extraordinario espadachín. Entramos a la primera sección de las bodegas, había alrededor de 15 hombres, los cuales cesaron sus actividades al vernos entrar. Rápidamente desenfundaron sus armas, nosotros buscamos protección detrás de los contenedores de metal que estaban a la vista._

_Tanto a mí como a Ace no nos agradaba la idea de tener que matar a las personas, tampoco el usar armas de fuego, sin embargo, había situaciones en donde era necesario el implementarlas, aunque por lo general usábamos nuestros puños, hiriendo de gravedad para dejar fuera de combate a los sujetos. Por otra parte, Law era menos "considerado" con sus rivales, desde que trabajábamos para su familia había sido así, tal vez porque le enseñaron a ser como ellos._

_El primero en salir al ataque obviamente fue Ace, aprovechando la inicial distracción que había generado, Law y yo salimos, tomando por sorpresa a nuestros oponentes; brazos y piernas rotas o dislocadas, tajadas al azar en zonas criticas, caída inconscientes por golpes en la nuca, costillas rotas, básicamente en eso nos basamos para enfrentarnos al primer grupo._

_Los refuerzos de ellos llegaron y nos vimos obligados a retroceder, no sin antes tomar algunas armas para nosotros. Gracias al cielo, mis dos compañeros eran unos maestros estrategas, rápidamente idearon un plan para sobrevivir a la oleada de individuos que comenzaban a llegar, sinceramente eran más de lo que teníamos contemplado._

_Disparamos a las tuberías de vapor que corrían por los laterales del cuarto, el gas comenzó a llenar todo, impidiendo la vista de largo alcance. Los tres nos posicionamos en zonas adecuadas, emboscándolos en tres direcciones. Acabábamos con uno y cambiábamos de posición, teniendo mucho cuidado de no ser alcanzados por alguna bala. Uno por uno los acabamos hasta dejar fuera de combate a todos. Salimos de la primera bodega.*****_

**'**_Law me dejaba sin palabra siempre que peleaba a nuestro lado, no por nada era nuestro mejor refuerzo. El filo de la hoja de su Nodashi partió elegantemente el arma que nos apuntaba recién pisando el pasillo que conectaba la primera con la segunda bodega. Corrimos por el estrecho camino hasta llegar a la entrada del segundo cuarto, obviamente nos estarían esperando ahí._

_No eran tantos como en la primera parte, pero obviamente no se trataban de simples obreros. De cuerpos grandes y corpulentos los 5 hombres de aspecto hostil embistieron contra nosotros sin dudarlo un segundo. Apenas y libre el primer golpe que uno de ellos me lanzo, rodé por el piso unos cuantos metros y me levanté enseguida para iniciar mi ataque. Eran muy fuertes, como lo esperaba. Mis puñetazos parecían revotar en su musculoso cuerpo._

_Cuando iba con todo contra uno, alguien me tomó del cuello, me asfixiaba y por más que intentaba quitármelo de encima no podía. Mi anterior oponente se acercó y comenzó a golpearme en el estomago, recuerdo aun vivamente esos golpes. No tenía mucho tiempo hasta que desmallara por el brazo que rodeaba mi garganta, así que debía hacer algo. Cuando el sujeto que me golpeaba se acercó lo patee con fuerza con ambos pies, el impulso que generó hizo que tanto él como nosotros retrocediéramos. Nos fuimos de espaldas y por fin logré liberarme. _

_Hiro ya había acabado con uno de los dos que tenia para él y a Law no le parecía ir tan mal. En ese breve momento que fije mi vista en Trafalgar algo me golpeó, haciendo que callera nuevamente al piso. El rival de Hiro lo había lanzado contra mí, ese golpe logró lastimarme las costillas un poco. Ambos nos paramos con dificultad, al parecer él había salido menos lastimado que yo. Tres sujetos se acercaban ante nosotros._

_Con el puño en frente se abalanzaron hacia los dos, esquivamos el ataque y corrimos hasta encontrarnos las espaldas. Si uníamos fuerzas podríamos acabar con facilidad uno a la vez. Hiro siempre sabía lo que pensaba, no necesitaba de palabras para entender lo que quería hacer al momento de pelear. Nos fuimos contra el del extremo izquierdo, aprovechando nuestra agilidad como dúo, me moví hasta su espalda golpeando su cuello, Hiro hábilmente le mostró porque sus ganchos eran tan reconocidos. Uno menos._

_Claro que Law también quería unirse a nuestra fiesta, ya había terminado con el suyo e instantáneamente se fue contra otro. Antes de que Hiro o yo pudiéramos acertar nuestro golpe un brote de sangre salió desde la espalda del sujeto, cayendo de frente contra el piso y revelando detrás de él la sonrisa tan peculiar del conocido "cirujano de la muerte". No hace falta decir que el último de ellos fue vencido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por los tres.__**'**_

_-Hay dos caminos –dijo Ace al momento que se detenía en la bifurcación del pasillo._

_-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Hiro._

_-Yo iré por la izquierda. Law y tú vayan por la derecha._

_-¿Crees que es buena idea el separarnos? –lo cuestionó Law._

_-Estamos a nada de atrapar a Laffyte, hasta ahora no ha sido un verdadero reto._

_-Algo sigue sin gustarme –se volvió a quejar el doctor._

_-Podemos hacerlo. Ace ten mucho cuidado, si encuentras a Laffyte avisamos –dijo Hiro._

_-Lo mismo va para ustedes._

_**«**__Hiro y yo seguimos nuestro camino, él parecía muy confiado por como las cosas habían resultado hasta el momento, además tenía una fe ciega en Portgas, así que si él decía que todo saldría bien creía en eso._

_Al final de alguno de los caminos estaría el hombre de Kurohige esperándonos, lo sabíamos, el problema era quién de los dos iba ser él que lo encontrara. Topamos pared y en cambio de una puerta encontramos un bajada hacía un subterráneo. Mientras descendíamos, por las paredes, parecía escucharse lo que era el mar chocar contra el muro. El túnel estaba iluminado tenuemente por alguna que otra lámpara. En cada paso me preguntaba qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo con Ace. Mala idea el habernos separado._

_El ruido del andar de alguien detrás de nosotros solo indicaba que nos estaban siguiendo, probablemente para acorralarlos. El pasillo no daba mucha apertura a que pudiéramos escapar o pelear adecuadamente, de hecho, ni siquiera podía blandir mi espada sin que inevitablemente chocara contra la pared. Tres hombres aparecieron por donde habíamos entrado, nos apuntaban con, no sé si decir exagerada o precavidamente, con una bazuca. Por supuesto que teníamos que rendirnos. _

_Nos llevaron al final del corredor, cuando abrieron la puerta nuestras caras de sorpresa no tenían descripción alguna. No era Laffyte quien estaba en ese centro de operaciónes, si no que era el mismo Teach en persona. Lo primero que me vino a la mente fue "una trampa", y los tres habíamos caído completamente en ella. Kurohige conocía muy bien a Ace y sabía por lo tanto que en cuanto se enterara que alguien de sus hombres tenia movimientos en Osaka iría tras él; lo estaba cazando, le tiró carnada y el muy estúpido la pesco.__**»**_

_-Esperaba que fuera Ace quien viniera pero mira nada más –dijo el gordo. Se echó a reír-. Tú debes de ser Hiro, el chico que tantos problemas me ha causado junto con Hiken._

_-Por fin nos vemos las caras. Diría que es un placer, pero, no es al caso –respondió mordazmente Hiro._

_-Ace te ha enseñado varias cosas –comentó un poco molesto-. ¿Y tú quien eres? –le preguntó al otro moreno._

_-Trafalgar Law –contestó en completa seriedad._

_-¿Trafalgar? Me suena ese apellido._

_-De los hermanos del norte ¿cierto? –se metió alguien de entre la multitud._

_-Vaya, vaya –dijo con sorpresa Kurohige-, no esperaba tener de enemigos a ellos…_

_-El que este en este lugar no tiene nada que ver con mis hermanos. Es voluntad propia._

_-Pues esa voluntad viajara en pedazos de regreso al norte –el gordo desenfundó una pistola y le apuntó._

_-No lo quieres a él –se interpuso Hiro en medio de los dos-, tus rivales directos somos los hombres de Shirohige._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo Hiro?_

_-No es tu pelea Law, no voy a dejar que te suceda algo._

_-Déjate de bromas, no necesito que me defiendas._

_-Oh que lindo. Pero no importa, igual los mataré a los dos. Al único que quiero vivo es a Ace._

_-Hiro, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en Shinjuko?_

_-Como olvidarlo –sonrió- me disloque el hombro._

_-Esta vez ten más cuidado –musitó._

_**«**__Me agache y con una patada al ras del suelo tumbé a Hiro, él rodo como tronco hasta un lugar seguro, yo escape apenas de las balas, refugiándome tras unos tanques. Algunos de los disparos me rozaron el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda, no estaba muy seguro de la condición de Hiro. Teníamos pocas posibilidades de salir de ahí, yo estaba herido y sangrando, además de que solo existían dos salidas: una que era por la que previamente habíamos entrado y la otra era una compuerta que al parecer conectaba con la bahía._

_Lo que parecía una explosión en la zona de arriba retumbo todo el sótano, ¿habría sido Ace? Quien fuera, le estaba muy agradecido por el breve instante de confusión que generó entre los hombres de Teach y él. Corrí hacia el tipo más cercano a mí, lo derrumbé y logré quitarle su arma, volví a esconderme un poco más cerca de donde Hiro estaba, desde ese ángulo podía cerciorarme de que nadie se acercara hasta donde él… lo que me preocupaba era que no había salido, tampoco decía nada._

_Dispararon hacia donde yo estaba, una y otra vez, pero no lograrían atravesar el muro que me salvaguardaba, entonces, rápido entendí que su objetivo real no era yo, si no Hiro. Escuché unos 5 disparos en otra dirección, estaba preocupándome en demasía._

_Las detonaciones cesaron cuando de nueva cuenta otras se hicieron presentes provenientes del lado donde Hiro se encontraba, por fin daba señales de vida. Logré salir para disparar yo también. Me estaba quedando sin balas, posiblemente me restaban alrededor de 4 disparos. Decidí moverme para llegar hasta Hiro. Agoté mis últimas municiones en el intento._

_Estaba sosteniéndose el costado izquierdo con la misma mano, la cual tenía un color rojo oscuro escurriendo, también había un charco de sangre sobre sus rodillas; perdía líquido vital muy rápido, posiblemente cuando escapamos por primera vez alguna bala termino por herirlo, pese a todo, tenía un semblante tranquilo.__**»**_

_-Hiro, déjame ver._

_-No es nada, solo un rozón._

_-De serlo no estarías perdiendo tanta sangre –trató de quitar la mano de su compañero pero él se lo impidió._

_-Hay que… concentrarnos en abrir la compuerta. Es nuestra… única oportunidad de salir –su entrecortada voz hacia alarde de la magnitud del problema en su cuerpo._

_-¿Te quedan balas? _

_-Un disparo…_

_-Suficiente._

_**«**__El botón que abría nuestra ruta de escape estaba a unos 12 metros de nuestra posición actual y favorablemente tenía un buen ángulo de disparo. Pero no todo era tan fácil, debíamos primero acércanos a la compuerta, que se localizaba a unos 7 metros de distancia, el problema radicaba en que nos era imposible de momento llegar hasta allá sin que nos dispararan, pues la zona estaba desprovista totalmente de algún refugio. _

_Una segunda explosión hizo alarde en el sótano, esta vez con mucha más potencia, tanto que el techo que cubría esa sección de la bodega comenzó a derrumbarse, las paredes se estaban cuarteando, señal de que no resistirían otro ataque más. Mientras todos nos tambaleábamos por la conmoción que, alguien o algo, estaba causando, aprovechamos para tratar de llegar a la compuerta._

_Hiro estaba muy herido, aun así resistía con mucha valentía. El techo seguía desplomándose, yo debía disparar al botón para abrir la puerta y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo alguien me empujó hacia un costado. Cuando logré recuperarme de la caída miré a Hiro debajo de un trozo de concreto, me había protegido al estar distraído cuando estaba apuntando._

_Corrí hasta él y con mucho esfuerzo pude mover el pedazo que había caído sobre su lado derecho, recibió un golpe muy fuerte en su espalda y el hombro. Intenté levantarlo pero su grito de dolor me hizo desistir. Y como si eso no fuera lo peor, los hombres de Teach se acercaron a nosotros. _

_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Ace y por qué no venía para ayudarnos? Apreté mis puños con mucha fuerza, no tenía ni una vaga esperanza de que pudiéramos salvarnos. Hiro con mucha dificultad se puso de rodillas a mi costado, mirando con sumo desprecio a Kurohige, quien a diferencia de nosotros, parecía estar disfrutando del espectáculo._

_Las dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo, no supe ante que reaccionar primero. El sonido de la puerta principal derrumbándose estrepitosamente o el sonoro disparo proveniente del arma de Teach. Por primera vez me quede estático, acartonado por todo lo que estaba pasando._

_Marco en compañía de Vista, Izou, Bramenko, Atomos, y Thatch entraron a la habitación, instantáneamente Kurohige supo que estaba en completa desventaja, así que ordenó a los hombres que le acompañaban enfrentar a los hombres de Shirohige y obviamente él escapó de la escena por un pasadizo escondido. Miré a Hiro en el piso, en un mar de sangre, inconsciente. Hice todo lo que estaba en mis manos hasta que al fin llegamos al hospital.__**»**_

_° Para cuando yo llegué Hiro ya estaba en la sala de operaciones, tenía un disparo en el hígado y en el riñón, también varias fracturas. Estaban presentes algunos hombres de Shirohige además de Ace y Law; totalmente indescriptible el semblante de ambos. Me quedé parado en un rincón, como todos, esperando que el médico saliera y nos dijera que todo estaría bien._

_Transcurrieron alrededor de unas 5 horas desde la entrada al quirófano, imaginaba en mi mente como era que aquellos dos se sentían por la situación en la que estaban. Me acerqué a Law para hablar con él, pero en eso el doctor hizo su aparición en la sala de espera. Hiro había perdido mucha sangre, además sus heridas eran graves, y a pesar de que la operación resulto exitosa, el estado en el que se encontraba era muy delicado y que posteriormente necesitaría otra operación… lo más desalentador fue cuando dijo que existía la posibilidad que no lo lograra._

_Sentí un hueco en mi estomago, como todos mis huesos parecían ser de gelatina, mi mente quedó en blanco por quien sabe cuántos momentos; cuando recobre la cordura lo primero que miré en la extrañamente helada habitación fue la dura mirada que tanto Law como Ace se dirigían, ninguno dijo nada y ambos tomaron caminos diferentes. Tomé asiento en una silla que estaba por ahí y clave mi rostro en mis manos… todo era una pesadilla._

_Ya había pasado un día desde el accidente de Hiro, él aun no despertaba, así que mi tención aumentaba con cada minuto. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, mostrándome algo que no había considerado hasta la fecha: Hiro-chan. Temblé con desesperación, ¿Qué le iba a decir? Simplemente no podía informarle que Hiro estaba al borde de la muerte. No contesté la llamada, inmediatamente después busqué a Law. Acordamos mentirle hasta que Hiro se recuperara.°_

_-¿Law, sabes algo de Hiro? –Preguntó con preocupación- Hace dos días que trató de comunicarme con él pero no puedo._

_-Tuvo una misión fuera de la ciudad, como fue todo tan deprisa olvido varias cosas –respondió tranquilo y natural._

_-Ya veo… ¿sabes cuando regresa?_

_-No. Pero espero que sea pronto –dijo con un tono de desasosiego._

_-Yo también._

_-Hablaremos luego. Es posible que no atienda todas tus llamadas, estaré algo ocupado._

_-¿También vas a dejarme? –Le reclamó. "dejarme" que palabra tan más acertada, pensó Law._

_-Nunca haría eso…_

___° En_ tarde del segundo día Hiro despertó, estaba muy débil y no permitían que pasáramos a verlo, por lo menos era una suerte saber que ya había despertado. Estaba tan cansado, prácticamente solo había dormido como 4 horas en total durante todo ese tiempo, aunque no solo era yo, Ace y Law tampoco de despegaban del hospital.

_Me preocupaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, sus miradas llenas de un sentimientos indescriptible cada vez que se encontraban, de sus bocas no salía ni una sola palabra para el otro, de hecho, todo el tiempo que yo había estado ahí, no se habían dicho absolutamente nada, ni por lo menos un reclamo. Figuraba en mi mente lo culpables que ambos se sentían._

_Por la noche una de las enfermeras que atendía a Hiro-kun vino hacia nosotros, sorpresivamente pregunto por mí, diciendo que Hiro quería verme. Mis piernas temblaron cuando pasé al cuarto oscuro, apenas iluminado con una lámpara en una esquina, un poco cerca de la cama de mi amigo. Me senté a su lado y tome su mano, el nudo en mi garganta se hizo presente pero resistí; verlo en esas condiciones era muy doloroso._

_Llevó su mano al rostro y apartó el respirador que cubría su nariz y boca. Miré sus ojos, que ya no me parecían tan azules como antes, lucían grises y opacos. Mi ser se inundo de tristeza ¿por qué él tenía que estar ahí y no otro? Escuché apenas audible que su voz susurro algo, pero no entendía. Lo sentí respirar un poco más profundo poniéndose de nueva cuenta el respirador, volvió a apartarlo y me sonrió apenas notoriamente. °_

_-Ne…cesito… un… favor –dijo Hiro, susurrando mínimamente audible._

_-Guarda tus energías, cuando estés mejor te hare todos los que tú quieras._

_-No…_

_-Hiro –Le llamó la atención._

_-Quiero que…Hiro-chan…se en…encuentre…con…Ace –terminó apenas y volvió a color el respirador._

_-¿Qué? No entiendo ¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido. Hiro volvió a quitarse el aparato._

_-Mo…moriré… y ella…_

_-Basta, no vas a morir._

_-No quiero… que termine… con cualquiera._

_-Vas a recuperarte y estarás con Hiro-chan de nuevo._

_-Ace… él puede…hacerlo._

_-¿De qué hablas? Déjate de bromas, no es el momento._

_-Nunca… se… enamorará de… Law –tomó aire-. Él es muy… realista…para… Hiro-chan._

_-¿Estas eligiendo por ella?_

_-Ocupa alguien… que la haga… soñar… ilusionarse…_

_-Pero…_

_-Y ese… es Ace._

_-Eso nunca pasará, cuando Yashiro sepa la verdad jamás podrá aceptar eso, aunque se haya enamorado antes de Ace, es una locura Hiro. Además, deja de darte por vencido tan fácilmente –lo regaño._

_-Prométeme… que… ayu…darás… a que… se conoz…can –cada vez le era más difícil hablar._

_-Hiro, yo…_

_-Pro…me…telo._

_-Saldrás de esta habitación, de este hospital, con vida y nos reiremos de las estupideces que me estas pidiendo –dijo en una mezcla de risa y llanto-. Pero lo prometo. Hare que Hiro-chan y Ace se conozcan algún día._

_-Gracias –susurró y volvió a sonreírle._

_° Tenía muchas emociones en mi interior, tantas que no estaba seguro de cual atender primero. Necesitaba que todo eso parara de una buena vez, terminar con la angustia que me consumía._

_Perfectamente recuerdo que hora era, acababa de verlo en mi celular, 8:37 pm. El médico que atendía a Hiro-kun se acercó a la sala, nos miró a todos antes de emitir su anuncio. Los que estábamos presentes lo rodeamos y escuchamos lo que tenía que decir. No hay palabras para expresar lo que sentí cuando lo escuché, fue como si todo se hubiera derrumbado a mí alrededor… Hiro había muerto._

_No sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar, me mantuve estático con la mente en blanco. En cuanto el médico se marchó, el caos contenido entre esos dos se desató con mucha cólera. Ace se le fue encima a Law, le dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que hasta yo pude sentirlo, lo acorraló en la pared sujetándolo por la camisa, nadie de los que estábamos ahí hizo algo al respecto ante la pelea. °_

_-¡Tenias que protegerlo! ¡Te lo dije! –Le gritaba Ace a quien tenía atrapado._

_-¡Fuiste tú quien nos metió en ese lugar para empezar! _

_Law golpeó también a Ace en el rostro, haciendo que retrocediera y sin darle oportunidad a que alzara la vista y sin importarle que también estaba lastimado le dio un golpe en el estomago que lo hizo caer de rodillas._

_-Tú eres su superior, ¿por qué no estuviste ahí?_

_-¿No eras tú el que siempre decías que cuidarías que no le sucediera nada a él? Confíe en ti._

_° Nunca había visto tanta ira en los ojos de Ace. Tiró al piso a Law y desquiciado como jamás pensé verlo dejó caer su rabia contra él, no dejaba de golpearlo, una vez tras otra sin piedad. Ni Thatch, Marco o yo se lo quitamos de encima, yo por mi parte seguía en Shock, no estaba razonando que de seguir Ace así terminaría por matar a mi amigo._

_Para nuestra suerte Sabo llegó en compañía de Luffy, los dos se apresuraron a separar a su hermano de Law. Ace quería aferrarse a su ex compañero para seguir con su descarga de frustración, pero Sabo lo abrazaba y no lo dejó llegar hasta él, en eso, Marco intervino también ayudando al rubio; por otro lado Thatch y Luffy se llevaron a Law. Ahí fue cuando ambos decidieron romper con la amistad que alguna vez se tuvieron._

_Obviamente Shirohige se encargó de todos lo necesario para preparar el funeral de Hiro, yo me tuve que ver como intermediario entre los hombres de Newgate y Law; acordamos que lo sepultaríamos en Osaka y no en Sapporo. Lo difícil venia a continuación… decirle a Hiro-chan la noticia. Law me dijo que él sería quien le informara. Previamente habló con el padre de Hiro-chan para que estuviera al pendiente de la reacción de ella, de todos, probablemente sería quien más sufriría por la pérdida de Hiro-kun. °_

_-¡Hola! –Coreó feliz- ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? _

_-Hiro-chan… -dijo con aflicción._

_-¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué tu voz suena tan amarga?_

_-En verdad lo siento mucho._

_-¿De qué estás hablando Law? No entiendo…_

_-Te fallé, ojala y puedas perdonarme…_

_-¿Fallarme? ¿En qué? _

_-Quisiera estar en persona para decírtelo, se que este no es la forma correcta, pero no puedo viajar hasta allá…_

_-¿Por qué andas con rodeos? No es usual en ti –dijo con preocupación._

_-Lo sé. Pero no es fácil lo que tengo que decir._

_-Estas asustándome…_

_-Hiro tuvo un accidente…_

_-¡¿Está bien?! –Preguntó alarmada._

_-Él… murió._

_-Déjate de bromas –rió nerviosa-, no van contigo…_

_En esos momentos, un hombre alto y robusto, con grandes patillas blondas entró a la habitación donde se encontraba ella. Yashiro miró a su padre y su rostro de completa seriedad, afligido mientras la observaba._

_-Dime que no es verdad, Law –pidió temerosa al ver los ojos llenos de preocupación de su padre puestos en ella._

_-El funeral será mañana por la mañana, decidimos que sería en Osaka._

_-Basta… -dijo con la voz quebrada mientras sus ojos se tornaban vidriosos._

_-Lamento no haber cumplido la promesa que te hice._

_La inusual aflicción de esas palabras hizo eco en el interior de Shiro, entendiendo así que, lo que su amigo le decía era verdad. Se dejó caer al piso, llorando desgarradoramente, su padre se acercó y se agachó a su lado para abrazarla. Nunca había simpatizado con ese muchacho, pero era el hombre del que su hija estaba enamorada, por tanto, conocía el dolor del que estaba siendo presa._

_-Calma, todo saldrá bien –le habló dulcemente mientras acariciaba su cabello- todo estará bien._

_**«**__Como suponía, Hiro-chan no vino al funeral. Posiblemente su padre no se lo había permitido, le causaría aun más dolor del que ya tenía el estar en esos momentos. Miré a Ace a pocos metros de mí, con el mismo rostro que de seguro yo también tenía… ¿Por qué Hiro lo había escogido sobre mí? Izan no sabía que había escuchado su plática con Hiro, aunque no escuche todo lo que él decía, pero por lo que si pude de Izan entendí de que hablaban.__**»**_

**'**_Una parte de mi se iba junto con Hiro, no despejaba mi vista de la fría lapida que tenía su nombre gravado. Fui el ultimo en marcharme del lugar. No había llorado desde que Sabo había enfermado gravemente y pensé que ya no estaría más con Luffy y conmigo. Dejé que el agua de mis ojos saliera y rodara libremente por mi rostro, que mi garganta se liberara de esa angustiosa aflicción.__**'**_

**"**_Pasaron 3 meses desde la muerte de Hiro-kun, me sentía muy mal por no haber ido a su funeral, pero no tuve el valor para hacerlo. Pasaba horas y horas recordándolo, recostada en el pasto contemplando el cielo, siempre terminaba llorando. Para mí Hiro-kun seguía con vida, al menos en mi alma y corazón, el lazo que habíamos forjado no se rompería con la muerte, yo seguía amándolo y él murió amándome a mí, por lo tanto seguí conservando nuestra relación. Así como mi madre seguía siendo mi madre, Hiro aun era mi novio aunque no estuviera mas este mundo.__**"**_

_**«**__Había visitado a Hiro-chan en vacaciones de diciembre, quería estar con ella en esos momentos tan difíciles. Lloraba mucho y eso me hacía sentir muy culpable. Le dije que regresaría a Ishikari para estar cerca de suyo, sin embargo, se negó diciéndome que estaría bien, que podía salir adelante ella sola. Acepte su petición y me marche de nueva cuenta a Osaka. _

_Para marzo volvía visitarla motivo de su cumpleaños, casi iban a cumplirse 4 meses del incidente. Me fue de gran alivio ver que Hiro-chan ya estaba más de ánimo, claro que había ocasiones en que le era inevitable soltar en llanto, pero, estaba bien._

_Aunque todo había resultado de esa manera, mis sentimientos por Hiro-chan no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, la seguía queriendo igual o más que antes, por lo mismo, hice algo que la molestó enormemente._

_Paseábamos por aquel sendero, el mismo en el cual la había conocido hace trece años, apenas iniciaba la primavera y esta vez no había hojas en el suelo. La tomé por el brazo sin lastimarla, obligándola volver en mi dirección, no pensé si estaba mal hacerlo o no, solo lo hice, la besé. Ella me apartó con rudeza después de salir de mi sorpresiva acción, por primera vez me miró con verdadera furia en sus ojos, pude haber detenido la bofetada que me dio, pero sentía que la merecía.__**»**_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Lo cuestionó muy molesta._

_-Un deseo reprimido._

_-¿Cómo te atreves? Después de lo que ha pasado._

_-Hiro-chan…_

_-Él acaba de morir ¿y tú vienes a esto? ¿Qué acaso no te importa?_

_-No dije eso –respondió molesto._

_-No puedo creer que te atrevieras a faltarle al respeto a su memoria._

_-Sabes bien que lo que siento por ti no cambiaria con nada._

_-No quiero verte –dijo por debajo._

_-Hiro…_

_-¡No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! –Salió corriendo- ¡Y no te atrevas a buscarme!–le gritó._

**"**_Por esa razón terminé peleada con Law. No había sido algo realmente ofensivo, pero en esos momentos yo seguía muy sensible por lo de Hiro, y el hecho de que hiciera algo como eso solo me hizo pensar en que él no valoraba la amistad hacia él._

_Pasaron un par de meses, tal como se lo había pedido, Law dejo de buscarme. Sabía que Izan de seguro le hablaba de mi, pero ambos nos negábamos a establecer contacto nuevamente. Estaba muy triste, más porque después comprendí que había actuado como una tonta, quería disculparme con Law pero también tenía miedo de que él no me aceptara de nueva cuenta._

_Para Mayo, antes de finalizar las clases, tomé la decisión de ir a Raftel en Osaka. Había dos motivos muy importantes por los cuales quería ir, uno era obviamente para buscar a Law y pedirle disculpas y el segundo y principal era estar para el aniversario de la muerte de Hiro. Hablé con mi padre, me costó trabajo convencerlo en dejarme ir, pero en el fondo entendía que hacer eso era algo importante para mí._

_Tenía mucho miedo de ir a Osaka, significaba mucho para mí, debía recuperar mi amistad con Law y pararme por primera vez en un lugar en el que no quería creer. Me resultaba muy difícil. Arreglé toda la documentación para mi intercambio y le pedí a Izan que buscara un departamento en el cual pudiera quedarme. No quería pisar esa ciudad hasta que tuviera forzosamente que irme.__**"**_

_° Hiro-chan me pidió buscar un lugar para quedarse. Estaba muy sorprendido de que decidiera venir a Osaka, lo cual, era una gran ayuda para llevara a cabo la petición de Hiro-kun. La hermana de Nami, Nojiko, se iría de intercambio entrando el próximo semestre, así que consulte con ella si podía aceptar a Hiro-chan, a Nami le encantó la idea puesto que no quería estar sola. No pudo haber sido más perfecto, pese a todo, si me lo preguntaban, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de emparejarla con Ace. Pero bueno, yo había prometido que haría que se conocieran, e inevitablemente, estando con Nami, conocería a Portgas, fuera de eso, no pensaba meterme más entre lo que llegara a pasar__**. °**_

**"**_Poco tiempo antes de irme, pensé mucho en lo triste que estaba y en que si podría superar del todo la muerte de Hiro-kun. Tomé la decisión de tratar de enamorarme de Law, le había prometió a Hiro que lo amaría solo a él y por siempre, pero algún día me vería forzada a necesitar alguien a mi lado, entonces, si tenía que elegir, podría ser Law… a Hiro nunca le molestó el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de mi, por ello, si lograba enamorarme de Law, no me sentiría tan culpable que querer a alguien más. Como último, antes de mudarme a Osaka, tatué en mi hombro derecho la letra H en honor a Hiro, quería tenerlo conmigo y que me diera valor para lo que fuera a suceder._

_Sin embargo, las cosas no salieron como yo lo planeaba cuando llegué a Osaka. Me encontré con esa pared: una problemática, fuerte, amable, azabache y de agradable olor. Cuando lo conocí a Ace me recordó tanto a Hiro-kun, su forma de ser, sus palabras… era con un recuerdo vivo de la persona a la cual yo amaba. Como no quería deshacerme de la memoria de Hiro-kun y Ace me la recordaba, comencé a acercarme a él, claro que con el tiempo me di cuenta que Ace no era mi novio, que aun teniendo un aire a él, se trataban de dos personas totalmente distintas, aun así me enamore; no del recuerdo que Ace me dejaba de Hiro, si no de él mismo… de Portgas D. Ace._

_Todo se volvió más conflictivo cuando me encontré con Law… no quería olvidarme de Hiro, necesitaba enamórame de Law, pero comenzaba a gustarme Ace. Pensé, ingenuamente pensé que podría controlarlo todo, pero no fue así. Estando con Law recordaba a Hiro, estando con Ace recordaba mi inclinación hacia Law, y pensando en Hiro me cuestionaba sobre mis sentimientos por Ace… _

_Al final herí a Law, me porte mal con Ace y traicione el amor que le había jurado a Hiro-kun. _

_Todo terminó en una sola cosa, nosotros cuatro, parados en ese parque… destrozando nuestros corazones mutuamente.__**"**_

Cuando por fin cada uno terminó su versión de las cosas, los cuatro quedaron brevemente en silencio, Izan pasó la mirada por cada uno, las miradas de Ace y Law estaban ensombrecidas y con gestos duros, Yashiro secaba sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-¿Por qué ninguno me dijo la verdad? –preguntó Shiro.

-No era fácil –respondió Izan.

-Tu sabias todo desde un principio y no me dijiste nada… -habló para Law.

-Enterarte del verdadero motivo de la muerte de Hiro solo te afectaría más, decidimos que lo mejor era ocultarlo.

-Lamento mucho en verdad haberte causado tanto sufrimiento –dijo Ace.

-Cuando te pregunte qué había pasado entre Ace y tú respondiste que no era de mi incumbencia ¿te lo parece?

-No odio a Ace, si eso te preocupa… él lo sabe –alzó la vista al pecoso. Shiro miró a ambos.

-Yo tampoco odio a Law –metió las manos a sus bolcillos-. Para no sentirme a un más culpable por la muerte de Hiro, eche la responsabilidad sobre Law, descargue mi frustración en él injustificadamente.

-Lo mismo va para mí. No es algo que acostumbre a hacer, pero, la situación en la que ambos nos encontrábamos era desesperada, nos culpamos el uno al otro para evitar más dolor. Fue mi culpa por no protegerlo como te prometí.

-También la mía, como su superior no debí arriesgarlo de esa manera.

-Nadie obligó a Hiro-kun hacer lo que hizo… yo no culpo a ninguno de los dos –sonrió a medias-. Lo que si me molesta es que no me dijeran sobre quien era Ace, tanto tú Law como tú Izan. Me dejaron seguir con esto a sabiendas de que…

-Si te lo decía –la interrumpió Law- ¿te hubieras enamorado de igual manera de él? –preguntó con dureza para Yashiro. Al no obtener respuesta prosiguió-. Claro que sabía la verdad, sobre lo que paso entre ustedes en el pasado, sobre que lo sientes ahora… pero si yo te hubiera dicho toda la verdad cuando nos encontramos o si Izan te la hubiera dicho cuando llegaste a Osaka, jamás hubieras permitido que ese sentimiento aflorara en ti. Te conozco, y sé perfectamente bien lo culpable que te sientes por enamorarte del amigo de Hiro. Así que no vengas a reprocharme el por qué no te dijimos la verdad.

-No seas tan duro, Law –le dijo Izan a su amigo.

-Yo tampoco dije nada a pesar de que comencé a sospechar de tu identidad cuando te vi con Law…

-No sé qué hacer –se abrazó a sí misma en lo que pequeñas gotas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Si pudiera traer a Hiro de vuelta para ti, lo haría… -comentó Ace. La miró brevemente antes de tomar la decisión de irse.

-Lo siento, es todo lo que puedo decir de momento –se disculpó Law antes de dar media vuelta y tomar rumbo.

El llanto en Hiro se hizo más profundo, se llevó las manos al rostro. Izan se quedó frente a ella, observando el dolor de su amiga.

-Izan –pronunció entre sollozos- ¿detrás de quien debería ir?


	11. Nuevo y retador, viejo y conocido

Tardé mucho en publicar, pero tengo mas de un mes con exámenes todas las semanas, vivo en la escuela de 9am a 7pm todos los días y al llegar a casa solo quiero dormir TwT ...

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegra tener su apoyo :D Gracias también a los lectores anonimos, un besoteeeee!

Bien, el cap no es muy largo pero decidí cortarlo hasta aquí por que me gusto el final...

Como ya casi estamos de vacaciones, espero poder subir el nuevo cap a mas tardar para el 27 de este mes. No se desesperen.

Les mando un beso del tamaño del mundo!

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin!**

* * *

Nueva vida

Nuevo y retador, viejo y conocido

Contemplaba el techo de su habitación en lo que pensaba sobre los acontecimiento del día anterior, se había enterado de muchas cosas de las cuales desconocía, y aun no estaba segura de cual de todas le había llegado a impactar más. Pero muy a pesar de todo, sentía un ligero alivio al respecto; Law sabía la verdad, Ace sabía la verdad y ella también, por ende, las cosas deberían de tomar un curso favorable. Como dijo el día de ayer, a ninguno de los dos culpaba por la muerte de Hiro, por ese lado esperaba que las cosas estuvieran calmas, sin embargo, quedaba el asunto "romántico" de todo, aunque para Yashiro ese tema era más que claro, incluso más que antes. No iba a amar a Law como él lo deseaba y definitivamente jamás se permitiría ni al menos un desliz con Ace.

Ciertamente no se lo había dicho a Ace de frente, debía pedirle que desistiera por el simple hecho de que él era además del superior de Hiro-kun, su amigo… aunque si lo pensaba bien, la relación entre Law y Hiro-kun no era muy distinta que digamos. Refunfuñó enojada, ese era un punto que le podía reclamar… si tan solo hubiera sabido la verdad antes no le habría dicho a Ace que le gustaba, «tan tonta», pensó.

Tocaron la puerta de su habitación, no tardó en responder que pasara. Nami entró y tomó asiento sobre el colchón a un lado de su amiga.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó la pelirroja.

-Si –respondió mientras se reincorporaba-. Es solo que no me decido en ir a buscar a Ace y hablar directamente con él.

-Debe ser difícil.

-Sabes… estoy feliz de saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas, de que Hiro fue feliz aquí en Osaka junto a ustedes. Siento que estoy cada vez más cerca de superar su muerte, aunque más lejos de olvidarlo.

-¿Y qué sientes por Ace?

-He conocido en tres ocasiones distintas a Ace, en todas me ha ayudado muchísimo –sonrió-, pero no puedo tener una relación de ese tipo con un amigo de Hiro, así que, prefiero conservar su amistad.

-Entonces iras por el plan de amigos…

-Un hecho es que me gusta, pero, no creó que sea justo para él u otra persona si no he olvidado a Hiro, aun lo amo y yo… no sé cuando dejaré de hacerlo.

-Suerte entonces, Ace es tan aferrado –se rió.

-Lo sé, ese es el problema.

-La famosa Hiro-chan –dijo pensativa Nami.

-Con respecto a Nojiko, yo no quise…

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias Nami, eres una gran amiga.

-¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? –sugirió.

-¿Ahora? No lo sé… ni siquiera sé donde está.

-Llámale por teléfono.

-Imposible, suficientes problemas tengo por eso. Además, no tengo su número, sabes que no dura ni dos semanas con el mismo.

-¿Luffy? ¿Sabo? Tienes esas opciones.

-Si dejo pasar más tiempo, posiblemente ya no tenga tanto valor de encararlo –bajó de la cama-. Iré a buscarlo a su casa.

-Mucha suerte.

Para ser otoño la noche estaba helada de más, no sabía si estaba temblando por el frio o por el hecho de que estaba dirigiéndose a esa casa a buscar a Portgas. Pasó la reja del jardín –que siempre estaba abierta, se paró frente a la puerta, sonrojada por la pena y el miedo, llenó de aire sus pulmones y tocó apenas para que pudieran oír. Escuchó como alguien sujetó la perilla del otro lado dispuesto a abrir la puerta, cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la mirada.

-Bu…buenas noches –tartamudeó Shiro.

-Yashiro-san, hola –contestó Sabo. Yashiro levantó la vista un poco aliviada.

-Sabo…

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ya casi anochece.

-Pues… es… está… ¿está Ace? –Preguntó con mucha pena.

-No, se fue desde temprano.

-Ya veo –dijo con desilusión-. Entonces creo que ya me voy…

-Espera, ¿te interesa mucho verlo?

-Obviamente, como si no supieras todo lo que paso –dijo con un puchero. Sabo rió del comentario.

-Si quieres te llevó a verlo, sé donde está.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos, sígueme –cerró la puerta y tomó rumbo a la cochera.

-¿Qué no escuchaste que dije "no lo sé"?

-Pero si viniste hasta acá, fuera para verlo ¿no es así?

-Bueno, si…

-Adelante entonces.

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Con mi padre.

-¡Con Newgate! –dijo sorprendida.

-Si…Ace está allá.

-¿Crees que pueda agradecerle personalmente todo lo que hizo por Hiro-kun?

-Por supuesto.

El edificio majestuosamente alto relucía como una estrella en la inmensidad de la nocturna ciudad, no menos de lo que un hombre de la categoría de Edward Newgate merecía. Bajaron del automóvil y en cuanto entraron a través de las puertas automáticas todas las recepcionistas se dirigieron al rubio como "Sabo-Sama", como el hijo del dueño obviamente tenía gran poder dentro de la edificación. Preguntó a una joven sobre la ubicación de Ace, inmediatamente la mujer respondió con tono muy "gentil" sobre lo que sabía del moreno, Yashiro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al escuchar la manera en que de labios escapó el nombre del moreno, de una forma tan propia como lo hacían sus compañeras de universidad. No solo en la escuela, también en el trabajo y posiblemente en cualquier lugar al que fuera, Ace siempre dejaba esa impresión en la población femenina.

Subieron al ascensor, según las indicaciones, el pecoso se encontraba en su habitación privada en el piso 29. Los ojos inquietos de Shiro se posaban sobre la pantalla donde de tanto en tanto la numeración aumentaba. Los nervios la estaban consumiendo, jugaba distraídamente con su cabello aguardando a que la puerta se abriera en el piso correcto.

-Luces bonita, no te preocupes –comentó Sabo al notar como acariciaba un mechón de cabello como si lo estuviera peinando.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó confundida, al notar lo que hacía dejó al instante de hacerlo-. Yo no…

-Lo sé –sonrió.

-Estoy algo nerviosa… tu hermano es alguien difícil de convencer.

-Cuando a Ace se le mete algo en la cabeza es muy difícil hacerlo entrar en razón, más cuando él piensa que está en lo correcto.

-¿Cómo crees que tome la idea de ser solo amigos?

-No lo sé, pero para eso estas aquí.

En esos instantes la puerta del elevador se abrió, habían llegado al piso donde supuestamente se encontraba el pecoso. Shiro siguió de cerca a Sabo en todo momento, después de recorrer el ala derecha del pasillo el rubio se detuvo frente a una puerta que mantenía en una placa dorada las iniciales PDA. Sin consultar con la castaña Sabo tocó la puerta, Yashiro lo recriminó con la mirada pero no pareció importarle, era un ahora o nunca.

-¡Ace! ¡Soy Sabo! –gritó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le respondieron desde adentro, obviamente era Ace.

-Necesito hablar contigo, ¿estás ocupado? Es urgente.

-¿Luffy está bien?

-Sí, no es nada de eso, ¿puedo pasar?

-No sé porque no lo has hecho, la puerta está abierta.

-De acuerdo –miró a Yashiro-. Adelante, es todo tuyo –dicho esto el rubio se marchó, tomando rumbo al elevador.

Temblando abrió la puerta del cuarto, estaba todo muy oscuro pero las persianas dejaban entrar un poco de la luz de las edificaciones vecinas, dejando un tono un tanto azulado el interior. Estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado sobre un acolchonado sillón negro, en una posición justa para contemplar la maravillosa vista que la altura del piso le ofrecía. Caminó lento hasta estar alrededor de un metro detrás de él.

-Ace –susurró muy despacio.

Girando un poco observó la silueta de Yashiro, apretó los puños pero no dijo nada. No era que se estuviera comportando como un cobarde, simplemente estaba conteniendo para sí mismo todo lo que deseaba decir y hacer en ese preciso momento. El silencio reinaba en el cuarto desde hace varios segundos. El moreno volvió a su posición inicial.

¿Qué hacer? Eso era lo que se preguntaba a diario desde que había comenzado a sospechar de la relación entre Hiro y Yashiro, y si bien, le había dicho a Law que no desistiría a pesar de la culpa, no estaba seguro de ello en esos momentos. Ver las cosas con objetividad resultaba muy complicado, más cuando recién se enteraba que su amigo había pedido que él mismo se encargara de proveer la felicidad de Shiro. Pero, ¿Cómo reclamar tal privilegio sintiéndose totalmente culpable por su muerte? ¿Con que derecho? ¿Con que cara?

-¿Ace? –preguntó ante la negativa de respuesta.

-Sabo y tú se están volviendo un poco cómplices ¿no? –dijo con tono bromista.

-Pues… un poco, puede ser.

El pecoso volvió a callar, se encorvó un poco y apoyó sus codos sobre sus muslos, soltando escuetamente sus manos al aire, suspiró cansado por darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Quien lo diría, alguien como Portgas D. Ace dudando de una resolución a un problema, pero bueno, era entendible, después de todo, no podía hacerlo a su manera… a los golpes.

Yashiro se acercó, arrodillándose frente a él. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir, así lo hubiera ensayado mil veces, aun si se había repetido hasta el cansancio que detendría las cosas entre los dos, era muy complicado. Tomó las manos de Ace entre las suyas, tibias como lo esperaba. De nuevo el mismo cuestionamiento en su mente; Si seguía queriendo a Hiro-kun ¿Por qué Ace la hacía sentir de esa manera?

-No tienes por qué castigarte de esta manera, no ha sido tu culpa lo sucedido –Habló con suavidad Shiro para tratar de convencerlo.

-No lo digas solo para animarme. Sabes los hechos, así que debes juzgar razonablemente. Sin compasión.

-¿Piensas que lo digo solo por lastima?

-Lamento tanto el haberte hecho llorar –soltó una de sus manos y acarició el rostro de Shiro.

-Me has hecho llorar, no lo niego –lo miró a los ojos-, pero no por el motivo en el que estas pensando.

-A menudo actúo sin pensar, esa noche lamentablemente tome una mala decisión.

-Quiero que te quede muy en claro esto –se puso de pie, el moreno la siguió con la vista-. No culpare ni a ti ni a Law de la muerte de Hiro-kun. Es más que obvio que me duele en lo más profundo su perdida, pero, él fue feliz mientras estuvo aquí, con ustedes. Por ello, he superado el hecho de que… no estará más conmigo. Aunque eso no significa que he dejado de sentir amor y cariño hacia su persona.

-Lo habías dicho, después de todo, que tienes una relación con alguien…

-Yo no he roto ese lazo.

-He ahí otro problema –hizo una mueca mientras se tiraba al respaldo del sillón.

-Supongo que sabiendo quien soy te será más fácil el olvidar todo lo que paso entre nosotros. Y no solo hablo de la actualidad.

-Podre entender tu perdón hacia la muerte de Hiro. Pero no me pidas que me olvide de una persona de la cual me he enamorado en tres ocasiones diferentes.

¿Qué a caso Law le había dado un curso rápido de sinceridad? Sus mejillas se tornaron escarlatas ante las palabras de Ace, ¿tres veces? Si lo recordaba bien, él había mencionado que su primer beso fue algo muy especial, mismo que iba por cuenta de Shiro.

Lo sabía, no iba a aceptar con facilidad la propuesta de ser amigos, aunque ni a ella misma le fuera tan descabellada la idea de ser algo más, pero no, las cosas no iban a ser así. Por mucho que le gustara, para ella, el dueño de su corazón seguía siendo Hiro. Cerró los ojos y tomó asiento junto a Ace.

-Seamos amigos, es lo mejor –dictaminó con firmeza.

-No quiero –le reprochó.

-¿Cómo es posible que piense en tener algo con un amigo de Hiro? –lo regañó.

-¿Qué hay de Law? ¿Acaso no son amigos también? –preguntó enojado.

-Eso es diferente, a él lo conocí desde hace mucho tiempo atrás antes que Hiro.

-Que excusa tan más barata.

-No es una excu….

-Lo es –interrumpió tapándole la boca con la palma de su mano-. ¿Te gusta Law? –dejó que respondiera.

-No hay nadie que me guste.

-Dijiste que yo te gustaba en la fiesta de Vivi –la miró de mala gana.

Yashiro hizo un mohín, había olvidado esa pequeñísima confesión, de haber sabido la verdad antes jamás lo hubiera hecho.

-Eso… yo… pues… -no sabía que decir.

El nerviosismo era evidente en su rostro, Ace sonrió ante los avergonzados gestos de la castaña, ya sabía bien que no lo admitiría de buenas a primeras.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, el pecoso se recostó sobre las piernas de Shiro, dejando descansar su cabeza en ellas. Ella no opuso resistencia, dejó que se acomodara a placer en su cuerpo.

-¿Sigues amando a Hiro tanto como antes?

-Lo amo. Por esa razón no puedo tener algo contigo o alguien más –le dijo mientras acomodaba los cabellos azabaches del moreno de su rostro. Esos preciosos ojos negros la miraron inquietos desde abajo.

-En ese caso, necesito que me ames aun más a mí.

-Ace…

-Se que no olvidaras a Hiro. Tampoco quiero que lo hagas. Pero a cambio, te pido que…

-No cambiaras de opinión ¿cierto?

-No dejare que huyas, así que tampoco huiré de lo que siento por ti.

-¿Qué tan seguro estas de que claudicare de mi posición?

-Más bien, confío en que así sea.

Sonrió para él y le devolvió el gesto inmediatamente. Ace cerró los ojos al momento en que los dedos de Yashiro se pasearon por sus mejillas, delineando cada parte de su rostro, Ace era real, entonces ¿Por qué aferrarse al pasado? Obviamente seguía sintiendo algo muy especial por Hiro, sin embargo, lo que sentía por Ace distaba mucho de un simplemente gustar… pero si él no hubiera sido el amigo de Hiro-kun ¿hubiera aceptado la oportunidad? O es que simplemente estaba usando como pretexto esa conexión para alejarse de él.

Poco a poco las pequeñas gotas de lágrimas se fueron cayendo presas de la gravedad, deslizándose dolorosamente sobre su rostro, dejando el característico sabor saldo una vez que llegaban a su boca. El ligero sollozo de Shiro llamó la atención de Ace, se reincorporo a su lado sin saber exactamente qué hacer, ella se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar aun más.

El moreno la llamó por su nombre, al instante y de una manera casi brusca rodeó a Ace con los brazos mientras escondía su llanto en el pecho él. Ace suspiró y la abrazo de igual manera, moría de ganas por preguntarle la razón por la cual lloraba, pero muy probablemente como respuesta solo obtendría más lagrimas. Acarició su cabello con una de sus manos, esperando a que fuera ella misma quien se calmara.

Con pereza se levantó del lugar donde estaba acostada, se sentía un poco desubicada, además le dolía la cabeza. Sentada desde arriba del sillón, justo enfrente se encontraba Ace, dormido acostado con un gesto un poco infantil, y si imaginaba su antigua posición antes de despertar muy seguramente había estado ella dormida sobre el moreno. Intentó levantarse rápido, pero sus piernas estaban entumidas, lo cual la llevó como consecuencia a que cayera al piso. Ante el sonido del impacto el pecoso despertó, encontrándose con Shiro tirada en el suelo.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó todo adormilado.

-Eso me dolió… -dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso y sobaba su cadera.

-¿Por qué estas en el piso? –dijo antes de bostezar y estirarse.

-¡Ya es de día! –gritó al ver la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana.

-Eso parece…

-¿Cómo es posible que haya pasado esto? –se puso de pie.

-¿Me estas ignorando?

-¿¡Por qué no me despertaste!? –lo señaló con el dedo.

-Parecías muy agusto dormida. Tampoco pensé que nos dormiríamos toda la noche.

-Aprovechado –dijo por debajo. De seguro había dormido abrazado de él durante toda la noche.

-¿Quieres desayunar? Voy a pedir algo.

-Ya que estoy aquí, supongo que puedo aprovechar la invitación.

Ace hizo una llamada desde el teléfono de la habitación, tan solo tuvo que decir "lo de siempre" y colgar. ¿El edificio era un hotel o unas oficinas de trabajo? Igual con el poder de Newgate bien podría ser un aeropuerto si se lo proponía. Yashiro miró a su alrededor, percatándose de todo lo que no había podido durante la noche, al parecer la habitación era exclusiva para el descanso del moreno; un mini bar, una pequeña sala (donde justamente estaban), al fondo una cama… seguía observando pero en su recorrido un pequeño detalle llamó enormemente su atención.

-¿¡Por qué te estás quitando la ropa!? – Gritó ofuscada mientras muy cómodamente el pecoso terminaba de sacarse la camisa por arriba de la cabeza.

-Voy a darme un baño en lo que llega la comida –respondió como sin nada.

-Pues ve y desnúdate en el cuarto de baño, no aquí… -volteó en otra dirección.

-Como vivo con hombres estas cosas no suelen preocuparme.

-Si, como sea, solo vete –dijo con desdén, combatiendo contra sus ganas de voltearlo a ver.

-Despertaste de mal humor.

Mientras aguardaba a que saliera buscaba su celular en sus bolsillos, pero no se encontraba ahí. Siguió buscando en la superficie de su improvisada cama; nada, el piso tampoco daba señas de que estuviera regado por ahí. Pasó la mano por las coyunturas del sillón, por fin, ¿Cómo demonios había acabado metido ahí? En fin, el aparato estaba apagado, lo encendió. Una vez que hubo iniciado su cara palideció… mensaje de texto, contacto: Trafalgar Law, asunto: No llegues tarde.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar que había quedado de verse con Law esa mañana? ¿Qué iba hacer ahora? Eran alrededor de las 9:30 y la cita era a las 10, además, tal como lo había especificado el moreno ¡Odiaba que llegaran tarde a un compromiso! Lo peor del caso era que si llegaba a enterarse de que pasó la noche con Ace muy de seguro iría para cortarle la cabeza, y claro que ni se diga de Ace al enterarse de que iba a verse con Law. Golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Ace desde un costado.

-Más o menos –respondió mirando el celular-. Oye Ace…

Definitivamente no tenía sentido de la decencia, o tal vez lo hacía a propósito, porque tenía ese ventajoso, maravilloso y bien definido cuerpo. Ace sabía lo que tenía a su favor y lo ponía en juego… eso era lo que Yashiro quería pensar, pero las razones posiblemente eran otras, coronando en primer lugar la ocasional inocencia del moreno.

El pecoso arqueó una ceja ante el anonadado rostro de la castaña, no dijo nada y se limitó a seguir secando su cabello distraídamente con la pequeña toalla en su mano, si, igual de diminuta que la que tenía rodeando su cintura.

Fuerza de voluntad era lo que necesitaba para regresar la vista al móvil y dejar de apreciar de pies a cabeza al hombre que tenia al frente suyo. Ace dio un paso acercándose más a ella, su corazón palpitó con aun más velocidad, las gotas de agua resbalaban juguetonamente sobre su torso… no había ser humano capaz de resistir a semejante divinidad.

Justo cuando sus pensamientos iban a devorarla y hacerla perder la cordura tocaron la puerta. Ace, quien la había estado observando todo el tiempo, alzó la vista y en dirección a la entrada y dio permiso a que ingresaran. Yashiro giró para ver de quien se trataba.

No, claro que no podía culparla por tener esos colores en el rostro y poner ese semblante de boba, sin embargo, a su parecer, no tenía ningún derecho de siquiera ver fortuitamente al moreno. La chica tartamudeó al hablarle, la simpática sonrisa de hiken casi la hizo desmayarse. Yashiro endureció su mirada, esa mujer ya no tenía ningún negocio en la habitación, su único trabajo era dejar la comida y eso ya lo había hecho. Se levantó enojada desde el piso y con toda la amabilidad que su enfurecido ser le pudo dotar, le pidió a la joven que abandonara el cuarto y los dejara solos. De mala gana la mujer salió, no sin antes dirigirle de nuevo una mirada al cuerpo de Ace, aun mas furiosa Shiro azotó la puerta.

-¿Eso es lo que haces para que te traten tan bien? –Le recriminó. Ace parpadeó un par de veces sin entender el arranque de ira de Shiro.

-¿Perdón? –dijo perplejo.

-Te prohíbo Portgas D. Ace que vuelvas a dejar que alguna mujer te observe en tales condiciones –lo señaló con el dedo mientras mantenía una voz de lo más colecta.

-Olvidé la ropa sobre la cama….

-No me importa el motivo –siguió regañándolo.

-¿Estas celosa? –preguntó con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-Cla…claro que… no. Tan solo…

-¿Tan solo?

-Vete a vestir de una vez por todas.

-Me peleas por desvestirme y me peleas por vestirme…

-Tan solo quiero que te desnudes fuera de mi rango visual y que lleves puesta ropa decente cuando quieras hablar conmigo ¿es mucho pedir? –se cruzó de brazos. Completamente inevitable no mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

-Pero viéndote de cerca no parece molestarte tanto –sonrió ante su obvia deducción.

-En mi defensa diré que… que… -no había excusa para lo innegable.

-¿Y bien?

-Solo tienes buen cuerpo, eso cubre mucho de tus defectos –respondió con indiferencia.

-Me haces un cumplido y me insultas en la misma oración… vaya…

-¿Podemos terminar con esta charla tan tonta?

-Es divertido hacerte enojar.

-¡Cállate y vístete! –le arrojó un pequeño cojín, el cual fue esquivado por el moreno.

-Si… ya voy –dijo desganado mientras daba media vuelta.

Yashiro lo siguió con la vista hasta que ingresó de nueva cuenta en el cuarto de baño, debía asegurarse que entrara con absolutamente toda la ropa en mano y saliera con ella puesta. Bajó la vista a su celular, faltaban 10 minutos para su cita, comenzó a teclear un mensaje y justo cuando estaba a punto de enviarlo una llamada entrante apareció en la pantalla.

-Law –dijo temerosa en voz queda.

-¿Vienes ya en camino?

-Sí, bueno, estaba por enviarte un mensaje…

-Te dije perfectamente que no tenía tiempo, que si querías hablar llegaras puntual –la regañó. Si, Law odiaba la impuntualidad.

-Estoy cerca de donde acordamos, pero llegaré en unos quince minutos, por favor no te molestes –caminó a la puerta de entrada.

-No esperaré mucho.

-Ya lo sé, no me sigas recriminando… te veo en unos momentos.

Colgó el teléfono. Lo sentía mucho por Ace, pero, lo de Law también era importante. En una mesita en la esquina se encontraba un block de notas, dejó un recado sobre el carrito con la comida; "Tuve que irme, gracias por todo".

Salió en pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul, miró en toda la habitación pero no parecía haber señas de la castaña. Se acercó en donde aguardaba su preciado desayuno, encontrándose con la nota, frunció el ceño y salió de ahí.

Parado frente a la puerta de metal hizo un mohín, sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, no tuvo que esperar mucho a que atendieran.

-Ace-San ¿se le ofrece algo?

-Ginju, dime quien va en el elevador 3.

-Déjeme ver… -pausó un momento- es una chica.

-¿Puedes detener el elevador en el siguiente piso? –pidió viendo los números descender.

-¿He?... digo, si claro.

-Gracias –colgó. Piso 15, claro que no la iba a dejar escapar.

Dejó de sentir el movimiento descendente de la maquina, puso una cara de espanto ¿Cómo le podía estar pasando eso precisamente a ella? Apretó el botón de emergencia, con la esperanza de que alguien atendiera. Los minutos corrían y nada parecía pasar, el aire estaba sofocándose. Justo cuando las cosas no podían ser peores, Law la llamó de nueva cuenta.

-¿Aun te falta mucho? –preguntó el ojigris.

-No vayas a molestarte, pero creó que llegare un poco más tarde –le dijo mientras presionaba furiosamente el botón de emergencia una y otra vez.

-¿En dónde te encuentras?

-Estoy cerca… lo que pasa es que tuve que hacer unas cosas temprano y perdí la noción del tiempo. Discúlpame.

-Dime en donde estas, iré a buscarte.

-No te molestes, todo está bien… -respondió nerviosa.

En eso la puerta del elevador se abrió, Yashiro suspiró feliz… momentáneamente. Del otro lado estaba esperándola Ace, con una sonrisa que delataba el hecho de que él era el culpable de su retraso. Inmediatamente colgó el teléfono, el moreno abordo el elevador, cerrándose las puertas a su paso.

-No es muy educado dejar de esa manera a alguien que te invita a desayunar.

-Si… lo sé, pero es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer –sonrió fingidamente.

-¿Y eso es?... –Arqueó una ceja.

-No te incumbe, Ace…

-¿Es a caso lo que imagino?

-¿Qué es lo que imaginas? –preguntó temerosa.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el celular de Shiro comenzó a sonar, lo movió un poco para observar de quien se trataba, efectivamente era Law. Se quedó observando el aparato hasta que dejó de sonar. La perspicacia de Ace no se hizo esperar una vez que la música del celular anunciaba una segunda llamada.

-¿No vas a responder? –preguntó muy curioso.

-¿Qué hago? Si Law llega a enterarse, si Ace se entera…. ¡demonios! –pensó.

-¿Y?

-Espero tener suerte –se dijo a si misma antes de atender la llamada.

-Dime que está sucediendo –exigió en tono irritado, Law.

-Nada, ya te lo dije, solo espera por favor –habló muy bajo, para evitar que el pecoso escuchara debidamente.

-¿Por qué cuchicheas? –preguntó Law.

-Podemos por favor hablar de esto más tarde…

-Tenlo por seguro.

-¿Por qué hablas entre dientes? –la cuestionó Ace, muy audiblemente. A Shiro se le pusieron los pelos de punta, solo tenía la esperanza de que Law no distinguiera la voz de Portgas.

-Te…te veré en unos instantes –se apresuró a decir Yashiro.

-Hiro, ¿a caso estás con…. –conocía muy bien ese matiz, Law estaba furioso.

-Puedo explicarlo, Law…

Sus ojos quedaron en blanco ante el tonto descuido, dirigió su mirada hacia Ace, quien tenía el ceño fruncido… justo lo que no quería que sucediera estaba pasando. Shiro quedó petrificada cuando la mano de Ace tomó su celular y se lo llevó al oído. Pasó saliva pesadamente al verlo abrir la boca.

-Buen día Law –ironizó lo más que pudo.

-Lo era hasta que tu voz resonó en mis oídos –respondió mordaz.

-Me alegro. Seré claro. No tengo intenciones de permitir que Yashiro se reúna contigo.

-¡Ace! –Gritó Shiro en reclamo.

-Ya lo veremos. Estoy a unos pasos de su ubicación. Imagino están donde Shirohige.

-¿Quieres un enfrentamiento? –sonrió divertido.

-No pretendo postergarlo más…

-Aguardare por ti entonces. Es el único motivo por el cual desearía verte, para patear tu trasero de una vez por todas.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡Basta! –le arrebató el teléfono al pecoso-. Law, déjate de bromas ¿quieres?

-Es inevitable –terminó la llamada.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el primer piso, Ace salió primero, sin decir nada. Yashiro lo siguió de cerca. ¿Cómo iba a detener a esos dos? ¿Por qué tenían que haber terminado las cosas así? El pecoso se detuvo casi para llegar a la puerta, recargado contra el muro del recibidor.

-Ace… esto es muy absurdo –le dijo Yashiro.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas a verlo? –le reclamó.

-No tengo por qué decirte todo lo que hago. Además, iba a decirle exactamente lo mismo que te dije anoche a ti: que no quiero nada que ver con él.

-Mentira –chasqueó en lo que le volteaba la cara.

-Te comportas como un niño.

-¿Tan importante es Law para ti?

-Claro que si –respondió sin titubear, muy a pesar de lo que él pudiera pensar.

-¿Más que yo? –volteó a verla.

Esa pregunta si que no se la esperaba, ¿Quién era más importante en su vida? ¿Law o Ace? Por supuesto que ambos eran importantes y decidir entre uno u otro nunca paso por su mente. Se mordió el labio inferior de frustración, solo la gruesa voz proveniente de otra dirección hizo que reaccionara.

-Y bien ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? –preguntó Law desde la puerta.


	12. Aquello por lo que vale la pena luchar

Una disculpa por tardar dos días más del acordado, me enfermé y aun no había terminado este cap… pero lo bueno es que aquí esta : )

Muchas gracias por todos sus bellos comentarios y perdonen por esta vez no contestarlos U_U

Les mando muchos besos y nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Aquello por lo que vale la pena luchar

Recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta podía escuchar el refunfuñar proveniente de Ace, cruzado de brazos y mirando con rabia al ojigris que se encontraba sentado cómodamente en el kotatsu al lado de ella. No quería despegar ni un solo segundo su vista del doctor.

La mueca de disgusto sobre sus labios mantenía un particular significado, esos ojos negros estaban clavados en él desde hace buen rato. Pero no era su culpa, la castaña decidió por cuenta propia tomar el lugar donde estaba. Debía de admitir que lo estaba disfrutando. Law levantó su mano y la llevó a la cabellera de Shiro, acomodando sus cabellos detrás de su oído, ella no dijo nada, tan solo suspiró cansada al escuchar el puño del pecoso chocar con coraje contra la pared.

-¿Podemos intentar llevarnos bien? –preguntó con mucha resignación la chica.

-Imposible –respondió Law al momento que dirigía su mirada al moreno.

-¿Por qué no te marchaste con los chicos? Trafalgar –Reprochó Ace.

-Por el mismo motivo por el cual tu no fuiste tampoco, Portgas.

-Basta ya –dijo Yashiro ya totalmente desganada-. Se la han pasado peleando desde que llegamos.

-Mentira, ya lo hacíamos incluso antes de llegar –habló con humor el pecoso.

-No le pongas más leña al fuego ¿Quieres Ace? –Se levantó de su lugar.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Law.

-Saldré un momento, ya estoy cansada de ustedes dos…

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y se recargó sobre ella mientras dirigía su vista al cielo estrellado, ¿Cómo habían acabado las cosas así?

…

La conmoción por pensar en una respuesta la dejó paralizada, simplemente no podía decir un solo nombre. Los dos eran importantes, tal vez podría conocer a Law desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, sin embargo, no lo ponía por encima de Ace, quien tampoco estaba por arriba de Trafalgar. ¿Cómo podían ponerla en un predicamento de tal índole? ¿No se daban cuenta de lo injustos que estaban siendo? Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza.

-¿Están plenamente consientes de lo que están haciendo? –preguntó enojada.

-Me interesa la respuesta. Después de todo tendrás que elegir a uno u otro –habló Law.

-Parece que dudas sobre si va a elegirte –dijo Ace.

-Ignora al mono que tienes a un lado. Quiero conocer esa respuesta…

-¿Qué dijiste? –Gritó el moreno ofendido por la descripción.

-Mono –repitió-, pero tal vez eso sea mucho para ti.

-No quieras pasarte de listo solo porque Yashiro se encuentra aquí.

-¿Miedo de que le diga unas cuantas verdades sobre ti?

-Veo que tienes muchas ganas de que te de una paliza…

Ace dejó su cómoda posición y avanzó a paso lento hasta el de gorro moteado. Alzó la vista para verlo a los ojos, notando la satisfacción por parte de Law por el hecho de hacerlo. El ambiente comenzó a tensarse poco a poco, las dos recepcionistas miraban atentas la escena y de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a la castaña a espaldas ahora de Ace.

El pecoso sonrió irónico antes de lanzar el primer puñetazo dispuesto a dañar el rostro del médico. Law desvió el golpe con la palma de su mano e inmediatamente contraatacó con el puño izquierdo, Ace atrapó el golpe con su mano izquierda. Bruscamente ambos se soltaron y retrocedieron un poco.

Una patada cortó el aire al dirigirse de nueva cuenta al cuerpo de mayor estatura, se cubrió haciendo uso de su brazo para recibir el impacto. Antes de que el pecoso pudiera recuperar su compostura Law le dio un golpe en el rostro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Cuando estaba a punto de caer, apoyándose en una de sus manos giró para devolverle el gesto al otro chico, ahora su pie contrario había arrojado lejos a Law.

-Golpeas como una niña –dijo Ace mientras se limpiaba con el antebrazo la sangre que salía por su boca.

-Y tú como un bebe –señaló Law mientras la sangre escurría por su frente y caía sobre su ojo derecho.

-Simplemente no puedo creer estén armando todo este alboroto–volteó a verlos a los dos con el semblante totalmente enfurecido-. ¿Y saben qué? Más importante que cualquiera de los dos es Hiro-kun. Ahora pueden molerse a golpes si quieren, no me importa.

-¡Ace-San! ¡Por favor no siga peleando! –le gritó una de las recepcionistas. La ira que Yashiro estaba sintiendo por el solo verlos pelear aumentó a un más.

-¿Por qué no te quedas mejor con una de ellas y así dejas de meterte en mi camino? –sugirió Law.

-Eso quisieras…

-¡Mira! ¡Mira! Tenemos algo interesante aquí en recepción –expresó alguien mientras salía del ascensor. Todos voltearon en esa dirección.

-Thatch-sensei –susurró Shiro.

-Thatch, Haruta… -dijo Ace.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Ace –preguntó el del copete- ¿Por fin tú pelea con Trafalgar?

-¿Quién va ganando? –cuestionó muy curioso el otro.

-Creó que me quedare a ver cómo termina todo…

-¡Thatch! ¡Detenlos! –le gritó Shiro.

-¡Ah, mira! Yashiro-San ¿Qué haces aquí? –la señaló.

-¿Ella es Thatch? ¿La chica por la cual estaba llorando Ace el otro día? –preguntó Haruta.

-Exacto.

-¡No estaba llorando! –Renegó Hiken.

-Por lo que veo no terminaremos nuestra pelea, Portgas.

-Ni creas que te has salvado de esto.

-Cuando quieras te daré una revancha… después de todo, aun no has podido ganarme.

-Está poniendo el dedo en la herida –sonrió divertido Thatch.

¿Cómo? ¿Ace y Law habían peleado anteriormente? Aun mejor, ¿Ace había perdido ante él? Si todos vanagloriaban el poder de Hiken, ¿en verdad Law era un mejor? Yashiro parpadeó un par de segundos, el pecoso estaba aun más furioso por el comentario. Ya iba de nueva cuenta a encararse con el doctor, pero esta vez no se lo permitieron.

Con los brazos extendidos, una palma en el pecho de cada uno, Yashiro se había interpuesto entre los dos hombres.

-No parecen personas maduras, es suficiente. –habló para ambos.

-Muévete Hiro, esto no es tu problema. –dijo Law apartando al mismo tiempo la mano de la castaña.

-¿Así como no lo era cuando te pregunte tu relación con Ace? No soy alguien con quien puedas jugar, Law, que no se te olvide –las palabras tan duras que salieron de la suave voz de Shiro tomaron por sorpresa a los dos jóvenes.

-No te atreverías a generarme un problema…

-Deja de tratarme de esa manera. Ambos –volteó a verlos por igual-. No soy un juguete que puedan estar peleándose por el cómo dos perros.

-Te equivocas, yo no te veo de esa manera –dijo Ace.

-Son unos niños, pero eso me gano yo por tratar de confiar en ustedes. En cualquier caso, ya se los he dicho a ambos: No aceptare a ninguno.

-Tal vez puedan compartir, ¿no sería buena idea? –comentó Thatch con picardía, Yashiro se sonrojó por la atrevida proposición, una que definitivamente jamás se haría realidad.

-Thatch, Cállate –le dijo Ace.

-Me voy, no pienso seguir siendo parte de este circo –comenzó a caminar Shiro a la salida.

Ninguno quiso decir algo más, quedaba claro que la tenían más que harta por el numerito que habían hecho. Law salió del edificio también en dirección contraria a la de Yashiro, cuando estuviera más calmada la llamaría. Ace se quedó junto a sus amigos, se tocó la cara… por supuesto que Trafalgar no golpeaba como una niña.

Iba quejándose en tono quedo para que nadie pudiera escucharla, más que alagarla el hecho de que dos hombres como lo eran Ace y Law estuvieran peleándose por ella le molestaba, ¿Qué necesidad tenía de soportar sus peleas? Y esa posiblemente solo sería la primera de muchas otras. Se jactaba de tener control sobre Law, pero, estando frente a Ace nada parecía entrarle por la cabeza salvo el acabar con él. Lo mismo aplicaba con el pecoso, aunque, él siempre era rebelde ante las peticiones de la castaña.

Frente a ella, caminando en dirección contraria, iba distraídamente el hermano menor de Ace, volteando para todos lados como si buscara algo. Yashiro se detuvo al encontrarse con Luffy.

-Hola Mashiro.

-Buen día Luffy, ¿buscas algo?

-Ah, sí –se rascó la cabeza-. Estaba con Zoro y Sanji, entonces Zoro se perdió y ahora lo estamos buscando. Pero creó que yo también me perdí –rió inocentemente.

-Ya veo, ¿necesitas ayuda? No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Bien, entonces iré por Ace y busca…

-¡No! –gritó.

-¿Ha? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó enojado.

-Es muy fastidioso, además…

Tuvo que cortar su negativa, casi como si se pusieran de acuerdo los dos estómagos sonaron al uníoslo, reclamando alimento. Ambos se rieron.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar? Yo invito –propuso Shiro.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Exclamó muy contento.

-Si…

-Ahora sé por qué Ace te quiere tanto –sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¿Él te dijo eso? –preguntó apenada.

-Más o menos… no importa ¡vamos a comer!

-Claro…

El joven de cabellos negros y sombrero de paja estaba tirado a sus anchas en el sillón del restaurante, sobándose con una mano su enorme barriga producto de las cantidades industriales que había consumido, la sonrisa pintada en su rostro manifestaba de manera divertida su satisfacción. Por otro lado, la castaña observaba muy pensante los boletos puestos en la mesa, golpeando con sus dedos la misma de manera repetitiva.

-¿Qué haremos con esto? Luffy –preguntó Shiro volteando a ver a Mugiwara.

-Estoy tan lleno… -musitó feliz- no sé, supongo que iremos todos, cómo en Atami-chi.

-Todos –repitió con pesar.

Ninguno de los dos esperaba que justamente al lugar donde habían decidido desayunar existiera una promoción, el cual consistía en terminar el super platillo que estaban ofreciendo, si llegaban a terminarlo regalaban 4 boletos para asistir a las aguas termales en Wakayama. Para la sorpresa de los empleados del local, Luffy, arrasó tres veces consecutivas con el platillo "imposible de comer".

Tenían doce boletos en su poder, Yashiro figuraba en su mente en el instante en que se los entregaron que todo el grupo iría a disfrutar del premio, obviamente incluido el moreno hermano mayor de Luffy, y eso, podría acarrear muchas consecuencias; igual no era como si pudiera prohibirle a su hermano menor el invitarlo, solo rogaba por que tuviera algo más importante que hacer ese día.

Después de haber saciado su apetito siguieron a lo que en verdad les competía: buscar a Zoro. Al final no lograron encontrarlo, Luffy cansado y aburrido de buscar decidió regresar a su casa, Yashiro hizo lo mismo. Aprovechando que ambos iban juntos, la ojivioleta invitó a Luffy a su departamento, sería una linda sorpresa para su compañera.

-Hola Nami, ¿Adivina quién viene conmigo? –saludó Shiro.

-¡Nami! –Entró gritando el moreno- ¿Qué es haces?

-Oye… se supone que tenía que adivinar.

-Hola a los dos… -dijo sin mucho ánimo, estaba plenamente concentrada en su trabajo.

-¿Estas muy ocupada? –preguntó su compañera.

-Sí, algo… tengo mucho trabajo.

-Oh, entonces esto te animara –dijo muy contenta Yashiro. Extendió los boletos al frente para mostrárselos.

-¿Aguas termales?

-Sí, será para el próximo fin de semana –respondió Luffy.

-Que mal. Creó que no podré ir, tengo que entregar un proyecto muy importante para esa fecha.

-¿Hablas en serio? –expresó con desilusión Shiro.

-No hay nada que hacer –dijo Luffy cruzando sus brazos en la cabeza-. Bueno, ya me voy….

-Aguarda –lo detuvo Yashiro-. Toma, son los boletos para Sabo, Zoro, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper… Ace y tuyo –se los dio en la me quedare con los de Kaya y Vivi… aun quedan dos que no he pensado…

-Coby querrá ir también… -propuso la pelirroja.

-Ya pensaremos en la persona restante. No los vayas a perder, Luffy.

-No. Adiós Nami –se despidió sonriente.

-Nos vemos luego –le dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Es una lástima que no vayas a poder ir.

-Me gustaría, pero es imposible. Por cierto… -hizo sus cosas a un lado y miró a su amiga- ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿He?

-Tal vez te parezca un poco extraño pero…

-Dormiste con Ace, ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, si… pero no por voluntad –respondió nerviosa.

-No es una forma en la que pensaría que solo quieres ser "su amiga".

-Me quedé dormida sin querer… cuando desperté ya era de mañana, no pasó nada… hasta que Law supo que estaba con él –suspiró cansada de solo recordar su pelea.

-¡¿Y qué paso?! –Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos, era tan emocionante.

-¿Pues qué va a pasar? Obviamente pelearon como si fueran dos niños de primaria –dijo con fastidio.

-¿Tú qué hiciste?

-Les dije que no quería nada con ninguno de los dos.

-Como si eso les importara…

-Solo de recordar su comportamiento me hace rabiar… Ace es tan impulsivo, y Law le sigue el juego, me sorprende que pueda llevarlo hasta ese límite.

-Es comprensible, ambos quieren tu exclusividad.

-Pues ninguno la tendrá.

-Caes muy fácil ante Ace, de eso me he dado cuenta… será un problema este fin de semana –le sonrió.

-No puedo decirle a Luffy que no lo invite, es su hermano.

-Entonces lleva a Law…

-¡¿Qué?! –Expresó alarmada.

-Piénsalo, tu cedes ante Ace fácilmente y sabes perfectamente que ante Law no caerás, y si Law está cerca… no te permitirá estar al lado de Ace, al menos no a solas.

-No había pensado en eso… a cambio tendré que soportar sus peleas, sin embargo…

-Quieres suprimir tus sentimientos hacía Ace ¿no? Pues aprovecha la ayuda de Law, no tiene nada de malo. Claro que no digo tampoco que alimentes esperanzas en Law. Usa sus celos para que te mantenga alejada de Ace, de lo contrario, estoy muy segura que no podrás con él.

-Viéndolo desde ese punto… podría considerarlo.

El día lunes Yashiro informó a sus amigas sobre el viaje que llevarían a cabo el próximo fin de semana, las tres se encontraban muy animadas al respecto, sin embargo, una mala noticia llegó a sus oídos. Al parecer, según lo dicho por la peliceleste, Sabo tampoco podría asistir al viaje, lo cual era un gran problema para ella ya que el rubio era quien -de todos- lograba controlar más a Ace, ¿ahora que iba a hacer si no tenía el apoyo de Sabo? La posibilidad de hacer lo que Nami le había sugerido parecía ser su única opción.

-No puedo creer que Sabo tampoco ira –dijo con mucha decepción Shiro mientras caminaban por la acera.

-Saldrá fuera de la ciudad con Dragon-san –respondió Vivi.

-¿No les molesta a ustedes que invite a Law?

-¿Law-kun? -Preguntó Kaya- Pues a mí no me molesta… pero, Ace…

-Por lo que nos contaste que paso el fin de semana, dudo y quiera. Además ¿Crees que Law vaya a querer ir? –dijo Vivi.

-Se que si se lo pido lo hará…

-Estás envuelta en una situación muy peculiar –rió Kaya.

-En lo personal cualquier opción me parece muy buena –habló la peliceleste.

-Lo dices por qué no los conoces bien… Ace es tu cuñado, pero déjame decirte que es todavía más fastidioso que Luffy…

-¿Quién es fastidioso? –cuestionó Ace en lo que la tomaba del cuello rodeándola con su brazo.

-¡Suéltame! –forcejeaba Shiro en un vano intento por liberarse.

-No seas tan brusco –lo regañó Sabo, quien venía con el resto de los chicos.

-¡Hola! –saludó Luffy.

-¿Van a algún lado? –preguntó Kaya.

-Venimos a buscarlas –respondió Usopp.

-Coby dijo que no podría ir al viaje tampoco –comentó Sanji.

-Que lastima… -sopesó Vivi.

-Quedan tres invitaciones ¿Qué harán? –preguntó Sabo.

-Yo… -Shiro continuaba forcejeando con Ace, quien se negaba a soltarla- yo ya invite a otra persona, ¡Ace quítate! –jalaba el brazo del moreno.

-No quiero –le sacó la lengua-. Entonces quedan dos… ¡Auch! –gritó de dolor, alguien le había golpeado en la cabeza.

-¡Bonney-Chawn! –Gritó de lo más emocionado el cocinero alzando los brazos.

- Hola a todos –saludó en general-. Ace deja de ser tan pesado, suéltala –lo miró de mala gana.

-No tenías que ser tan agresiva –se sobó la cabeza y cesó de su agarre.

-¡Invitemos a Bonney! –expresó con ímpetu Shiro en lo que corría lejos del moreno.

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! –dijo emocionado el rubio de traje.

-¿Invitarme? ¿Dónde?

-Iremos a las aguas termales. ¿Quieres ir? –preguntó Vivi para la pelirosa.

-¿Con todos ustedes?

-Sin Sabo y Nami –contestó Ace.

-¡Di que sí! –suplicó Shiro.

-De acuerdo, parece divertido.

-¡Genial! –gritaron emocionados tanto Sanji como Yashiro.

-Entonces solo queda uno más –dijo Zoro.

-Bueno, ya me encargue de Ace con Law y Bonney, quien también controlara a Sanji, Usopp no me da problemas, Luffy probablemente se la pase jugando con Chopper. Así que solo me queda el buen Zoro… -pensó Yashiro- Invitemos a Tashigi –propuso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué a ella?! –bramó el peliverde en oposición.

-Esa es una buena idea, así seremos más chicas –dijo felizmente Vivi.

-Entonces ya está todo arreglado –sonrió Luffy.

-¡Exijo una votación al respecto! –reclamó Zoro.

-Levante la mano quien esté a favor de invitar a Tashigi –habló Shiro. Todos, exceptuando a Zoro levantaron la mano.

-Como quieran –se cruzó de brazos con indiferencia.

Brincando al lado de Chopper el moreno menor del trío de hermanos esperaba a que llegaran el resto de los muchachos. Yashiro, Ace y Luffy habían sido los primeros en llegar, por lo cual el menor estaba impaciente, le siguieron Tonny, Usopp y un malhumorado Zoro, que aun se puso peor cuando Sanji también hizo acto de presencia. Vivi arribó al poco tiempo.

Shiro estaba mordiéndose las uñas al imaginarse la reacción de todos cuando supieran quien era su invitado, las únicas que estaban enteradas de ello eran Kaya y Vivi. Las demás personas en la estación no dejaban apreciar a la perfección todo el lugar, creando así más incógnita. La siguiente en llegar fue Tashigi, quien saludo amablemente a todos. Solo restaban dos personas más.

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron, sabía que lo inevitable pronto ocurriría. Escuchó los pasos aproximarse a ella desde su espalda, giró por instinto encontrándose con esos ojos grises tan conocidos, venía acompañado junto a la pelirosa. Yashiro saludó a ambos un tanto nerviosa, antes por su puesto de escuchar el grito de –obviamente- Ace.

-¡¿Que hace él aquí?! –Gritó señalándolo.

-Yo… lo invite –se dirigió al pecoso.

-¡Law-chan! ¡Hola! –exclamó Luffy desde el fondo mientras agitaba su mano.

-¡Luffy! –regañó a su hermano menor.

-Ya estamos todos, podemos irnos –dijo Vivi en un intento para desvanecer la tención.

-Tomemos nuestros lugares dentro del vagón –La apoyó la rubia.

-Vamos Law –Yashiro tomó la mano de médico y entró lo más veloz que pudo al tren. El rostro de Hiken no tenía nombre.

-¿Hay algo que no sepa? –preguntó Tashigi a Kaya.

-Larga historia, te explico en el camino.

-Vamos Ace –Bonney empujó a su amigo para que se moviera.

Algo de prudencia quedaba en él, pero cuan agradecido estaba que Sabo no fuera en ese viaje, pues sabía perfectamente que nadie se metería si deseaba hacer una locura. La mirada de odio entre ambos al cruzarse casi podía materializarse, Ace se dirigió al último asiento y se dejó caer totalmente enfurecido, ¿Cómo se atrevía a ir con él? ¿A caso todo lo que le había dicho era mentira? Apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y desvió su vista al exterior, adiós a un fin de semana calmado.

-¿Enojado?

-Más que eso tal vez –respondió a la voz que tomaba asiento junto a él.

-Cuando me contaste todo realmente no esperaba que fuera tan… ¿dramático? –rió.

-Bonney, no estoy para bromas.

-Te guste o no –tomó su cabeza como si fuera un balón e hizo darle la cara- ellos son amigos de infancia y eso es algo con lo que tú no puedes competir.

-¿Qué?

-Yashiro jamás romperá su relación con Law, así que tienes dos opciones: soportarlo o soportarlo.

-¡Nunca!

-Oye, no te enojes conmigo ¿quieres?

Un poco más al frente, Yashiro y Law también tenían su conversación.

-Juro que pensé que no vendrías.

-Después de lo que paso el otro día pensé que no querrías vernos juntos de nuevo ¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?

-Oh bueno… es que, los dos son mis amigos y pues... ya sabes… -respondió nerviosa.

-No, no se –frunció el ceño.

-No reniego de los chicos, a pesar de que son molestos me agradan, pero yo también quiero salir con mis amigos… así que pensé; "es una buena idea invitar a Law".

-Mentirosa.

-¿Por qué no me crees? –le reclamó.

-Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo mientes –se cruzó de brazos.

-No creas que lo sabes todo de mí…

El establecimiento del onsen era más que perfecto, situado estrategicaente entre la espesura del bosque y próximo a la costa marina, dando una vista sumamente bella y llena de paz… una que esperaba que alcanzara al grupo de Luffy y compañía.

Zoro no dejaba de quejarse de la presencia de Tashigi, Bonney renegando con Sanji de que no se le acercara y por supuesto, lo peor de todo para Shiro, el ambiente tenso entre Law y Ace. Totalmente tradicional era el lugar donde se hospedarían, un amplio comedor dividía el cuarto de las chicas de los chicos, un poco más al fondo en la misma habitación que el comedor había un área figurativa a una sala.

Llegando inmediatamente arribaron a las aguas termales. Existían 5 distintos baños, algunos al aire libre y otros cerrados dentro del edificio, dos para mujeres, dos para hombres y un quinto mixto al aire libre. Las chicas decidieron ir primero al onsen cerrado y pasar al abierto al atardecer, el onsen Kada Awashima era famoso entre las mujeres por sus bellos atardeceres colindantes con el amplio mar azul. Los chicos por otra parte, siempre en busca de aventura, se animaron a ir al de aire libre.

-El agua se siente tan bien –expresó muy relajada Tashigi.

-Lo sé, ojala pudiera quedarme por siempre aquí –comentó Vivi.

-Casi tan buenos como los de Hokkaido –dijo Shiro.

-Tienes amor por tu tierra –rió Kaya.

-Mucha.

-No saldré de aquí hasta que sea una pasa –dijo Bonney.

Del otro lado, los chicos también estaban contentos… o al menos la mayoría. Luffy saltaba de aquí allá, molestando a las otras personas que también se encontraban ahí. Zoro, Usopp y Chopper se relajaban tranquilamente con el agua hasta el cuello. Sanji rabiaba por el hecho de no haber decidido entrar todos juntos al baño mixto, quería, necesitaba y exigía poder ver los cuerpos de sus bellas acompañantes envueltas en una diminuta toalla mientras disfrutaban del agua caliente. Por último, ignorándose olímpicamente cada uno, como si su existencia en esos segundos no fuera parte de ese mismo tiempo-espacio, Law y Ace disfrutaban del baño.

Más tarde, regresaban todos a su habitación para tomar el almuerzo. Ellos no conocían la palabra "escatimar" cuando de comida se trataba, igual el dinero no era un problema. La mesa estaba completamente llena de par en par de cuanta cosa pudieran haberse imaginado. Luffy peleaba con todos por las raciones, especialmente con Bonney quien no quería darle paso libre al moreno en que devorara todo sin antes haberlo probado ella.

Tashigi peleaba junto a Zoro sobre el correcto uso de los palillos, cosa que al espadachín le importaba un soberano cacahuate. Kaya y Usopp en lo suyo tranquilamente. Chopper platicaba animadamente con Law, mismo que fungía como barrera entre Shiro y el doctor. Ace al frente de la castaña junto a Sanji y Vivi por los lados.

-Queremos pasear un poco después de comer ¿Qué les parece? –comentó Kaya.

-¡Sí! ¡Hay que explorar! –Gritó Luffy escupiendo comida.

-Me alegra que Law se lleve bien con alguien más –pensó Shiro al ver como Chopper parecía muy entretenido en su plática con el doctor, sonrió sin pensarlo y al instante pudo sentir esa mirada puesta en ella. Esos ojos negros se mantuvieron fijos en los violetas de ella.

-Pásenme el Takoyaki por favor –pidió Bonney.

Ambos estiraron la mano al mismo tiempo, chocándolas entre sí, Yashiro retrajo la suya primero, Ace tomó el plato y se lo paso a la pelirosa; volvió a verla de nueva cuenta, ahora con un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas, metiendo discretamente un bocado a su boca. Shiro alzó la vista, observando que él no dejaba de verla, le sonrió dulcemente y movió sus labios para que solo él pudiera leer en ellos "lo siento", Ace sonrió.

Pese a estar atento a lo que el pequeño le decía, también estaba muy al pendiente de los movimientos de Yashiro, para nada le gustaba que estuviera viéndose de esa manera con Ace de lado a lado.

Terminado la comida, tal como había propuesto Kaya todos se dirigieron a fuera con rumbo a la costa. De pronto, una idea cruzó por la cabeza del más inquieto de todos, Luffy.

-Hagamos una carrera en equipos –dijo Mugiwara.

-Estás loco –le dijo Shiro.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido –contestó Zoro.

-Con tu sentido de la orientación, termias llegando a Osaka de regreso –se mofó el cocinero mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –lo encaró.

-¿Quieres pelear marimo?

-Basta los dos –se metió Ace-. ¿Lo hacemos o no?

-Ya que –dijo Vivi.

-Bueno, entonces cada quien tome uno –extendió Luffy su brazo con el puño cerrado, manteniendo en él una serie de papeles-. El que saque el mismo color será equipo.

-Venias bien preparado Mugiwara –le dijo Bonney.

Cada quien tomó un papel en manos del moreno, bendita la suerte para unos y no tanta para otros… Sanji y Bonney, Ace y Vivi, Zoro y Kaya, Law y Luffy, Ussop y Tashigi, por último, Shiro y Chopper. De un gritó el organizador dio inicio a la carrera.

Endemoniadamente rápido Luffy salió del hotel, seguido al mismo paso que Law, claro que Ace no quería quedarse atrás y les emparejó… olvidándose complemente de su compañera. El buen Zoro ya había tomado el rumbo equivocado, desapareciéndose de la nada en un santiamén, Kaya inició su búsqueda, preocupando a Usopp por el hecho de que algo llegase a ocurrirle, así que, junto con Tashigi decidió darle una mano a la rubia.

Bonney estaba más que molesta por la compañía que tenia, no es que no le agradara, pero particularmente no pasaba por un buen momento su relación con Sanji. El par de castaños decidió hacer su recorrido tranquilamente, llevándose con ellos a la olvidada Vivi.

El camino parecía más corto desde el hotel, pero bien le habían invertido unos 20 minutos caminando. Para cuando llegaron los cinco (el grupo de Shiro y Bonney), Luffy, Ace y Law los estaban esperando sentados cómodamente sobre unas rocas. Inmediatamente el moreno menor se apodero del pequeño Tony y lo invitó a recorrer el lugar. De un momento a otro, Sanji y Bonney se metieron en algún lado, pues ya no estaban con el grupo. Vivi quedó en ese triangulo amoroso, haciéndola sentir muy incómoda.

-No fue tan buena idea venir, hace frió –se quejó Shiro mientras se abrazaba. Aun con sweater el viento sumándole la brisa marina llegaba a calar.

-Lo sé. ¿Crees que los demás lleguen pronto? –preguntó Vivi.

-Espero que si… al menos Luffy lo disfruta –dijo Shiro al ver como los dos muchachos se ponían a tirarse con restos de algas.

-Toma –habló Law para la castaña mientras le entregaba su sweater negro.

-¿Seguro?

-Estoy bien así.

-Muchas gracias Law.

Instintivamente la mirada de Vivi se posó sobre el pecoso sentado sobre la roca, observando con desaprobación en numerito de abajo. Tenía que tragarse su enojo puesto que no deseaba que Shiro fuera a enfermar y en segunda, él no tenía puesto algo con que ofrecerle que se cubriera, no obstante no dejaba de molestarle su cercanía con el doctor. De seguro el olor de Law quedaría impregnado en ella.

Estuvieron al redor de una hora esperando a que los chicos llegasen, incluyendo a la pelirosa y al cocinero que tampoco habían vuelto, pero ninguno hizo acto de presencia, por lo cual decidieron volver al hotel.

Cuando llegaron en la habitación ya se encontraban el grupo de Zoro y Usopp, y como era de esperarse Tashigi regañaba a Zoro por su inepto sentido de la orientación; tenían ramas en la cabeza, la ropa empolvada así como el rostro… quien sabe en donde se habría ido a meter el espadachín. Del otro par, ni rastro alguno.

Recorrieron el hotel y sus jardines, apreciando la belleza que la naturaleza les podía brindar. Sin duda alguna era uno de los lugares más hermosos que habían visitado. La tarde estaba a punto de caer y estaban muy deseosos por observar el atardecer, así que decidieron adelantarse a pese a que Bonney aun no llegaba junto con su acompañante.

Recargadas contra las piedras del Onsen, ponían su vista al horizonte, donde los matices de naranjas, rojos y amarillos cubrían la inmensidad del mar, reflejando el cielo tal como un espejo lo haría. Se quedaron ahí hasta que la noche llegó.

-Me preocupa que Bonney aun no llegue –dijo Shiro mientas se vestía.

-Sí, ya es tarde –sopesó Kaya.

-Pero esta con Saji-kun, no deberíamos preocuparnos tanto.

-Esperemos lleguen pronto o se perderán la función –comentó Tashigi.

-¿Qué función? –preguntaron conjuntamente la castaña y la peliceleste.

-Cuando nos perdimos, nos topamos con publicidad para un circo y pensamos en ir –respondió Kaya.

-Que bien –dijo Vivi.

-Yo paso, no tengo muchas ganas de ir. Espero no les moleste.

-Está bien Yashiro-san.

-Aguardare a que esos dos regresen, no se preocupen.

Lo único que deseaba era unos momentos a solas, sin sentir la presión de Ace y Law sobre ella, aunque al final todo estaba saliendo más o menos bien, era muy molesto el soportar las miradas asesinas de ambos. Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida cuando Law dijo que también se quedaría, a lo cual velozmente Ace secundo. Entonces sus pacificas dos horas sin el par de morenos se había transformado en dos horas con ellos a solas.

Law estaba sentado bajo el futon en ese kotatsu, así que Shiro decidió tomar asiento junto a él para refugiarse un poco del frió de la noche bajo la caliente manta. Tan tenso estaba el ambiente que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Peor aun cuando Law llevó su mano a la cabeza de la castaña para tocarla. Ya harta de los dos, Shiro decidió abandonar el cuarto y tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-Debo de reconsiderar mis ideas para la próxima, tener a esos dos cerca es muy malo para mi salud… ya quiero irme a casa y estar sola –musitaba mientras andaba por el pasillo.

El sonido al frente suyo la hizo detenerse de golpe, su piel se erizó de punta a punta y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Amenazadoramente a un metro de distancia, "eso" la miraba fijamente. Quiso retroceder pero sus piernas no parecían querer moverse.

-¡Law! –gritó Shiro en pánico.

El mencionado junto al pecoso salieron de inmediato del cuarto y llegaron hasta ella, Shiro abrazó con fuerza a su amigo de infancia, escondiendo su rostro en su espalda, ocultándose de la amenaza. Los dos echaron un vistazo a que era lo que tenía tan histérica a la chica. Law suspiró fastidiado.

Con un movimiento de su pie hizo que el animal bajara deprisa del pasillo y tomara rumbo hacia afuera en el patio. Aun prendida del brazo del médico, los tres regresaron de nueva cuenta al comedor, Ace todavía sin entender del todo.

-Preparare Té –Le dijo Law a Shiro, quien se acomodaba otra vez bajo el kotatsu.

-Gracias…

Una vez que Law salió de la habitación, se dirigió al pecoso.

-Sabes que amo a los animales. Pero detesto a los Zorrillos, cuando estaba más pequeña uno me baño con su liquido, fue tan horrible… desde entonces no puedo soportarlos –confesó con un poco de pena.

-Vaya miedo… ni siquiera con lo sucedido en Atami gritaste tanto.

-Disculpa…

-Específicamente no grito "ayuda" o algo por estilo, lo llamó particularmente a él… ¿Qué realmente sé yo sobre Shiro? -pensó Ace.

-Muchas gracias Law –le dijo al moreno mientras tomaba una taza de té-. Verde, mi favorito –le sonrió.

-También hay para ti –Se dirigió Law con apatía al pecoso.

-Trafalgar parece conocer mucho acerca de Yashiro. Tal vez me atreva a decir que incluso más de lo que Hiro pudo saber… entonces ¿esto a lo que se refería Bonney a lo cual yo no puedo competir? –seguía diciéndose a sí mismo.

-¿No quieres Ace? –le preguntó Shiro.

-Iré a esperar a los chicos afuera, no deben de tardar en llegar –salió sin decir más.

-Ace…

-Déjalo, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto por él.

-No puedo evitarlo…

-Ahora que estamos solos responde lo que te pregunte en el tren.

-Ya te dije que no fue…

-Mentirosa.

-De acuerdo –hizo una mueca-. La verdad es que no quería estar a solas con Ace, pero también quería que vinieras aunque no me ayudaras con eso.

-Así que me estas utilizando como un escudo –se acercó más a ella.

-Si lo dices de esa manera se escucha muy feo… es simplemente ayuda, nos conviene a ambos.

-Te conviene solo a ti, mientras yo tengo que soportar a ese mono tus estas divirtiéndote –se quejó.

-¿Y crees que soportar el humor de ambos no me afecta? –Renegó- Y no lo llames mono, su nombre es Ace.

-Ahora lo defiendes mientras a mi me usas…

-No es eso, cielos, ¿Por qué eres tan dramático?

Pudo haber seguido peleando con ella sobre eso, pero en esos momentos no le apetecía una discusión verbal, por ello enfocó la poca molestia que tenía en ese beso, tomándola por sorpresa. Valiéndose de su peso la llevó hasta el suelo, una vez ahí liberó sus prisioneros labios.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó profundamente apenada. A pesar de que había dejado libres sus labios él se quedo sobre ella, apoyado con sus manos, cada una al costado de la cabeza de la castaña.

-Mi pago por ayudarte –sonrió.

-No es gracioso… bájate –trató de empujarlo- alguien puede llegar…

-Ace por ejemplo –comenzó a reducir la distancia entre ambos por segunda ocasión.

-Si vuelve tendrás problemas…

-Vale la pena.

-Law…

De nuevo sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios del moreno, la fuerza de Law era mucha para que ella pudiera detenerlo… era muy tierno para ser el reclamo de un pago. ¿Eso era lo que estaba buscando? Después de todo su meta era alejarse de Ace, ¿esa era una manera de conseguirlo? No quería a Trafalgar de la misma manera como a Hiro o Ace, pero si estaba consciente de que lo estimaba mucho, incluso podría decir que lo amaba… pero no así. Tan solo para disipar dudas y reafirmar lo que sabía se dejó llevar, correspondiendo el beso del moreno.

Cuando él consideró prudente terminar el contacto se levantó, Shiro volvió a sentarse, recargándose sobre la mesa… no importaba cuantos, ni quiénes, incluso si ya había pasado más de un mes desde que probo por primera vez esos labios; no existía comparación con lo que Ace había llegado a transmitirle.

En la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano, todos seguían dormidos y al parecer de Sanji y Bonney ni señales de humo, preocupada decidió revisar los alrededor para ver si andaban por ahí. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hotel un grupo de personas llamó su atención, se acercó para averiguar por qué el alboroto, asomó la cabeza entre la multitud y suspiró cansada… típico de Ace.

Se abrió paso entre las personas para llegar hasta el frente, estaba dormido recargado contra un pilar, estorbando el paso, a juzgar por el hecho de que traía puesta la bata de baño, sus ataques repentinos de narcolepsia le ocasionado caer dormido ahí mismo.

-Ace, despierta –lo sacudía del hombro.

-¿Lo conoces? –preguntó una de las jóvenes encargadas.

-Ah, si…

-Es muy guapo –escuchó alguna murmurar. Típicos comentarios hacia su persona, mismos que siempre la ponían furiosa.

-Es mi novio –dijo sin más, reclamando una posición que no le pertenecía. El cuchicheo paró.

-Disculpe señorita –habló la empleada que había hecho el comentario.

-No importa.

-¿Puede despertarlo? No creo que sea adecuado que este dormido en este lugar.

-Claro, yo me encargo.

-Entonces lo dejo en sus manos –hizo una reverencia.

-Perdón por las molestias –les sonrió.

Una vez que todos se fueron y los dejaron solos optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando esa situación se presentaba… jalar sus mejillas hasta que el dolor se encargara de despertarlo. Ya logrado su objetivo, el moreno se sobaba un poco desorientado.

-Te quedaste dormido en medio del pasillo –lo regañó Shiro.

-¿Enserio? No recuerdo –bostezó.

-Clásico en ti –le sonrió.

-¿A dónde ibas?

-Quería buscar a Sanji y Bonney, no llegaron anoche.

-Imagino que no deben de tardar en volver –se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Anoche que salí los miré… digamos que estaban ocupados en sus asuntos.

-No insinúas que…

-Es asunto suyo.

-Y yo que pensé que les había ocurrido algo malo cuando en realidad se lo estaban pasando de lo mejor… que inconscientes.

-Siempre hacen eso ¿nadie te lo dijo?

-¡¿Estas bromeando?!

-Incluso Bonney puede caer a los pies de ese cocinero, que no te sorprenda pese a lo ruda que es.

-Supongo que todos tenemos una debilidad –musitó al recordar sus propias palabras hace unos minutos.

-Vamos a darnos un baño –le propuso Ace.

-¿He? Juntos…

-Si –le sonrió.

Dudo mucho en abrir la puerta para salir, tal como lo había dicho Nami fácilmente se rendía ante Hiken. Llevaba buen tiempo ahí, así que suponía él ya debía estar dentro del agua, esperándola. Corrió la puerta y casi como un robot salió para entrar también… ni siquiera la fría brisa de la mañana le hacía en esos momentos.

Estaba dándole la espalda, apoyando sus brazos en la orilla del onsen para contemplar mejor el océano, el tatuaje de su torneada espalda se asomaba juguetonamente entre el agua. Ahí mismo también se encontraban tres niños y una pareja de ancianos, al menos no estaban del todo solos.

¿Qué le había hecho decir que Ace era su novio? ¿No bastaba con el simple hecho de mencionar que eran amigos y que ella se encargaría de todo? Pero le molestaba en gran medida que siempre comentarios de esa índole salieran de sus bocas. Metió un pie al agua caliente seguido de otro, Ace volteó en su dirección y rápidamente se agachó hasta cubrirse a la barbilla, se recargó contra la pared mirando cómo le hacía gracia la situación al moreno.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? –le preguntó el moreno desde el otro extremo.

-Sí. Es la misma agua aquí que allá.

-Entonces iré yo.

-No te molestes, puedes quedarte ahí.

-No es ninguna molestia.

¿Era que la temperatura del agua estaba aumentando o lo que sentía venia en conjunto por que él se iba acercando? Su rudo brazo chocó contra su hombro bajo el agua, Yashiro se movió para abrir un poco más espacio entre los dos.

-Falta poco para que te marches –inició la conversación Ace.

-¿Disculpa?

-Las vacaciones de diciembre están próximas.

-Oh, eso. Si, después de cuatro meses por fin volveré a Hokkaido –dijo muy feliz.

-Estas ansiosa por irte.

-Claro, tengo que ir a ver Yujiro, debe extrañarme mucho.

-Debe estar enorme ¿Cuánto tiene ya?

-Un año y medio –sonrió-. Es el perro más hermoso del mundo.

-¿Por qué no lo has traído?

-Cuando vine no sabía cómo estaban las cosas aquí, además no creó que quiera cambiar el espacio que tiene en casa por uno reducido como el de aquí.

-Ya veo…

Lo siguiente que supo es que su compañera estaba sumergida, revoloteando el agua con las manos. Dos de los pequeños niños reían muy divertidos sobre las piedras, observando como el tercero jalaba por debajo del agua el pie de Shiro, seguramente pensando que se traba de alguno de los otros dos.

Tomándola por los brazos alzó a Shiro hasta sacarla del agua y sentarla en la orilla, el pequeño también salió prendido de la pierna de la chica, cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido corrió hasta los otros dos para darles caza. Ace parecía súper divertido con el alboroto del trío.

-No es… gracioso –dijo agitadamente Shiro.

-Me recuerda a las travesuras de mis hermanos –sonrió mientras los miraba seguir corriendo.

-Pensé que moriría ahogada –suspiró.

-Ya ves que no –dio media vuelta apoyando sus antebrazos en las piernas de la castaña.

-Gracias.

-Quiero besarte –le dijo sin titubear y viéndola a los ojos.

-Eso… no viene al caso –respondió apenada ante las palabras de Ace.

-¿Tú no quieres?

-Yo…

Los balbuceos de Shiro le parecieron muy encantadores, y por el hecho de no haberle contestado con rotundo no le indicaba que no le parecía tan mala idea. Tomándola de la cintura la bajó hasta una altura adecuada, quería resistirse pero le era imposible, sus manos acariciaron sus fuertes hombros, Yashiro cerró los ojos esperando a que él se decidiera por apoderarse de sus labios.

Siempre era lo mismo teniéndolo cerca, por eso estaba Law en ese lugar, sin embargo, en esos momentos estaba agradecida de que solo se encontraran los dos. El cuerpo de Ace era un más tibio que de costumbre, podía sentirlo a la perfección con sus manos puestas en él. Comparando con lo sucedido con Law, el pecoso podía hacerla experimentar demasiadas emociones sin tener siquiera que llegar a besarla. Amaba a Ace desde lo más profundo de su corazón aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Contrastante al agua que cubría la mitad de sus cuerpos, aquella que ahora era regada por sus rostros estaba casi congelada, ambos se soltaron, escandalizados por el chorro que los estaba bañando y había interrumpido aquel momento tan especial. Cuando la llave fue cerrada, los dos divisaron al culpable de pie con su mano en la manguera.

-Law… -musitó Shiro con algo de terror.

Esos ojos grises rebosaban en ira, clavándose como una estaca en el moreno que se disponía a salir del onsen. Tiró la manguera a un lado y como era de esperarse, recibió entre la palma de su mano el puñetazo de Ace.

-No pierdes el tiempo ¿cierto Portgas? –comentó mordazmente el ojigris.

-Siempre tan entrometido. ¿Por qué no dejas que Yashiro haga lo que se le venga en gana?

-Esos deslices no quieren decir que tengas una oportunidad.

-¡Rayos! ¡Espero que Law no le cuente que me besó anoche! –pensó muy alarmada la castaña.

-Aquí nadie podrá detenernos –sonrió con malicia el pecoso.

-Comencemos entonces.

-Sabo… ¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito? –murmuró Shiro.

El par de morenos comenzó una pelea en el baño, lo niños dejaron de jugar y comenzaron con su faena de gritos apoyando al encuentro. Poco le importaba su vestimenta a Ace, la cual solo consistía en la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura, Law por otra parte tenia puesta la bata, restándole un poco de movilidad.

Los puños de ambos chocaron al mismo tiempo en el rostro del contario, haciéndolos retroceder a la par. Sin tomarles más tiempo del necesario tomaron compostura y siguieron con el duelo, se estaba postergando aun más que el anterior en la empresa de Newgate. Ya había observado pelear a los dos por separado muchas veces, ningún oponente que les hubiera visto antes llegaba a representar un problema; pero peleando entre ellos las cosas parecían muy equitativas.

El piso estaba resbaloso debido al agua, el pecoso trastabilló un poco, Law aprovechando el descuido lo mando de regresó al agua de una patada. Ace salió furioso dispuesto a írsele de nueva cuenta encima al médico, sin embargo, Yashiro lo tomó del brazo.

-Detente Ace… por favor…

-¿Después de lo que hizo? –reputó enojado.

-Sabes por qué lo hace, no dejes que te afecte.

-¿De qué lado estas Hiro? –Preguntó Law- ¿No es esto lo que querías? ¿No es por lo que estoy aquí?

-Basta Law…

-¿Qué significa eso? –Habló Ace.

-¿No entiendes que no te quiere cerca?

-Si no hubieras interrumpido hubiera parecido todo lo contrario.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar que pongas tus manos sobre ella así como así?

-Lo miso va para ti Trafalgar.

-Un poco tarde puesto que…

-¡Ya! –Gritó Yashiro- Yo soy la que no debía haber venido en primer lugar –salió del agua.

-No sabes lo que quieres Hiro.

-¿Pretendiste ayudarme o solo ser egoísta? –se dirigió a Law.

-¿Hablamos de egoísmo ahora? Estoy parado aquí porque tú así lo pediste.

-Lo sé –se detuvo a sus espaldas-. Creó que no se con exactitud qué es lo que quiero… pero… ¿y si eso fuera lo contrarío a lo que tú quieres… me darías el paso libre? –siguió su rumbo.

Yashiro podría no conocer concretamente lo que quería, pero él sabía a la perfección los sentimientos que ella estaba experimentando. Pero no quería perder contra Ace sin dar batalla, no era de los que se quedaba cruzado de brazos, incluso con una pelea perdida todavía tenía posibilidades de ganar la guerra.

Ciertamente ella le había pedido ser su escudo ante Ace, sin embargo, al ver las cosas tan claras ¿Por qué habría de intervenir? A diferencia de su encuentro la noche anterior, esa mañana no parecía querer mínimamente resistirse ante la presencia de Portgas, todo lo contario, sin generar algún drama se dejó llevar por la seducción del moreno. Pero no iba a permitir que de nueva cuenta le quitaran lo más importante para él, aun sabiendo que estaba mal el interponerse entre ellos dos.

Las horas pasaron rápidas, ya no quería saber nada con respecto a lo que fuera, estaba molesta consigo misma por no mantenerse firme pese a que se repetía una y otra vez que no lo iba a hacer… Necesitaba volver a Hokkaido para aclarar su mente a solas.

Sanji y Bonney reaparecieron ya al momento de partir, ninguno dio explicaciones de donde se metieron o lo que hicieron… después de todo nadie tenía deseos de saberlo, especialmente lo que hicieron.

En el andén esperaban a poder subir al transporte que los llevaría de regreso a casa. Cuando por fin era la hora, los únicos en subir fueron Ace y Shiro, para la sorpresa de los dos, de último momento Mugiwara se llevó a todos a comprar dulces, incluido Law a petición del pequeño Chopper.

-Siempre me pregunté cómo es que Hiro podía aguantar a Law cerca de ti… hasta la fecha es algo que no concibo –le comentó Ace mientras tomaba asiento detrás de ella.

-¿Nunca se lo preguntaste? –trató de tomar broma el comentario del moreno mientras se ponía de rodillas en su asiento y volteaba para poder conversar con Ace.

-No tenía porque en ese entonces… ahora me arrepiento.

-Él no es una mala persona…

-Lo sé. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me saque de mis casillas.

-Cualquiera lo logra contigo Ace, eres muy temperamental –sonrió divertida.

-Algo hay de cierto en eso.

-Es bueno admitirlo para que lo superes.

-Usar a Law para darme celos no te funcionara como quieres, más que alejarme de ti me hace desearte más.

-No uses esa palabra, suena vulgar –contestó apenada.

-No la dije en ese sentido… ¿Por qué siempre…

-Ya te dije que emplees bien tus palabras… no me hagas pensar cosas que no…

-¿Y qué hay si te deseo en ese sentido también? –La miró directo a los ojos, percatándose de habitual nerviosismo cuando algo así salía al tema.

-Pervertido… -dijo entre un puchero para esconder su vergüenza.

-Tú tienes la culpa en ese caso…

-Guarda silenció ya –tomó asiento correctamente.

-Yashiro…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy llagando a mi límite con respecto a tu relación con Law…

…

La última semana de clases estaba llegando a su fin, dejando paso a las vacaciones de invierno, quería encontrar en ellas todas las respuestas que no había podido concretar en esos últimos meses. Pese a todas las dificultades que acarreaba últimamente, pensar en que había logrado su principal objetivo al ir a Osaka la hacía un poco feliz.

La mesita del centro de la sala estaba llena de gruesos libros, pero no se trataba de algo de la escuela, regadas por el piso y desbalagadas por otros lados Nami tenía ocupado todo el cuarto. Yashiro se acercó hasta ella y se agachó para hacerle compañía.

-Las chicas y yo los hicimos hace algún tiempo, hay unas muy graciosas –le mostró una fotografía.

-Siguen igual de locos –comentó al verla.

-Hay muchas –abrió uno de los álbumes y comenzó a hojearlo.

Era verdad, había un sinfín de fotos y más fotos, de seguro la gran mayoría producto de Ace. Había de todo tipo, desde unas decentes hasta otras más graciosas, curiosamente de quien más había era de Luffy, al parecer el grupo le encantaba ir de viaje, la playa, montañas, lagos, bosques… sin duda era una muy buena colección.

La punzada que sintió en su pecho era una clara señal para sus sentimientos, quiso aparentar que no le afectaba pero era totalmente lo contrario. Los ojos de Nami se posaron en ella rápidamente al percatarse del contenido de esa página, a Yashiro no le quedaba más opción que sonreír ante ellas.

-Esta me gusta, se ven bien juntos –señaló una fotografía en específico; Ace tenía una mano por el cuello de Nojiko, ambos sonriendo impecablemente.

-Sí, bueno… eso dicen… decían –se apresuró a corregir y cambiar de pagina.

El resultado era peor del que trababa de ocultar, Nami quiso morir de un infarto al contemplar la única fotografía en esa hoja, grande y centrada. De nuevo esa sensación es su pecho, no eran celos, pero si preocupación… realmente nunca antes había contemplado a Ace besando a otra mujer, y por mucho que le pesara admitirlo parecía plenamente fascinado en el momento.

Al sonido del timbre la pelirroja cerró de golpe el libro y casi corriendo fue a revisar de quien se trababa, Shiro se quedó ahí sentada, pensando en el por qué le dolían tanto esas imágenes. Se mantenía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no diferenció la silueta que había tomado el lugar de su compañera. Con una hermosa sonrisa se recargó en el sillón y la contempló en plena seriedad.

-¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó su nuevo acompañante.

-No… es solo que –no iba admitir algo que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de que se trataba-, no es nada.

-Me alegro.

Su cerebro parecía procesar el tono de voz de esa respuesta, un sonido muchísimo más grave que el de su compañera de cuarto. Alzó la vista encontrándose con esos encantadores ojos negros.

-Ace…

-Buenas noches.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Trabajo –hizo una mueca-. En realidad Luffy es el que viene de uno. Me lo encontré de camino y pues ya sabes… él siempre pasa por acá después.

-Ya veo… Supongo todo salió bien.

-Si –respondió mientras tomaba algunas fotos sobre la mesa.

-Nami…ella las estaba viendo.

-¿Por qué hay algunas que no he visto? –comenzó a tomar más.

-Voy por agua, ¿quieres un poco? –se puso de pie.

-Por favor.

No era necesario el estarse preguntando todas esas cosas, sabía de antemano que ella seguía siendo especial para él, después de todo era su caso también, la única diferencia era que esa persona si estaba de nuevo a su alcance.

Sus ojos estaban plenamente fijos en una fotografía en particular y a pesar de que apenas era notoria la sonrisa en su rostro ella pudo notarlo. No quería ser entrometida, sin embargo su curiosidad era aun mayor, al momento de entregarle el vaso con agua echó una vista rápida a lo que tenía tan atento a Ace. De nueva esa sensación en su pecho tan dolorosa. Volvió a su lugar frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, en silencio y con la mirada perdida en ningún punto especifico.

-¿Cuándo regresas a Hokkaido? –preguntó Ace mientras sacaba una foto del álbum.

-Miércoles por la tarde –respondió sin muchos ánimos.

-Pensé que te irías este fin de semana.

-Bepo y Law también irán, así que esperare a que terminen sus asuntos para poder irnos juntos.

-No puedes vivir sin él ¿cierto? –dijo con cierto enfado mientras se levantaba de su lugar.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?

-Olvídalo. Ya me voy -caminó hacia la puerta de entrada.

Alcanzó a tomar su mano antes de que abriera la puerta, sin realmente quererlo sus ojos vieron la fotografía que llevaba en manos. No pudo decir nada, soltó su agarre y agachó la vista hacia un lado. Ace no se detuvo a preguntar, tan solo abrió y salió al exterior.

Debía morderse los labios para no llorar, ¿A qué venía esa actitud tan indiferente por parte de él? ¿Por qué había tomado precisamente una fotografía de Nojiko? Sobretodo ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que estaba experimentando en esos momentos?


	13. Y así será mientras dure

¡Hola!

Imaginen que el sillón en la parte del final es para tres personas, ya sabrán por qué la recomendación.

¡Por fin tarde menos en actualizar! ^*-*^, y es que tenía muchas ganas de llegar ya a esta parte del fic 3

¿Querían a Law? ¡Pues ahí tienen a Law!…

Muchas gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, espero seguir contando con ellos : )

¡Y NO PIENSO ABANDONAR NINGUNO DE MIS FICS! Aunque me demore 297343298 años en actualizar. Así que no os preocupéis.

Besos del tamaño del planeta :********

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de la mentecilla loca de Oda-chin**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Y así será mientras dure

-Ni siquiera fue a despedirse de mi –pensó Shiro mientras subía al avión.

-Adelante Yashiro-sama –La aeromoza hizo un ademan con la mano, permitiéndole el paso a la chica- Law-san, Bepo-san, pasen por favor.

-Gracias Fuu –respondió amablemente Shiro.

-Pareces triste, ¿no tenías muchos deseos de volver? –le preguntó Law a la castaña mientras tomaba su respectivo asiento.

-Claro… solo que no pensé en volver de esta manera –dijo desanimada.

-¿Cómo? –habló Bepo.

-Problemas insignificantes, no es nada de qué preocuparse –le sonrió.

-Seguro ese problema tiene tres letras –ironizó el pelinegro.

-Creó que se molestó conmigo… aunque no entiendo bien porque razón.

-¿Hablan de Ace?

-Yashiro-Sama, disculpe –interrumpió la plática Fuu- Estamos próximos a despegar, por favor abroche su cinturón.

-Pronto estaré en casa, no debo de pensar más en eso –se dijo a sí misma.

El frío era mucho más intenso en la isla norte de Japón, el día estaba nublado, probablemente para la tarde comenzaría a nevar. Una lujosa limusina estaba esperándolos en la entrada del aeropuerto, Shiro en compañía de sus amigos subieron al auto que los llevaría a sus respectivos hogares.

Las puertas de hierro se abrieron permitiéndoles el paso, existía una buena distancia entre la entrada de los dominios pertenecientes al padre de Yashiro y su casa. Vivian a las afueras de la ciudad, desde siempre a su padre le había gustado mantener un poco la distancia con las demás personas. Yashiro estaba acostumbrada a eso, de hecho le agradecía mucho todo el gran espacio que tenía para ella sola y sus adoradas mascotas.

Sus ojos se emocionaron mucho al observar el edificio que bien daba la impresión de ser un palacio real al puro estilo oriental, los jardines que la rodeaban seguían estando tan bien cuidados como cuando ella se fue. Él estaba esperándola afuera de puerta principal de la casa, manteniendo una sonrisa al ver como se aparcaba el carro. Casi corriendo Yashiro salió para darle un fuerte abrazo al hombre.

-Papá, tenía muchos deseos de verte –le decía mientras un lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Yo también mi Hiro-chan.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Podemos hablar adentro, he ordenado un festín con tu comida favorita para celebrar.

-No tenías porque…

-Es por mi bebe –frotó su blonda barba contra ella- ¿cómo no podría?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… vayamos a comer…

Miraba como la pequeña pelota subía y descendía cada vez que la arrojaba, ya llevaba buen tiempo haciendo eso, estaba aburrido y realmente no encontraba algo mejor que hacer. Además, se encontraba un poco incómodo por su manera de actuar, pero así era él, siempre explotando ante la más mínima provocación.

Sabo entró y lo miró jugando con una expresión un tanto cómica, se notaba que algo lo tenía frustrado pero no se animaba a contarle al respecto, igual él ya intuía de que se trataba ¿Qué más podría ser? Siempre lo mismo: noticias sobre Roger o algún problema con Yashiro. Se paró a un lado de él. Ace ni se inmutó y siguió con su juego.

-¿Por qué esa cara? –se cruzó de brazos el rubio.

-Nada realmente… -ni si quiera se molestó en verlo.

-Escuché de Nami que no fuiste a despedirte de Yashiro-san esta mañana ¿Qué ocurrió?

Ace dejó de tirar la pelota y puso una cara seria, después hizo un mohín, poniendo en manifiesto lo obvio.

-Estoy harto de Law…

-¿Ahora qué te hizo?

-Nada –dijo con molestia.

-¿Ha? ¿Cómo? –preguntó confuso Sabo.

-Es por Yashiro…

-Supongo…

-Odio que siempre tengan que estar juntos –apretó la pelota entre sus manos.

-¿Te moléstate por que regresaron juntos a su ciudad natal?

-Pues… si –musitó ante lo absurdo que resultaba ese motivo.

-No tienes remedio –resopló volteando a otro lado. La fotografía sobre el buro de Hiken llamó su atención- ¿Qué es esto? –le preguntó mientras la tomaba y la veía por ambos lados.

-La tome de casa de Nami el otro día.

-Que cursi –comentó entre risas su hermano mientras leía lo que decía la fotografía al reverso, la letra era de Ace, así que toda la sarta de palabras románticas provenían del moreno.

-Cállate –frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué la tomaste? No entiendo… ¿acaso tu todavía…

-No –le arrebató la foto-. Nami y Shiro estaban viendo las fotografías, no es que me avergüence lo que tiene escrito, pero… no quería que Shiro fuera a leerlo, no quiero que imagine cosas que ya no son –le explicó al rubio mientras la metía en un cajón.

-Muy considerado hermano, pero, aun así te molestaste con ella por algo que no venía al caso.

-Lo sé y eso me enoja- suspiró.

-Llámale y discúlpate, tan sencillo como hacer eso.

-Supongo que es mi única alternativa.

-Por cierto, ¿aceptaras ir este año?

-Lo estás diciendo en broma ¿cierto?

-Apuesto que a tu madre le gustaría.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso en verle la cara a menos que sea para golpearlo.

-¿Tiro la invitación? Igual no la necesitas –se burló.

-Haz lo que quieras con ella.

El pasillo estaba iluminado tenuemente, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba esa casa y a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí, pero no tenía otra opción, era su obligación y la estaba cumpliendo. Abrió la puerta lentamente, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba uno de sus hermanos, sentado cómodamente sobre la gran silla acolchonada de color rojo.

Rallando en lo siniestro, el rubio de lentes sonrió por la llegada de Law, no precisamente se trababa de una de felicidad por el hecho de verlo de nueva cuenta en casa. El moreno se detuvo frente a él, observó a su alrededor divisando a dos personas conocidas, que tampoco tenía muchos deseos de ver.

-Law-chan, has crecido un poco –dijo su hermano aun sentado.

-Joker… -pronunció sin ánimos en una especie de saludo.

-Después de tanto tiempo por fin vienes a vernos.

-Estuve ocupado…

-Tu obligación es estar aquí.

-Y aquí estoy…

-No abuses de la libertad que te damos –habló una voz diferente proveniente detrás de Law.

-Vergo… -pronunció con rencor.

-Aun eres un niño, no pretendas ser un adulto cuando no lo eres –se acercó hasta él.

La sonrisa de Doflamingo se ensanchó a un más cuando el puño de Vergo dio contra el rostro de Law, el ojigris no dijo nada, ni siquiera se molestó en limpiar la sangre que escurría sobre el lado izquierdo de su cara.

-Recuérdalo, es Vergo-San –dijo el mayor.

-Pobrecito, no seas tan rudo con él –expresó la mujer que estaba detrás de un escritorio, casi como una burla.

-Basta Moneth –Joker se dirigió a ella.

-Después de meses sin venir y estar perdiendo el tiempo en Osaka llegas así como sin nada. No olvides tu lugar aquí Law –habló con dureza Vergo.

-No lo he olvidado.

-¿Crees que no sabemos lo que haces? Nos generas enemigos innecesarios –le dijo Joker.

-Mis asuntos no tienen que ver con ustedes.

-No dejaré que por tus tontos juegos arruines por lo que hemos trabajado durante tanto tiempo –expresó Vergo.

Al parecer el hermano mayor de Law disfrutaba el torturarlo, ¿pero por qué Law no se defendía de ellos? Bien podía hacerlo, sin embargo, soportaba todos los golpes que Vergo le daba. Escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca y miró de nueva cuenta a su verdugo.

-Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer, no pierdas el tiempo –puso en manifiesto Joker.

-Vamos Law –le dijo Moneth.

Tiró su abrigo al sofá inmediatamente al ingresar a su habitación, tomó asiento sobre la cama. Moneth al instante se acercó a él y comenzó a limpiar sus heridas… siempre lo mismo desde que tenía memoria.

Una vez que hubo acabado con las atenciones hacia Law, la peliverde, apoyándose en su peso llevó en su totalidad el cuerpo del moreno hasta la cama. Ella se posiciono sobre él, mirándolo como si nunca en su vida hubieran cruzado miradas, a diferencia del deseo latente en los ojos de aquella mujer, los del moreno parecían distantes, como si realmente no estuviera en ese lugar y momento. Moneth besó sus labios, tan solo una fracción de segundo antes de bajar hasta el cuello del doctor y comenzar a degustar de él entre besos.

-Basta Moneth –habló con seriedad mientras la empujaba despacio para que se levantara.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó fastidiada.

-Simplemente no.

-Vamos, no es la primera vez…

-Dije no –se levantó de la cama junto con ella.

-Es por Yashiro ¿cierto? –Tomó asiento en la cama- ¿Ya están juntos?

-Deja de hacer preguntas.

-¿Qué te hace decirme que no entonces? –Lo abrazó por detrás mientras metía sus manos a través de la camisa, recorriendo su abdomen con ellas- ¿Olvidaste lo bien que la pasamos la última vez?

-No sucederá de nuevo.

-Lo mismo dijiste la última vez –sus manos descendieron hasta su pantalón- ¿recuerdas que pasó? –desabotonó la prenda.

Encendió la luz de su cuarto, a pesar de que había llegado temprano no había puesto un pie ahí. Yujiro entró deprisa y se subió a la cama, Shiro solo sonrió ante lo traviesa que era su mascota. Pasó sus ojos por cada rincón de ese lugar, especialmente por el marcó puesto en su pared llenó de un sinfín de fotografías de sus amigos, Law, Bepo, Izan y especialmente Hiro.

Levantó una fotografía en particular sobre su escritorio, se trataba de una donde estaba abrazada del ojiazul, de hecho, su foto favorita entre todas. La llevó a la cama junto consigo y se tiró boca arriba mientras la mantenía en lo alto.

-Hiro… no tengo por qué sentirme de esa manera con Ace, después de todo, prácticamente yo hago lo mismo todo el tiempo -le habló a la fotografía como si fuera a responderle.

Tras darse una ducha decidió buscar de nueva cuenta a su padre para pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Se dirigía a su despacho, la puerta estaba cerrada y justo cuando se disponía a tocar para poder pasar el gritó de él la detuvo.

-¡Ese cretino de Roger! –Exclamó enojado el padre de Shiro.

-¿Roger? –Pensó Shiro quien se quedó detrás de la puerta.

-Como se atreve a enviarme una invitación para su reunión, como si no supiera que lo detesto –seguía diciendo muy indignado.

-Espero que no… -musitó Shiro.

-Es una burla, después de que rechazó una y otra vez mis planes de negocios. ¡Maldito Gold Roger!

-¡Que! –Gritó la castaña, inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la boca y salió corriendo.

Cerró apresuradamente la puerta del baño, realmente ni siquiera supo a donde correr, encerrándose en la primera habitación que tuvo cerca.

-Como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente complicado… ¿Cómo es que mi padre odia al padre de Ace? –Golpeó la puerta con su frente-. Igual no es como si Ace simpatizara mucho con él, pero… como podría decírtele en ese caso: "Hola papá, él es Ace mi novio, el hijo de Gol D. Roger a quien tanto detestas" –dramatizó- ¡Me colgará viva!... Aunque él no es mi novio… -sopesó- soy un caso perdido –dijo con resignación.

…

Sabía que la encontraría en ese lugar, le encantaba tener que correr hasta el lago y quedarse horas y más horas ahí para poder jugar a placer con Yujiro. Caminó lento hasta ella, ya sabía todo lo que comenzaría a decirle en cuanto lo viera. La sonrisa con la que lo recibía Yashiro poco a poco fue disminuyendo mientras él se acercaba un poco más. Law simplemente cerró con paciencia los ojos, preparándose para escuchar los reclamos de preocupación por parte de ella.

-¡¿Qué te ha pasado?! –Le preguntó exaltada mientras se acercaba a él y tomaba su rostro en tus manos.

-Nada en especial –respondió calmo como de costumbre.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Cuánto más Law? Sabes que no tienes por qué soportar esos tratos, no me explicó cómo es que…

-Todo está bien.

-¿Bien? Ha estado mal desde que te conozco –le reclamó.

-Hiro –pronunció su nombre con paciencia-. No he venido para hablar de sobre eso.

-Pero…

-Lo que suceda o deje de suceder entre ellos y yo es mi problema.

-Te he dicho que puedes vivir aquí, pero siempre rechazas mi propuesta –le dijo muy triste.

-Deja de preocuparte, es lo que siempre te he pedido.

-¿Por qué has venido? –preguntó cabizbaja.

-Acabo de hablar con tu padre, me pidió que te lo dijera yo.

-¿Qué?

-Joker realizará una celebración y…

-Por supuesto que no iré, encima que te tratan así ¿y todavía quieren que vaya con ellos? –dijo enojada.

-Tu padre así lo quiere. Recuerda que ambos…

-Tienen negocios, lo sé –habló con fastidio.

-Solo un par de horas, no pide más.

-Por eso te envió a ti ¿verdad? –Inquirió- Sabía que no te diría que no.

-Supongo –sonrió a medias.

-¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

-Tan solo haré acto de presencia y me iré.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, te estuve llamando…

-Ah eso, es que mi celular no tenía batería y como Yujiro estaba impaciente por salir lo dejé en casa.

-Eres muy consentidora con él.

-Lo sé –sonrió.

Debía decir que sienta un poco de culpa por causarle esa clase de sentimientos de angustia a Shiro, pero no podía evitarlo, aun existían razones por las cuales debía permanecer fiel a ellos. Independientemente de todo, el elegir permanecer en esa serie de eventos había sido su completa decisión, por más que Joker o Vergo alegaran lo que fuera por lo que fuese, ninguno realmente tenía voz y voto en sus acciones… tal vez en algún tiempo cuando fue un niño, pero no más.

Cuando llegó a casa notó las llamadas en su teléfono, había varias de Law y otras más de un número desconocido, y a juzgar por los números se trataba de alguien de Osaka. Se dio cuenta que habían dejado un mensaje de voz, tal vez Law u otra persona.

Era una sensación incomoda y placentera a la vez, una que tornaba sus pómulos colorados y aceleraba su corazón con tan solo escuchar el sonido de su voz. Estaba nerviosa aunque fuera una simple grabación, ¿Qué iba a decirle?

-Ah, hola. Espero te encuentres bien Shiro-chan… yo te llamaba para… -se escuchaba nervioso.

-Ya dilo –se escuchó a un segundo.

-¡Cállate Sabo! –Gritó el moreno y enseguida se escuchó el portazo-. Disculpa por eso… solo quería decir que lo siento por cómo me porté contigo aquel día. Es solo que estaba celoso de que fueras a marcharte con Law… sé que es muy tonto pero… así son las cosas. No quiero que estemos en malos términos… creó que no es justo de mi parte pelear por ello después de todo lo que ha pasado. Ya te lo he dicho, pero, igual llamaré más tarde para poder decírtelo.

Tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, dejó su celular a un lado y contempló la fotografía de Hiro-kun. En ese aspecto había una enorme diferencia entre el par de morenos, por un lado Hiro jamás le había hecho una escena de celos por estar con Law, eso era algo que él sabía muy bien si deseaba tener la fiesta en paz con la castaña o ¿eso habrá sido porque ambos eran amigos? Ahora bien, ¿Por qué no podía mantener ese control con Ace? ¿Por qué no le molestaban sus celos hacía Law? Como si ella permitiera a que gradualmente el pecoso reclamara un dominio el cual no era suyo.

La pregunta de Ace hace un par de semanas se le vino al a mente "¿Law es más importante para ti que yo?" A Juzgar por sus acciones indicaban que probablemente ese no era el caso, cosa que nunca había pasado ni por asomo en su previa relación. Hiro conocía de antemano el papel de Trafalgar en su vida y lo aceptaba ¿Por qué el pecoso no podía hacer lo mismo? ¿Qué era aquello que le hacía permitir pasar sobre su relación con Law?

_Ambos estaban recostados en la cama, dándose la cara el uno al otro. Yashiro sonrió para Hiro de lo más feliz, con su mano derecha alcanzó el rostro del ojiazul y acarició su mejilla, él hizo propiamente lo mismo. El corazón de la castaña latía rápidamente en un vaivén de emociones repentinas, aún más cuando sintió esos labios robarle el aliento._

_-Te amo Hiro-chan._

_-Te amo Hiro-kun –le susurró-. Por siempre._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos, Shiro asintió- ¿Cómo puedes saber que me amas?_

_-Pues… no lo sé, solo lo siento. Cuando te veo, cuando te escucho o siento._

_-Decir te amo es una palabra que no puede decirse a la ligera… ¿Cómo puedes saber que sientes eso cuando no has amado a otra persona?_

_-Claro que he amado –reputó._

_-El amor que sientes por tu padre o por Law es muy distinto ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Bueno, sí. Pero es amor ¿no?_

_-No es lo mismo –le sonrió-. Apenas acabas de cumplir los 17 años, y no es que yo sea mucho mayor, pero… si no te has enamorado al menos de alguien más no puedes saber si me amas a mí más que a cualquier otro._

_-¿Tú has amado antes?_

_-Querido sería lo adecuado decir en estos momentos. Pensé que había amado, sin embargo, cuando te conocí me di cuenta que no había sido de esa manera._

_-Me quieres decir que ¿necesito enamorarme de alguien más para saber si te amo? –preguntó confundida._

_-Claro que no boba. No te pido que te enamores de alguien más –hizo una mueca de disgusto-, incluso pensarlo me molesta. Solo digo que no tienes algo con que comparar el amor que sientes por mí._

_-Me confundes mucho…_

_-Siento haber hablado de eso, es solo que… quisiera ser el único hombre en tu vida, pero aun te falta un mundo por conocer y tengo miedo… de que ames a alguien más que a mí –la atrajo a él con un abrazo._

_-Te voy amar siempre Hiro-kun, por siempre y solo a ti, lo prometo –se aferró a él acomodándose en su cuerpo._

El vibrar sobre su escritorio consiguió despertarla, somnolienta tanteó el lugar hasta tomar su celular. Sus ojos se abrieron en su totalidad al notar que se trataba de Ace, inmediatamente atendió la llamada y se llevó el aparato al oído.

-Bu…buenas noches –respondió nerviosa.

-Buenas noches –respondió animado.

-Disculpa por no atender antes, lo que pasa es que…

-No hay problema, supongo que debes de tener mucho que hacer en Ishikari.

-Algo, ciertamente…

-¿Y has estado bien?

-Oh sí, todos son muy consentidores en casa.

-Imagino –rio.

-¿Cómo están todos por allá?

-Bien, ya sabes, navidad se acerca y todos están entusiasmados por la fiesta, especialmente Luffy.

-Me da gusto.

-Yashiro, sé que ya dije esto pero… realmente siento como me comporte contigo aquel día –dijo un poco serio.

-No, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

-Ahora me arrepiento –su tono desanimado llamó la atención de Shiro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo muchos deseos de verte –respondió entre un suspiro-. Además debe de hacer mucho frio en Hokkaido, me gustaría estar ahí para poder abrazarte.

-A…Ace –La pena y apenas la dejaba hablar.

-Así el tonto de Law no tendría por qué dejar su apestoso olor en ti –murmuró con molestia.

-Era muy bueno para creerlo –musitó la castaña-. Law es solo mi mejor amigo ¿puedes entender eso?

-No puedo, porque sé que Law te mira de manera distinta y me enfurece que… que le des el lugar que tiene.

-Él es muy importante para mi… no voy hacerlo a un lado y disculpa si te molesta.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo hacerme a la idea.

-La forma en que te quiero a ti y en la que quiero a él es completamente distinta... lo sabes ¿verdad?

-¿Y la forma en como me quieres es igual a como yo te quiero a ti? – Una sonrisa hermosa enmarcaba el rostro de Ace, era una lástima que Shiro no pudiera verla en esos momentos.

-Quien sabe… -dijo divertida- no sé de qué manera me quieres.

-De una manera perversa… -respondió con humor.

-Que grosero eres.

-Solo era una broma. Me tengo que ir.

-Está bien.

-¿Hablamos mañana?

-Seguro.

-Buenas noches, Shiro-chan.

-Buenas noches Ace.

Sinceramente hablando no se trataba de odio, simplemente existían un rencor inmenso por parte de la castaña hacía los hermanos de Law, aunque, tenía que ser franca, le provocaban un temor indescifrable. Desde que tenía uso de razón siempre habían tratado de la misma manera a Law. Y a pesar de que sabía de antemano que el moreno tenía todo para valerse por sí mismo, lo que más le enfurecía era el hecho de que se mantuviera junto a ellos. Tenía un futuro prometedor como médico ¿Qué más podría desear? Algo debía de existir que lo mantenía ligado a ellos, algo relativamente sustancial que no permitía que aun abandonara esa manera de vivir.

Todos esos cuestionamientos pasaban por la mente de Shiro, sumándole claro que su padre hacía negocios con ellos, así que por ninguno de los dos lados podía mantenerse alejada de esa familia.

Rebuscaba en su armario una prenda adecuada para vestir esa misma noche, no tenía ningún deseo de asistir a la celebración pero ya había acordado con Law que lo haría. De hecho, no faltaba mucho para que el moreno pasara por ella y aun no estaba mínimamente lista.

Sus ojos parecieron brillar y su corazón se aceleró en demasía cuando miró en la pantalla de su celular la llamada entrante de Ace, lo único bueno que habría de tener ese día.

-Hola Ace –saludó muy propia para que su emoción no fuera notoria.

-¡Luffy eso es mío! –Gritó el moreno- Espera…

-¿Todo en orden? –Preguntó algo confusa.

-¡Ace! ¡Me duele! –Escuchó el quejido de Mugiwara.

-Esos onigiris eran míos –alegó el mayor, teniendo en el suelo en una llave de lucha a su hermano, obviamente Yashiro ni enterada.

-¿Ace? –Lo llamó la castaña.

-Shiro, disculpa… Luffy robó mi cena.

-Ya veo…

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! –seguía gritando Luffy, quien aún tenía sobre él al moreno.

-No seas malo –rio Shiro-. Déjalo por esta vez.

-¿Escuchaste? Solo porque Shiro-chan lo está pidiendo lo dejaré pasar por esta vez –se levantó de él. Su hermano menor comenzó a reírse como si no hubiera suplicado antes porque lo soltara.

-Dejando a un lado que aún no has cenado ¿Cómo te fue hoy? –preguntó la ojivioleta.

-Bien, acabo de regresar de Minato –le contaba mientras salía al patio tarsero de su casa.

-¿Trabajo?

-Si –Respondió muy relajado, escuchó el suspiro de Shiro al otro lado de la línea-. Nada de qué preocuparse.

-Todos dicen eso –ironizó.

-¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien –respondió desganada en lo que seguía buscando su vestimenta para la reunión.

-No sonó como tal…

-Debo asistir a un evento social al cual no tengo muchos deseos de ir.

-¿Iras sola?

-No, voy con papá y… -tocaron la puerta de su habitación, haciendo que se sobresaltara por la inesperada acción- Law –musitó.

-¿Van a ir juntos?

-Por favor no te molestes. En verdad solo me acompaña porque no quiero ir.

-Hiro –la llamó Law aun afuera de su habitación.

-¿Te molesta?

-Solo no cuelgues –cedió no muy convencido.

Yashiro abrió la puerta de su cuarto. Law hizo una cara de pocos amigos al notar que seguía en su cómoda ropa deportiva. La castaña le sonrió con inocencia mientras escondía el celular detrás de ella.

-Ni por lo menos te has peinado –dijo Law con molestia-. ¿Sabes qué hora es?

-No me regañes, estaba a punto de cambiarme.

-Apresúrate en ese caso. Tu padre ya se ha ido.

-Me iré a cambiar, espera afuera por favor.

-Trata de apresurarte.

Sobre una repisa colocó su teléfono puesto en altavoz, se miró en el espejo de su amplio baño para asegurarse que el atuendo elegido era el correcto.

-No dices anda –habló con humor la castaña para disminuir el posible mal humor de Ace.

-Será porque no me complace mucho la idea que vayas a una fiesta junto a Trafalgar –le reprochó.

-No te escuchas tan molesto, ¿será por qué no puedes evitarlo realmente? –comenzó a vestirse.

-Si quisiera impedirlo tomaría un avión directo a Ishikari para hacerlo, así que, de cierta manera lo estoy aprobando… pero no significa que me agrade mucho la idea.

-Prometo que volveré temprano, te llamaré de regreso cuando lo haga.

-A puesto que serás la más hermosa entre todos –aseguró el moreno.

-Gracias, aunque lo dudo mucho.

-¿Qué llevas puesto?

-¿Quieres ver?

-Claro.

Tomó dos fotos desde ángulos diferentes y las envió al celular de Ace. Realmente lucia muy bella con ese vestido negro a las rodillas de mangas anchas y escote en v, que dejaba ver mínimamente sus atributos, el corte de la espalda por igual solo que un tanto más pronunciado. Perfectamente despeinada y sin calzado alguno, no importaba, para los ojos del moreno así era más que suficiente si pudiera elegir… sin embargo, no estaba tan contento del todo.

Analizó todos los ángulos posibles mediante las fotografías. La estatura de Law de seguro le proporcionaría una muy buena vista de Yashiro, cosa que no le gustaba para nada al pecoso.

-Maldito seas Law –dijo entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Mejor él y no otros, cuando menos sé que no dejará que alguien más se te acerque.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora? –preguntó confundida.

-Olvídalo… ¿No te cubrirás? Debe de hacer frio.

-Sí, llevaré un saco.

-Menos mal.

-Eres muy raro en ocasiones…

-No vayas a arreglarte demasiado, no quiero que alguien más se fije en ti. Eso a no ser que quieras que vaya a romperle la cara.

-Déjate de bromas… y no seas tan dramático –le dijo entre risas.

-Tampoco te acerques más de la cuenta a Law –debía admitir que sus regaños sonaban tiernos.

-Ya te dije que solo me acompaña, no es mi pareja.

-No quiero que alguien más te toque –Se quejó, por la forma en que lo había dicho, bien podía figurarse los gestos del pecoso.

-Salvo lo estrictamente necesario, lo prometo. Bueno, te llamaré en cuando este de nueva cuenta en casa, terminare de vestirme.

-Bien.

-Ace…

-¿Si?

-Deseo que pronto sea Enero para poder vernos de nueva cuenta –expresó muy feliz.

-Yo también…

-Hasta pronto.

-Ten cuidado –terminó la llamada.

Solo había pasado poco más de una semana desde que lo vio por última vez, mucho menos que durante el periodo que dejó de buscarlo cuando robo aquel beso de sus labios. Lo extrañaba, mucho de hecho y para su sorpresa. Suspiró soñadoramente mientras miraba su móvil y contemplaba el registro, como queriendo cerciorarse de que todo era real y no un sueño.

Sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de escarlata y no precisamente por usar maquillaje, estaba llena de felicidad por entablar conversación con Ace. Abrió la puerta del baño con una sonrisa resplandeciente, pero está fue reducida de golpe al notar a la persona quien cruzada de brazos la esperaba afuera. Law no había salido, solo se mantuvo ahí aguardando a que saliera lo antes posible, escuchando sin desearlo la conversación de aquellos dos.

Ese rubor ya no era producto de sus soñadores pensamientos, si no de la vergüenza por ser descubierta en medio de esa plática, que si bien no era comprometedora no era particularmente una en la cual deseaba ser espiada.

Él no dijo nada, no necesitaba puesto que su mirada reflejaba todo que tenía por decir, Yashiro lo sabía a la perfección. La castaña bajo la vista y siguió haciendo lo suyo sin dirigirle la palabra. Ese sentimiento era como si hubiera realizado alta traición, lo sentía en esos ojos grises, ¿estaba siendo mal agradecida? Definitivamente él había hecho mucho por ella, pero… por más que deseara sentir verdadera atracción por él era imposible.

Seguía sin emitir sonido alguno, iba al frente suyo, sentado con la vista perdida en el paisaje que mostraba la ventana. Apretó los puños, solo para ahogar un poco esos sentimientos. Lo examinó con la vista detenidamente; tanto era su gusto por estar hablando con Ace que ni siquiera había notado lo sumamente atractivo que estaba Law esa noche. Sabía que los hombres lucían mucho más apuestos de color negro, sin embargo, el medico estaba abusando de eso. Decir que cada facción de su rostro y cuerpo embonaban de maravilla con el traje completamente de color negro que llevaba puesto era poco; su cabello alborotado azabache, su barbilla y para coronar el marco perfecto esos ojos a juego con todo el conjunto.

Aun ante lo molesto que pudiera llegar a estar su amabilidad ante ella seguía intacta, le dio la mano como apoyó para salir del automóvil y del brazo la llevó hasta el interior de aquella enorme residencia. Por unos breves momentos cuando entraron al salón principal todos los ojos de los presentes siguieron a la pareja, parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Law dejó a Shiro en la misma mesa que su padre y se retiró inmediatamente. La castaña no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de fastidio por el hecho de dejarla sola, aun en compañía de su padre.

Los minutos pasaban y sentía aún más ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar. Conocía a la mayoría de esas personas; burócratas y personas de negocios, incluso algunos oficiales de alto rango de la policía, todos ellos unos prepotentes y egocéntricos. Justo cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse para ir al baño una de las personas a las cuales no quería ver por nada del mundo llegó hasta ella. Le sonrió tan solo por cortesía, obteniendo lo mismo por parte de la otra mujer.

-Haz crecido un poco Yashiro-chan –le dijo la peliverde.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso Moneth –sonrió fingidamente.

-Creí que Law estaría contigo… -la miró de pies a cabeza como si sus ojos fueran un scanner.

-Debe tener cosas mejores que hacer, no es mi niñero después de todo.

-Tienes razón –la mirada de desprecio por parte de la mujer era más que notoria.

-Luces magnifica –se unió un tercero a la conversación refiriéndose a la castaña.

-Gracias –respondió secamente, otro más de su lista negra, Joker.

-¿Me permite esta pieza? –le ofreció su mano.

-No bailo…

-Acepta –le ordenó su padre.

-Pero papá…

-Vamos –la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista.

Ambos se hicieron espacio entre las demás personas que compartían la pista de baile. Una tonada calmada los acompañaba en esos momentos, obligándolos a tener forzosamente que acercarse más para poder bailar. Solo el hecho de pensar en tocar a ese hombre le causaba repugnancia.

-Dime ¿cómo estas en Osaka? –inició la conversación Doflamingo.

-Bien –contestó secamente. Joker sonrió, conocía a la perfección el resentimiento por parte de ella hacía él.

-Todo una lástima lo ocurrido con Hiro, era un valioso trabajador.

-No hables de él como si fuera un objeto –agudizó su vista.

-Pero encontraste buen refugio, no esperaba menos -dijo con diversión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Portgas D. Ace –le susurró en el oído.

Por unos breves instantes los pasos torpes de Yashiro se detuvieron mientras miraba a Doflamingo con incredulidad, ¿Cómo es que él lo sabía? ¿Law le habría comentado algo al respecto? El rubio reanudo el paso y prosiguió.

-No creo que a tu padre le agrade mucho saber sobre su relación.

-¿Cómo es que… -ni siquiera podía hablar.

-No es muy difícil enterarse de ciertas cuestiones cuando tienes como –le sonrió descaradamente-. Entiendo por qué Law tiene tantas complicaciones.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Supongo que debes saber quién es Ace…

-Lo sé –afirmó de manera molesta.

-Y apuesto que él no sospecha quien eres tú, después de todo decidiste cambiar astutamente tu apellido para no llamar la atención…

-No le importara, después de todo Ace no lleva relación con Gol D. Roger.

-En algún tiempo, todavía no habías nacido, tu padre tuvo una pelea con Newgate si mal no recuerdo.

-¿Qué?

-Me pregunto en qué términos habrán quedo esos dos… -dijo pensativó y la miró-, si mal no recuerdo también se enfrentó a Garp, el abuelo de Luffy y Ace.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Preguntó angustiada.

-Te necesito al lado de Law –le dijo mientras la hacía girar lentamente-. Y tu padre está de acuerdo en eso.

-Pero…

-Siendo hijo de quien es, trabajando para quien lo hace, considerando que eres su única hija… dudo mucho que le pueda ir bien a Portgas.

-¿Es una amenaza? –se apartó de él bruscamente.

-Tómalo como una advertencia si no quieres que le suceda algo malo. No olvides lo que le ha pasado a Hiro, tal vez Ace sufra el mismo destino –dijo mordazmente mientras daba media vuelta para irse.

La misma historia, una y otra vez. Salió afuera para poder desahogarse tranquilamente, ¿Cómo es que ese hombre se atrevía a jugar de esa manera con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo podía decirle esa clase de cosas con tal cinismo? Gruesas líneas de lágrimas escurrieron por su rostro, abrazó aquel árbol como si se tratara de su más leal camarada, como si la corteza corrugada y gruesa fuera un hombro que la esperaba para consolarla.

Si había entendido bien lo que Joker había tratado de decirle era que dejara su relación con Portgas, de no hacerlo tendría que abstenerse a las consecuencias de ello, ya sea a manos de su padre o posiblemente de él.

Pasaba poco más de media noche y seguía sin tener noticias sobre ella, había dicho que volvería temprano, entonces ¿Por qué no lo había llamado ya? Se dejó caer completamente sobre el sillón de la sala, pensando en una buena razón para eso. Justo cuando había decidido llamarle recibió un mensaje proveniente de ella.

Ya estoy en casa. Estoy un poco cansada. Hablamos después.

Ese mensaje le había parecido extraño, pero lo dejó pasar, tal vez por el hecho de que iba a un lugar en el cual no deseaba estar la había puesto de mal humor o algo por estilo. No se molestó en responder pues pensó en dejarla descansar como ella pedía.

Para la tarde del siguiente día no hubo ninguna llamada para su completa sorpresa. Decidió ser él quien llamara, nada, el tono seguía y seguía pero nadie atendía el teléfono, al tercer intento desistió. Por la noche lo mismo, ningún mensaje o señal.

Los consiguientes días fueron aun peor, ya ni por lo menos había esperanza en que lograra responder puesto que la contestadora atendía inmediatamente. Si todo parecía ir muy bien ¿qué era ese cambio repentino de las cosas?

No tenía modo de contactarla ¿y si había ocurrido algo malo? La única opción que le quedaba era una que no le hacía muy feliz que digamos. Marcó ese número, todo por saber algo sobre ella.

-Diga –contestó el moreno.

-Law… -pronunció con toda la serenidad que su mente le proporcionaba.

-Ace… -respondió algo confuso ante la inesperada llamada- ¿Qué quieres? –Preguntó de manera grosera.

-Bien lo dijiste una vez: hay una cosa que tenemos en común y quiero a hablar sobre ello.

-¿Qué sucede con Hiro?

-Eso es lo pretendo descubrir… ¿pasó algo?

-Nada de lo que este enterado, ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? ¿No habían estado hablando? –dijo con fastidio.

-Si –expresó enojado ante la poca cooperación de Law-. Hace tres días que le llamo pero no parece responder…

-¿Qué le has hecho? –preguntó muy amenazante.

-¡Nada! –Le gritó- Si supiera la razón por la cual se comporta así no te estaría llamando.

-Debe de haberse enfadado de ti, no la culpo.

-No sé por qué te llamé –dijo con fastidio-. Al menos me tranquiliza saber que no sucedió algo malo.

-¿Eso es todo? Tengo cosas por hacer.

-Adiós –dijo de mala gana y colgó.

Que llamada tan coincidente, justamente estaba parado frente a la casa de la castaña para averiguar exactamente lo mismo por lo cual Ace estaba preocupado. Tampoco había respondido a sus llamadas, desde el día de la fiesta no había tenido tiempo para volverla a ver.

Le atribuía el hecho de que no atendiera para él dado su comportamiento aquella noche, ¿Cómo se supone que debería sentirse después de escucharla hablar así con Portgas? Pero ahora con la llamada de Ace las cosas se tornaban un tanto confusas ¿no se suponía que las cosas estaban bien entre esos dos?

Se encontraba regando las flores del jardín trasero, una tarea que propiamente no era la suya, más le gustaba ayudar en esos trabajos. Miró al moreno acercarse a donde ella, no le prestó mucha importancia y siguió en lo suyo.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu celular? –preguntó directamente Law, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar.

-Lo perdí –dijo secamente.

-Y no compraste otro –inquirió.

-No he tenido tiempo.

-Déjenos solos –ordenó Law a los mujeres que acompañaban a Shiro. Ambas obedecieron y se retiraron.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie.

-Es lo que pretendo saber…

-No te alteres, es solo un teléfono… hoy comprare otro.

-Desde que volviste de la celebración estas actuando raro.

-Es tu imaginación.

-¿Joker te dijo algo? –cuestionó seriamente.

-No –desvió su vista de él.

-¿Vergo?

-No… -respondió con una inusual voz apagada.

-Comprendo –dio media vuelta para irse.

-Law –lo llamó, pero este no se detuvo.

…

Sus pasos firmes y resonantes hacían eco, llevaba consigo su fiel nodachi en la mano izquierda, moviéndose al compás de sus pasos. Iba dispuesto a encararlo sin importar que, por que de ninguna manera permitiría que jugaran con lo más preciado para él, no si podía impedirlo.

La puerta azotó estrepitosamente y a gran velocidad llegó hasta el rubio que se hacía nombrar como su hermano. Habilidosamente desenfundó su espada de un solo movimiento, adulando de lo buen espadachín que era. El filo de su nodashi quedó a justos milímetros del cuello de Joker, quien mantenía una sonrisa socarrona por el atrevido ataque de su hermano menor. No se movió, al igual que Moneth y Vergo quienes estaban presentes también.

-¿A qué se debe este saludo? –Preguntó seriamente el rubio, quien estaba sentado cómodamente en su sillón.

-No juegues con Yashiro. ¿Qué le has dicho? –tensó a un más la espada sobre su cuello.

-Nada que no sepa –ensanchó a un más su sonrisa.

-Te lo advierto Joker –pronunció con ira.

-Lo que dije no fue más que la verdad, lo sabes ¿cierto? –Retrucó- No hay oportunidad entre el hijo de Gold Roger y ella… en cambio tú, tal vez así puedas dejar de ser un don nadie.

-Joker…

-Hiro también salió del camino, ¿Qué más necesitas?

-No me hagas pensar que tuviste que ver con eso –agudizó su mirada en él.

-Me ofende que pienses eso…

-Vergo bien puede cubrir tus actos… como siempre.

Sin quitar la espada del cuello del otro se defendió de aquella patada que amenazaba con dañarlo, valiéndose de su antebrazo derecho. El hombre alto de cabellos negros seguía ejerciendo presión sobre el menor, obligándolo cada vez más a doblegarse, la fuerza de Vergo era mucha. En el breve instante en que su defensa flaqueó, Doflamingo aprovechó para retirar la espada que lo amenazaba y tomó por el cuello a Law, inmediatamente su otro ponente lo golpeó en el estómago generándole un daño inminente.

Su mano izquierda seguía aferrada a la nodachi, misma que blandió en dirección de Joker, haciendo que lo soltara y retrocediera. Vergo se quedó parado al lado de Law, quien mantenía una rodilla en el piso y lo miraba desde abajo con sumo odio.

-Cría cuervos y te sacaran los ojos –se burló el rubio en lo que tocaba la herida en su pecho, producto del ataque del moreno. Moneth al fondo solo reía por toda la contienda.

-No olvides que solo eres un niño callejero al cual recogimos. Nos perteneces Law, nosotros decidimos si avanzas o no –le dijo Vergo.

-Eso pasa cuando enseñas a alguien a ser un asesino… tarde o temprano se volverá a ti –habló por primera vez Moneth.

-Dime, ¿acaso estoy mal por pretender una buena vida para mi hermanito? –preguntó con humor Joker.

-¡Deja de intimidar a Yashiro! –Gritó irritado.

-Sabes… su padre estaría muy contento que así fuera, pero tú no pareces querer cooperar.

-Es conveniente para los negocios. Al menos así podrías pagar todo lo que hemos hecho por ti –le dijo Vergo.

-No le debo nada a esta familia –dictaminó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Pareces un niño de secundaria con tus rabietas. Pero está bien, lo pasare por alto –expresó con suma paciencia el rubio mientras miraba a Law abandonar la habitación.

-Mi advertencia sigue en pie Joker, lo mismo para ti, Vergo –salió del lugar.

Sentía mucho pesar cada vez que miraba ese número aparecer en su pantalla una y otra vez, su dedo se mantenía sobre la tecla para responder, temblando ligeramente ante la duda de hacerlo o no. Volvió a llorar desconsoladamente entre las almohadas de su cama.

¿Estaba actuando correctamente? ¿Eso era lo mejor? Desde un principio las cosas no habían salido nada bien, ¿entonces todo lo sucedido eran solo premisas de algo que no le estaba permitido? No quería que algo malo le sucediera, no después de la horrible experiencia que había vivido hace un año. Por ello, era mejor volver al principio y aferrarse a esas ideologías que alguna vez tuvo… alejarse de Ace.

La gran casa se sentía más fría de lo normal, no importaba que aquella chimenea puesta estratégicamente en el comedor estuviera ahí para darle calor, todo parecía gélido. La comida no sabía igual, aunque ese fuera su platillo favorito. Incluso el montón de regalos que su padre le había dado no suplían mínimamente aquel inmenso dolor de alejarse de la persona que quería.

-¿No te han gustado tus presentes de navidad? –Le preguntó su padre al verla no muy feliz.

-Claro –le sonrió mientras abrazaba al enorme león de felpa que bien era casi de su tamaño.

-¿Es por qué Law-chan no pudo estar hoy?

-Puede ser –acarició la melena del peluche-. Pero ya me había dicho que no estaría para navidad, salió de viaje con Baby five y Buffalo.

-¿Entonces?

-Tal vez comí demasiado…

-¿Quieres que le diga al Doctor Indigo que te revise?

-No, no… solo quiero dormir temprano hoy.

-Igual ya pasa de media noche… descansa –lanzó una bocanada de humo, producto del puro que fumaba.

-Gracias papá.

Apenas y cabía su regalo por la puerta, a duras penas logró meterlo y lo acomodó junto a los otros leones que tenía, aparte de Zombis también gustaba de coleccionar cosas sobre ese animal en particular.

Recordó lo que le había comentado el pecoso días atrás, posiblemente estarían todos reunidos en su fiesta. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó por su mente, algo que no había considerado y logró alterarla. Eran vacaciones, fin de semestre, entonces… ¿Nojiko habría vuelto ya?

Tomó su teléfono muy convencida en poder llamarle a Ace, antes de marcar se retractó. Ni esos celos eran lo suficientemente buenos como para echar a perder todo su doloroso trabajo. Quiso sacarse de su mente aquellos pensamientos que no hacían más que daño en su corazón, pero le era imposible, tan solo de concebir la idea en que pudiera estar con ella le hacía sentir muy mal. Sonrió con ironía, ahora podía entender un poco al par de morenos.

-Nami –musitó mientras se para de golpe de su cama-. Puedo llamarla a ella y preguntar por… -inmediatamente tecleó para realizar la llamada. Espero un par de segundos a que atendiera.

-¿Shiro-chan? Feliz navidad –dijo amablemente la pelirroja entre todo el alboroto.

-Nami –dijo con alivió- Feliz navidad, ¿Cómo están todos? –tenía que decir "todos" y no simplemente "Ace".

-Muy bien, nos estamos divirtiendo mucho, ojala estuvieras aquí.

-Sí, puedo escucharlo –dijo ante el ruido de la música.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando?

-Genial –respondió con desanimo, antes de que Nami pudiera decir algo más ideó la forma de saber lo que quería- ¿Quiénes están contigo?

-Veamos… Sanji, Chopper, Usopp, Zoro, Luffy, Ace… Vivi y Sabo acaban de irse, Kaya, Coby, Johnny, Yosaku… creó que Iva-chan y Bon-chan acaban de llegar, Shanks no debe tardar en llegar…

-¿Son todos? –dijo aliviada.

-Sí, creo que si…

-Deséales una feliz navidad a todos de mi parte.

-Por su puesto.

-Parece una buena fiesta…

-Espera a que llames en año nuevo, las cosas se ponen mejor por ser una celebración doble.

-¿Doble? –preguntó confusa.

-Si… por el cumpleaños de Ace.

-¿Cómo que su cumpleaños? –Dijo impactada.

-¿No lo sabías? –Dijo con sorpresa- Es el primero de enero.

-Lo desconocía totalmente…

-Tal vez puedas llamarle, apuesto que le agradará…

-Si… tal vez –contestó con pesadumbre.

-¿Dijiste algo? No puedo escuchar bien….

-No, nada… yo… me tengo que ir, solo quería decirte eso.

-Que la sigas pasando bien.

-Igualmente. Adiós –concluyó la llamada.

-En buen momento me vengo enterando que en menos de una semana será el cumpleaños de Ace –dijo irónica, como si eso le ayudara a resolver sus problemas-. En verdad lo siento mucho… -expresó con pesadez.

...

Esta vez Kaya figuraba como la anfitriona para toda la celebración, su familia no era numerosa, así que no le daban mucho vuelo en las fiestas de fin de año, mismo motivo por el cual sus amigos quisieron llevar un poco de brío a la gran mansión de la rubia.

Con amigos por doquier el pecoso tenía invitación a festejar hasta para tirar al cielo, pero todas y cada una de ellas fueron declinadas, incluso la de Shirogihe, que si bien sabía que este no aceptaría igual lo hacía. La familia primero ante cualquier cosa, y aunque Newgate, Marco y los otros eran como una para él, su primera familia seguía siendo Sabo y Luffy, imposibilitándole así el celebrar con otras personas que no fueran ellos.

De un momento a otro el rubio se perdió de su vista, no porque le estuviera prestando mucha atención, si no que ya tenía más o menos una hora desde la última vez que lo había visto. Preguntó a quién de seguro sabría darle noticias, obteniendo como resultado una extraña petición.

No sabía por qué demonios debía ser él quien precisamente fuera por su hermano, a escasos minutos de la media noche, en otras palabras más sencillas ¡Su cumpleaños! Ciertamente no existía ningún inconveniente en ir, aun así refunfuñaba entre dientes… tan bien que se la estaba pasando.

Aparcó el carro afuera, le sorprendió que las luces estuvieran apagadas en su totalidad, ¿y en donde demonios estaba el automóvil de Sabo? Salió un poco escéptico sobre si lo que le habían dicho era verdad o simplemente querían jugarle una broma… ¿una sorpresa? A estas alturas y después de más de una decena de cumpleaños compartidos dudaba mucho que algo así sucediera, de igual manera, entró a su casa.

Pasando la reja del patio, el sonido proveniente de su pantalón avisaba que alguien lo estaba llamando, de inmediato por su mente cruzó que alguien le diría que el muy bribón del rubio ya estaba en donde Kaya. Pero no fue así, ni por asomo esperaba que esa persona decidiera, después de tanto tiempo, querer hablar con él.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dijo en total serenidad.

-¿Gracias? –Un rato de silencio se hizo presente, ¿Qué quería que le dijera después de todo? Abrió la puerta de su casa para poder ingresar.

-¿Te incomodo? –Preguntó con algo de tristeza.

-No, es solo que –se recargó contra la puerta para cerrarla- no esperaba tu llamada.

-¿Lo estás pasando bien?

-De maravilla –dijo con fastidio mientras intentaba encender el foco de la sala, el cual parecía estar fundido.

-Pareces irritado…

-Viene por Sabo a casa, pero parece que ya se ha ido, solo perdí mi tiempo.

-Es una lástima. ¿Sabes Ace? No solo llamé para felicitarte, quiero decirte algo importante…

-Adelante…maldita sea no veo nada –tomó asiento en el reposabrazos del sillón para no tropezar con algo.

-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho…

Esa voz había sonado tan real, tan cerca, que por un segundo dudó en si estaba realmente hablando con alguien o lo alucinaba. Pero toda duda fue aplacada una vez que sintió esos brazos rodearlo por completo, esas manos se filtraron cómodamente entre su saco, tirando levente de su camisa. No supo cómo reaccionar, conocía ese olor perfectamente bien como para no distinguir de quien se trataba pese a la poca visibilidad que tenía.

Esas manos fueron abandonando su espalda en una dulce caricia, pero el instante que estuvo sin tener contacto directo con ese cuerpo fue nulo. Los roces de esas suaves manos contra la piel de su rostro le erizaron la piel, más aun cuando esos labios le robaron el aliento; tan brusca y desesperadamente que lo hizo caer de espaldas al sillón junto con la persona que aún se mantenía fiel a su boca.

Aquel peso extra sobre su cuerpo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pasado su estupor decidió ser partícipe de ese acto, que si bien carecía de cualquier lógica, era lo menos que le importaba, porque desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás había deseado que algo como eso sucediera. Una de las manos del moreno jugaba con el cabello de ella, mientras la otra acariciaba su espalda, llegando justo a la línea de lo permitido.

Su estado mental comenzaba a carecer de raciocinio, dominando por instantes su instinto. Afortunadamente tenía la capacidad para salir de ese maravilloso transe cuando él lo deseara, no era fácil, debía admitir, pero no deseaba llegar tan lejos sin antes conocer los motivos de semejante acto. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que logró reunir cedió del profundo beso.

-Yashiro… -musitó queriendo llamar su atención.

-Discúlpame –dijo con tristeza.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿No estabas en Hokkaido? –preguntó algo confundido.

-Sí, pero… quería verte –confesó con pena-. Sé que todo es muy contradictorio por lo que hice…

-Está bien –le sonrió.

-Todo se complicó y no quería que algo malo pasara, pero aun así quería estar a tu lado, no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida y…–comenzó hablar rápidamente.

-Espera, espera. Más despacio, no entiendo que me quieres decir.

-Quiero estar contigo –Le susurró al oído en lo que se alzaba más para llegar a él. Respiró profundo entre su cuello para percibir el aroma que tanto le gustaba de Ace-. No importa que.

-Me habían dado toda clase de sorpresas por mi cumpleaños –sonrió de lo más feliz-, pero esta, sin temor a equivocarme, ha sido la mejor de todas –movió su rostro hacia un lado para besarla en los labios, solo un sutil beso de agradecimiento.

-Tenía miedo de que fueras a molestarte conmigo después de que no te volví a llamar.

-Si estaba molesto antes… te aseguro que no más.

-Gracias…

-Shiro… ah… ¿podrías… mover tu pierna? –Pidió el moreno un poco sofocado. La rodilla de la castaña ponía en peligro su descendencia.

Toda esa emoción del momento había cegado su cordura, haciendo que no se percatara de la sugestiva posición en la que ambos se encontraban. Se movió deprisa hasta sentarse al otro extremo, con las manos entre las rodillas, un tanto ruborizada por su atrevimiento.

Ace se reincorporó, había hecho todo sin pensarlo, lo cual le parecía algo muy lindo de su parte. La obligó a levantarse jalándola con gentileza de la mano. Estrechó su menudo cuerpo contra el suyo, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

-Entonces ¿puedo decir que es oficial? –preguntó solo para aclarar el punto.

-Si tú lo deseas así… no hay problema por mí.

-Es más que un placer poder decir que eres mi novia.

Esa caricia en su mejilla y aquel beso abrazador, daban por sellado el convenio que ambos habían establecido esa noche. Un primero de enero.


	14. solo para mí

Hola a todos!

Me tarde mucho, lo sé y lo siento TwT

Explicaciones de algunas cositas al final. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

Les mando millones de besos :*******

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, todo es obra de Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

Solo para mí

Era una calidez conocida pero diferente a la vez, un calor que la recorría de pies a cabeza. Esos brazos fuertes estaban brindándole la protección necesaria, estaba plácidamente acomodada en su pecho, ignorando la incomodidad que el moreno pudiera sentir. Se acurrucó más en su cuerpo, ese que era un molde perfecto para ella.

Sus movimientos despertaron a quien la abrazaba. Yashiro alzó la vista para ver como perezosamente el moreno despertaba de su sueño. Después de haber formalizado su relación, regresaron a la casa de Kaya para darles la noticia… cosa que ya se esperaban puesto que ellos mismos organizaron el complot contra Ace, mismo que lo llevó de regreso a su casa. Luego de toda la fiesta, acabaron dormidos en la sala de la rubia, al igual que todos los demás. Ace apretó más entre sus brazos a la castaña mientras besaba su cabeza.

-Buenos días cumpleañero –volteó a verlo mientras le dedicaba una linda sonrisa.

-Buenos días –respondió antes de bostezar.

-¿Dormiste bien? Debió ser incómodo para ti.

-Está bien… me dio gusto poder estar contigo.

-Ya debe de ser tarde, hay que levantarnos –Shiro trató de ponerse de pie, pero Ace se lo negó rotundamente aprisionándola a un más.

-No quiero que te vayas –le susurró.

-Pero no voy a irme… al menos no sola.

-Estoy muy cómodo, quiero seguir abrazándote.

-Despertaran los demás y… –dirigió su vista a los otros muchachos inconscientes en el resto de la sala.

-¿Y qué? –la tomó de su barbilla dispuesto a plantar un beso en su boca.

A sus espaldas el mayordomo de Kaya carraspeó audiblemente para anunciar su presencia, interrumpiendo así las acciones y Ace y despertando a uno que otro de los chicos quienes estaban sobre el piso.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó adormilado Chopper mientras se tallaba los ojos.

-No te muevas –renegó Luffy con pereza, quien tenía su cabeza puesta en el estómago del castaño.

-Es hora del desayuno –dijo Merry muy propiamente

-¡Comida! –se levantó de inmediato de un brinco Mugiwara.

-No me extraña –musitó Shiro.

-¡Despierten! ¡Vamos a comer! –El pequeño Luffy brincaba encima de todos, tratando de despertarlos-Sanji, comida –le hablaba al cocinero mientras lo jaloneaba de un brazo.

-Cállate Luffy, haces mucho ruido –el rubio hizo caso omiso de los llamados del moreno, después de todo, la resaca por haber bebido durante la noche le estaba haciendo efecto.

-Vaya, quien los viera –dijo con humor Sabo al contemplar como Sanji se recargaba muy cómodamente contra la cabeza del espadachín, quien también estaba dormido.

-Hey Nami, pásame mi cámara –susurró Ace.

-Podré sacarles buen dinero con esto –sonrió con malicia la pelirroja mientras le daba la cámara al pecoso.

Una vez terminado los sagrados alimentos del primer desayuno del año, cada quien tomo rumbo diferentes. Luffy, Shiro, Ace y Nami fueron juntos a la casa de los hermanos D.

En cuanto entraron notaron algo diferente, Ace y Luffy se voltearon a ver y encogieron los hombros, ya sabían lo que les esperaba. Parado en la sala con las manos en los bolcillos de su impecable pantalón de vestir, el hombre robusto miró primero con una sonrisa al par de morenos, ellos por igual le sonrieron y se acercaron a él.

El grito de susto de las dos chicas sonó al mismo tiempo que Luffy caía sobre la mesa, pasando por ella y llevándose a su paso las sillas, Ace hizo una mueca, ando un paso atrás a momento en que aquel sujeto se acercaba a él.

No esperaba aquel cálido abrazo, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó fuertemente, incluso el pecoso se quejó un poco, cuando lo liberó, pasó lo que si esperaba… el golpe en su cabeza lo había puesto de cuclillas mientras se sobaba. El hombre volteaba a verlos simultáneamente con absoluta desaprobación.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! –Reclamó Luffy mientras se reincorporaba.

-¡Este lugar es un chiquero! –Gritó enojado.

-¿Y solo viniste a eso? Viejo – Pregunto Ace mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y en donde está Sabo? También tengo un puño de amor para él.

-Con Vivi-chan –respondió Nami.

-Ese bribron... no debí dejarlos solos a los tres, tal vez deba de quedarme a vivir con ustedes.

-¡No! –Gritaron a la par los dos morenos.

-¡¿Cómo qué no?! –Exclamó ofendido mientras les mostraba sus puños.

-¿Quién es él? –preguntó Yashiro a Nami.

-Es el abuelo de Luffy y Ace… Garp-san.

-Me suena ese nombre –pensó.

-Después que vengo para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños, ¿así me reciben? –se quejó Garp.

-Gracias –sonrió Ace.

-¿Quién es ella? –señaló a la castaña a espaldas del pecoso.

-Es Mashiro, la novia de Ace –respondió Luffy. Garp se acercó a ella y la observo detenidamente, incomodando un poco a la chica.

-¿Te he visto antes? –Demando saber antes que cualquier cosa.

-No… no creo –rio nerviosa.

-Me eres muy familiar…

…

_Los pequeños ojos maravillados del menor de los hermanos curioseaban todo el panorama a su alrededor, exclamando con maravilla ante los colores primaverales de aquel jardín finamente elaborado y cuidado. Quería correr para explorar el lugar, pero la mano aferrada a la de él se lo impedía totalmente. Atrás de ellos iban sus hermanos mayores, el rubio mirando también a su alrededor, mientras que el otro mantenía la cabeza gacha con el semblante fruncido._

_-Abuelo ¿habrá comida? –preguntó el pequeño._

_-¿Qué solo piensas en eso? –lo regañó._

_-Siempre lo hace –sonrió simpático el rubio._

_-Viejo… -pronunció el otro tajantemente- ¿a qué realmente hemos venido a Kyoto?_

_-Tuve que traerlos, no por que quiera… pero no pude negarme –respondió el robusto hombre. Inconforme con la respuesta, Ace chasqueó la lengua._

_-¡Mira, Sabo! ¡Es un enorme templo! –gritó con emoción Luffy._

_-Nada parecido en la pocilga donde vivimos…_

_Había muchas personas reunidas en aquel lugar. El Hoden estaba abierto, fungiendo como sala para aquella reunión. Ace nada tardó en adivinar de qué iba todo. Se paró en seco una vez que pisó el último escalón._

_-Él está aquí ¿cierto? –Quiso saber el moreno, por su tono de voz, Garp, sabía que estaba molesto._

_-Si –respondió tranquilamente._

_-¡¿Entonces por qué me has traído a este lugar?! –Gritó colérico. Sabo y Luffy se sorprendieron un poco, pero ya sabían el porqué de su reacción._

_-Vamos Ace, cálmate –trató de tranquilizarlo el rubio. _

_-¡Sorprendente! ¡Roger está aquí! –dijo con emoción el menor de los morenos._

_-¡Cállate Luffy! –Exclamó enojado su hermano, odiaba que tuviera esa admiración por ese sujeto._

_-¡Roger! ¡Roger! ¡Veremos a Roger! –cantaba felizmente el pequeño en señal de burla para su hermano._

_-¡Si continuas con eso… -el gritó de rabia del pecoso se aplacó cuando miró aquella figura acercarse a ellos. Hacía un año que no la había visto, lucía hermosa. Ace tomó compostura y se ruborizó un poco cuando le sonrió._

_-La madre de Ace –musitó Sabo para Luffy, quien era la primera vez que la veía._

_-Rouge-chan, cuanto tiempo –saludó amablemente Garp a la mujer._

_-Garp-san, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo –se inclinó la mujer en señal de agradecimiento._

_-Si supiera que nos ha abandonado con la bruja de Dadán –pensó Sabo._

_-Hola Ace, has crecido mucho –le sonrió con dulzura._

_-Si… -respondió apenado. Amaba a su madre con todo su corazón, pero como eran pocas las veces que lograba mirarla, no sabía concretamente de qué manera actuar._

_-¿Puedo darte un abrazo?_

_-Umm, sí._

_Aquellos brazos no tenían comparación con ningunos otros, incluso aunque Makino fuera una mujer excepcional, nada suplía al amor materno. Ace quiso levantar sus brazos para abrazarla también, pero al ver como sus hermanos se reían de él por su pena decidió mejor no hacerlo. Rouge lo miró a los ojos, con una mirada tierna y llena de amor, le besó la frente._

_-Me da mucho gusto que decidieras venir._

_-Si supiera que nos han traído con mentiras –volvió a pensar Sabo._

_-No quiero verlo –dijo con rudeza, Ace._

_-Comprendo, pero, me haría muy feliz el poder tener a mi familia junta –Ella sabía a la perfección todo el rencor que mantenía su hijo hacía su padre, por ello, no presionaba a Ace más de la cuenta-. Han pasado tres años desde que se vieron por última vez._

_-Lo se… -agachó la cabeza._

_-Vamos –le extendió la mano, la cual fue tomada por su hijo-. Ustedes también –se dirigió a los pequeños-, los esperan adentro._

_-Si –respondió Sabo._

_-Juguemos carreras, Sabo –dijo el impetuoso de Luffy tomando posición de carrera._

_-Ni creas que vas a empezar con tus desastres –lo tomó de la mejilla su abuelo dándole un buen tirón._

_-¡Abuelo, duele! ¡Duele! –se quejaba el moreno mientras era prácticamente arrastrado por el mayor, seguido de Sabo._

_Estaba muy tenso, cada paso que daba lo acercaba más a su padre, a aquel hombre que, se juraba –según él- aborrecerlo a muerte. No deseaba verlo, ni por lo menos escucharlo; sin embargo, no podía negarle una petición a su adorada madre. _

_Pasado el marco de la entrada, como si exclusivamente aquella voz resaltara para él opacando a todo el resto, el sonido llegó a sus oídos, era Roger, en algún lugar del Hoden. Ace detuvo sus pasos, indeciso en seguir adelante, Rouge lo miró y soltó su mano. Los otros siguieron avanzando entre las personas._

_-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó con preocupación su madre._

_-No…_

_-¿Ace? –Escuchó la voz de un hombre llamarlo desde uno de sus costados._

_El pecoso cerró sus ojos, casi con una expresión de dolor, apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo su rabia para no herir los sentimientos de la mujer más amada para él. Conocía a la perfección su timbre y tono de voz, aunque hubieran pasado ya tres años desde última vez que lo vio, la cual había jurado que sería la última en toda su vida. No quería saber nada sobre Roger, y aunque trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por su madre, le era rotundamente imposible. Quería golpearlo ahí mismo… pero eso solo dañaría más el triste corazón de Rouge. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lejos de él, lejos de la furia que le provocaba su sola presencia. Lo sentía mucho por ella, en verdad, más era imposible pretender para él ser una familia feliz._

_Del lado sur del Hoden, tres personas más hacían acto de presencia. La pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos violeta miraba animada al jardín, viendo a los colibrís que se posaban en las inmaculadas flores del jardín. Su madre la llevaba de la mano, sonriéndole por infantil curiosidad. El hombre que las acompañaba iba fumando su puro muy cómodamente, luciendo un porte autoritario e imponente, figurando al exterior lo que realmente no estaba pensando, había tenido que ir a esa reunión a regañadientes, pues no quería ver a muchas de las personas que ahí se encontraban._

_-Mamá, mamá, ¿puedo salir al patio? –preguntó la pequeña a la mujer que compartía gran parecido con ella._

_-En un momento más, ¿de acuerdo? –le sonrió._

_-Quiero ver a las aves –hizo un puchero._

_-Vas a ensuciarte toda –la regañó su padre._

_-Si papá… -dijo con desilusión._

_De la nada un pequeño salió corriendo en su dirección, llevándosela de paso para hacerla caer en el suelo, el niño con sombrero de paja ni siquiera se detuvo, tan solo gritó al aire "lo siento" sin voltear a verla, quien lo seguía se detuvo a las espaldas de la niña y le ofreció una reverencia, y salió corriendo detrás del otro._

_-¡Ace! ¿Dónde estás? –el gritó de Luffy se escuchó rumbo a la salida._

_-Eso dolió –dijo la castaña aun en el suelo._

_-¡Luffy! ¡Ven para acá ahora mismo! –Rugió su abuelo con la esperanza de que sus llamadas calmaran a su nieto-. Lo siento mucho señorita –le dio la mano._

_-Gracias –respondió en nombre de su hija la mujer._

_-Nanami-chan –saludó cordial Garp._

_-Hola Garp, ¿tus pequeños te dan problemas?_

_-Luffy es un dolor en el trasero –se quejó._

_-Já, con que tú también estas aquí –se metió a la plática el otro hombre._

_-Mira, pensé que no vendrías… ya veo que la curiosidad te ha ganado –dijo Monkey._

_-Cállate Garp._

_-Yashiro, saluda al señor Monkey D. Garp –habló Nana para su hija, quien estaba más pendiente en el pequeño gato que se paseaba entre los pies de los invitados._

_-Mucho gusto, soy Kinjishi Yashiro –dijo la niña sin siquiera prestar atención al hombre._

_-Te pareces mucho a tu madre… afortunadamente –dijo mordaz para desatar la furia del blondo._

_-¿Quieres iniciar una pelea aquí?_

_-No aguantas unas cuantas bromas ¿cierto, Shiki? _

_Su cara de fastidio se duplico aún más cuando escuchó su nombre en voz de ese hombre, lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el otro sonreía muy divertido por la expresión de aquel con apariencia de Shogun._

_-Roger… -pronunció con fastidio._

_-No puedo creer que vinieras –dijo sonriente el moreno mientras agarraba su gran bigote._

_-Rouge-chan, hola –saludó muy feliz, Nana._

_-Nana-san, es bueno verte de nuevo._

_-¿Por qué no los dejamos pelear a solas un rato? –le guiñó el ojo la castaña._

_-Creo que si…_

_-Mamá ¿puedo ir a ver los peces en el estanque? –preguntó la pequeña Shiro._

_-Vamos._

_Las tres mujeres salieron del gran salón para dirigirse al patio. Por otro lado, Roger, Shiki y Garp se quedaron cruzados de brazos, esperando el blondo algún comentario bromista por parte del moreno… como de costumbre._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no tenía el gusto? –Quiso saber Gol D._

_-Algunos años –expresó con indiferencia Shiki._

_-¿Sigues enojado por aquello? _

_-Rechazaste mi oferta y dos años después te hiciste de fama de la noche a la mañana… bastardo._

_-Eso quedó en el pasado –rio el moreno._

_-Deja de aparentar Shiki –habló Garp-. Cuando Roger tuvo problemas el primero en estar protestar por ello fuiste tú… ¿no recuerdas el alboroto que nos causaste?_

_-¡Eso fue porque no quería perder a un rival! –se defendió dando un falso testimonio, ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera detestar a Roger y al mismo tiempo respetarlo hasta el grado de sentirse ofendido como si se tratara de él mismo cuando aquello sucedió? Como sea, no lo iba a admitir._

_-Shiki es un buen amigo –sonrió enormemente el de bigote negro._

_-¡Que amigo ni que nada!_

_-¿Qué es esta reunión? –preguntó un rubio de enormes dimensiones._

_-Shirohige._

_-Newgate._

_-Así que decidiste venir, Shiki –dijo el recién llegado._

_-Otra vez con lo mismo… -dijo fastidiado de escuchar una y otra vez la misma cantaleta._

_-Supongo que hablas idioteces como siempre._

_-Viejo molesto… -retrucó._

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una fiesta de pijamas? –Opinó con gracia un quinto._

_-Dragon –dijeron todos al unisolo._

_El clima primaveral de Kyoto era agradable, las dos mujeres disfrutaban del viento matutino mientras miraban a la pequeña Shiro jugar con los peces del estanque._

_-Tu niña es muy hermosa –afirmó Rouge._

_-Gracias…. Yashiro es un poco distraída, disculpa por eso._

_-No importa, está bien, así son los niños después de todo._

_-¿No han traído a Ace?_

_-Sí, pero él… -dijo con tristeza._

_-Debe de ser todo un rebelde._

_-Lo es._

_-Sin duda lo heredo de Roger –le sonrió._

_-Es muy duro en ocasiones, pero es el camino que elegimos… para su bien._

_-No te desanimes de esa manera, ya verás que cuando sea mayor y pueda entender por qué hicieron lo que hicieron todo volverá a la normalidad._

_-Eso sería maravilloso. Solo espero estar para verlo crecer un poco más._

_-Rouge-chan, no seas pesimista. Claro que estarás para cuando eso suceda, y vas a conocer a su esposa y tus nietos._

_-Aún falta para eso, apenas y tiene diez años… _

_-¿Diez años? –se dijo pensativa- ¿No sería maravilloso que Yashiro y Ace se casaran? ¡Seríamos familia! –expresó de lo más emocionada._

_**-**__Suena estupendo._

_-¿A dónde se fue Yashiro? –preguntó al aire su madre, pues la niña ya no estaba más en el estanque._

_Dentro del Hoden._

_-Viejo ¿Dónde está Luffy? –quiso saber Dragon, las peleas entre aquellos hombres le resultaba completamente irrelevante._

_-¡Rayos! –Garp se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Olvide que estaba siguiendo a ese mocoso. Debe de estar haciendo un completo alboroto._

_-Iré a buscarlo. Con su permiso –se retiró._

_-¿No buscaras a Sabo? –preguntó Roger a Newgate._

_-Lo miré corriendo con Luffy hace un rato. Probablemente estén buscando a tu muchacho._

_-Tal vez…_

_-¿También trajeron a sus chiquillos malcriados? –dijo con fastidió Shiki mientras exhalaba el humo de su puro._

_-A diferencia tuya –puntualizó el moreno-, nosotros no pasamos tiempo con ellos._

_-Esa fue su decisión –no había burla en esas palabras, tampoco malas intenciones. Shiki entendía perfectamente todos los motivos que habían orillado a aquellos hombres tener que hacerlo._

_En los jardines del templo._

_-¡Ya basta! –Gritó enfurecida Shiro al grupo de muchachos que atacaban cruelmente al pequeño gatito._

_-Quítate de en medio niña –gesticuló el mayor de todos al ver como la castaña se metía entre ellos y el animal._

_-¡Nunca! –los desafió con valentía._

_Al final los dos habían quedado solos. Amigos o enemigos, quien sabe cuál sería la forma más acertada de denominar su relación; a Shiki no le quedaba de otra, su esposa era gran amiga de la mujer de Roger, y ni su devoto amor por "el león dorado" haría que su relación se estropeara._

_-Me pregunto a donde habrá ido Hiro-chan –dijo pensativo el rubio._

_-No la sobreprotejas tanto, le hará daño –retrucó Gol D._

_-No me digas como criar a mi hija._

_-Sería bueno si se la presentó a Ace…_

_-¡Por supuesto que no!_

_-Imagínate llegar a ser familia –comenzó a reír ante la divertida idea, cosa contraría a lo que pensaba Shiki._

_-¡Ni en un millón de años dejaré que el bastardo de tu hijo toque a mi preciosa bebe!_

_Mientras en los jardines…_

_-¡Idiota! ¡Suéltame! –Gritó Ace de lo más irritado._

_-¡Por el gatito!_

_-¿Gato? –se fijó en el animal que llevaba en el otro brazo._

_-Solo quiero buscar a su familia. Unos niños le estaban haciendo daño y yo… -le dijo Shiro sollozando._

_-¿Y a mí que me importa?_

_-¡Bien! –Gritó molesta mientras lo soltaba- Lo hare yo sola, no te necesito._

_Shiro-chan se puso de pie con dificultad, se había lastimado un tobillo en la huida, lo cual hacia que le fuera doloroso el pisar. Sujetó con fuerza al minino entre sus dos brazos y cojeando comenzó a avanzar. Ace, quien hasta ahora no se había fijado bien en ella, notó el hecho de que no podía caminar, además de que sus ropas estaban sucias y desgarradas, también había algunos rasguños en su brazos ¿acaso había peleado con los niños esos? Ace revolvió su cabello con una mano, mirando como entre brincos la niña trataba de moverse. Suspiró resignado._

_-Oye… -la llamó desde atrás. _

_-¿Qué? –preguntó de mala gana sin parar de caminar. Ace se colocó frente a ella._

_-Sube… -se acuclilló y señaló su espalda._

_-¿Vas a ayudarme? –se tiró sobre la espalda del moreno._

_-Por el gato –dijo secamente._

_-Gracias –dijo feliz mientras rodeaba el cuello de Ace con sus brazos._

_A la plática se le unió el par de mujeres. Era un tema gracioso para los tres, puesto que a Shiki para nada le agradaba una idea como esa, ¿Kinjishi Shiki en ese tupo de unión con Gol D. Roger después de tantos desprecios? ¡Jamás! Y mucho menos si se trataba de su centro del universo, indiscutiblemente era un no._

_-No sé cómo nunca lo había pensado –rio de lo más feliz, Nana._

_-¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad? –preguntó molesto su esposo._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Yashiro tiene debe de casarse con alguien digno de ella!_

_-Vamos Shiki, solo es una broma… -dijo Roger._

_-Una de mal gusto –bramó._

_-No te lo tomes tan a pecho querido._

_-Piénsalo, si hubieras elegido como nosotros, Yashiro estuviera en estos momentos con Ace y los otros…_

_-Eso forjaría una relación diferente ¿no crees? –Dijo Rouge._

_-Claro, serían como hermanos –infirió Nana. Shiki tan solo fruncía el ceño más con cada comentario._

_-Quiere decir que el destino ha querido que lleven una relación distinta –recalcó Roger, tan solo para hacer enojar más a su "amigo"-. Tal vez pueda pasar…_

_-¡Mi bebe tendrá un esposo digno de ella! ¡No un mequetrefe como lo es tu hijo!_

_-¡Shiki! ¡Eso es grosero! Retráctate ahora mismo de lo que has dicho –lo regañó Nana. La otra pareja rio por debajo, sabían de lo rudo que era Shiki, pero cuando su adorada esposa se molestaba… no había nada más que decir._

_-Pe…pero… Nana…_

_-Al final Hiro-chan se quedará con la persona que ame, y tú –lo señaló- no vas a objetar por eso._

_-No la dejaré a cualquiera –renegó._

_-Disculpen… -anunció una voz ajena a los cuatro._

_-¿Quién eres? –preguntó con desconfianza Roger._

_-Mi nombre es Doquixote Doflamingo –se introdujo con propiedad-. Quisiera hablar a solas con el señor Shiki._

_-¿Sobre qué? –demandó._

_-Sobre algo que sin duda va a interesarle –sonrió con malicia. Una que no pasó desapercibida para los presentes._

_-Shiki –musitó con seriedad Gol D. Roger antes de que ambos se marcharan-. Ten cuidado._

_-No necesitas decírmelo._

_Era la primera vez que se veían, pero sin imaginarlo, ese día Kinjishi Shiki había firmado un acuerdo que le traería enormes beneficios y por supuesto que problemas también. Joker y Vergo prometían ser un buen negocio para él._

_-¡Ace! ¡¿Dónde estás?! –Gritaba a todo pulmón el pequeño Luffy._

_-No parece estar cerca, me pregunto si estará muy molesto…_

_-Sabo, deja de hablar solo y ayúdame a buscarlo._

_-¡No le hables así a tu hermano mayor! –le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza._

_-Como hacen escandalo ustedes dos –dijo Ace saliendo de entre unos matorrales._

_-¡Ace! –La emoción de Luffy hizo que olvidara el dolor del golpe- ¿Dónde te metiste?_

_-Por ahí… -desvió la vista de sus hermanos hacía el costado._

_-¿Por qué te sonrojas? –preguntó muy curioso el rubio mientras intentaba ver de frente el rostro del pecoso._

_-¡No estoy sonrojado! –Vociferó dándole la espalda. Oh claro, no les iba a contar que una niña extraña acababa de besarlo._

_-Si lo estas –coreó con burla el menor._

_-Ya cuéntanos, ¿Qué paso, Ace?_

_-¡Cállense!_

_En el pasillo del Hoden al otro lado._

_-¡Mira como estas! –Dramatizó con horror el hombre._

_-Puedo explicarlo papá –dijo temerosa la pequeña._

_-¿Cómo has quedado así?_

_-Bueno… en parte fue culpa mía._

_-Ahora pareces un vagabundo, Yashiro._

_-Pero es que salvé a un gatito, no podía dejarlo abandonado._

_-¡No me importa el gato! _

_-Discúlpame papá –Dijo con tristeza. No era normal que la regañara de esa manera, ciertamente siempre le preocupaba el hecho de que ella estuviera decente y presentable, después de todo, siempre la presumía. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan exagerado en esos momentos?_

_-Quédate aquí. Iré a buscar a tu madre._

_Al final habían logrado sacarlo de sus casillas, así que estaban peleando en una guerra mixta. Patadas, tirones y manotazos eran el conjunto de golpes que se repartían aquel peculiar trio de niños. Desde una distancia prudente, los dos observaban la graciosa contienda._

_-Quisiera traer de vuelta a Ace conmigo –expresó un tanto desolada Rouge._

_-Ace ya tiene una nueva familia. No seríamos justos si lo separamos de ella –sonrió al ver como su hijo se revolcaba en la tierra tratando de someter a Sabo._

_-Parece tan feliz…_

_-Poco a poco se está transformando en un hombre –habló Roger mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su mujer._

_-Tiene muchas cualidades tuyas, Roger –comentó Garp acercándose a la pareja. Los dos voltearon a verlo._

_-Apuesto que eso no ha de agradarle mucho._

_-Es verdad –rio._

_-Cuídalo muy bien Garp, es todo lo que te pido –dictó Gol D. Roger con desolación._

…

Una de sus manos frotaba su barbilla mientras la seguía viendo, estaba seguro que era ella, pero eso era mucha coincidencia. Yashiro parecía estar sudando, puesto que vagamente recordaba la escena cuando lo conoció, quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero Ace intervino.

-Tal vez la confundes con alguien más –dijo mientras rodeaba a la castaña por la cintura.

-Si… tal vez –respondió no muy convencido.

-Igualmente, mucho gusto –se inclinó Shiro como saludo.

-Tenle paciencia a Ace –sugirió mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

-¿Qué significa eso? –frunció el ceño el pecoso.

-Algún día tendré que decirle la verdad a Ace, pero… ¿Cómo responderá al hecho de que soy la hija de Kinjishi Shiki? –pensó Shiro.

-En fin, Luffy, prepara algo para comer –le ordenó su abuelo.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no sé hacer comida… dile a Ace.

-¡No puedes ser tan inútil!

-Créeme, es mejor si Luffy no está cerca de la cocina –dijo con humor su hermano mayor.

-No me lo recuerdes –musitó Nami ante la desagradable anécdota.

-Prepararé algo –dijo Ace. Antes de que avanzara Shiro lo detuvo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Iba a decírtelo anoche pero no pude… yo, tengo que volver a Ishikari esta misma tarde.

-¿Tan rápido?

-Sí, es que papá por ningún motivo me hubiera dejado venir, así que… lo engañé diciéndole que pasaría la noche con Law –confesó temerosa ante lo último dicho.

-¿Con Law? ¿Y aceptó darte permiso así de fácil? –cuestionó de mala gana.

-Todo tiene una explicación, de hecho, te sorprenderá cuando la escuches.

* * *

Sé que Kinjishi no es el apellido de Shiki, peor no quería ponerle o inventarle uno así que muy "originalmente" usé su apodo ¿no importa verdad? xD

Un capitulo sin Law, hoy no lo hice sufrir wiiii *O*


	15. El dolor es más llamativo que la felicid

Hola!

Hay miles de razones por las cuales no había actualizado "Nueva Vida", pero al final ninguna justifica estos dos meses sin capitulo nuevo. Espero redimirme de mi cruel acto injustificado TwT.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por hasta ahora seguir aquí a pesar de que soy mala por no agilizar este asunto. Espero que no se me presenten los problemas que tuve con este capítulo en particular.

Sin más ni más por ahora me despido. Ojalá ahora si nos leamos muy pronto!

Gomu gomu no gigant kiss :*

**Disclaimer: One piece no me pertenece, todo es Obra de Oda-chin.**

* * *

Nueva Vida

El dolor es más llamativo que la felicidad

_Tenía esa costumbre de arrojar piedras al lago siempre que estaba molesta, la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, no para menos después de tantos años juntos. Una tras otra las tiraba, haciendo que rebotaran en la superficie varias veces, una oleada de recuerdos le hicieron sonreír; Hiro, Izan, ella y él constantemente hacían ese tipo de competencias en el pasado, donde siempre era Yashiro quien ganaba. Avanzó en su dirección._

_-Toma –habló para atraer si atención, cuando volteó le arrojó una pequeña caja de color malva._

_-Gracias –respondió feliz- ¿puedo abrirlo?_

_-Como gustes._

_-¿Cómo te fue en el viaje? –Shiro preguntó al moreno mientras abría su regalo._

_-Bien._

_-¡Es precioso! Muchas gracias Law –agradeció muy emocionada por su pequeño regalo. Una cadena de oro blanco con un dije de una flor violeta._

_-De nada._

_-Ayúdame a ponerlo._

_Los dedos de Law acariciaron el cuello de Shiro, el aroma que su cabello despedía era muy agradable, ¿Por qué él no podía tenerla? ¿Por qué toda su incondicional devoción nunca había dado frutos? Abrochó la cadena, la giró para observarla, había hecho una buna elección pues combinaba perfecto con sus ojos._

_-¿Te tomó mucho tiempo escogerla?_

_-Conozco tus gustos muy bien._

_-Lo sé –sonrió a penas notoriamente._

_Se paró en puntas y un así tuvo que tirar del suéter de Law para hacerlo bajar un poco más, sus cálidos labios depositaron un beso en la fría mejilla del moreno, era lo más que podía darle. Lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando no sollozar en su presencia. _

_-¿Qué sucedió? –Le preguntó Law ante su inusual comportamiento._

_-No es nada –musitó contra el pecho del médico._

_-Puedes engañarte a ti misma, pero no a mí._

_-Si tuvieras que tomar una decisión, pero si está afectara a otra persona ¿Qué harías?_

_-Haz lo que te haga feliz._

_-Hacer eso sería egoísta, además, le traería problemas a las personas que quiero –dijo con tristeza._

_-Portgas es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse solo, no necesita tu ayuda –habló tranquilamente el moreno, Shiro ante la sorpresa de las palabras de Law dejó de abrazarlo._

_-Y-yo no estaba hablando de eso… -dijo un tanto ruborizada._

_-Enfrenta el hecho Hiro, no puedes contenerlo más._

_-Law… ¿acaso tú?_

_-Mantendré al margen a Joker y Vergo, de ellos no debes preocuparte._

_-¿No te importa? Realmente ¿no te importa que quiera estar al lado de Ace?_

_-Es la decisión que tomaste y la respeto –se cruzó de brazos._

_-Lo siento, lo que menos quería era hacerte daño porque sé muy bien todo lo que has hecho por mí. Desde siempre has permanecido a mi lado…_

_-Suficiente, no necesitas recordarme lo que ya se._

_-Perdón –susurró._

_Tenía que jurarse que esa iba a ser la última vez que probara aquellos labios sin su consentimiento, esos por los cuales moría por tener la exclusividad. Tan finos y suaves, tan afables al contacto. Debía ser ese un beso de despedida. Solo de pensar en lo que vendría después, en tener que ver como su aliento sería robado por el que alguna vez llamó su amigo sería muy duro._

_-Mañana celebraran su cumpleaños ¿irás a verlo? –Preguntó Law al liberar a Shiro._

_-Law…¿por qué?_

_-Después de esto ya no podré hacerlo más. Tengo principios también._

_-Siempre estoy haciéndote sentir mal –expresó con mucha tristeza._

_-Pensemos en algo. Dudo que tu padre te deje de ir de buenas a primeras –desvió el tema, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era ponerla más triste de lo que ya estaba._

_-No sé si deba ir… debe de estar molesto conmigo, siempre le hago lo mismo._

_-Si Portgas sigue siendo el mismo que conozco se le pasará. No es tan infantil como aparenta._

_-¿Estas lanzándole un cumplido? –dijo con cierto humor ¿Cómo no? Si ambos se declaraban enemigos de casi muerte._

_-Solo dije que no es "tan" infantil._

_-Tu… sigues apreciándolo ¿verdad?_

_-Deja de especular y planeemos esto…_

Ace hizo una mueca, no estaba del todo feliz por aquel relato, que bueno que le había ayudado pero eso no justificaba el beso, aunque como fuese en esos momentos no tenía el derecho de reclamar absolutamente nada. Solo esperaba que por el bien de la humanidad a Law no se le ocurriera hacer algo como eso de ahora en adelante.

-Y eso fue lo que paso –dijo Yashiro.

-No tenías que haber detallado tanto ¿sabes?

-Pero si no te lo decía y después te enteraras ibas a molestarte…

-Puede ser.

-Entonces ¿todo en orden?

-Si…

Miraba con cierto desconcierto a su amigo, había estado muy serio desde ayer y conocía la razón. Lo que si desconocía era el porqué de tales actos, temía en pregunta pero su curiosidad era mayor.

-Hey Law ¿estás seguro de esto? –Preguntó Bepo un tanto temeroso.

-Todo está hecho, así que no hay vuelta atrás.

-Pero sabes que esto traerá más que simples problemas con tus hermanos. Lo veas por donde lo veas que ellos estén juntos no son más que problemas.

-Lo sé.

-Hiro-chan podría…

-Para eso cuenta con nosotros ¿no?

-Claro, pero…

-Además, confío en las habilidades de Ace.

-¿Por qué decides ayudarlo?

El moreno sonrió, sin embargo no respondió esa pregunta. Al menos no a voces.

…

Con las pláticas familiares de parte de Garp el día transcurrió rápido y la hora de que Shiro regresara a Hokkaido llegó. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala de espera del aeropuerto, Ace estaba inusualmente serio en ese momento recargado contra el puño de su mano izquierda, al parecer poco o nada le agradaba la idea de que ella tuviera que volver. Yashiro sujetó su brazo derecho, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del moreno.

-Volveré en diez días. No es tanto tiempo.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas de una vez si no es tanto tiempo?

-Te lo explique.

-Odio que estés con Law –sacó a relucir tan natural y sin preocupación como de costumbre.

-¿Seguimos con eso? De no ser por él no estaría aquí –le reclamó.

-Ya lo sé…

-¿Estas celoso?

-Un poco, tal vez…

-No quiero comenzar a pelear recién formalizada nuestra relación ¿te parece?

-¿Entonces vas a quedarte? –volteó a verla.

-¡Ace!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –le sonrió-. Confío en ti.

-Me alegra escucharlo porque mi relación con Law no está en discusión –aseguró sin bacilar.

-Dije que confío en ti, más no en Law –frunció el ceño.

-Después de tantos años y de tantas cosas al final estoy contigo ¿no?

-Sí

El desplante de amor por parte de la joven pareja era observado por unos ojos curiosos, no sabiendo si reír por la imprudencia de aquellos dos o por los posibles acontecimientos que vendrían acarreados resultado de lo que observaba. Sacó un celular negro de su abrigo, esperando con paciencia que atendieran del otro lado.

-Espero que sea importante –recalcó el oyente sin ánimos.

-Sin duda le va gustará saber esto… parece que tendremos problemas muy pronto.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó furioso.

-Se llevará una sorpresa sin duda alguna…

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en días. Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el tiempo dispuesto había transcurrido. El clima de Osaka no se compraba en absoluto con el duro invierno de Hokkaido. Pronto comenzaría un nuevo semestre en la universidad y con él otras aventuras por vivir, quien sabe que retos nuevos le traería Mugiwara y compañía, más ahora que habían entablado una relación más cercana.

En unos cuantos meses todo había cambiado, si bien no era radicalmente, esos cambios eran los que necesitaba para poder darle vuelta a la página y comenzar de nuevo a escribir en blanco. Cada momento, cada palabra, llanto y risa habían logrado darle una oportunidad de volver a vivir con las mismas ganas que hacía un tiempo. Estaba muy agradecida con cada uno de sus nuevos amigos, agradecida con el tiempo, con el lugar… ir a Osaka no había sido una mala elección.

La primera vez que había puesto un pie en esa ciudad no estaba sonriendo, pero esta vez era todo lo contrario… estaba realmente feliz de haber llegado de nuevo al sitio que se había convertido su nuevo hogar; uno que seguiría trayéndole más y más sorpresas.

-¿Estas segura? –Le preguntó Law al volante.

-Sí. ¿Tú no? –Respondió Shiro.

-Me da igual realmente.

-No mientas… ¿estás preocupado por mí?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Lo sé, pero ya no importa, estamos por llegar.

El coche aparcó afuera de su departamento, había llegado sin avisarle a nadie, queriendo darle una sorpresa a Nami, particularmente a Ace. Después de un par de días por fin podría estar en brazos del problemático chico azabache.

¿Cómo debía catalogar con exactitud la situación? Los cuatro se miraron perplejos, Law terminando de bajar la última maleta del portaequipaje, Yashiro a su lado cargando un pequeño león de felpa, Ace un tanto desalineado (juraba no tenía mucho de haber despertado) junto a la cuarta presente que descendía de las escaleras acompañada del moreno.

Fue un silencio incomodo de unos cuantos segundos, Shiro abrazó aun con más fuerza su muñeco en un gesto muy infantil, Law la miró por el rabillo del ojo, figurándose lo que podía estar pensando. Era mejor acabar con tan dramático encuentro de una vez por todas.

-Nojiko-san –el primero en abrir la boca fue el médico.

-Law, cuanto tiempo –saludó cordial, inmediatamente sus ojos se posaron sobre la castaña a su lado.

-Yashiro –la llamó Ace al acercarse un poco más a los dos.

-¿Si? –respondió tímidamente, cuanto le costaba alzar la vista y mirarlos juntos. Las fotografías se quedaban cortas al capturar la innegable belleza de Nojiko.

-Pensé que llegarías hasta caída la noche.

-Bueno, si… pero…

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Preguntó molesto Ace para Law, quien sonrió a un más ante su enojo.

-La he traído, ¿no es obvio?

-Siguen llevándose igual de mal ¿cierto? –Se rió Nojiko de la situación.

-Yo pude haber ido por ti al aeropuerto de habérmelo dicho –Que niño, la estaba regañando en medio de la calle.

-Quería darte una sorpresa –murmuró apenada.

-¿Todo bien ahí? –Asomó Bepo la cabeza desde el automóvil.

-Bepo-chan ¡Hola! –Saludó muy contenta la hermana de Nami.

-¡Nojiko-chan!

-Que incomodo es todo esto. A penas y son las nueve de la mañana ¿Por qué están juntos? –pensó Shiro.

-Al menos no venían solos –masculló Ace.

-¡Pero que grosera soy! –Dijo exaltada la morena de cabellos lilas- Soy Nojiko, la hermana mayor de Nami. Mucho gusto –se presentó ante Shiro.

-El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Yashiro –inclinó la cabeza-, gracias por permitirme vivir en su casa.

-No hay problema con ello –le sonrió.

-Gracias.

-La novia de Ace es muy linda –comentó sin ningún reparo Nojiko, sorprendiendo un poco a la ojivioleta.

-Claro que lo es –afirmó el moreno y avanzó a esta ella para recibirla con un galante beso.

Todos entendían la indirecta de eso. Law no quiso observar, en su lugar prefirió analizar la reacción de Nojiko, después de todo ella era la ex novia de Ace y con quien Yashiro estaría viviendo a partir de ahora; aún si no le agradaba su relación con Hiken, Hiro seguía siendo su prioridad ante todo.

-¿Y a donde se dirigían? –Intervino de nueva cuenta Bepo.

-A comprar algo para el desayuno –respondió Nojiko.

-Es verdad, lo olvide –dijo Ace.

-Law ¿puedes acompañarme?

-Claro –contestó sin interés aparente.

-Ayuda a Yashiro-chan con sus cosas –le ordenó Nojiko a Ace-, yo me encargo del resto.

-No es necesario –terminó diciendo sin pensarlo Shiro.

-Hiro –Habló en tono severo el médico. La castaña se encogió de nuevo entre su peluche al notar el regaño de su amigo.

-Vamos entonces –deslindó toda tensión la otra chica.

-Nos veremos después Hiro-chan –se despidió Bepo.

-Gracias por todo –dijo Yashiro en tono quedo.

Una vez que los tres se marcharon Shiro tomó una de sus maletas, dispuesta a entrar sin pedir explicaciones de nada, tampoco esperaba que él se las diera. Ace tomó la otra que estaba en piso y le quitó la que llevaba en manos la castaña. Ambos entraron en silencio, el moreno ya intuía el porqué de su desganada actitud.

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta, sintió como su corazón se encogía un poco, debía poder ser lo suficientemente madura para vivir en el mismo techo que la ex novia de Ace, las cosas eran complicadas no simplemente por ello, sino que se trataba de la querida hermana de su preciada amiga Nami. Sea por donde lo viese tenía mucho que perder.

No era precisamente la escena que tenía en mente, aunque francamente no tenía una en específico. Los sillones estaban movidos, había restos comida regada por todos lados, y al fondo de la sala roncando gloriosamente se encontraba el menor de los D. abrazando inocentemente el pequeño cuerpo de Chopper. Nami estaba dormida también al lado contrario de ellos.

-Sabo está de viaje con Vivi –comenzó a explicar Ace-, Nami quería ver a Luffy pero ya sabes cómo es él. Cuando no hay trabajo en sábado solemos mirar películas… así que terminamos aquí a petición de Nami, aunque Luffy rompió sus planes románticos cuando trajo también a Chopper. Igual la pasamos muy bien.

-Ya veo –musitó, así que salía con ella por el hecho de haber dormido en su casa al desvelarse viendo algunas películas.

-Nojiko y yo despertamos temprano y pensamos en comprar algo para desayunar.

-No tienes por qué darme tantas explicaciones –le sonrió a medias.

-Parecía que lo necesitabas…

-Disculpa si fui grosera.

-Dejemos tus cosas primero antes de hablar.

Un poco más de tiempo ahí y juraba que vomitaría, no solo era el sabor, ni no que también el mandito olor que despedía la harina. Ella lo sabía perfectamente y aun así no le importaba, Bepo mantenía una discreta risita burlona. Todo fuera por el bien de Hiro.

-¿Quieres que te compre un pan? –preguntó divertida Nojiko a Law.

-Apresúrate y déjate de bromas –dijo con cara de asco.

-¿Tú quieres uno? Bepo

-S-si… ah, lo siento.

-Siguen igual que siempre, me alegro.

Respiró profundo una vez fuera de la tienda, que tortura tan más grande. Volvió a mirar a la chica, queriendo descifrar lo de hace unos momentos. Nojiko no era para nada tonta y pronto captó la insipiente mirada puesta sobre ella.

-Nami me contó la historia –se adelantó a las conclusiones de Law.

-Bien.

-Ella es la chica por la que tanto te preocupabas. Me sorprende que actúes de una manera tan relajada.

-Así son las cosas.

-Ace parece realmente muy feliz, me da mucho gusto. Desde lo de Hiro-kun las cosas habían sido complicadas para él… para ambos.

-Supongo.

-La vida es tan extraña a veces, ¿no lo crees Bepo?

-Si~.

-Como sea –dijo Law.

-Tal vez debas buscarte una novia también, Law –bromeó la chica.

-No te metas en los asuntos de otros.

-Amargado –le hizo un puchero.

Tal cual había dejado su habitación al regresar a Hokkaido terminado el semestre es como permanecían sus cosas. Ace nunca antes había estado ahí, así que le sorprendió lo un tanto extraño que era; por un lado todas esas figuras de zombis acomodadas en estantes y alguno que otro poster de series relacionas con ellos, en otras repisas había figuras de un animal en particular, al igual que en su cama y en un montículo en una esquina del cuarto, el mismo tipo de felino que cargaba en los brazos: un león.

Pero más allá de la extraña decoración hubo algo que llamó su atención en particular: las fotografías. No pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de pesar, Yashiro agachó la cabeza al darse cuenta, ¿Qué podía decirle en esos momentos? Sentimientos muy complicados gobernaban en esos instantes en los corazones de ambos. Para nada el recuentro que tenía en mente.

-Hace tiempo que no miraba una fotografía de Hiro-kun. Tengo algunas, pero las guarde después de lo que sucedió –se animó a decir el moreno mientras tomaba la más próxima a él. Cuando menos había otras cuatro más.

-Perdona, no tuve la oportunidad de arreglar la habitación –expresó triste. Ace probablemente sentía lo mismo que ella cuando lo observó en aquellas fotos, para nada quería hacerlo sentir de esa manera-. Voy a aguardarlas –le quitó el retrato de las manos.

-Dejemos al menos una ¿está bien? –Dijo muy sonriente para la total sorpresa de Shiro.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir…

-Sí. Es alguien importante para ambos.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Puedo elegirla yo?

-Claro…

Colocó tan solo cuatro de los retratos sobre la cama, manteniendo uno sujeto contra su pecho, era una fotografía muy bonita sin duda, pero ya no más en esos instantes, no para Ace. Con calma y aun manteniendo su impecable sonrisa retiró el marco de las manos de la castaña, observando con algo de melancolía aquella foto que guardaba celosamente. En esos instantes Yashiro quería romper en llanto, pese a todo, aún era muy difícil.

-Definitivamente esta no será –dijo con un refrescante tono de humor el moreno. La mirada húmeda de Shiro pareció recuperarse ante su elocuencia.

-Lo supuse –le sonrió. A nadie le gustaría ver como alguien más besa a la persona que amas.

-¿Qué te parece esta? –le mostró una.

-Me agrada.

-Entonces, la pondremos aquí –La colocó justo frente a la cama, sobre una repisa.

-Lamento el ataque de celos que tuve hace unos instantes.

-Es normal. Descuida, sé que Nojiko lo entiende. ¿Podrás permanecer aquí sin problemas?

-Creo que si –tomó asiento en su cama.

-Quiero reponer todo lo mal que la has pasado por mi culpa –se acuclilló frente a ella-. ¿Me dejarías intentar hacerte muy muy feliz?

Las manos de Ace estaban tibias, contrarrestando el crudo invierno que reinaba en el ambiente y helaba cada fibra de su ser. Los ojos del hombre que tenía frente ella no mostraban vacilación alguna, pero la sonrisa amarga que sus labios denotaba su aflicción. No quería ver más esa expresión de culpabilidad, no cuando él había sido quien la había sacado de su doloroso pasado, aun si era él mismo quien se culpara de su sufrimiento.

…

Los días de asistir a la universidad llegaron, para algunos de sus amigos (incluido Ace) sería su último semestre, lo cual hacía un poco deprimente el inicio de clases, pero viéndole el lado bueno Luffy ya no tendría con quien andar corriendo cazando gente para pelear… o eso pensó Shiro hasta que miró como el trio monstruoso hacía de las suyas al tercer día de haber regresado; teniendo a Luffy cerca los problemas jamás se acabarían.

En el nuevo semestre solo compartía una clase con Vivi, a todas las demás debía verlas fuera de clases, pero eso no era un problema ya que astutamente habían coordinado sus horarios para al menos una vez por semana poder salir a almorzar juntas. La vida en Raftel ya tenía otro color, pero algunas de sus costumbres seguían fieles al pie de la letra.

-Esto no puede ser cierto –dijo con pánico al mirar la portada de la revista escolar.

-Vuelves a ser la protagonista junto con Ace-sama –le dijo una compañera.

-No es algo de lo que me alegre ¿sabes?

-Pero que envidia… ser la novia de Ace… -comentó con un gesto infantil.

-Creo que debo de cuidarme mucho de ahora en adelante –pensó la castaña al sentir las miradas asesinas del sequito de fans de su novio.

Más tarde ese mismo día, para culminar como una cereza en el pastel elaborado de odio femenino, Ace había ido a buscarla a clases, generando más recelo en la población. Era todo un fastidio tener que caminar por los pasillos escuchando rumores por aquí y por allá. Tal vez pronto necesitaría ir con un terapeuta para manejar tanta frustración.

Sinceramente hablando, no había pasado tanto tiempo con Ace que digamos, recapitulando: solo había estado un día con él, después regresó a Hokkaido, volvió, pasó un domingo junto a él y en lo que iba de la semana no lo había visto mucho dado que estaba ocupada organizando su nueva carga académica. No se diga de Ace quien a un paso de graduarse tenía mil cosas encima.

-Vayamos a comer juntos –le propuso el moreno.

-Lo siento, pero ya había quedado con Kaya y las chicas de ir a comer. Este día es cuando todas…

-Está bien, no importa –dijo animado.

-¿Cómo va tu proyecto?

-Pues, más o menos.

-¿Más o menos?

-Accidentalmente arruine un rollo que necesitaba, así que tendré que recuperar todo ese trabajo.

-Que mal, ¿podrás terminar a tiempo?

-Claro –le sonrió-. Entonces me voy. ¿Te veo esta noche?

-De hecho… -hizo una mueca, Ace no necesitó más para saber el resto.

-Estaré ocupado a partir de mañana con Marco y los chicos.

-No me gusta que vayas a ese tipo de cosas –desvió la vista de él.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo –acarició su mejilla-. Estaré bien.

-¿Lo prometes? –tomó su mano.

-Sí.

-¿Dando espectáculos tan temprano? –dijo alguien.

-Deja de fastidiar ¿quieres? –respondió con poco tacto el moreno.

-Thatch-sensei, buenos días.

-¿No tienes cosas mejores que hacer? –dijo Ace.

-¿Y evitar molestarte? Claro que no –le sonrió con desfachatez.

-Muy gracioso…

-Yo me tengo que ir, Nami y las chichas esperan por mí.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo Ace.

-Tú también. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo.

-Lo hare.

-Thatch-sensei, cuide bien de Ace, por favor… es un poco impulsivo.

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Oye… soy yo quien cuida tu espalda –se quejó el moreno.

-Te veo después.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba en esos precisos momentos, un pequeño y sutil detalle de afecto, y aunque fuera egoísta decirlo; sentirse amado. Los labios sobre su mejilla, su delicada mano sobre su cuello, el aroma de su cuerpo. No había nada más.

Así una cotidiana, más no tranquila, primera semana de clases concluyó.

No había más luz diurna, la penumbra estaba consumiendo todo a su paso. No podía evitar sentirse mal consigo misma, apenas y comenzaban con su relación y poco tiempo había quedado para ellos dos. Solo habían tenido llamadas ocasionales y breves, Ace trabajaba arduamente como siempre, arriesgando todo por el hombre al que juraba lealtad absoluta. Imposible no preocuparse por su bienestar, de sentir esa inmensa preocupación y miedo horrendo al cuestionarse si volverá con bien y a salvo… ya le habían quitado a una persona valiosa por recorrer esos senderos, no soportaría perderlo a él.

Aquella mano acarició con delicadeza su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas. Sin abrir aún los ojos tomo la mano que se paseaba por su rostro, ¿no era un sueño? ¿Era verdad? Parpadeó un par de vez para que su vista pudiera adaptarse a la poca luz, frente a ella estaba una silueta difícil de reconocer. Sin tomarse el tiempo para meditar, pronunció lo que tenía su mente ocupada en esos instantes…

-Hiro… -susurró mientras removía algunos cabellos del rostro de la persona que tenía frente a ella.

-Lo siento, no soy él –respondió quedamente. Era una fortuna que la penumbra escondiera la sonrisa amarga que enmarcaba el rostro de Ace.

Yashiro se movió bruscamente apartándose del moreno para sentarse en su misma cama, Ace quien estaba sobre el borde la misma la miró con ternura, no por ello dejaba de sentir esa extraña sensación en su pecho. No, él no era Hiro, no era el chico del que estuvo enamorada por tanto tiempo y que por su culpa había muerto.

-Perdona por venir y entrar sin avisar –se disculpó el pecoso.

-No esperaba que vinieras hoy, después de todo es sábado.

-Logre desocuparme relativamente temprano, así que quise venir a verte…

-Ya veo –musitó apenada.

-Parece que te desperté en medio de un sueño agradable.

-En realidad… era una pesadilla –dijo cabizbaja-. Gracias por despertarme.

-No pudo ser si soñabas con Hiro-kun.

-En mi sueño estaba parada frente a su tumba, él estaba ahí, viéndome… mostrándome la manera en que…

No quería escucharlo de sus labios, no otra vez, no más. Tampoco quería recordar aquella fatídica noche, esa de malas decisiones. La abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, mucho menos deseaba verla llorar. ¿Sería su amor suficientemente fuerte como para olvidar tan doloroso recuerdo? ¿Realmente podría con sus manos forjar un camino de felicidad para ella? Para Ace no existía otro culpable de la infelicidad de Shiro más que él, sin embargo, ahora tenía en sus manos la oportunidad de redimir todo aquello… al menos de intentarlo.

-No quise hacer que te sintieras mal –se aferró a un más al cuerpo de Ace-. En verdad estoy bien. Estoy feliz de que estés conmigo.

-Estaré contigo siempre que tú quieras. Incluso cuando no –acarició su cabello.

-Tengo miedo de perderte a ti también. De perder a la persona que más quiero.

-Puedo suponer que esa persona soy yo ¿verdad? –dijo con un humor más renovado.

-Tonto –alzó la vista para verlo.

-No te preocupes por mí ¿de acuerdo? Se mantenerme a salvo, además, tengo a muchas personas que cuidan mi espalda.

-¿Puedo preocuparme solo un poquito?

-Pero solo eso –le sonrió.

-Te extrañe mucho –dijo de manera infantil, tan solo para abrazarlo de nueva cuenta y hundir su rostro en el pecho del muchacho.

-Igual yo. ¿Qué te parece si mañana hacemos algo divertido? Solos tú y yo.

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

-Estoy libre.

-¿Sera una cita?

-Eso supongo.

-Me parece bien.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –preguntó con sumo interés.

-Sí, gracias por preguntar.

-Bien, entonces me voy a casa.

-¿Tan rápido? –se apartó de él.

-Ya es tarde. Descansa.

-Esperare con muchas ansias el día de mañana –le sonrió.

-Duerme para que llegue aún más rápido –besó la frente de Shiro antes de levantarse.

-Buenas noches Ace.

-Hasta mañana.

Se miró frente al espejo por enésima vez, quería estar perfecta para él, después de todo era su primera cita juntos. Una vez aprobado su décimo quinto conjunto salió rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo de agua, ahí estaba su otra compañera de cuarto.

-Buenos días, Nojiko-san –saludó cordial, ella era la única a la cual entre todo el grupo agregaba un honorifico, tal vez porque se sentía un tanto intimidada.

-Buenos días Yashiro –respondió alegre-. Luces maravillosa, ¿vas a una cita? –preguntó cómo sin nada.

-Sí, o algo así –confesó con pena, era incomodo hablar sobre el tema con ella.

-Siéntate ahí –señaló la silla la mayor. Yashiro acató la orden de inmediato-. Arreglare tu cabello un poco. Hay que verse más que perfectas –le dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos las castañas mechas de su compañera.

-Gr-gracias, no tienes por qué molestarte en hacerlo.

-No pasa nada. Siempre es importante la ayuda femenina.

-Nojiko es una mujer muy amable, madura y de buenos sentimientos, no debería de sentirme así –pensó Shiro.

-¿Y a donde irán?

-No lo hemos decidido todavía.

-Abríguense bien, hace un poco de frio, no vayan a resfriarse –sugirió.

-Claro…

Nojiko siguió acomodando el cabello de Shiro, revisando meticulosamente que la elección de peinado fuera la mejor para ella, parecía contenta haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Yashiro por otro lado estaba un poco nerviosa, tenía una pregunta en mente, una que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo. Tenía que animarse a decírselo.

-Nojiko-san –la llamó Shiro un tanto seria.

-Dime –ella estaba a las espaldas de la ojivioleta.

-¿Fue doloroso para ti cuando… Ace y tu terminaron? –Al final lanzó la pregunta, después de todo, Ace la había dejado por haberse enamorado de ella… pero eso era algo que Nojiko no sabía.

-Un poco, si –respondió con sinceridad-. Pero seguimos siendo excelentes amigos, así que no hay problema alguno.

-No cualquiera aceptaría algo así, te admiro por eso.

-Vamos, no es la gran cosa. No se puede tener un hombre que se ha enamorado de otra persona.

Esa revelación tomó por sorpresa a Shiro, ya que el mismo Ace había dicho que él nunca reveló el verdadero motivo por el cual había terminado con ella, ¿eso quería decir que Nojiko conocía todos los acontecimientos cómo sucedieron?

-¿Ace te lo dijo? –No le quedó más opción que afrontar el hecho.

-No. Pero no necesita ser un genio para darse cuenta. Disculpa si te ofende, pero, conozco muy bien a Ace como para no percatarme de la situación.

-Es difícil de imaginar, ustedes lucían muy enamorados –dijo con pesar.

-Los hechos superan las apariencias.

-Aun así.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso? Ya no importa. Somos amigos y nada más existe fuera de eso. Así que no te preocupes.

-Ha, no era esa mi intención –se disculpó apenada.

-Quedaste estupenda, anda, dejémonos de cosas tristes –la hizo levantarse.

-Supongo que llamaré a Ace…

-Diviértanse mucho.

Yashiro se quedó en la sala esperando al pecoso, la plática con Nojiko le daba vueltas en la cabeza, no podía evitar sentirse tonta al respecto, ella dudando de la bondad de Nojiko y al final resultó ser una gran persona.

El sonido de la puerta anunció un visitante, con nervios se levantó para salir.

-Buen día Ace –saludó amablemente.

-Ha… -gesticuló ridículamente como si hubiera olvidado como hablar.

-Te estuve llamando por teléfono hace unos segundos pero nunca atendiste, ¿lo has roto de nuevo?

-Lo olvide en casa –respondió con inquietud. Yashiro no tardó en percatarse de su nerviosismo, lo cual la hizo sentir de la misma manera.

-¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué rayos me pasa? –Pensó- S-sí, vamos.

Ambos subieron al elegante deportivo rojo perteneciente al moreno, Ace echó andar el carro, avanzaron un poco y ninguno parecía querer decir algo. Por el rabillo del ojo el moreno observaba lo aún más hermosa que estaba su novia ese día; llevaba el cabello semi recogido, usaba un vestido blanco a la rodilla, botas marrón y una capa a la cintura a juego con su calzado. Inevitablemente y para su sorpresa eso lo cohibía muchísimo, Yashiro era envidiablemente bella.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó con aire de tristeza la castaña al notar la poca emotividad de él.

-Todo lo contario.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que –sintió como ridículamente sus mejillas comenzaban a denotar sus emociones.

-¿Solo qué?

-Tenía pensado ir a un lugar, pero ya no quiero.

-¿Por qué no?

-No quiero que alguien más te vea –reveló en un gesto infantil de su parte.

-Esa es una respuesta muy boba –se rió de él.

-Claro que no –defendió su punto-, no digo que normalmente no te veas ben, pero hoy… te ves más linda que de costumbre.

-Gracias –dijo apenada.

-Y sé que te molestaras si empiezo a pelear, por que inevitablemente lo haré si alguien comienza a observarte detenidamente.

-Solo buscas excusas para pelear ¿no es así?

-Las estoy tratando de evitar en esta ocasión.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde planeas ir?

-Ya verás…

¿Quería un lugar solo? Pues que mejor aprovechando las temperaturas bajas de enero para visitar la playa. El viento soplaba una brisa gélida pero soportable. Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la orilla, con el único propósito de escuchar las olas marinas romper.

Ace sonrió complacido, tenía todo lo que deseaba a su alcance y no iba a permitirse que se le escapara de las manos. Acarició su mejilla y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia entre ambos, esperando complacer a sus labios que pedían a gritos rozar los de su amada.

Justo en el instante en que imperceptiblemente tuvieron contacto, el teléfono celular de Shiro comenzó a sonar, ambos sonrieron para el otro.

-Es Luffy –dijo Yashiro al revisar la llamada.

-Qué raro.

-Hola –contestó shiro.

-¡Ace! –Gritó escandalosamente- ¡Dime en donde esta…

-Creo que es para ti –le pasó el teléfono sin escuchar del todo al otro moreno.

-¿Qué sucede Luffy?

-¡No lo encuentro por ningún lado! ¿Dónde está el videojuego que usamos anoche? –dijo desesperadamente.

-Creo que lo miré sobre la repisa que está en la sala…

-¡Oh, gracias!

-De na… -no terminó de decir cuando su pequeño hermano ya había colgado.

-El D. menor es todo un caso serio.

-Olvídalo. Estábamos en una parte importante…

Volvió a tomarla con delicadeza, realmente no soportaba más un segundo sin degustar el sabor de su boca, y justo cuando comenzaba recién a disfrutar del placer de esta, el maldito teléfono en sus manos volvió a sonar… se trataba de Luffy, otra vez.

-¿Qué? –dijo con fastidio el moreno, no podía enojarse con su hermanito, pero ya le había arruinado el momento dos veces.

-Nada, solo quería decirte que ya lo encontré –informó de lo más feliz.

-Me alegro por ti.

-Nos vemos Ace.

-Adiós.

-Eso te pasa por ser el hermano mayor –rió Shiro.

-De hecho establecimos que Sabo era el mayor… pero esa es otra historia.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué te parece si apago esto? Después de todo dije: solos tú y yo.

-Me agrada la idea.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿tienes problemas en clases? –indagó muy curioso pese a que sabía la respuesta a ello. Dejaría lo del beso para otro momento.

-Algo… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-El mundo es pequeño –se encogió de hombros.

-Mentiroso…

-Te lo dije una vez, si no es lo que te gusta es mejor que lo dejes o vivirás frustrada.

-Es complicado para mí, papá se desilusionaría mucho si lo dejo.

-Puedo pagar tu escuela si él no quiere apoyarte –dijo como sin nada.

-¡Claro que no! –Gritó ofuscada- ¿cómo se te ocurre? No permitiría eso nunca.

-¿Por qué? –Frunció el ceño-. Sabes que el dinero no es problema alguno.

-No es precisamente eso, si no que…

-¿Te da pena que lo haga?

-Abuso de confianza –dijo entre su puchero de vergüenza.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

-¿Eso incluye ser amigo nuevamente de Law? –Desvió la plática de manera bromista. La cara de fastidio de Ace señalaba sin palaras la respuesta.

-Podría pensarlo –confesó para la total sorpresa de la castaña.

-¿En verdad? -dijo con mucha ilusión.

-Suficiente… no quiero hablar de ese sujeto.

-Vayamos a caminar entonces –lo tomó de la mano. Ace sonrió asintiendo a su petición.

El nulo reparo en considerar su estómago al momento de optar por dirigirse a la playa lo hizo regresar al poco tiempo a la ciudad. Fue un recorrido de sol a sombra, de norte a sur, de este a oste. Desde la calle Tyuodori para degustar de un buen plato de comida, hasta el gran castillo de Osaka, pasando por centro Umeda Chika a curiosear un poco, lo cual los llevó hasta el Parque Tennoji para visitar su zoológico y para culminar un perfecto día romántico nada más y nada menos que pasear en la inmensa noria de Tempozan, disfrutando de un atardecer muy bello.

Fue un completo día inolvidable para ambos, hacía mucho tiempo ninguno se había dado la libertad de experimentar de nueva cuenta aquellas extrañas emociones al estar en compañía de una pareja sentimental. Tenía que admitir que sentía aires de grandeza por ser la novia del asediado Portgas D. Ace y a pesar de que sabía que muchas de las miradas que recibía eran de mera envidia, no le importaba, por que consiente estaba que muchas de ellas las tendría mientras durara, así que solo quedaba inflar el pecho de orgullo por ser la elegida entre tantas.

-Estoy súper exhausta –estiró el cuerpo Shiro al salir del auto.

-Fuimos a muchos lugares. Luffy de seguro me reclamara por no llevarlo al zoológico –comentó el moreno mientras abría la reja de la entrada del patio de su casa.

-Pero le hemos traído recuerdos, le gustaran.

-No conoces a Luffy.

Por unos breves instantes el mundo era color rosa completamente, lejos de preocupación, de peleas, malos entendidos, sufrimiento y basura; si, tan solo un instante bastaba para echar todo abajo: una mirada y una sola palabra.

Al escuchar el carro estacionarse frente a su casa, los dos hermanos de Ace salieron de inmediato, él los conocía tan perfectamente bien que en fracción de segundos se percató de que algo sucedía, en sus rostros podía ver la preocupación andando.

-¿Qué sucede? –Los cuestionó enseguida con igual de preocupación. Yashiro se mantuvo a su lado sin saber que pasaba.

-Ace –habló sabo-. Tratamos de comunicarnos con ustedes pero no lo conseguimos, te buscamos pero no tampoco logramos encontrarte, lo siento en verdad.

-Me estas asustando, Sabo –dijo Shiro.

-Roger llamó –La inusual seriedad de Luffy indicaba que algo pasaba, pues si hubiera sido una llamada ocasional como las que él solía hacer estaría burlándose.

-¿Qué dijo?

-Tómalo con calma ¿sí? –sugirió el rubio.

-¡Dímelo ya! –Gritó con desesperación el pecoso, su corazón estaba acelerado, tan solo esperaba que no fuera lo que se temía.

-Rouge esta grave en el hospital –le reveló Sabo con todo el tacto que pudo, porque sabía bien lo importante que era la mujer para su hermano.

Ace no dijo anda por unos momentos, todos quedaron en silencio ante las palabras del rubio. Los nudillos de Portgas se tornaron blancos de la fuerza que empleaba para apuñar sus manos. Pareció murmurar algo y salió deprisa a dentro de su casa.

-¡Ace! ¡Espera! –Le gritó Luffy, estaba muy preocupado por él, temía que fuera a descontrolarse en esa situación.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Lo cuestionó Sabo, los otros dos también siguieron el rumbo de Hiken.

-Ir a Tokyo, obviamente –tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar.

-Es lo más lógico –dijo su hermano mayor entre un suspiro.

-Vista, necesito que preparen un vuelo a Tokyo de inmediato –comenzó a realizar sus movimientos, mientras hablaba se alejó de sus hermanos y Shiro.

-Esto es terrible –musitó Yashiro en completo desanimo.

-Deberías… deberías acompañarlo –le dijo Sabo.

-Tal vez sea más una molestia para él.

-Conoces la historia de Ace ¿no?

-Algo…

-Entonces debes de saber que tendrá que verlo aunque no quiera, la situación lo amerita –Hablo en completa seriedad mientras veía como su hermano preparaba una maleta de lo más express.

-¿Roger?

-¡Yo iré contigo, Ace! –Se acercó Luffy a donde él, adelantándose a las propuestas de su hermano.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –le sonrió el pecoso, pero esa sonrisa distaba mucho de ser la ocasional alegre del muchacho.

-Creo que no deberías ir solo. Deja que Yashiro te acompañe –le dijo Sabo.

-Solo si tú quieres… -Shiro lo miró con suma compasión, debía estar sufriendo mucho, lo sabía porque ella había estado en una situación similar.

-Ace… -Lo llamó el moreno menor con preocupación.

-De acuerdo –cedió.

¿Por qué las cosas habían dado ese giro tan repentino? ¿A caso era que toda la felicidad que había experimentado solo era para soportar tan amarga noticia? Si existía una sola cosa en el universo que temiera perder para siempre esa era a la mujer que le dio la vida. Los recuerdos de una madre amorosa en sus primeros años de vida llegaron a su mente, no compartían techo desde muchísimo tiempo; sin embargo, los momentos en que estuvieron juntos como familia no los olvidaba jamás.

Los besos antes de dormir, las canciones de cuna, el obento por la mañana, las palabras de amor y de consuelo, todo venía como una oleada de punzantes recuerdos, que más que confortarlo lo hacían sentirse aún más miserable. Tantos años lejos de ella, tanto tiempo echado a la basura por una sola decisión; una que él no había tomado pero que lo orilló a tener que hacerse a un lado de tan maravillosa mujer.

Portgas D. Rouge no podía morir, no debía hacerlo…


End file.
